The Demilitarized Zone
by michelerene
Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can’t let it go by. He does love him after all. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. (SasuNaru)

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter One

"Mr. Uchiha, this is the Captain speaking. We have reached our cruising altitude of thirty-five hundred feet and I expect smooth sailing until we reach Kohona in approximately one hour."

Twenty nine year old Itachi Uchiha nodded to himself as he took another sip from his wine glass, carelessly turning the gold band on his ring finger. It would be good to be home. The trip to Suna had been successful and he was quite proud of the progress he had made.

But that wasn't why the normally emotionless man sat smirking by himself in his private airplane. The dark haired tycoon listened while the two flight attendants argued over who would assist the President of Uchiha Inc.

"No, no, no… did you see his face? That's the closest damn thing to a smile I have ever seen on his face and I've never been so damn scared in my life." The first whispered voice gushed.

"But you are the HEAD attendant… how many fucking times have you said that to me?? Furthermore… it's not just scary. It borderlines on evil." A second equally hushed voiced hissed.

Finally having had enough of their little conversation, Itachi turned around, "Ladies… I can hear you." His tone was barely above sub-freezing temperatures. He almost laughed out loud as the blood drained from their faces and one had to reach out for the beverage cart to prevent herself from falling to the floor.

"You have nothing to worry about and I won't be requiring your services for this flight. Do make yourselves scarce."

The two young ladies didn't need any more of an invitation.

Leaning back into his chair, Itachi thought about why he had taken this 'business' trip in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every morning his personal assistant, Deidara, presented him with a report summarizing his email and its contents. This morning included emails in regards to his upcoming trip to Suna, which had yet to be scheduled, quarterly reports from several branches in the northeast and one email that could only be considered spam. Why the hell was Deidara wasting his time with this?

"Oh, I know what you are thinking, boss, but I can't pretend to lose it again." Deidara began while refilling Itachi's coffee cup.

"Again?" Itachi replied, dark eyebrow raised.

"Yes… this time you are going to have to send someone. That man actually talked to your father about it. You know they go way back. Just pick a couple of suckers… I mean executives that you won't miss and send them up there. Then you can go back to ignoring him for a couple of years."

Itachi flipped through the folder to find the complete email and not just the summary. In glaring green letters the message read:

"Teamwork… YOSH! Send your executives to Might Guy's Youthful Spring Corporate Teamwork Retreat!" Followed by annoying details.

Itachi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and felt a migraine begin from the effort.

"Right… anything to get this idiot off my back. But who do I send?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Incorporated's head quarters are located in a fifteen story building in the middle of downtown Kohona. The top floor of course belonged to the President of the company, Itachi Uchiha.

Floor fourteen belonged to the two Vice Presidents of the company, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

And, truth be told, the situation put a whole new definition to "this town ain't big enough for you and me."

At the time of their hire, Fugaku Uchiha was still the acting President although he had long since given up most of his responsibilities to his eldest son. It went without saying that Sasuke would be hired right out of college, but it was a surprise to both brothers when Uzumaki had been hired as well and given such a high position in the company.

After securing the two graduates into their new positions, Fugaku retired and left Itachi to handle the aftermath. And by "aftermath", one should think of Hiroshima, New Orleans, post Hurricane Katrina or Macy's the day after Thanksgiving.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki did not get along. That might bear repeating… Sasuke and Naruto DID NOT get along. Some would say that they were too different and of course tension would arise.

Sasuke was tall, dark and devastatingly handsome. He was the strong, silent type… okay, it went beyond silent. He didn't talk. He replied to nearly everything with a different range of glare or smirk. When a verbal response was absolutely necessary he gave his signature 'hn'. He surrounded himself with people similar to himself or those who understood Sasuke-nese. He was highly intelligent and his presence alone in a room demanded respect. Unlike his brother who gave off an aura of evilness that left others quaking in fear, Sasuke gave off the dark, loner vibe that women and men flocked to in the hopes of being the man's 'one and only'. He had fan girls and boys since he was four years old and on the cover of "Money" with the rest of his family. Being raised an Uchiha and told he was perfect, intelligent and gorgeous had made Sasuke cold to everyone. He didn't trust anyone and assumed, more correct than not, that everyone was after him for something and so he offered nothing. No one cracked the shell that was Sasuke Uchiha.

That was until Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was, in a phrase, a little ray of sunshine. Of course, no one would ever say that to his face. It turns out the 'sun' can be quite loud and maybe mildly violent when it's pissed off. His mop of golden blond spikes framed a round, tan face that housed wide blue eyes that contained all the turbulence and wonder of a storm at sea. Three thin, pale scars akin to whiskers stretched across both of his cheeks and when he smiled his resemblance to a blond fox was hard to ignore. He stood taller than most girls but shorter than most boys. Much to his chagrin the word that was most often used to describe him was 'cute' with the occasional 'beautiful' tossed in for good measure. However, most people kept that to themselves because again, the 'sun' can be scary when it's angry. Unlike his dark haired counterpart, Naruto was the proverbial chatterbox. He liked nothing better than being surrounded by his friends and laughed more often than not. Naruto wore his emotions on his sleeve, his pant leg and on good days stapled to his forehead. He gave himself completely to everyone. He would stop everything to help a friend, an acquaintance or someone's third cousin twice removed and expect nothing in return. But throughout it all, when no one was around, the brilliant blue eyes would cloud over because deep down inside the sunshine act was just as effective as Sasuke's glares and smirks at keeping his heart safe from the outside world.

So, it was on the first day that the two young men moved in that they had their first confrontation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat at his desk, his chair turned so he could look out the huge glass windows. He had made it. He was Vice President of the family's company. Funny how it didn't really mean anything to him. Hell, he knew he would be sitting here since he was old enough to tie his own shoes.

"Holy hell! Look at this view. Kiba! Kiba! Get your ass in here and look at this!"

One elegant, dark eyebrow rose as Sasuke slowly turned his chair around. It sounded like his partner was in.

Suddenly a blond blur stuck his head into Sasuke's office.

"Oh, hey! You must be Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't exactly get to meet you at the welcoming shindig the other night." Stepping into the room Naruto walked towards the large mahogany desk and extended his right hand, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Standing up with the grace of a black panther, Sasuke rose and extended his own hand. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Before they could release hands another shaggy haired boy entered the room. "There you are, man. Yeah, the view is amazing. I can't believe it's your office."

Naruto turned to Sasuke finally pulling his hand back, clenching and unclenching it at his side, "This is Kiba Inuzuka. He's been my best friend since high school and is now one of the advisors in my division."

"Hey." Kiba said shaking hands.

"Oh well," Naruto said, "I guess we should leave Sasuke to his office. Sorry for intruding." With one last smile, Naruto turned and headed toward the door following Kiba.

"Hn."

Naruto turned, "Did you say something?"

"Hn." With the added benefit of a smirk.

"I'm sorry, is there something stuck in your throat."

The smirk slid into a rather mild glare.

"Are you okay? Did you need some water?"

At this point, Sasuke's office staff and many of Naruto's had stopped to watch the blond man try to get a response from the raven haired man.

"Dobe."

"Ah…" Naruto said while heading back into the office. He stopped walking when he stood in front of the stoic man, looking up into his cold, black eyes, "A whole word… impressive. However I think I can beat you. I can say four." Sending the man a blinding smile Naruto leaned forward, mischief in his eyes, "You are a bastard."

Black eyes widen, "Excuse me?"

"I said you are a bastard."

"Hn. Dobe, at least I'm not here as the entertainment factor."

Naruto who had turned to leave, slowly turned around to face the dark haired man, "What did you say, teme?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. I think you heard me, dobe."

Sasuke watched fascinated as the dobe's face turned red in his anger making the pale lines on his cheeks even more noticeable. "I deserve to be here just as much as you. If anything, I think we can assume that I 'earned' my position whereas you were handed yours on a silver platter."

Sasuke felt his anger rise and balled his fists, hadn't he just been thinking the same thing, but to hear it from this little blond idiot... "You should leave now, dumbass."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and turned a cold, steel blue. Sasuke smirked at his attempt to intimidate him. In his smugness, he didn't see Naruto come at him until he was on the floor with a split lip. Without thinking, he shot his right leg out kicking the shorter man's knees sending him crashing to the floor. Naruto moaned in pain and before he could sit up found Sasuke on top of him punching him soundly in the face. Naruto bucked his hips sending Sasuke flying into the front of his desk. Without even blinking the stars away, Sasuke jumped up and tackled the now standing Naruto around the middle causing them both to plummet to the floor in a tangle of limbs, grunts and name calling.

Outside the office twenty men and women stared in awe. Sasuke's friends shocked at never seeing the dark haired man react in this manner, to anything… ever… and Naruto's friends amazed at the boy meeting someone he didn't like or worse, who didn't like him. Who knew that was even possible?

"May I ask what is happening here?" Inquired a cold, menacing voice.

Two sets of eyes that were already starting to swell met the amused eyes of their boss, Itachi Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Naruto's office was moved to the other side of the fourteenth floor. He was happy to notice that the view was just as nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto were given permission to create their own teams once they took on their new responsibilities. Of course, both of their teams were comprised of friends they had made in college.

Naruto's division was responsible for bringing in new cliental and advertising for the corporation. His team included Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara and Hinata. All of them had been friends in college and when Naruto was presented with this wonderful opportunity, of course he jumped at the opportunity to include his friends.

Sasuke's team included Neji, Shino, Sakura and Lee. They over saw the financial aspects of the company as well as maintaining existing contracts. Sasuke couldn't say that he considered them friends but then he couldn't consider them anything else and at least they all understood how he operated.

Two weeks into their new jobs the two groups found themselves gathered around the conference table for their bi-monthly meeting to keep each other and Itachi informed of each division's progress.

Sasuke and his team sat to one side of the table, faces blank, waiting for the meeting to begin. They sat staring at Naruto's team that was joking and participating in what looked like musical chairs as they waited for Itachi to arrive.

"Oh, no… I am not sitting next to Gaara." Kiba started, "Every time I talk it he glares at me like I'm an idiot."

"He always stares at everyone, Kiba." Hinata whispered encouragingly.

"You are an idiot." Gaara said in monotone, not looking at the shaggy haired man.

Kiba stood up and pushed Naruto out of his seat forcing the blond haired man to take a seat between Hinata and Gaara. Naruto sent a smile to the shy girl and the red haired man to his side.

Finally settled, Naruto looked across the table and found himself staring into pitch black pools of bastard-y nothingness. Naruto scowled.

"Ah, guys… this is going to work for me. I can't be looking at the ice prince the entire meeting. I want to be able to eat the catered lunch that today will include ramen… thank you, Hinata… and at this rate I won't be able to stomach it."

Sasuke's whole body tensed. "Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto said sugary sweet smile curling his lips upward.

Sasuke placed both of his hands flat on the table and made to push himself up only to have Sakura 'discretely'… yeah, it hurt… tug his sleeve forcing him back in his seat.

"I think we should start." Sakura said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, "What about Itachi?"

All eyes turned to Sasuke. He simply stared blankly at them.

"God, you're such a fuc…" Hinata jabbed Naruto in the side. "Right," Naruto growled and then shaking his head sent the room a brilliant smile, "Let's start. I'm sure he'll be here soon and it's not like he hasn't been appraised on what we plan to cover."

The room nodded and Naruto's team began. Naruto praised his teammates as they spoke and thanked them for their hard work, clapping each of them on the back as they concluded their reports.

Soon Sasuke's team proceeded to report and Sasuke stared intensely, taking in every word. As they each concluded they locked eyes with their boss and nodded. Naruto watched in growing confusion and anger on behalf of Sasuke's team.

"Oi! Bastard. Say something. They work hard. They did a great job. Tell them."

Sasuke slowly allowed his eyes to take in the blond across from him. "Hn."

"Oh no… no, no, no, we are not doing that again. I understand that you are a 'quiet' bas… I mean, man and hell, I respect that. But these meetings are meant to be a forum where all of us learn from each other." Naruto's team looked toward him with astonishment in their eyes. When had Naruto become so calm and mature? "So open your goddamn mouth and tell us what the fuck you think!"

Nevermind.

"Dobe, I think you need to shut your mouth. You have no idea what you are talking about and you are just proving to all of us what an idiot you really are."

Naruto stood. Sasuke smirked and continued, "Not that I needed any proof, dumbass."

Itachi walked into the room as Naruto launched himself over the table at his smirking black haired little brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that meeting Sasuke and Naruto were not allowed in a room together without Itachi present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked out his office window. The city was beautiful at night and it was now significantly night. Glancing at his watch, Sasuke saw it was one in the morning. Standing rather stiffly, Sasuke stretched and collected his files and briefcase.

Walking out of his office, he switched off the lights and noticed he could see a light on across the floor. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sasuke worked his way across the room and saw the light was coming from Naruto's office. The idiot probably fell asleep and no one woke him.

Nearing the office, Sasuke stayed in the shadows. Naruto was on the phone.

"Yeah, Kakashi. I know. But I need to go over this proposal. Shikamaru and the whole team are amazing, but I have to make sure…. No! No, don't tell him!... Anything… yes, signed copy… What? Goddamn you, Ka… Hey Iruka…. Yes, I am getting plenty of sleep…. After one? Really? I hadn't noticed."

Sasuke watched as Naruto covered a yawn. "Iruka," The blond sighed closing his eyes, "I am working with ITACHI and SASUKE Uchiha. I don't need to tell you that everything they do is perfect and brilliant. I have to work hard to even walk in their shadow… I know. But you have to say that."

Sasuke walked away. That was… interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months later at yet another board meeting…

"This company isn't some daily frat party, dobe. You have responsibilities and one of those responsibilities is to ensure that…" Sasuke growled while fisting his hands in his lap so hard he could feel the crescent shaped indentions forming.

"Don't! Don't you dare tell me what my responsibilities are, you stuck up prick! I've been working my ass off for this company… OUR company! Not that anyone can tell since my fellow 'partner' is too busy basking in the easy ride his daddy gave him to…"

"Why you little shit!" Sasuke screamed standing up so fast that his chaired crashed into window behind him.

This time it was Sasuke that jumped over the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that meeting all interactions between Sasuke and Naruto were held over video conferencing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within six months the fourteenth floor was literally split in two. Sasuke's team on one side and Naruto's on the other. Straight down the middle was a wide pathway that the employees of the fourteenth floor called 'The DMZ' or the Demilitarized Zone. It was a neutral area where employees could converse but were not allowed to mention their bosses or conduct business of any serious nature. Sasuke and Naruto's inner circles were never allowed to cross the DMZ. These rules were concrete and held up by none other than Itachi Uchiha himself.

After coming down to see his Vice Presidents and nearly having an eye taken out during "The Great Cubical Blitz of 2007" which consisted of Naruto and his teammates launching various office supplies up and over their rivals' cubicles, Itachi decided that serious actions would need to be taken. And the fact that he caught Sasuke and his teammates covertly attempting to enter Naruto's office with less that business related intentions drove the point home.

Naruto and Sasuke were not allowed in the DMZ. They were not allowed physical contact of any kind. At business functions that required that both of them be in attendance, Itachi was forced to hire bodyguards to protect the young men… not from hostile strangers, but from each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so it was that Itachi decided that if Might Guy wanted his executives there so bloody bad he could have Sasuke and Naruto. Let's see the Green Beast preach teamwork to those young men. Itachi almost wished he could be there. Guy would never bother him again.

"Deidara." The blond haired man entered the office, "Send an email to Guy telling him to expect Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki on Monday."

Deidara nearly choked before responding, "Sir? Ah, did you say Sasuke and Naruto?" His face had admittedly gone paler.

"Yes, I did. After you are done with that, please schedule my flight to Suna directly after work today with me returning Monday morning. Make my meetings on the golf course."

"O-okay… ah, Itachi?" Deidara said. He and Itachi had been friends since high school and Itachi never did anything without knowing exactly what he was doing, but with this… did he really 'know' what he was doing?

Itachi raised a dark eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I don't understand why you are thinking about sending your brother and Naruto. Damn, they can't even be in the same conference sized room without trying to kill each other and you want to send them into the woods together… with Might Guy! Someone won't come back alive."

Itachi leaned back in his chair, twirling around to look outside, "The man preaches teamwork. He loves a challenge. I'm simply offering him the biggest challenge of his life."

Deidara nodded silently behind him. Itachi twirled around again, "Plus, Sasuke is…" Itachi put his elbows on his desk, folding his hands and resting his chin upon them. "There was a time when Sasuke was expressive. Uzumaki brings that out in Sasuke." Dark eyes stared into his assistant's eyes, mentally daring the man to say anything about Itachi uncharacteristic ramblings.

Deidara nodded. Itachi loved his family. He might be an evil fucking bastard to everyone else, but he loved his family.

"Plus, as an added bonus, Sasuke is going to fucking hate me… that's always rewarding."

Deidara internally cringed. So his 'love' was a little sadistic. To each his own, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: "Sasuke Uchiha" s. "Naruto Uzumaki" n. "Your Boss" i. Plans for Next Week

Hello Minions,

On Monday you are both expected to attend a corporate teamwork seminar that will last from Monday until Friday of next week. (See attached flyer)

Might Guy is a friend of the family and runs the Youthful Spring Corporate Teamwork Retreat in northern Leaf Country. You can expect team wall climbing, team 'open feeling discussions' and team housing among many, many other teamwork building exercises.

Before you attempt to reply to this email or worse, come and tell me your 'issues' in person, know that while you are reading this I am boarding my jet and will be gone for 'business' until Monday… wherein you shall both be holding hands and participating in trust exercises.

Make the company proud, boys.

Itachi Uchiha

President of Uchiha Inc.

Konhona, Leaf Country, Main Branch

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened his email and of course clicked on the message from his brother first. As he read his eyes got wider and wider…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was chewing on his pen when the alert signally new mail drew his attention away from the new marketing proposal. Clicking on the blinking yellow envelope Naruto read quickly. The pen dropped to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the…!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"... FUCK!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi allowed a true smile to grace his handsome face as the captain announced their descent into Kohona.

God it was good to be king.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all.(SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It was great to hear what you all thought. I was slightly concerned because I realize this is a little (okay, very) different from "For the Love of His Son" but as they say 'variety is the spice of life'.

You'll noticed that the Green Beast goes from Might Guy in the last chapter to Maito Gai in this chapter… many people sent his real name and who am I to disappoint. At some point I will go change it in the first chapter… but for now, I shall embrace my laziness. It makes me happy.

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 2

Kakashi pulled Iruka into his lap and appreciated the low moan he received for his efforts. Wrapping his left arm around the smaller man he reached across the table with his right and grabbed a juicy strawberry from a bowl before trailing it in whip cream and presenting it to his smiling lover. Iruka bit his lip before closing his eyes and sticking out the tip of his tongue to taste the decadent morsel. Kakashi gently pressed the tip of the strawberry to Iruka's lips before slowly pushing it in and out. Iruka wiggled on his lap causing the silver haired man to tighten his grip to steady Iruka before things heated up faster than he planned. He leaned down to taste the sweet lips of his lov…

BAMMMMM!

Iruka jumped off Kakashi's lap and landed on the floor due to a sound that could only be their front door being kicked off the hinges.

SLAM.

No, wait, the door slammed shut. Still on the hinges then.

"Where are you when I need you?! I need some fucking parental advice!"

Iruka took Kakashi's hand as he helped him off the floor. "We're in here, Naruto."

They listened to their 'son' kick off his shoes and stomped his way toward the kitchen. Another ominous bump was heard.

"Fuck! Who the hell moved the stupid recliner?" Naruto whined limping into the kitchen.

Kakashi began clearing off the table after 'adjusting' himself… Kids had the absolute WORST sense of timing. "No one, sunshine, it's been in the same damn place for five years."

Naruto didn't say anything just scolded at the smiling man before yanking a chair away from the table and dragging it towards the refrigerator. The chair banged against the stainless steel door, causing Iruka to cringe and then Naruto stepped onto it reaching into the cabinet over the appliance.

Iruka watched Naruto violently shift the contents of the cabinet for a moment before looking at Kakashi with a questioning look on his concerned face. The taller man shrugged and mouthed 'drama queen' before smirking.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled not turning around, "I totally saw that and you have no idea what kind of day I have had or how bad next week is going to be, you insensitive asshole."

"Naruto, please watch your language." Iruka said sternly taking a seat at the table as Naruto continued to rummage through the cabinet.

"Right," Naruto turned around smiling sheepishly, a tan hand rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, Iruka." Turning back to the task at hand he mumbled, "Now, where the fuck is the tequila?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three shot glasses slammed unto the table in unison. Naruto swayed slightly and pushed the bottle toward Kakashi who understood his newly assumed role as bartender and refilled the glasses.

"Minions! That's what the sadistic bastard called us. Minions… Aren't they like in hell or something?" Naruto slurred while positioning his fingers to resemble horns on either side of his head.

"Well, not necessarily," Iruka corrected trying to adopt his 'teacher' face but failing miserably, "Really it's a term for slave or follower or something… Anyway, it doesn't have to be hell related."

Naruto nodded sagely, "I still think Itachi is the devil though." He downed his newly refilled glass.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto's serious expression as the boy eyed his empty glass. They hadn't had a night like this in a long time. It was going to hurt tomorrow morning but tonight it was great to have the three of them together. Kakashi had been barely twenty years old when his mentor had died in a car accident along with his wife leaving his two week old son alone. Kakashi had immediately stepped up to take custody of his godson. He and Iruka had been dating for less than six months when Kakashi became a father over night. It had been hard. Both boys were in college and now they had to handle a newborn baby. Kakashi remembered telling Iruka to leave and find something better so that he could enjoy his life instead of playing 'house' with him. Sometimes, twenty four years later, Kakashi swore his cheek still stung from the hit he had received that night.

"Dad…" Kakashi's eyes flew to Naruto, "Dad… I can't be alone with that bastard. You understand, right?" Naruto said staring at Kakashi with huge blue eyes.

Kakashi swallowed thickly and smiled when he felt Iruka take his hand under the table. "Naruto, why don't you and the littlest Uchiha get along?"

Naruto reached across to swipe the tequila in front of Kakashi but didn't succeed before Iruka removed the bottle from his reach. Standing, the brown haired man stumbled a little before catching himself, "I think we have all had enough of this for the night." He returned the cap and set the bottle near the sink.

"So, sunshine, what do you have against Sasuke?" Kakashi continued, smirking as he watched Iruka weave his way back to the table.

"You know I hate the 'sunshine', Dad." Naruto growled. "If anyone else said it…"

Iruka missed his seat completely and landed in Kakashi's lap. Before he could move the silver haired man held him tightly against his chest, resting his chin on Iruka's shoulder while looking at his son.

"What about Iruka? What if he called you 'sunshine'?"

"Papa would never do that because he isn't an ass." Naruto gave a warm smile to Iruka before allowing his head to fall onto the table with a painful thud.

Iruka stiffened at the term 'papa', not because he didn't love it but because Naruto had stopped calling them those terms of endearment once he hit high school. Occasionally he would slip and both men lived for those moments. Iruka rested his head back on Kakashi's shoulder and smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't. Naruto's a grown man… aren't you, sunshine." Iruka teasingly replied.

The two men heard a mumbled 'ass' before Naruto shifted his face so that it was still pressed into the table but one blue eye was able to see his parents. "Two against one is hardly fair."

Both men laughed causing the blond young man to chuckle.

"Now," Kakashi said, "About Sasuke?"

"I don't know!" Naruto huffed bringing his hands up to fist his hair, "I can't control myself around him."

A silver eyebrow shot up at the admission.

"No, you damn pervert! Not like that. It's just that seeing him, talking to him, yeah, that's a joke… everything about him puts me on edge. I just want to scream at him, hit him, be in his space, do 'anything' until he reacts. And not just with a 'hn'," The sound came out of the blond's mouth like poison, "I don't know."

Naruto finally lifted his head from the table and Iruka gasped when he saw tears in the brilliant blue orbs, "From the moment I saw him I wanted to be his friend and instead we aren't even capable of being in the same room together without trying to hurt each other. And now… now the fucking Devil is sending us away to a teamwork camp and I know that when this is over there will never be a chance for me to be his friend… he'll hate me, even more than he already does."

"Naruto." Iruka began, reaching out to gently card his fingers through Naruto's hair like he had when the young man was a boy needing comfort. "Maybe Sasuke feels the same way. Have you ever talked to him?"

Naruto huffed, puffing out his cheeks, "When, Papa? When would I have had this conversation with him? It took us less than five minutes the first time we ever talked before we were rolling on the ground together and now… it's like being a virgin in the nineteenth century, we can't go anywhere without chaperones. The Devil's orders." Again Naruto held up his fingers to impersonate horns on the sides of his head. Iruka rolled his eyes. Kakashi enjoyed the charade; he always had been a visual learner.

"Well then I think this little teamwork getaway is exactly what you need to get your relationship back on track." Kakashi cheerily said slapping a hand against the table, "No interference. You can roll around on the ground to your heart's content and when you are finally tired, sweaty and panting from all your exertion you can have your little talk."

Naruto suspiciously squinted at the silver haired man, "Why is my 'perv alert' going off?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Kakashi and Iruka tucked the blond young man into his childhood bed.

"Lay me on my back…" Naruto moaned. "That way I have a better chance of drowning when I throw up."

"God, Naruto," Iruka scolded holding his own aching head between his hands. Tomorrow morning, well actually, later today's morning was going to be horrible. "It's not that bad."

Naruto rolled over and smothered himself in his pillow, "Yes, it is." He whined and then slowly lifting his head, smiled at his two fathers, "Night… thank you, both of you. I love you." His head flopped back down and gentle snores filled the room.

Kakashi grasped Iruka's hand and pulled him out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'Kashi?" Iruka asked as his started unbuttoning his shirt for bed. The silver haired man looked up from his own shirt, raising on eyebrow in question, "What do you think of the whole littlest Uchiha mess?"

Kakashi pulled on a pair of sleeping pants and pondered the question for a moment as he pulled back the comforter. "I think someone needs to tell those two boys that foreplay doesn't have to be that painful…" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders before crawling into bed, "… at least, not all the time."

Iruka laughed, falling into bed next to Kakashi and snuggling close, "Yeah, that's what I think too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke enter his dark condo and flipped on the lights. Slipping off his shoes he headed toward his bedroom intent on taking a shower before sleeping. His theory was that when he woke up he would find that this entire day had been one sick nightmare.

He removed his already loosened tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he walked, tossing them both onto the sleek chaise lounge chair in the corner before entering his black tiled bathroom. The rest of his clothes soon followed and he was just reaching to turn on the faucet when the phone rang.

Cursing, he turned and walked to the bedside table, checking the caller ID. It was time for the weekly phone call already? Where does the time go? Sighing, he forced himself to answer.

"Hello."

"Sasuke, it's your mother."

Duh. "Of course, Mother. How are you?"

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed. The conversation would last for four minutes before the phone would be handed to his father. His mother would tell him about her week, whose garden party she had been to and about that nice daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Doesn't Give a Shit.

Sasuke started when the voice talking to him became deeper, "Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Father. How are you?"

"I am fine. Itachi tells me that you are going to Gai's for the week."

"Yes, Father."

"That man has been doing this for years. I am sure that you and Uzumaki will learn many helpful techniques that you can incorporate at the office."

"Yes, Father." Sasuke's free hand fisted the dark comforter beneath him.

"How are you and that boy getting on? I don't hear much beyond what Itachi tells me and he says that both the divisions are turning amazing profits."

Sasuke didn't even try to stop the eye roll. How were they getting on?! How did his father not know? Why had Itachi kept it a secret? Then Sasuke shook his head. No, the only things his father really wanted to hear were the numbers. Itachi would understand that. His sons' lives fell somewhere further down the priority list… after golf times and before his wife's numerous dinner parties.

"We are fine, Father. He is an excellent asset to the team."

"Of course he is. His fath…" Fugaku paused causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. His father never hesitated.

"Yes, Father?"

"Have a goodnight, son."

"Yes, Father. Kiss Mother for me. Goodnight."

Sasuke shut the phone and tossed it on the bed before heading back towards the shower.

As the water cascaded down his neck and back Sasuke thought… What about Naruto's father?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As predicted the following morning was, putting it nicely, a living, breathing hell that smelled, tasted and looked like vomit, more specifically tequila induced techni-colored vomit. The three men sat around the table while the coffee maker bubbled pleasantly, apparently unaware of the extreme necessity its life giving force was to the waiting men.

Iruka scooted his chair back when the machine stopped causing all of them to clutch their heads and moan loudly at the uncomfortable screech the chair legs made across the floor.

"Sorry."

Naruto's head thumping onto the table was the only response.

Kakashi smirked, albeit painfully, at the mop of blond hair, "I'm so glad you came over last night, sunshine. My plan had been to seduce Iruka with a lovely dinner and have my wild way with him, but this is ever so much more pleasant."

"I…" Naruto jerked up sending his chair tumbling backwards and ran to the nearest bathroom. After a few minutes, Iruka was back at the table with coffee waiting and Naruto leaned heavily against the doorway, glaring at the silver haired man. "I hate you."

Naruto weaved toward the table and took a seat before eagerly bringing the coffee cup to his lips. "Oh thank you, Iruka… thank you."

Iruka smiled, "So are you feeling any better about the trip?"

Naruto sat his cup down and intense blue eyes met concerned brown, "Let's see, I can't feel my face and there are four of you spinning around. That wouldn't be so bad, but there are four of 'him'," a tilted nod toward Kakashi, "as well and that's just cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me. So, to answer the question… I haven't really had time to consider it this morning but I'm still throwing my hat in with this being a really, fucking bad idea." Standing, Naruto picked up his nectar of the gods and heading down the hall, "If you need me, I'll be dead." The door shut quietly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: The Devil

From: Your Disgruntled Minion

Subject: Oh how I hate you…

Lord of the Underworld,

I have no idea what you think this will accomplish. Perhaps you hate your brother. Perhaps you hate me. Perhaps it's some sick medley of both. Honestly, I don't care. I take my job very seriously but if you really think sending me into the woods with your bastard of a little brother and some insane lunatics who, from what I can see in the 'attached flyer', wear entirely too much green, is a responsible idea for the company, then so be it.

I will see you on Friday, Prince of Darkness.

Naruto Uzumaki

Abused Minion, Uchiha Incorporated

Currently Burning in Hell (Wish you were here.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: The Asshole

From: Sasuke Uchiha

Subject: You Sadistic Fucker

Itachi,

Fuck you.

Sasuke Uchiha

Vice President, Uchiha Incorporated

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata

From: Your Miserable Boss

Subject: Out of town

Hey guys,

I wanted to let you know that I will be at a teamwork retreat starting Monday morning and running through Friday. According to this piece of shit flyer, I will be 'allowed' thirty minutes a day to check my email and absolutely no phone calls unless the situation is deemed an emergency.

I want you to know that I will be going with the great bastard himself, Sasuke Uchiha. Anyone willing to create an emergency to get me out of my wilderness hell will be awarded 'Employee of the Year'.

On a more serious note, please keep me appraised of business this week and play well with the other children.

Daddy loves you,

Naruto Uzumaki

Vice President, Uchiha Inc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Neji, Lee, Shino and Sakura

From: Sasuke Uchiha

Subject: Out of the Office

I will be out of the office until Friday attending a teamwork retreat with Uzumaki. I have forwarded the retreat and contact information.

I expect daily reports.

Sasuke Uchiha

Vice President, Uchiha Inc

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi practically skipped into the office on Monday morning. Okay, not really. He walked in all imposingly and made the elderly lady on the fifth floor cry without even looking at her, but inside, there was definitely a slight bounce in his step.

Deidara presented him with coffee and a smirk. Itachi arched a dark eyebrow at his assistant before the blond haired man handed him two emails, one from his brother, one from Uzumaki.

His reaction wasn't witnessed by anyone, but both the secretaries on the fifteenth floor had nightmares for weeks after hearing the sinister cackling that echoed out of the President's office that morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was raining.

Naruto's grip tightened on the driver's wheel. He hated driving on rainy days, for obvious reasons and now he was driving in it and not to anywhere even remotely worth it. Why was his life one gigantic bowl of crap?

He slowed down to turn a corner when a black sports car whipped around him sending turrets of water onto his windshield that his wipers struggled to clear.

"Idiot!" Naruto yelled. "Stupid bastards driving like the roads are clear… Ever heard of hydroplaning, you asshole!"

Calming himself, Naruto flipped on his iPod and let the music that floated from the speakers take him to a place where idiots weren't allowed to drive, no one wore green spandex and Itachi was tied up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's not that Sasuke wanted to get to this damn camp any faster than absolutely necessary, but he had no intention of driving like a sixty year old woman either and so as soon as the opportunity presented itself, Sasuke passed the silver sports sedan and continued on his way.

Tapping his fingers lightly to the music playing on his radio, Sasuke thought about all the ways he could get back at his asshole brother. Revenge would be his and he had the perfect accomplices in mind.

An evil smirk, second only to Itachi's, spread across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you get an email?"

"Yes."

"Things will get interesting, don't you think?"

"Yes."

"It could make things better."

"…."

"Or worse."

A pale hand reached up and wrapped around the end of a dark tie, pulling the speaker down until two sets of eager lips were but moments from touching.

"No more talking." The lips connected, pushed together urgently to taste and feel all that the other had, "We don't have much time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The DMZ was silent. No papers shifted. No pens scratched. And no computer keys tapped.

Neji, Shino, Sakura and Lee stood on their side of floor fourteen with their shined shoes pressed up against the DMZ. They were all dressed impeccably. Dark suits, ties and shoes adorned each of their bodies. They were the perfect Uchiha Inc employees and Sasuke would have given each of them an appraising 'hn'. They stared stoically across the room.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba stared back. They also were standing at the boundary line of the DMZ. However, whereas Sasuke's team stood rigid, Naruto's team gave off a level of relaxed boredom. They all wore dark suits as was expected of Uchiha Inc. employees, but Naruto wouldn't stand for colorless employees. Gaara stood staring intensely across the room, hands in his pockets, blood red tie standing out against his black suit. Shikamaru also had his hands in his pockets, his blue tie loosened around his neck. Hinata wore a coal gray suit with a purple satin blouse. Kiba leaned back against a cubicle, smirking, his paw print tie just visible above his crossed arms.

A tumble weed bounced down the DMZ as mothers ushered their children indoors and shop keepers flipped the signs on their shops to closed… okay, maybe not, but that does portray the level of tension the other employees of floor fourteen experienced.

"Hyuugu." Gaara stated.

"Sabuku." Neji nodded.

"Shall we begin?"

"Of course."

Stepping forward both teams entered the DMZ and walked quietly together down to the conference room. Their bosses might be gone but both teams still had a job to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The meeting has started, sir." Deidara said walking into Itachi's office. "They met in the DMZ and with no incidences made their way to the conference room. The meeting has been in session of forty-five minutes and there have been no arguments or issues at all."

"Of course not. It's not the teams that are the problem. It's my brother and Uzumaki. In fact, I believe that the 'teams' are closer than they have let on to my little minions."

"Sir?"

"It's nothing. Keep me posted throughout the week. Although, I really don't foresee there being any issues."

"Yes, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pulled into a parking space next to an incredibly familiar black sports car.

Naruto allowed his head to fall against the steering wheel, "Oh hell no." He whispered, "Of course it was the bastard. Perfect."

Pulling out his keys, Naruto opened the door and pushed himself out of the car. Purposely avoiding looking at the black car, Naruto slammed his door and popped the trunk. It was as he was taking out his luggage that it happened.

"I should have known it was you, dobe." Came the drawled voice that immediately made Naruto's heart beat faster and his hands fist at his side. "My grandmother drives faster than you do."

Naruto bit his tongue to stop himself from answering, instead yanking back forcefully on his suitcase which resulted in him flying backwards when it broke free. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain that was sure to come… and the wetness. Although it had stopped raining, puddles still littered the parking lot.

The pain and wet never came and Naruto opened his eyes, only to shut them when he felt the warm breath against his ear.

"Hn. Dobe."

Sasuke had caught Naruto against his body before the little idiot could topple backwards onto the ground. Wrapping strong pale hands around Naruto's shoulders, Sasuke pushed the blond up and made sure he was standing before releasing him and stepping backward. He heard a mumbled 'thank you' before Naruto was walking away, lugging his suitcase behind him.

Sasuke stood still for a moment. That was unlike any interaction he had ever had with the dobe. The blond hadn't said anything to him at all. Hell, Sasuke had even started the 'discussion' and the blond had all but ignored him. And then when he should have pushed himself out of Sasuke's arms and turned around screaming and ready to attack the dark haired man, the dobe had whispered 'thank you' and walked away. Sasuke shook his head, ignoring all the earlier questions in favor of the one that sent shivers down his back… Why did he feel so cold watching the dobe walk away?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pushing open the glass doors, Naruto blinked as he was assaulted by green. Green floors, ceilings, walls and furniture covered the main entry. Walking slowly into the room, Naruto made his way to the main desk. A young woman in… wait for it… green, greeting him.

"Hello, Youthful Friend. Welcome to Maito Gai's Youthful Spring Corporate Teamwork Retreat!"

Naruto blinked, "Hi."

The young lady smiled, standing up, "Are you here to begin discovering you inner springtime youthfulness through intense exercises and lectures geared to bring you closer to your fellow workers and to establish a more springtime lifestyle for your personal and professional life."

Naruto stared at the woman. Truthfully, he had lost her when she stood up and he realized she was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit. "Ah, no, I'm here because of the devil but the youth thing sounds… nice." He smiled and she seemed happy with that.

"Your name, new youthful friend?" She said sitting back down and turning toward her computer.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto stiffened as he felt the man step up behind him.

The young woman nodded. Without turning, she continued, "Another youthful friend. Hm, I see that you are both from Uchiha Inc, well, welco…" She had turned and taken in the tall, dark newcomer, "Ohhhh…"

"Oh for god sakes!" Naruto pouted so that only Sasuke could hear. "Miss? I youthfully request that you tell me where my room is so that I can go be sick."

The girl nodded her head but the hearts remained in her eyes, "Yes… room…" She smiled coyly, "The place where you will be… sleeping." The last word was practically panted out.

"Yeah, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Naruto turned around and elbowed 'Casanova' out of his way. "Get our room, teme."

"Dobe." Rubbing his ribs, Sasuke smirked before stepping forward, sending his darkest glare at the doe eyed annoyance behind the counter.

Naruto huffed away and threw himself into an overstuffed, forest green loveseat. Not thirty seconds later a key card was flung at his head before falling silently to the floor. Turning to yell, Naruto saw Sasuke head down the hallway.

"Better hurry, dobe." And the dark spikes disappeared around the corner.

Naruto stood up, yanking his suitcase behind him, "Oi! Bastard… wait for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke put the last of his clothes in the dresser and closed the door. He turned around to find Naruto sitting quietly on the edge of his bed staring out the window as the rain fell. As he watched, the blond wrapped his arms around his middle and shivered.

"Dobe." Sasuke walked towards his own bed, sitting down. Naruto didn't even react to his voice.

"Hey, Uzumaki." Sasuke said tossing a pillow at the boy.

"Ahh!" Naruto flipped around, "Teme! What?!"

"Do you have a problem with rain, dobe?" Sasuke asked. It didn't go unnoticed to his dark eyes when Naruto's whole body stiffened and his blue eyes darted around the room like he was looking for the easiest escape route.

"No, teme. I was just waiting for you to get done with all your high maintenance organizing so that we could attend our welcoming seminar." Naruto bit out. Sasuke smirked at what a horrible liar the man was.

"Putting away my clothes is hardly high maintenance."

"Maybe not, but changing the pillow cases and sheets for ones from home, bringing in what I can only assume is a 'toothbrush safe' and wiping down a phone we won't be using with antibacterial wipes certainly is."

Sasuke stood up, hands fisted at his side, "Ever heard of germs, dumbass."

Naruto chuckled and stood up, hands held up in surrender, "Now, don't get your panties in a twist. I hate germs too. Come on, let's go." Naruto started to walk towards the door but as he passed Sasuke he muttered, "Princess."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the shorter man's shoulder, turning him around to face him so that the punch caught the smiling blond squarely in the face.

"Shit! You bastard!" Naruto yelled touching his bleeding nose briefly before flying at Sasuke and tackling him unto his newly 'germ' free bed. Sasuke bucked his hips, flipping Naruto onto the bed as he straddled the man. Naruto brought his knee up and rammed Sasuke in the back, causing the raven to grunt in pain, falling forward onto Naruto. Trying to get out from underneath the heavier man, Naruto rolled only to be dragged down with Sasuke as he fell to the floor.

"Oh my! You're youthful energy is screaming to be free, my young friends!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maito Gai loved his job. Teaching the next generation about the benefits of youth and teamwork was the most rewarding occupation he could imagine. Seeing his guests working together and truly experiencing their youth brought tears to his eyes.

Gai slowed to a stop as he passed room 13. Inside he could hear grunts and yelps. Oh no! One of his youthful companions was in distress. He quickly knocked on the door but received no response. Turning the handle he found that the door hadn't been shut all the way.

He entered the room in time to see two young men roll together off the bed and onto the floor. His first instinct was that he was witnessing a lover's embrace. The dark haired man had pulled the blond to him, cradling the blond's head so that he wouldn't hit it on the floor. That was his first instinct until he saw the blood and heard the growled name calling.

These men had so much energy! They would benefit greatly from his lectures and program. Their passion… again tears threatened to fall.

"Oh my! You're youthful energy is screaming to be free, my young friends!"

Two sets of eyes turned to the newcomer. Gai smiled brightly when the dark haired man jumped up pushing the blond haired man off of him and walking away.

The blond looked up from the floor, "Oh my god…" Naruto jumped off the floor and flew toward Sasuke. Sasuke stood rigid as Naruto pushed him towards the green clad man while fisting the back of his shirt.

"Dobe? What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed still staring at Gai.

"It's the Green Beast!" Naruto whispered into his back.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said through his teeth.

"No! Could it be… Is that you, Sunshine?!"

Naruto pressed his forehead against the black haired man's back, hands falling to his side.

"Shit." Internally Naruto thought of all the ways he would be killing Kakashi. The bastard had known and said nothing!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: As always thank you to everyone who reviewed. And to those of you who just read as well. It tickles me silly that you like this because I am having so much fun writing it.

In a moment of shameless self advertising, I wrote a one-shot called "Purging Your Life" and well, I am really, really proud of it. I would love it if you would see it in your hearts to go and check it out. (That is if you haven't already. If you have…. SNUGGLES Thanks!)

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 3

Twenty-five year old Kakashi sat at his kitchen table staring out the window but not seeing anything. Naruto had been up half the night with a 104 degree temperature that turned out to be a double ear infection. The trip to the emergency room at four in the morning would go down in infamy as one of the most painful, scary experiences of his young life. No, wait… the most painful experience was getting Naruto home at six thirty and then having to leave the house at seven to make his classes.

"What are we going to do, 'Kashi?"

The silver haired man sluggishly turned his head to the left. Iruka looked like death… pale, gooey, "oh dear GOD what is that THING" death. Kakashi could only assume that he wasn't looking his normal radiant self either.

Receiving no response beyond the glazed look Kakashi sent him, Iruka tried again. "Tomorrow Naruto can't go to school. We both have finals." The tall man turned his head to stare out the window again, "Kakashi, I need you to pay attention. We have a problem. Who can we get to watch Naruto?"

Kakashi blinked and opened his mouth to respond when the gentle pitter-patter of feet drew his attention to the doorway.

"Dada!" A five year old chibi whimpered from the doorway, "Dada… please…" Huge blue eyes shined with tears as Naruto reached his wee little arms toward his father. "Please… I don't feel good."

Kakashi was up after the first 'please' and swept the small boy into his arms, "I know, sunshine. I know."

"I don't feel like a sunshine…" Naruto whispered into the cotton clad chest his head rested against.

Iruka walked over smiling at the two men in his life. He reached a hand up and massaged the back of Kakashi's neck while using his other hand to rub gentle circles onto the child's back.

"You're going to feel better soon, Naru. We promise. The doctor gave you medicine and you'll be back to your old self in no time at all." Iruka felt his heart stop when Naruto snuggled into Kakashi's chest and the silver haired man nuzzled the boy's sweaty locks. Kakashi, the man and lover, was beautiful… Kakashi, the father, was breathtaking.

Kakashi adjusted the tired boy on his hip, "Hey, speaking of medicine, sunshine, I think it's time for some more." Kakashi began walking toward the boy's bedroom, "Maybe if you ask nicely after medicine and a quick bath, Papa will read you a story."

The golden head lifted and blue eyes darted around looking for Iruka, "Papa? Papa, will you please, pretty please with syrup and whipped cream and cherries and sprinkles and a side of ramen, please read me a story after I get medi… medi- sinned and clean?"

"Of course, chibi. I'll be waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was clean, medicated, read to and asleep when Kakashi and Iruka walked slowly to their room.

"How about Anko?" Kakashi asked pulling his shirt over his head.

"No, I think she is out of town." Iruka headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Asuma?" Kakashi yelled over the running water.

"E's ith Anko…" Iruka spit, "He's with Anko, some conference."

"Fuck, Iruka… I don't know. I'll just stay home with him." Kakashi crawled into bed and face planted himself in his pillow. "I don't want him sick and with someone else anyway."

"Kakashi," Iruka scolded, "These are your last finals before you graduate with your Masters. You will not miss them. I'll stay home." Iruka crawled into the bed nudging the taller man in the ribs to 'remind' him about his side of the bed.

"They are your last finals too." Kakashi reasoned before 'invading' Iruka's side and drawing the man close. They lay in silence for several minutes before Kakashi sat up on his elbow looking down into Iruka's face. Iruka raised an eyebrow, the silver haired man looked nervous.

"I could ask Gai." His tone of voice was pained but resigned.

Iruka sat up so fast that he accidently hit Kakashi in the nose. "Have you completely lost your mind? I know you're running on little or no sleep, but Maito Gai!"

Kakashi rubbed his nose tenderly with his eyes squeezed shut to stop the tears from falling. Iruka placed a gentle hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry."

Kakashi opened his eyes and smiled, "It's okay, 'Ru." He placed a gentle kiss on Iruka's adorable nose before laying back and continuing, "Everyone else we know are either taking their finals or out of town. He'll do it. I'll turn it into one of his damn 'challenges' and he'll be Mary Freakin' Poppins to 'win' if he has too."

"I know… but what about Naruto. He's never even met the man. I thought we decided that we never, ever wanted him to meet the man."

"It takes the village to raise the child. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Up shit creek… Pick your cliché, but he's all we have."

Iruka sighed, falling back into Kakashi's waiting arms, "Do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sunshine, dobe?" Sasuke whispered while forcing himself to ignore the warmth that shot up and down his spine since Naruto's forehead had been pressed against his back.

Naruto jabbed the smirking man in the back while gritting his teeth. He hissed, "Shut up, teme."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully Naruto had slept more or less peacefully through the night. When he woke up in the morning his fever wasn't gone, but was significantly lower than the day before. The little boy walked into the living room and saw his Papa and Dada sitting on the couch. With a whimper only sick children could pull off and still remain adorable, Naruto crawled onto the couch, snuggling between them.

"Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling?" Kakashi said while placing a gentle hand against the boy's forehead.

"'Kay," Naruto mumbled as sleep threatened to over take him again now that he was warm and safe between his parents.

"Naru…" Heavy eyelids lifted to reveal sleepy blue orbs that sought out Iruka, "Naruto, this morning Dada and I have to go to school. You can't today because you aren't feeling well."

"I don't think I should be alone!" Naruto said stiffening against Kakashi.

"No. No, of course not. Dada has invited a… friend… to come over and stay with you."

"Hmmm… okay." Naruto turned against Kakashi, fisting his father's black t-shirt and closing his eyes again, "Who?"

Before either of the men could answer there was a series of increasingly insistent knocks on their front door.

"Go to Papa, sunshine." Kakashi whispered into blonde locks, detaching himself from the sleepy chibi before heading toward the door.

Naruto crawled into Iruka's lap and stared at the hallway his Dada had disappeared down. He heard voices and then wiggling so that he was facing forward listened as footprints came down the hallway.

Blue eyes widened comically… there was so much…

"KAKASHI! Is this the small boy of whom you spoke of with such springtime joy?!"

A man wearing more green than Naruto had ever seen in his life bounded toward him, swiping him from his Papa's lap and swinging him into the air.

"Gai, Naruto isn't feeling w…" Iruka began but stopped abruptly when Naruto puked all over the black haired man.

"Dada…" Naruto cried and found himself plucked out of the green man's arms and held against his Dada's chest.

"Shhh… sunshine, it's okay. No one is upset." Kakashi assured the shaking boy before turning a death glare toward the 'babysitter'. "Damn it, Gai. Go to the bathroom and clean up. Iruka will find you some clothes." Kakashi said as he took his teary eyed son toward his own bathroom.

Naruto looked over his father's back to see the green man smiling brightly and offering him the thumbs up. Naruto closed his eyes… what were his parents thinking?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had yet to remove his forehead from against Sasuke's back. He thought that maybe if he didn't see Gai, the crazy idiot didn't see him either. 'I should have known! I am so stupid… all the green and 'springtime crap'… who else could it be?!'

"Oh, Sunshine! I have not seen you in such a long time. My eternal rival moved and all I have received was Christmas cards to assure me of your continued youthfulness and springtime joy!"

Naruto stepped forward, forcing a smile onto his face, "Yes, we moved to Konhona. It's good to see you again." Naruto offered his hand which was ignored in favor of a full body embrace.

Naruto stood stiffly in the man's arms before awkwardly patting the green cad back.

"Dobe."

Gai released Naruto to look at the tall, dark haired man, "Hello! I am Maito Gai, owner and operator of…"

"Yes, I know." Sasuke held out his hand, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"You are Fugaku's son, yes?"

"Hn."

Gai's face showed confusion. Naruto came to the rescue. "He means yes, don't you, bastard?"

Sasuke smirked down at the blonde whose face was still flushed from embarrassment.

"Well then, I am sure that we will get along just fine. Kakashi and I had the best time with both of your fathers. Now those are some welcome memories…"

Sasuke noticed Naruto's sharp intake of breath but before he could inquire Gai continued, "But even without knowing your father, any friend of Sunshine's is a friend of mine!"

Sasuke sent Naruto a smirk, "Of course. My 'friend'… Sunshine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai enter the living room to see the small family sitting together on the couch. He smiled brilliantly at the picture they made and stepped forward.

"My friends, I am clean!"

Iruka forced a smile and then looked at Kakashi, his eyebrows practically reaching his hairline in a silent communication that could only be interrupted as 'Are you sure?!'

Kakashi kissed the small boy's blonde head and stood, "Gai, may I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Of course, my friend!"

Iruka and Naruto watched them leave the room and Naruto crawled into the brown haired man's lap.

"Papa?" The little one whispered, "I don't think that man should be here."

"Now, chibi, Gai is a little… enthusiastic but he didn't mean to make you sick. You'll be fine, okay."

Naruto looked doubtful but nodded his head. He knew that school was important to his fathers and he knew that if they could, they would stay with him. He smiled even though he could feel the tears prickling behind his eyes. He rested his head against his Papa's warm chest and allowed himself to relax.

"It won't be for that long, Naru."

Naruto nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai found himself pressed rather violently against the refrigerator. Although he and Kakashi were the same height, he felt as though the silver haired man was looming over him. The smile on his face eased up in its intensity.

"Gai," Kakashi smirked rather menacingly, "I appreciate you coming over and helping us today but if you make that little boy cry or worry or just 'think' about doing either of those things, I will rip off your balls and shove them up your ass. This is not a game. This is my son."

Tears began to leak from round black eyes, "Kakashi, my eternal rival, I will treat the little boy as though he were my own. Your youthfulness has showed me the error of my ways and seeing you like this, my friend, makes me think of open fields in the spri…"

"I don't care, Gai." Kakashi released the man, "Emergency numbers are on the table. He'll need to take his medicine in two hours, times and doses are also on the table. We will be home by dinnertime."

Turning Kakashi walked away but stopped at the entry way. "Do not fuck this up."

Gai nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Gai, Uchiha and I were just headed out toward the welcoming seminar." Naruto said in the hopes of getting away from Gai and Sasuke and his stupid, stupid life.

"Mister? No, sunshine, I couldn't live with myself if you called me that. Just Gai, Gai-sensei… or uncle." Naruto shivered, "I, myself, was headed in that direction. Shall I take you?"

Naruto sighed and forced another blinding smile onto his face. He missed Sasuke frown at the action. "That would be wonderful! Come on, teme."

Sasuke followed the two men out of their room, closing the door behind him. Gai lead them down the hall talking about things that Sasuke immediately dismissed when he realize the green clad man was no longer talking about 'sunshine'. Sasuke picked up the pace so that he could walk beside the blonde haired man. As he got closer, he heard Naruto mumbling to himself.

"… then I'll key his car… yeah… and I'll tell Iruka that he bought me that magazine when I was twelve… and then when the fucker is sleeping on the couch I'll laugh and laugh. Asshole."

"Dobe."

Naruto started and finally noticed the dark haired man strolling beside him. "What?" Naruto snapped… He'd only outlined the first day of his revenge plan that would hopefully last the whole year.

"Who is your father?"

Naruto tripped and Sasuke told himself it was only reflex that made him shoot out his hand and grab the blonde's elbow before he fell forward. Naruto ripped his arm away and glared at Sasuke, rubbing away the feel of the pale fingers against his skin.

"Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino."

"They are your adoptive fathers."

"Yes they are. Very good, teme."

Sasuke fisted his hands. Something was wrong with him. There had to be. How could one stupid little blonde make him feel anger, annoyance, amusement and curiosity all at the same damn time. With anyone else he wouldn't have asked the question in the first place and even if he did, he certainly would have glared and discontinued the discussion after that little gem of a reply. And punched him… yeah, that too.

"Dobe," the tone of his voice suggested a warning. Naruto raised a golden eyebrow. "Who is your father?"

Naruto closed his eyes. He could hear Gai still talking about youthfulness and springtime and all different manner of crap. Why did Sasuke care? Why did Naruto not want to tell him? It didn't matter. The man was dead. Naruto had no memories of him and only a hand full of pictures to say he had ever existed. It's not that he didn't love his 'real' parents but he didn't know them and even after 24 years didn't know where they fit into his life. Kakashi and Iruka had told him stories and answered all his questions about his parents but…

"His name was Minato Namikaze."

"Namikaze? Where is the Uzumaki from?" Sasuke couldn't believe his mouth. Was it making up for lost time?

Naruto stopped in his tracks and Sasuke had to turn around to see him. The blonde ran a tan hand over his face, "Sasuke…"

Midnight black eyes widened… no one had ever said his name like that. His name was wrapped in quiet hurt, suppressed hostile aggression and silent pleading.

"I would really rather not talk about it." Naruto finished and then ran ahead to catch up with Gai, who had continued to talk even though neither of the young men were still following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, sunshine, Papa and I will be home soon. Be a good boy."

Naruto nodded, his head bent down in an attempt to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"Sunshine?" Kakashi said kneeling in front of the boy, "Don't worry. We'll be home before you know it. Gai is a funny man… you'll like him."

Naruto leaned forward wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck, whispering into the man's ear, "He looks like a big green…"

"Beast?" Kakashi whispered.

"YES!"

Kakashi laughed and stood up. "It's only for a few hours. We love you."

Naruto watched the two men wave and leave the apartment. Slowly he met the eyes of his caretaker.

"Are you hungry, sunshine?"

"My name is Naruto," The little boy huffed, sliding off the couch, "And can we have ramen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We will have a competition!" Gai hollered as he placed the steaming bowl in front of Naruto, "The one who eats fastest shall choose our next activity! And as an added incentive, if I lose I will do two hundred push-ups!"

Naruto just nodded. Iruka always told him to eat slowly or he would choke but the Green Beast wanted him to eat fast… what should he do? And what were push-ups? If he lost would he have to do them? Two hundred was like… a lot. Like a million. He picked up his chopsticks and looked across the table.

Gai nodded, gave the thumbs up and then shouted "GO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched "Fox and the Hound" while Gai did two hundred push-ups behind the couch. Naruto was glad he had won. He couldn't count that high anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I lose this game of 'Candy Land' I shall walk on my hands for the rest of the afternoon!"

Naruto shrugged, yawning a bit before flipping the first card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai walked out of Naruto's bedroom on his hands after tucking the boy in for his nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We will both make as many animals as we can out of clay. If I don't make the most after ten minutes I will do thirty laps around the living room… on my hands of course."

"Ah… Mr. Gai? You don't have to… it's okay. We can just play."

"Oh, sunshine! You are your father's son! My eternal rival is always saying that my challenges are not important but it makes us better men! We should embrace our youthfulness. And I see so much youth in you! I will not take no as an answer! Begin!" The green man ripped the lid of his Play Doh and began.

Naruto looked at the clock. He couldn't read it, but he knew Papa always looked at it when he was waiting for something. He hoped the clock said his parents would be home soon. Small hands reached forward and pulled the clay toward him. Opening the container, Naruto slowly started assembling a blue fox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay on the couch looking through his favorite book while the Green Beast made laps around the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi chased Iruka up the stairs attempting to get a hold on the man's firm ass.

"Cut it out!" Iruka hissed slapping the 'questing' hand away.

"We are finally free, Iruka! Finals are over." The silver haired man stopped his lover from unlocking the door and whispered in his ear, "I'm tempted to have Gai watch Sunshine the whole night and I will take you out to dinner and then to one of those pay-by-the-hour hotels, you know with heart shaped beds and fu…"

"Please Mr. Gai… STOP! You don't have too! Please. You're scaring me!!!!"

"Oh fuck!" Kakashi hissed and slammed the key into the lock before bursting into the room.

Naruto sat on the couch, his legs pulled up to his chest, his lower lip trembling. 'Sorry', the board game, lay in the middle of the room.

"What the hell… Gai!" Kakashi said staring at the green idiot who had hefted the love seat onto his back and was doing leg squats.

"Dada! Papa!" Naruto shrieked and jumped off the couch, "Don't leave anymore! No more!" Naruto scolded staring up into his parents' eyes.

"The Green Beast made me eat fast and then he made me make as many animals as I could and then he made me say my ABC's really, really fast and he walked on his hands and we played every board game even when I didn't want to and I'm tired and… He is SCARY!" Blue eyes flashed as a small trembling finger pointed to the culprit that provoked the outburst.

Iruka pulled the babbling boy into his arms while Kakashi helped Gai lower the loveseat without causing injury to himself or the furniture.

"Well, Gai." Kakashi began, smiling until his eyes were closed, "Thank you for coming. Naruto seems to have had a wonderful time." Kakashi said this while grabbing the man's arm and pulling him 'gently' toward the door. "Don't call us, we'll call you. Thank you. Bye."

Kakashi shut the door in the man's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had recurring nightmares about the Green Beast for two months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 'seminar' room was actually quite lovely, Naruto thought. If one ignored the color scheme, of course. Instead of stiff chairs, the room was filled with blush couches and armchairs. Sasuke and Naruto had obviously arrived late because they were forced to share a love seat or stand. Naruto flopped into it. The bastard could do whatever he wanted.

Sasuke looked down at the dobe before kicking the man's feet over and taking a seat. He smirked when he heard Naruto growl 'teme' before turning his attention to the front of the room where Gai had bounded upon entering the room.

"Welcome, My Youthful Friends…" and Sasuke ignored the rest in favor of looking at his fellow 'youthful' companions. He and Naruto who part of a small group of ten men, it seemed. The other eight men talked quietly with their business partners, laughing and making comments about the 'Green Beast'. That reminded Sasuke to find out why Naruto was 'afraid' of the man. Shit. No, he would not find out because he didn't care.

"Damn it, teme. I asked you a question." Naruto hissed next to him.

"Why are you afraid of Maito Gai?" Oh fuck… so much for not asking.

"Bastard!" Naruto subtly kicked the man's shin, "I am not afraid of him…" Naruto turned his head, mumbling, "It's more like deeply traumatized."

"I see." The two words oozed amused sarcasm.

"You know you're an ass, right?" Naruto turned looking directly into midnight black pools.

"You're the only one who has said so and I find you to be a less than a reliable source." Sasuke said staring right back, shoving the blonde man's leg with his foot.

"Oh, don't underestimate yourself. So many other people believe it… I'm just the only one who says it to your face, teme." Naruto smiled, stomping on the shiny black toe of Sasuke's shoe.

"Hn. Perhaps," Sasuke began and removed his abused foot from under Naruto's only to kick Naruto's calf hard enough to cause a Charlie-horse. Naruto reached down to rub the leg while hissing in pain, "But everyone knows that you are just some mediocre moron tagging onto the Uchiha brother's coat tails."

Naruto eyes grew wide and without thinking of where he was or how it would look he shoved Sasuke off the couch and jumped down until he was straddling the dark haired man, "Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." Naruto screamed while fisting the man's shirt, banging his head into the floor after each exclamation.

Naruto felt himself being pulled off the man, but he was still seeing red. "I hate you!" Naruto spat before yanking himself away from Sasuke's 'rescuer' and marching back to his room.

Sasuke shook his head and stared after the retreating blonde.

Gai stood behind the dark haired man and smiled, "We have a lot of work ahead of us, my youthful friends." Sasuke ignored the whispers around him and stood up to follow the dobe. 'Who in their right mind would ever call Naruto 'sunshine'?' Sasuke thought as he gently touched the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: My Soon to be Disowned Father

From: Your Soon to be Former Son

Subject: You are dead to me!

Mr. Hatake,

This email is to inform you of Naruto Uzumaki's decision to disown your perverted ass for having allowed your only son (aka 'sunshine') to walk blindly into the arms of the "Green Beast".

What kind of father doesn't protect their son from horrible green jumpsuit wearing psychos? You know that Mr. Uzumaki suffered greatly at the hands of one Maito Gai in his early childhood years. You were also informed that Mr. Uzumaki would be attending this retreat hell with one Mr. Sasuke Uchiha who, in a move that just proves that he is the biggest fucking bastard in the world, has taken to calling Mr. Uzumaki 'sunshine'.

How dare you!

Naruto Uzumaki

Former Son

I'm Telling Papa about the magazine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke entered the room to find Naruto in bed, apparently asleep. He kicked off his shoes and lay down on top of his comforter. He chose to ignore the red splatters. He supposed they were his fault anyway.

Naruto shifted under the blankets and Sasuke turned his dark head to watch the young man. Naruto was curled up against the headboard, pillows stuffed around him and the comforter was tucked soundly right under his chin.

The earlier day's rain had turned into an all out storm and the rain beat against the window. Sasuke's eyes widen when lightning flashed and thunder seemed to echo throughout the room. Naruto shifted again and Sasuke saw the frown that crossed the once peaceful face.

The dobe had never answered his earlier question about the rain. Obviously something had happened to the man that involved rain. Sasuke realized that he didn't know much about his co-worker. He had assumed that he would learn as they worked together, but that hadn't exactly played out in a way conducive to open communication. He hesitantly shifted his head, feeling the painful bump the dobe had left him this afternoon. He knew that his curiosity had been peaked and he'd never be able to let it go.

Sitting up, Sasuke grabbed his room key and with one last glance at the sleeping man, headed toward the media center. He needed to find out all he could about the dobe before his curiosity and his stupid mouth got the better of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Neji Hyuugu

From: Sasuke Uchiha

Subject: Information

Neji,

I need you to find everything you can on Naruto Uzumaki. I want to know about his biological parents, his adoptive parents (Kakashi Hatake and Iruka something) and how my father might know him. There is something about rain too.

I can envision your face while you are reading this. Neji… I need to know. Don't think too much into it. Just do it.

Sasuke Uchiha

Personal Account

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's promising."

"Isn't it though?"

"Hmmm… come here."

The email floated discarded toward the floor and soft moans filled the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi! How could you!" Iruka said slamming the front door.

"What are you referring to, love of my life." Kakashi said, removing his glasses and setting his 'literature' aside.

"Don't try and sweet talk me, you asshole. You sent Naruto into Gai's clutches with no warning! Again I ask, how could you?!"

"Now, really, both of you are over reacting, I think. Didn't you even look at the flyer? It said Maito Gai's Youthful Springtime Joy of… something, right on the front cover."

"Did it? I must have missed that." Iruka sighed, "Still, Naruto doesn't even remember the man's name… he just remembers the 'Green Beast'. It really was mean not to mention it."

"Mean? Maybe… but come on Iruka! Imagine what their first meeting must have been like!"

Iruka glared but as he thought about it the corners of his mouth kept threatening to curve upwards.

Iruka cleared his throat and finally allowed the smile to grace his face, "Regardless, I promised Naruto that I would make you sleep on the couch. He really is upset."

"I see." Kakashi said resignation heavy in his purring voice, "I guess I deserve that." Smoldering dark eyes met amused brown, "Will you be joining me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto awoke he was alone in the room. He unwrapped himself from the comforter and grimaced at the cottony feel in his mouth. Pushing himself out of the bed he entered the adjoined bathroom and brushed his teeth. He sighed looking at himself in the mirror. Sadly, his blonde head didn't look any different than it did when he had laid down. Was that a blessing or a curse, he wondered. He took two aspirin to ward off the post-afternoon nap headache and walked back into the room.

The clock told him he had been asleep for several hours and that dinnertime was right around the corner. Good… his stomach gave a rumble of agreement. Slipping on his shoes, the blonde headed toward the door.

As he reached out to grasp the handle, the door pushed inward knocking him in the face and sending him to the floor.

"Oh shit… that hurt." Naruto mumbled from the floor. Rubbing his forehead to ease the pain he looked up to see Sasuke staring down at him.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto snapped back but then started when a pale hand extended in front of his face.

He reached forward and felt his wrist clasped by a strong hand as he was pulled onto his feet.

"Are you okay?" The dark haired man asked not making eye contact with the shorter man.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Hn." Sasuke turned and started to head out the door. "Come on. I was sent to wake you up. It's dinner time and we get to participate in our first teamwork exercise." If Sasuke had sounded any less excited he would have been dead.

"Huh." Naruto followed behind the taller man. "Do you know what it is?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sounds fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai stood at the front of the room. Naruto was talking with several of the other men and Sasuke stood staring out the window into the darkness. He was… uncomfortable… being in the woods at night. He was used to hearing the noises of the city and seeing the rising concrete slabs. The quiet and the green were… disconcerting. He glanced around the room. Wait… the green was on the inside.

"Tonight my youthful comrades, we will be participating in an activity that will allow you to not only learn about each other, but get a much deeper understanding of your fellow co-worker. Each of you filled out a questionnaire this afternoon. The questionnaire contained ten questions. Each of you are being handed a sheet that has the answer to one of those questions for each of the men present. Your mission is to answer all the questions about your co-worker. You will need to talk to every person present to get every answer." Gai's smile sparkled and he gave the room a thumbs up. Naruto shivered and stepped back from the man.

"You may begin."

Naruto immediately turned to the man on his right, "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm one of the VP's at Uchiha Inc."

"You're kidding me." The brown haired man said looking down at the bright blonde in front of him.

"Nope, sorry. I'm here with my fellow VP Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto pointed toward the stoic man who was glaring at some poor sap who needed an answer to question three.

"You attacked Sasuke UCHIHA?!" The man stuttered in disbelief staring wide eyed at the younger man.

"Yes, but only because he's a bastard. So, what answer do you have?"

The man shook his head and checked his list.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me, what did you learn about your fellow co-worker?" Gai asked sometime later. Once again the ten men sat throughout the room. Sasuke and Naruto had each snagged a single chair this time much to their internal delight.

"Anyone?" When no one answered, Gai turned to the blonde haired man that refused to make eye contact with him. "Sunshine! Tell me, what did you learn?"

Naruto fisted the paper he held in his hands before glaring at the damn green monstrosity.

"Truthfully, I didn't learn a damn thing. I thought he was a cold bastard before and that hasn't changed."

Eight men inhaled loudly while Naruto stared blankly at the front of the room.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled.

"What, teme?" Naruto said finally making eye contact with the dark haired man, emotion making blue eyes crackle, "Are you surprised? The question was 'What is your favorite childhood memory?' and you answered 'Growing up'!"

"Now," Gai said walking slowly toward the two volatile men, "Not all of us embrace our childhood youthfulness."

"To 'what is your favorite animal' the teme said 'filet mignon, medium well'."

"Dobe," Sasuke stared impassively at the fuming blonde. He stood up and watched as Naruto mirrored his movement, "Let's see what you wrote, shall we? Hmmm… 'I remember my father carrying me on his back like a monkey before tucking me in bed each night.'" Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his cool glare to the other men in the room, "By a show of hands, who else said something along these lines," Sasuke voice became sugar sweet, "I remember picnics in the park… When mommy kissed my booboos… Running in the rain…" Sasuke crumbled the sheet in his hand and when he spoke again his voice was hard as steel, "Do any of you actually remember this shit or did you just pick your favorite 'Beaver' moment?"

Naruto stared at the man in shock. He looked at the men around the room and knew that most of them had probably done exactly what the bastard accused. He stepped closer to Sasuke and ran a tan hand through his hair before allowing it to drop limply at his side.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, I believe you have made your point." Sasuke eyes widen a bit and Gai tensed ready to break up what was sure to be a dazzling show of youthfulness.

Naruto turned, looking at the others in the room, "I feel bad for you." His eyes came back to lock with midnight black, "All of you. It must be sad not to have your own memories. I'm not saying that all my childhood years were glorious, of course they weren't, but my memory is real and it happened and it made me who I am today. I might not remember each moment, but I know I laughed more than I cried. I know that when I feel like shit I have a place that I can go to where they offer love, acceptance and alcohol when appropriate."

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh, bowing his head so that blonde locks concealed his turbulent blue eyes from everyone in the room. No one dared to make a sound. Suddenly the young man chuckled and forced his hands into his pockets, looking at the green man beside him. "Well, Gai-sensei… excellent exercise. I believe I've learned a little bit about everyone in this room."

Without a backward glance Naruto turned around and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Sasuke lay in the darkness staring up at the ceiling. No matter what he tried, he couldn't force himself to fall asleep. The dobe… damn the fucking dobe. Sasuke had felt like an immature child back in that room. After Naruto left Gai mumbled something about the session being over and he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood in his spot while the eight other men shuffled nervously.

"What?" Sasuke finally said.

A dark haired man looked up and locked eyes with the Uchiha. "Is he always like that? So alive… and may god strike me down… youthful?"

"If by 'youthful' you mean naïve and emotional, then yes." Sasuke said.

A strawberry blonde stepped forward, "Why the hell would the Uchihas hire someone like that?"

Sasuke bristled, "Because he's the best."

Sasuke turned and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke ran a pale hand over his face. Why had he said that? The fact was that he didn't know why his father had hired the blonde. He wondered if Itachi knew. Sasuke shifted, the sheets rustling around him. Did Sasuke really believe Naruto was the 'best'? He sighed.

Yes. He did. That was a fact also. Naruto had never dropped the ball. He was unlike the Uchihas in so many different ways, but that just helped him bring new ideas, clients and contracts to the table that would have been disregarded otherwise. Ideas that ultimately made the company greater, stronger and more powerful, increasing the 'bottom line' that Sasuke's father was so fucking fond of.

"Teme."

Sasuke's head snapped to the side, his eyes squinting in an effort to make out the blonde man.

"Hn."

"God you are such a… Are you okay?" Naruto bit out.

"Yes, dobe, I am fine."

"I only ask because you have been over there sighing for about two hours now and I need my beauty sleep. This handsome mug doesn't happen all on its own."

Sasuke snorted and shifted to his side, leaning his head against his hand, "Handsome?"

Naruto chuckled into the darkness, "Fine, ass, this cute face…"

"Can you really play the cello?" Sasuke asked and immediately closed his eyes… what the hell was wrong with his mouth?!

Naruto was silent for such a long time that Sasuke thought maybe he'd fallen back asleep or that he had no intention of answering him.

"I don't know… it might be something I got from watching the Cleaver's so religiously."

"Hn." Well there was his answer and he deserved it. Naruto didn't have to tell him anything and if he were in the young man's shoes he probably wouldn't either.

"Oh wait, that was me. Yes, bastard. I play the cello." Naruto tone was light. Sasuke wished he could see the man's face… his eyes… to see if he really felt as light as he sounded.

"Are you any good?" Sasuke bit his tongue… he was going to have to see a doctor about this.

"I have been doing it since I was six."

"Well, presumably you have been walking since you were one and yet I had to catch you before you feel on your ass twice today."

The dark radiated silence again before a soft laugh was heard, "Teme."

"Dobe."

"I have been asked to play in Kohona's Symphony Orchestra on occasion."

"Hn."

They lay in silence for several minutes before Sasuke heard Naruto's covers shift like he was cocooning himself.

"Think you can sleep now, bastard?"

"Dobe."

"Goodnight, teme."

"Goodnight… Sunshine." A quiet huff was the only response.

Sasuke didn't know it, but as he finally drifted into sleep his lips curled up into what could only be considered a content smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Since in the last chapter I so shamelessly hawked my own work, this time I'd like to shout out someone elses. Two someones in fact.

First: 'The World Was All Before Him' by SuishouTenshi.(Can be found on aff and ff net) Brilliant story line with The Fourth still alive and raising Naru-chan with the help of an amazingly written Kakashi. It really is amazing and funny and heartwarming.

Second: 'Confessions of an Obsessive Heart' and 'Confessions of a Resolute Heart' by Phantomsnow. (On ff net) They are actually companion pieces to one my favorite stories 'Confessions of a Broken Heart'. Interesting character studies.

And of course, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I love you guys.

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 4

Itachi sat alone in his office. He could hear the hustle and bustle outside of the room and knew that he should be doing something President-y, but right now he had other things on his mind.

Namely his little brother and Naruto Uzumaki.

He chuckled when he recalled their last emails. Even if they hadn't been signed he would have known immediately who they were from. Naruto's full of emotion, dramatics and childish flare. Sasuke's straight to the point and poisonous in its simplicity. He felt a small rush of pride. Damn, that needed to stop.

Sighing, he pushed his chair back and stood to walk toward the bookcase. Moving the plastic award Naruto and his team had gotten him for Bosses Day that read 'World's #1 Boss… assuming everyone else is dead', Itachi popped off the false backing and removed the contents he found.

He walked back to his desk and placed the two files next to each other on his desk and recalled when they had come into his possession.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sat quietly looking into the eyes of his father, Fugaku Uchiha. After today he would be on the other side of the desk. His father was retiring from Uchiha Inc. and leaving Itachi as the company's President. The decision really didn't come as much of a surprise to anyone. Fugaku had been grooming both of his sons to succeed him from birth.

Today's chat was in essence a 'leaving interview' for Fugaku. Itachi needed to be filled in about everything that could be found in the company's records and the few things that could not. Things that the incoming President would need to know to avoid future problems, scandals and annoyances. As ominous as it sounded, Fugaku ran a tight, clean ship and there weren't that many skeletons to air out.

Itachi's eyes connected with his father's once again when the older man cleared his throat.

"And that is all that you need to know in regards to the company."

Itachi nodded.

"But," Itachi couldn't stop the dark eyebrow that raised in question, "there are two other things that we need to discuss. Things that will be your top priority."

Again, curiosity peaked, Itachi nodded.

Fugaku pulled out the middle door of his desk and withdrew two file folders which he tossed across the desk at his son. Only the young man's quick reflexes stopped them from cascading to the plush carpet.

He looked up to see the smirk on his father's face. Returning the look, Itachi motioned to the folders. "May I?"

"Of course." Fugaku said waving a careless hand in the files direction.

Itachi picked up the first folder. Both were of considerable width, packed with information. Turning the folder to the side, Itachi read: Sasuke Uchiha. Casually opening the folder he saw photos and information that chronicled Sasuke's life from infancy until, Itachi read the date on the last page… yesterday.

He looked to his father. Why would he need a folder of information on his little brother? If he needed information he could just as easily hit speed dial '3' on his cell phone and be connected with the boy immediately.

Setting that folder aside, he pulled the second folder towards him, lifting it up to read the name printed on its side: Naruto Uzumaki.

"Those two boys, along with yourself, Itachi, are the future of this company. I have invested time, personal interest and money into all of you. Now that I am retiring, these boys will be yours to watch and guide."

Itachi stared at the man. He could understand Sasuke, but who was Naruto that he held such an obviously important place in his father's life?

As if reading the question directly from his son's mind, Fugaku answered, "Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze… he was a friend."

Itachi sat silently while confusion circled in his head, questions about himself, his brother and this mystery boy that neither of them had ever heard of bouncing around his head. However, Itachi was an Uchiha and starting tomorrow morning at eight the new President of Uchiha Inc. With these factors in mind, Itachi sat back into his chair, crossing his ankle over his knee and met his father's dark gaze.

"Can I assume there is a file like this about me somewhere?" Itachi said nodding toward the two files.

"Hn." Damn Uchiha smirks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the phone rang Naruto jerked so violently that he almost knocked himself back out on the headboard. Blinking sleepy eyes Naruto worked hard to make sense of the green numbers staring innocently at him.

A line with a hump on the bottom… nine? No, SIX! Followed by two circles… hmmm… what number… oh, zeros!

"Why the hell is someone calling at six in the morning?!" Naruto whined into the dark room.

"Hell if I know, idiot, but aren't you glad I wiped down the phone?" Came a mumbled, sleepy reply from across the room.

Naruto rolled his eyes and reached for the ringing annoyance, hissing as the cool air invaded his warm cocoon.

"Yes." He snapped into the receiver.

"Is this Sunshine?" Asked a cheery voice.

"No, dammit! This is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto growled pulling the covers around him, trying to hold onto the precious heat.

"Is this room 13?"

"Yes." Naruto sighed. Goodbye, sweet sleep…

"Oh, I'm sorry. My note says that this is Sunshine and Sasuke Uchiha's room… Gai-sensei never makes these mistakes."

"Well he did today!"

"Well then, Mr. Uzumaki." Came the somewhat less 'youthful' response, although when the speaker stared again the voice was once more at springtime levels of happiness, "Good Morning, Youthful Friend. It is my extreme pleasure to wake you in this your moment of springtime…"

Naruto hit his head with the ear piece several times, "I don't care."

"… awakening. May the day shine bright and clear as a rainbow through the…"

"IS there a point!"

"This is your wake-up call. You're next 'exercise' will begin in one hour. Expect someone at your room then." Naruto wondered if he could fill out a card rating the 'springtime' levels of the employees in this place because that response had almost… ALMOST reached Uchiha levels of 'spring' which everyone knew were non-existent.

"Damn," Naruto whispered, "Okay, well, thanks for the call. Oh and good morning."

"Of course, sunshine."

Naruto opened his mouth to yell but heard the resounding 'click' in his ear that told him it would be pointless.

"Dobe."

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed. His head and shoulders were bent and his hair was all kinds of crazy. Naruto smiled. He had never seen the man look so… human. His sleep pants were wrinkled, his t-shirt twisted around his middle and he was missing one sock. He was in a word… adorable and Naruto had never imagined that ever being possible.

"Teme." Naruto threw the blankets off and shivered, "Apparently our next exercise begins in one hour. We need to get ready. I call first shower."

Sasuke waved a lazy hand while using the other to rub his eyes.

"Not a morning person, I see. Can't say I blame you." Naruto said, a shiver racking his body making him decide to pull the comforter off the bed for his walk to the bathroom. He opened the door to see the green countertops, towels, floormats and shower curtain. Turning so he could see Sasuke's back he said, "Hey, bastard. Have you ever wondered if Itachi was the devil?"

"No…" Sasuke grumbled collapsing back onto the bed, "I know it to be a fact."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just tied his shoe when there was a knock at the door. He looked at Sasuke who was propped up against his headboard reading. At the knock, the bastard just looked over the top of his book, raising a sinfully dark eyebrow that said, 'Will you be getting that?'

Naruto rolled his eyes and headed toward the door. He opened it and was immediately blinded by the smiling face of Maito Gai. Naruto resisted the urge to puke on him. One shouldn't become predictable.

"Sunshine! Good morning!"

Naruto almost… just for a moment… thought he heard Sasuke snort from inside the bedroom but dismissed it as him hearing things.

"Good morning, Gai-sensei. Uchiha is just inside. Please, come in."

Naruto turned and walked in front of the Green Beast, leading him inside. After rounding the corner and seeing Sasuke's menacing glare, Naruto stuck out his tongue and flopped into a chair in the corner.

"No, no, sunshine! Please stand up! You too, my brooding friend." Sasuke snapped his book shut and stood. Naruto did the same and couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

It didn't take long to realize he had been right.

Gai dug into one of his many pockets and retrieved a two foot length of red rope. Naruto could see it was made of a soft, silky looking material and had it been in the hands of Kakashi his 'perv alert' would be blaring.

Sasuke looked at the man and back at Naruto who shifted nervously on his feet before looking up and saying, "Gai… what is that?"

"This is today's exercise, of course! All day today, the teams will be tied together and asked to fulfill several tasks to help you learn from one another and how to overcome obstacles as a team in an 'out of the box' manner you might not be forced to do in your day to day lives."

Naruto blinked and turned to Sasuke, "I must have blacked out after he said we would be tied together… what is going on?"

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto paled, "It's that bad then?"

Sasuke almost… almost smiled. Instead the Uchiha smirk came forth. "Hn."

Naruto bowed his head, soft spikes seeming to droop with the young man's mood, "It's that bad. Shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke sat side by side on the edge of Sasuke's bed. Both men stared at the seemingly innocent bit of rope that lashed their wrists together.

"You know," Naruto said breaking the silence for the first time since the green man had left, "I'm right handed." He emphasized this by lifting his right hand which in turn lifted Sasuke's left.

Sasuke's eyes followed the red rope like a moth to light, "Sucks to be you, dobe."

"Thanks for the concern, teme." Naruto stood up and tugged at their combined wrists, "Come on. No use hiding in here all day. Everyone else is in the same boat, right?"

Sasuke stood with a grace that made Naruto want to stomp his feet and pout about the 'crap shoot' that was genetics. Sasuke snorted, "They are all idiots."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked slightly behind Sasuke as they made their way out of the room.

"Bastard, have you ever met anyone you thought wasn't an idiot at first sight." Naruto said closing the door behind and feeling his wrist slightly tugged on in Sasuke's impatience.

Sasuke stopped and looked intensely at the blond dobe, black pools blank but so deep that Naruto could only imagine what emotions they concealed. The taller man shrugged, "Maybe once or twice. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast went better than Naruto thought it would. Keeping in mind that he would have to use his left hand if he didn't want Sasuke's hand brushing his face with every bite, Naruto decided against his usual cereal and had eggs and toast. He drank two glasses of orange juice, a cup of cocoa and then leaning back declared himself finished.

"Thank you so much for sharing, dobe." Sasuke said finishing up his cup of coffee and standing along with his Siamese twin.

It turned out they had finished right on time because Gai burst into the room and smiled brightly.

"Youthful Companions! I see you are all finished. Today you will all receive a list of tasks to finish while working together as one. The first thing you will do is complete a group of puzzles. If you will head into the Rec Room you will find a table set aside for each group. Good luck my friends. Remember… communication is the key to creating mature and lasting relationships. Both professional and personal." Naruto looked around wondering why the man said that while staring at him and Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke thought they were doing pretty well. They had been given a series of five puzzles from 2D jigsaw puzzles to more complicated puzzles similar to those found in IQ tests. And Sasuke was proud to say that not only were they doing well, but they had done it with the least amount of 'communication' possible. All in all, Sasuke thought he might make it through the day.

"Hey, teme," The dobe said shifting by his side. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Never mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take it off!" Sasuke bit out at the receptionist. He was pointedly ignoring the blond idiot next to him who seemed to become more and more uncomfortable with each passing minute.

"Sunshine! Uchiha! Are you finished with your puzzles already? Oh my, the brilliance of youth in its prime!"

"I want you to take this off!" Sasuke said again. He raised his hand to run it through his hair in frustration only to find the tan fingers that followed behind pulled painfully as they snagged on midnight spikes.

"But why, my friend? The day has only begun…"

"Teme! I really have to go now!" Naruto said. And, no, it was not a whine, even if his tone lifted ever so slightly toward the end of the sentence.

"That is why." The stoic dark haired man said while thrusting out their joined wrists toward their tormentor.

"Oh I see. Well, sadly, this is one of the things the two of you as a group will need to solve on your own and releasing the rope is not an option. In the business place you will find yourselves in situations that require you to overlook individual discomfort for the greater whole. This is an excellent example of that."

Sasuke opened his mouth to comment about paying someone else to handle the discomfort or firing the person responsible for the discomfort but instead found himself wrenched down the hallway.

Naruto was on a mission and his own embarrassment or Sasuke's sensibilities no longer mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: My Dear Older Brother

From: Your Precious Little Brother

Subject: Just a suggestion

Itachi,

Eat shit and die, asshole.

Sasuke

Personal Account

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had finished their puzzles and were now attempting to cook their own lunch while connected. So far the only 'situation' they encountered had nothing to do with being tied together but rather a disagreement over what one man considered lunch and what the other considered toxic waste. The conclusion… homemade chicken noodle soup. Hold the ship load of sodium and preservatives, please.

"Hey, Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Hey, I'm not happy either, but we just need to make it through the day, okay?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and imagined Itachi being drawn and quartered. Achieving his inner Zen at the image, he opened his eyes and nodded, one raised eyebrow encouraging his partner in this hell to continue.

"Is your hand going numb?" Naruto asked turning completely from his preparations. Sasuke flexed his left hand and found that indeed it was.

"Yes."

Naruto lifted their hands until they rested on the counter top. "I think the problem is that we have the backs of our hands against each other, the rope is pressing on our inner wrists and cutting off circulation."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "So if we twist our hands so that our inner wrists are touching then the rope will press against the bones of our outer wrists instead of the nerves and vessels of our inner wrists."

Naruto concluded smiling. Sasuke stared for a moment. His mind completely blanked of everything but the smiling dobe and his twinkling eyes waiting for Sasuke's opinion.

Clearing his throat, the dark haired man nodded, "Okay, let's try."

Naruto twisted his wrist so that he could slide it to the other side of Sasuke's hand. He could immediately feel the blood flowing more freely and smiled. The smile faded when he realized a fatal error in his plan.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto realized the situation. With their wrists in this position the only natural way to place their hands and fingers was to all out 'hold' hands.

"Oh…" Naruto said still looking at his hand as it floated less than half an inch for the larger pale one beneath it. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth before turning his head slightly to look at Sasuke.

"Dobe, we are both grown men. It's not even lunch yet and your hand was turning blue. Just do it."

Naruto nodded and allowed his tan to clasp and curl around Sasuke's fingers. He'd be lying if he didn't feel something hitch in his breath, but instead of thinking on it, Naruto laughed and said, "Okay, let's finish. I'm starving!"

Sasuke nodded and as Naruto turned back to his vegetables the older man smirked, "So sunshine, are we boyfriends now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke could feel his hand just fine… his calf was a different story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch Naruto conversed freely with the other men at the retreat. After finishing a lengthy story that included himself, Kiba and Gaara mistaking a car for an elephant, Naruto raised his water glass to his lips.

The entire room gasped when the glass was knocked out of his hand and across the room.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Not on my watch, dobe. Not on my watch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in the bathroom, his free hand covering his eyes, "Not on my watch" he mocked before squeezing the teme's fingers in his own, "At least you still get to use your right hand, bastard!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Iruka Umino

From: Your Adorable Son

Subject: Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen

Iruka,

Today the Green Beast tied the bastard and me together. The reason? Honestly, I don't fucking know. How is it that this 'corporate' training feels more like 'couples' therapy?

So far we have done okay. Yesterday was… trying, to say the least, but it ended… better.

I wish I could write more, (I could use more of that parental advice, sans the horrific hangover) but the bastard has finished his email. Apparently he uses as many words in 'virtual' communication as he does in real life. Bastard.

All my love to you and my former father.

Oh and Iruka… it's not punishment if you sleep on the couch with him.

Naruto

Personal Account

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered the Rec Room after lunch they found their tables cleared of the previous puzzles and in their places were boxes containing model airplanes.

"I hope that you are satisfied from lunch. This activity will take us throughout the afternoon and when you are finished the rope exercise will be at an end." Gai explained, "You will find everything you need at your tables. You may begin."

Sasuke and Naruto walked over to the table and Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand along as he opened the box. They looked inside to see at least 150 small pieces.

"Okay." Naruto sighed, "Let's start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it, Uchiha! I need my hand!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it that you won't hold still, dumbass, or that are you physically handicapped in some way that I am unaware of?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's nice…. That's fucking nice. Now our fingers are GLUED together too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The only thing that made Sasuke and Naruto feel somewhat better about the situation was that obviously the other teams were struggling just as much. In fact, one team actually got in a fight. When the green clad cult members… uh hum, retreat workers… came in the room to break it up they did a double take when it wasn't Sunshine and the Uchiha rolling around on the floor.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and his shoulders tensed as he tried to insert tab A.32 with tab C.32. When it slipped he opened his mouth to yell but stopped as Naruto turned to him, gently squeezing their intertwined fingers.

"Sasuke." The young man whispered and looked up into black eyes, "We need to think this through. You're a genius right? That's what Sakura yelled at Kiba one day… was she right?"

Sasuke used his free hand to run fingers through tussled spikes, but stopped when he remembered the glue.

"Yes. I guess so."

"Okay, and whether you believe it or not, I'm not an idiot, dobe or dumbass. We are grown men in charge of a company bigger and better than all of these idiots." Sasuke smirked and Naruto gave a teasing smile, "So let's figure out this shit ass 'exercise' and then drown ourselves in the bathtub. Or better yet, plan our minion mutiny and oust that asshole of a brother you have. Okay?"

Sasuke looked closer at the blonde and noticed that he looked tired, drawn and about to fall down where he stood.

Sasuke sighed, leaning a hip against the table, "Okay. What do you think?"

"We are tied together in an attempt to make us work together. But it's more than that. They want us to be 'one'."

Sasuke nodded, "If we were 'one' person, we would only have two arms, not three."

"Exactly. I think we need to work in a way where I am the left hand and you are the right and this joined arm," Naruto squeeze pale fingers, "doesn't exist. What do you think?"

Sasuke nodded, his shoulders relaxing, "I think you should let Kiba yell at Sakura that you are a genius as well."

Naruto couldn't stop the blush but smiled up at his partner, "Let's do it then!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai entered the conference room to see Sasuke and Naruto sitting side by side in an over-stuffed loveseat.

Sasuke had a book in his right hand and Naruto was curled against his side fast asleep.

"Sasuke?"

His hand shifted and he laid the book against the arm of the chair. He looked at Gai who looked at Naruto.

"He fell asleep while we were waiting for you to 'release' us." Sasuke explained his voice totally devoid of any emotion.

Gai nodded and leaned forward to untie the boys, "You know that you could have done that, my youthful companion."

"Hn. Trying to play by the rules." Sasuke shrugged and rubbed his freed wrist. He flexed his fingers and noticed they felt lighter and… colder.

"This came for you tonight." Gai held out a manila folder to the Uchiha who took it and looked up at the Green Beast.

"Today, you and Naruto were the only ones who 'learned' the lesson. You worked together and I don't think it's misplaced of me to say that when you are together you are a sight to behold."

Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed into a glare. "Hn."

"Have a nice night, youthful one." Gai smiled brightly and walked out of the room, whistling a vaguely familiar tune.

Sasuke looked down at the folder and then over at the golden mop that pressed against his shoulder. Careful not to jostle the sleeping man, Sasuke slipped the first page of the folder's contents out and read.

The note was from Neji and explained that this was what he could come up with on Uzumaki in such short notice.

"Hey, teme. What's that?"

Sasuke barely contained the urge to scream and instead turned slowly to look at the dobe. His blues eyes looked up at him, swirling with sleep and curiosity.

"Nothing important. Just information that needed my immediate attention. Hyuga had them sent."

Naruto yawned and pushed himself up, "I can't believe we are still tied together. What the hell is that?"

This time Sasuke's breath caught, he looked down and noticed for the first time that at some point after Gai left he had slipped his fingers back around the sleeping man's hand.

"Actually, dobe, we're not. You just wouldn't let me go."

The blush flew across tan cheeks and Naruto bit his bottom lip again, "Damn, Uchiha, I'm sorry. My bad." Using his newly freed right hand, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. "I'm going to head back. You coming?"

"Hn."

"Good, cause I don't have a key."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was brushing his teeth, humming lightly to himself when his foot hit something under the sink. Looking down he saw Sasuke's suitcase and hanging out was the folder he had received from Neji.

The toothbrush hung loosely out of his mouth while he stared at the folder. What could be so important. Itachi had transferred ALL transactions for the week that they were going to be gone. Nothing was to interrupt his 'minions' bonding.

Naruto removed the toothbrush and spit, leaving the water on, he reached down and pulled the folder onto the counter. He looked at the door, then his reflection, then the folder and then at himself again.

"Come on… whatever it is you'll be briefed at the next meeting anyway so why not take a peek." Naruto nodded and turned the folder until the contents fell into his waiting hands.

Naruto gasp and pictures of himself fell to the floor. He looked around as the pages floated silently to the floor. He saw pictures of Minato, his mother and his two fathers. He knelt down and picked up a picture of as extremely young looking Kakashi carrying a bundled baby out of the hospital as reporters swarmed around him

Pushing several sheets of information aside he picked up a Christmas picture of himself at age six. He sat on his Dad's lap and his Papa held his chibi hand from the side. This picture had been blown up and now held on honored position over the fireplace of his parents' home.

Shaking, he reached out and grabbed what could only be the cover letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke,

Per your request here is all the information I could find on Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino kept Naruto out of the lime light for most of his life after they gained complete custody. These pictures were all I could find. Of course, I did only look for one day. Included are his school records, health records and any newspaper articles that were tripped in the search.

I hope you know what you are doing… and what could I possibly 'think' of your request?

Neji Hyuga

Uchiha Inc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood up, only to sit back down on his bottom when he saw a picture he had never seen before. It was of a smiling blonde haired man and a radiant red haired woman. They weren't looking at the camera; instead their faces were turned to look at the sleeping chibi the man held. Fuzzy tuffs of blonde hair contrasted against the blue blanket and Naruto run a trembling hand over his smooth, unblemished baby cheeks.

He picked the picture off the floor and pushed himself up. He held onto the sink for a moment before turning off the water. Still clutching the picture, Naruto opened the door and went to find himself a punching bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke heard Naruto leave the bathroom but didn't look up from his book. Suddenly the book was ripped from his grasp and he looked up, anger flashing in midnight eyes.

All anger melted away when he met blue eyes that crackled with anger and hurt. "Uzumaki?"

"Don't talk." Naruto said. Anger hardened his voice, but the blonde's volume stayed low and uncharacteristically controlled, "I never want you to talk to me again." Naruto threw the picture at Sasuke, "In what world would it be okay to have me researched instead of just asking me? I was tied to you all fucking day. Like a goddamn Naruto Uzumaki encyclopedia at your disposal. Have I ever given you the impression that I was a secretive person? So I didn't tell you about my fucking birth father the first time you asked. I don't know him! I know nothing about him. In fact, I think I should go back in the fucking bathroom and brush up on my Dead Daddy 101. Take that picture for example… they are my parents and that's the first time I've ever seen it. What other 'wonders' do you have, Uchiha?"

Naruto's hands clenched and unclenched at his side. He wanted to hurt the pale man. Hurt him so that he could stop hurting.

"I thought we had made progress. I thought maybe you didn't hate me. But now, bastard, I don't care if you do. Because I hate you. I hate you and that will never change. We will get through the next three days and then you stay on your half of the fucking building because if I see you… if I see you…"

Naruto bowed his head. "It doesn't matter." Naruto moved toward his bed and pulled back the covers. He crawled in the bed after turning off his lamp and proceeded to cocoon himself in.

Sasuke swallowed and looked down at the picture Naruto had thrown at him. He turned his head towards the blonde, "Naruto."

He heard a hiss and then, "Don't."

Sasuke leaned back against the headboard, allowing his head to bang back against the wall and thought of all the ways he could call himself a fucking jerk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: I did it. I used possibly the most cliché, overused, mind numbingly lame Sasuke line in creation. I am ashamed. (Do you know what it is? Can you guess?) By the by… in case you missed the disclaimer five lines up… I didn't think of it. It's not mine.

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 5

To: Itachi Uchiha

BCC: Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba

From: Naruto Uzumaki

Subject: Request for Transfer

Mr. Uchiha,

This email is to formally request that I be transferred to the Uchiha Inc. offices in Suna, effective immediately. Circumstances have made continuing to stay at the Main branch, in Konoha, no longer a viable option.

I understand that I will not be guaranteed a job description similar to my current situation and that I will not be able to retain my title of Vice President. I understand and accept these terms.

I respectfully request that my team be allowed to stay on in their current positions. They are all more than qualified to run the division without the aid of an executive supervisor. If one is needed, VP Sasuke Uchiha is certainly capable of overseeing both aspects of the fourteenth floor.

Sincerely,

Naruto Uzumaki

Vice President, Uchiha Inc.

Main Branch, Konoha, Leaf

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: My Foolish Little Brother

From: Your Goddamn Boss

Subject: Forward: Request for Transfer

What the fuck have you done?

You will fix this.

(Forwarded Message Attached)

Itachi Uchiha

President, Uchiha Inc.

Main Branch, Konoha, Leaf

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Naruto listened while Sasuke got out of bed and presumably went into the bathroom to clean up Naruto's 'life'. Bastard. Soon the sighing man came out again and Naruto knew that Sasuke stood over his bed for some time before finally crawling into his own and eventually falling asleep.

After Sasuke's breath evened out, Naruto threw off the covers and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't going to work. Furthermore, Naruto didn't want it to work. It had to end. He would survive the last three days because he said he would and he wasn't a quitter but then… then something was going to have to change.

Naruto set up. He needed his Dad. Not the mystical father that he resembled, that made people stop him in the streets because they thought he was a ghost. No, the father that took him in and loved him. The father that held him when he cried and when he laughed. The father that made Naruto who he was today. He needed his Dad.

Standing up, Naruto spared a glance at the sleeping Uchiha. His chest hurt to a point that made breathing difficult and Naruto knew it was disappointment squeezing it, choking it until tears prickled behind his eyes.

This had to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sunshine! Why are you out so late, my youthful friend?"

Naruto stopped, turning around slowly to find Maito Gai behind him. Something in his face must have clued Gai into Naruto's feelings because he voice dropped to dead seriousness.

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

Naruto attempted a sad smile, "I was wondering if I could call my Dad? I'm willing to call it an emergency if need be."

"Of course. You can use the one in my office."

Naruto nodded and absently thought that maybe green wasn't such a horrible color after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg! Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg!

"Fuck. Shit. Hell. And damn." Kakashi mumbled into his pillow. "Who the hell calls at…" His dark eyes blinked… curvy number… two circles. "At two in the morning!"

"You won't know if you don't answer it," Iruka groaned pillow held tightly atop his head.

Kakashi yanked the phone to his ear and growled, "Is someone bleeding?!"

Naruto didn't answer immediately but heard Iruka muffled in the background, "You'd feel really bad if someone was."

"Who the fuck is this?!"

"Dad." Naruto cringed at how little his voice sounded.

Kakashi sat up straight in bed, gripping the receiver until his fingers turned white. Naruto almost smiled when he heard, "Oh shit, someone is bleeding. I told you, you ass! Who is it?"

"Dad, I need to talk. I know you have school tomorrow but I really need you."

Kakashi reached a hand over and squeezed Iruka's, mouthing 'Naruto'.

"Hey, sunshine, what's up?" Naruto always thought it was funny when Kakashi used his 'daddy' voice on him.

"My life is shit." Naruto pulled his legs up until one arm wrapped around them and he rested a scarred cheek against his knee.

"Are you okay? You're not bleeding are you?!" Iruka yelled in the background.

"No, I am not bleeding and being 'okay' is a matter of definition I think. If by okay he means 'happy', then no. If by okay he means 'struggling by still optimistic', then no. If by okay he means 'shit, shit, shit and more bloody fucking shit', then yes. I am okay."

Kakashi relayed the message, "Not bleeding. Not okay."

"Fuck, I'm getting the other phone."

Naruto chuckled, "Language…"

"Naruto." Kakashi said, "What happened?" They both heard the faint click of the other phone connecting but Iruka said nothing so Naruto closed his eyes and began.

"When we got here yesterday we got in a fight. Shocker… I know. And then twenty minutes after that, we got into another. Then later that night we had a disagreement because the bastard is a cold hearted jerk and so I went to our room. Later, he came in and we talked and it was probably the first time we ever just talked. It was good. Yeah, good." Naruto sighed. "Today Gai tied us together at the wrists first thing."

"I'm sure that went over well." Kakashi muttered.

"Actually, we didn't fight at all… at least not physically. And towards the end of the day I thought we had done a really good job. Sometimes I can see Sasuke. Like really see…"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, "Earlier today he asked me about my father. I told him I had two, Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino."

Kakashi smiled, "But he wasn't talking about us, was he?"

"No," Naruto snapped, "He was referring to Minato. Apparently Gai knew you and you knew Minato and Minato knew Sasuke's dad and… Hey, how did you all know each other?"

"Fugaku was Gai's student mentor in college. Minato was a fellow mentor. Gai and I met through them."

"Huh… so Mr. Uchiha knew my father?"

"Yes, Naruto, very well."

Naruto was quiet for some time. That was interesting. Is that why he was handpicked from college by the biggest company in Leaf Country?

"Naru," Iruka said gently, "What happened then? I can't see what you've told us so far being enough for you to call at two in the morning."

Naruto moaned, "I'm sorry, Papa. I just needed to…"

"Hey, sunshine. Stop. Papa isn't upset and neither am I. We just want to help. Tell us what happened." Kakashi interrupted.

"If it makes you feel better, Naru, we will take tomorrow off. You are now and always will be the most important thing in our lives."

Iruka set heavily next to Kakashi on the bed when they heard Naruto sniff into the phone.

"I love you guys. You know that, right?" Naruto paused as his Dad and Papa made noises of agreement and then continued, "After we had completed the 'rope exercise' we went back to our room. Sasuke had received an envelope from work. He said it was something Hyuga had sent him that needed his immediate attention. He had left it on his suitcase in the bathroom. I saw it when I was brushing my teeth."

"Naruto." Iruka warned but knew it was already too late.

"Yes, I did! I'm sorry, Papa. It was just lying there and plus, if it was work related I would hear about it sometime anyway, so I looked." Naruto paused and although his parents couldn't see it, they could only assume the thuds they heard were Naruto hitting himself in the head with the phone. "But, Papa, I wish I hadn't! I fucking wish I had just spit out the damn toothpaste and got into bed."

Kakashi sighed. Obviously the littlest Uchiha hadn't been entirely truthful about what was in the envelope. "What was it, sunshine?"

"It was information on me, Dad. But not just me… me and everything and everyone involved with me. You, Papa, Minato, my mother. Health records, school records. Newspaper articles."

"That little fucker." Kakashi hissed.

"Kakashi!" Iruka snapped, "Naru… what did you do?"

The next sound the two older men heard was unmistakable and broke their hearts. Naruto sobbed, "I just sat there. There were pictures of us from past Christmases and playing in the park. But there was one… one I had never seen before. Where did he get it?!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said in a voice reserved for hysterical teenagers realizing their math teacher was failing them, "What was the picture of?"

Naruto drew on the authority in his father's voice and wiped at his eyes, "It was Minato and Kushina holding a newborn baby… me. They were so happy. I know that we have other pictures of them with me… a whole two weeks' worth, but how did that asshole get his hands on a picture that even I have never seen!"

"I don't know, sunshine. Maybe one of your parents' friends had…"

"You are my parents!" Naruto yelled while standing up and pacing the office.

"Naruto that is enough." Kakashi said, "They are your parents and they loved you. They didn't want to leave you."

"But they did! They did and you found me and you and Papa raised me… loved me. Why can't that be enough? I don't remember anything about them. I appreciate that they brought me into this world. I appreciate that they were good people. But I love them only because they gave me to YOU!"

Kakashi felt his heart break for his son, for his mentor and his wife and oddly for the littlest Uchiha. Naruto wasn't angry at him. Naruto was angry at something much bigger and more painful than a foolish invasion of privacy but the blonde needed someone close… alive… to take the blame and the little idiot had walked right into it.

"Naruto," Kakashi began running a hand across his face, "What are you going to do now?"

Naruto flinched like he had been slapped and sat cross legged on the floor. Turns out he would rather Kakashi call him 'sunshine' than his given name in that tone of voice. Closing his eyes, he wished on everything in the world that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He shouldn't have said that. He hadn't lied. That was how he felt and how he had felt for some time. But Kakashi and Iruka had worked hard to make sure that his 'bios' had been a presence in his life and now he had thrown that back into their faces… at two o'clock in the morning… on a school night.

"Dad… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I…"

"Don't lie, Naruto."

Naruto swallowed thickly and whispered, "Are you mad?"

Kakashi sighed but smiled when he felt Iruka lean against his shoulder, "No, sunshine. You are our son and it makes me so happy that you consider your Papa and me your parents. In fact, I don't think you will ever understand what we are feeling right now until you have your own children who are willing to yell their love and slightly possessive nature at you in the wee morning hours."

Naruto chuckled, "Thank you."

"Naruto, that said, someday we all need to sit down and talk about your feelings toward Minato and Kushina, okay?" Iruka said.

"Yeah, okay, Papa." Naruto said quietly and he meant it. This 'episode' with Sasuke had raised several new questions for Naruto.

"So, sunshine." Kakashi said laying back into bed and pulling Iruka down with him, "What happens now?"

"Fuck." Naruto groaned as he considered what his next step would be.

"I suppose but I'd have to insist that you hang up before Iruka and I got started."

"Kakashi!"

"DAD!"

"Oh, that wasn't a suggestion? My bad." Kakashi grinned, squirming away from Iruka's hostile advances.

"I can't work with him."

Iruka stopped moving and held his breath. Kakashi sighed. "So, what options does that leave you?"

"I'm putting in for a transfer to Suna." Naruto leaned back against the desk and waited for his parents to process what he had said.

"To Suna." Iruka repeated.

"Is this what you want? Do you understand what you will be leaving behind?" Kakashi asked and willed his heart to keep beating even as he considered Naruto moving away from them.

"Yes, Dad. I know." Naruto took a breath, "And I know that I am making more of this Sasuke thing than it really is. I know he didn't do it to hurt me, but it did. I can't see him. It hurts."

"Why?" Kakashi asked sitting up again. Maybe there was a chance…

"I look at him and I think…"

"What?"

"I think that we could have…"

Iruka sat up as well, "Could have what, Naru."

"Nothing. Never mind. Listen, I know you guys are tired and I have some emails to send, so I'll say goodnight now."

"Naruto…"

"I love you both. I always will. I am lucky to have you, so thank you. Goodnight."

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but heard the dial tone.

"Goddamn it!" Kakashi said throwing the beeping phone in his anger.

The Hatake-Umino-Uzumaki household was now down to one phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On his way back to the room Naruto tucked a green throw over Gai, who he found asleep on a couch in the waiting room, and headed toward the media room. He was awake so he might as well get things started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru re-read Naruto's request for transfer. "Troublesome." Something bad must have happened. The Uchiha did something. But what? What could cause Naruto to leave all of his friends and his parents? His thoughts were interrupted by Kiba's response to the email.

"What the fuck!" The sound of something hitting the floor echoed from the shaggy haired man's office. "Did everyone else fucking get this?! There's no way in hell Naruto is leaving us. Hell no!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. It didn't happen very often, but Shikamaru was going to have to agree with Kiba on this one.

"Fucking troublesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke awoke the next morning it was to an empty room.

"Shit."

Throwing the comforter and sheets aside, Sasuke pushed himself out of bed and swung his legs over the side. Leaning his elbows against his knees and his head in his hands, Sasuke looked over at the perfectly made bed. A moment of fear gripped him and he searched the room for signs of his roommate. He wouldn't have left, right? Seeing Naruto's orange sleep pants sticking out of a drawer he allowed himself to relax.

Kinda. Insensitive, antisocial bastards who don't know how to pull their heads out of their ass typically don't get to relax… not really.

How was he going to make this better? He stood and ran a hand through his hair, winching when his fingers snagged on a glue clump. He walked slowly toward the bathroom and wondered how to go about mending a relationship that hadn't been more than fleeting at best. Uzumaki had been angry. He would have noticed that even if he were blind. But the dobe had been hurt too. Sasuke never wanted to see that face again. Ever. Naruto had been furious at finding the file, but it was the disappointment the swirled in steel blue eyes that made Sasuke stand over the dobe's bed last night trying to come up with anything to make it up to the sleeping man.

He hadn't come up with anything last night and this morning wasn't looking promising. He sighed and turned on the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke saw Naruto at breakfast but the man didn't even look at him. The blonde sat next… no between… several of the other gentlemen and immersed himself in idle conversation. Sasuke watched him smile and laugh, but the Naruto from last night still lingered in the brilliant blue eyes… why couldn't the other dumbasses see that Naruto would rather be anywhere else. Well, anywhere else but with him, of course.

"Good morning, broody one."

Sasuke turned to find Gai sitting next to him nursing a cup of coffee. "Hn." Sasuke looked back at his untouched breakfast.

"Naruto claimed an emergency last night and called his father." Gai said conversationally, "Would you know anything about that?"

Sasuke squeezed the napkin in his lap. "I would."

"I see. Well, perhaps you should talk to your fellow springtime companion. He seems down this morning," Naruto's forced laugh rang through the room, "Don't you think?"

"Hn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat in front of the computer and read the subject boxes of his emails before deciding which to read first. Upon seeing his brother's, his eyes widen and he forced himself to click on the message.

"Oh fuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The DMZ was once again a ghost town but this time only Naruto's team knew why. They stood along their side, stoic, silent and with a dark animosity never seen in the normally lively group.

Sasuke's team arrived and Kiba jumped across the 'divide' and slammed Neji into the wall of the nearest cubicle. "What did your 'boy' do?!" He spit out.

Neji's lip turned up into a snarl and he wrenched the angry brunette's hands off his jacket.

"Don't ever touch me again."

Sakura came up from behind and pointed a perfectly manicured nail at the shaggy haired man, "Have you been drinking, Inuzuka?"

Kiba growled but stopped when a firm hand clapped onto his shoulder. "Kiba. Enough."

Kiba nodded and stepped behind Gaara. The red head looked intensely at Neji before stepping into the man's space. Both teams held their breath as Gaara reached up to tightened Neji's tie as if it was something he had done every day.

"Hyugu." Gaara said blandly, not looking into the man's eyes but still tightening the black material.

"Sabaku." Neji said his whole body tense as the tie continued to tighten.

"This morning Naruto Uzumaki submitted his transfer request to Itachi." Green eyes met light violet. Silence filled the DMZ. "Would you know anything about that?"

"No." Gaara nodded curtly, released the tie and stepped back.

"Why would he do that?" Lee asked stepping forward until he stood near Neji who refused to loosen the tie around his neck but instead stared at the red head in front of him.

"None of us know, Lee." Hinata said. "He requested that we all be allowed stay on and that Sasuke Uchiha take over the entire floor."

"It would have to be something bad. Naruto loves this job. Even if he has to work with that asshole."

Four sets of eyes glared at the brown haired man. "What? He is. Everyone thinks he is. The end."

Shino shrugged. The annoying loud man was right.

"Whatever the cause, it could have nothing to do with Uchiha. Have you even talked to Uzumaki?" Shino asked.

"No, but we will." Hinata said with an undertone of malice. Both groups looked at her with wide eyes.

"Then perhaps you can annoy us with your little conspiracy theories when you have a foot to stand on." Neji said turning away. The rest of his group followed him.

"Can we please cause an 'emergency' now?" Kiba said to Gaara and Shikamaru.

Gaara sighed. "Not yet."

"Troublesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stalked down the hallway to find the blonde idiot. What the hell was the dobe thinking? You don't just leave your job… a job where you held the second highest position is Uchiha Inc., over some damn pictures! Okay, so Sasuke had acted like a jerk… so what? He and Naruto had been rubbing each other wrong from day one…

Sasuke's strides shortened as he slowed down. Well, maybe not from day one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Little brother, you can't just stand in the corner. This party is for you after all."

"Hn."

"Oh dear… six years of higher education and you still speak perfect Uchiha. I have never been so proud."

"Shouldn't you be off doing your Presidential duties?" Sasuke sneered bringing the shallow glass to his lips and feeling the burn as the liquid slid down his throat.

"Ah, you forget, I am the President. I do what I want."

"Hn. Have you met the 'other'?" Sasuke asked scanning the crowd of well dressed guests.

"Uzumaki?"

Sasuke just stared ahead.

"Yes. I have."

Sasuke turned dark eyes toward his brother and almost winced at the amused look the older man gave him.

"You are a sadistic ass." Sasuke downed the rest of the amber colored drink and then turned to his brother, "Dear older brother, will you please tell me about the young man who I will be sharing the position of Vice President with."

"Ah… I will be going to sleep happy tonight."

"Fucker."

"Naruto Uzumaki is your exact opposite in every way. Blonde, short, light eyed. Happy, carefree, loud. The only thing you have in common is that you were both top of your class. Brilliant beyond exception or expectation."

"Hn."

Suddenly the brothers looked up when a laugh rang throughout the ballroom. The crowd cleared to show a red faced woman standing with an empty wine glass in her hand. The reason became apparent when Sasuke saw a blonde haired man in a formerly white tuxedo reach out to pat the woman consolingly on the shoulder. Sasuke didn't even realize he had started to walk forward until he was steps away from the pair and could hear what they were saying.

"No, really, it was my fault for wearing white. It was like asking for something like this to happen. Murphy's Law… it's a bitch." A tan hand ran through golden spikes and blue eyes twinkled in humor at the man's own expense.

The mousy woman still looked a moment from bursting into tears. The blonde smiled at her, highlighting thin, pale scars on both cheeks, and snagged another glass of red wine from a waiter that walked by before handing it to the apologetic lady.

The blonde leaned toward the woman, his blue eyes gleaming like sapphires in their mischief, "And now I have a reason to go home. I'd hug you, but as you can see," The man pointed to the red stain that streaked from the jacket down the tailored pants, "I'm a little wet… and red. I could be the mascot for the Uchiha's like this, don't you think?" At that, the woman gave a gentle smile. The man returned the gesture tenfold. "Now, miss, please enjoy the rest of your evening."

The blonde man walked toward a tall silver haired man with a laugh and Sasuke started when his brother brushed against his side. "That, little brother, was Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke didn't say a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a man that 'suggested' Sasuke talk to his springtime companion, Gai sure was making that difficult. Apparently today was lecture day and Naruto had snagged a single seat in the front of the room. Sasuke sat three chairs away from him and fumed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… important that you praise your employees. Let them know that their work is appreciated."

"See…" Naruto started and then stopped. 'See, teme!' But Naruto wasn't talking to that man anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… important to have a rapport with your employees, but remember this is not preschool and work is not playtime. It is your job as an executive to guide them, keep them on track…"

"Did you catch…" Sasuke clenched his teeth together so harshly they clicked. 'Did you catch that, dobe?' But the blonde looked straight ahead. Face devoid of emotion. It was unnatural… and it was his fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For today's last activity each team will be climbing a different section of the rock wall in front of you. As you are climbing remember planning, communication and flexible compromise are the essentials in implementing and achieving successful outcomes in business and in more personal pursuits. Now, my youthful companions, please see one of the springtime directors to suit up and you may begin."

Naruto shut his eyes and tried the mantra 'there's no place like home… there's no place like home.'

"Whatever you're trying, it's not working. Come on."

Blues eyes opened into dark pools of black. Naruto gave a curt nod of the head and walked away.

"Damn it, Uzumaki," Sasuke said catching up to the silent blonde, "I was a jerk. I admit that. I could have asked… SHOULD have asked, but if you knew anything about Uchihas then…"

"Mr. Uchiha, I don't care and I don't want to know. Don't talk to me." Naruto pushed passed the taller man and walked up to a green clad director.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled but before he could continue a blushing girl attached a harness around his middle and between his legs.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's director tried to control a massive nosebleed and the bastard attempted to ignore her completely. Teasing comments bubble in his mind and he almost smiled, but shook his head instead and concentrated on what his director was telling him about wall climbing, safety and helpful hints.

"Okay, you are both ready. Remember, if you fall the wire will catch you but you will swing back into the wall so brace yourself. Have fun! Remember your springtime essentials and go for it!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes before walking up to the wall, side by side and taking the first hold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai watched from below as the groups scored the walls. As predicted, Sasuke and Sunshine were doing the best. So far they hadn't said a single thing to each other. They hadn't needed to. Sasuke would make the first move upwards and then stop. Naruto would follow and once he had caught up would make the next upward move. Then Sasuke would follow. And so it went, neither man was the leader or the follower. Sometimes, when the two youthful men weren't trying to relocate each other's faces, Gai wondered why Itachi would have sent these two men… their teamwork was flawless. They didn't need communication. They read each other on a level different than most. If Gai were made to describe it, he would say a 'deeper level'. Sasuke read the emotion in Naruto's eyes with the precision of a scientist and Naruto read Sasuke's nonverbal communication like a "Sasuke For Dummies" manual.

Gai sighed. Everyone else saw it. They were meant to be friends, companions and maybe… just maybe, something more. Why were they both fighting the inevitable with such tenacity?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been climbing in silence for fifteen minutes before Sasuke decided enough was enough.

"Itachi forwarded your little letter, dobe."

"…"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"…"

"He won't let you go." Sasuke pulled up even with the silent blonde, "I won't let him."

Blue eyes met his and he nearly winched at the unconcealed anger in their depths. However, he was an Uchiha and he just shrugged, "Furthermore, I never would have guessed you were a quitter." He stretched to the next handhold, moving his left leg up and to the side to accommodate the distance, "But then, I always knew you were a loser."

Sasuke made to move his right foot but found that his ankle was being held. Looking down, he saw Naruto's tan hand latched around it.

"I told you not to talk to me, teme!"

Sasuke nodded, face relaxed to that of an elementary school teacher trying to console an irrational child, "Of course you did, dumbass. How's that working out for you?"

"You bastard!" Naruto hissed, "Why are you standing against this? You'll have everything! You can't tell me that you weren't upset when I was brought on. The VP position was yours from birth and just as you were about to assume the role, you were forced to share it with an unknown. Tell me… look me in the eyes and tell me that didn't piss you off, teme."

"Dobe, I'm not going to discuss my feelings with you when yours are so obviously causing you to make the dumbest fucking decision of your useless life!"

"You are such an ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed, the last word echoing through the climbing gym. Naruto pushed himself upwards to pass Sasuke, to end this impromptu 'sharing' session, when his left foot slipped off the small ledge. Naruto tried to release his hold on Sasuke's ankle but somehow his hand got wrapped in the leg of the teme's workout pants.

Sasuke watch in horror as the emotions sped across Naruto's face… anger, the ever present disappointment, then shock, fear and finally panic.

"Naruto!"

But Naruto was already swinging away from the wall, pulling Sasuke along with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a moment, Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of falling. Why were they both so upset? They were both harnessed, it's not like this was a real mountain. They would swing out and then swing back. He turned toward the blonde to tell him to stop being a baby, but one look at the dobe made fear grip his heart.

Naruto was clutching his wrist to his chest, his eyes squeezed shut. Sasuke felt the wires reach as far as they could in the outwards momentum and now they would be swinging like a giant pendulum back toward the rock wall. Reaching out, Sasuke gripped the front of Naruto's faded orange t-shirt and yanked the man towards his chest. He heard the pained groan when Naruto's wrist was caught between both of their chests. Sasuke twisted his body at the last second so that his body would be between the wall and Naruto and prepared himself for the hit.

They both cried out as they hit, Naruto because his wrist was pinned between their bodies and Sasuke because his back and head hit the wall with a resounding crack.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke's face merely an inch in front of his. He saw pain swirling in the midnight depths and Naruto struggled to take in their situation.

"Why?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's eyes began to cloud over, unconsciousness pulling him under.

"… body… just moved… on its own."

Naruto held Sasuke, the best he could, as the man's dark head fell forward onto his shoulder and yelled for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji sat in the massive conference room with Sakura and Shino. They were there after hours waiting on Lee. Glancing at the clock, Neji leaned back into his chair.

"Lee should be back soon with more information." He said, idly tracing a long finger over the wood grain pattern of the table.

"Do you think we should include the other team? They obviously have as much invested in this as we do." Sakura asked as she turned her chair to look out the large glass windows. She smiled, "Did you see them today?"

Shino nodded, not that Sakura could see and Neji gave a 'hmmm' in agreement. They sat in silence for a moment before Neji stood up. "Yes, we need to bring them in."

Sakura laughed quietly in her chair. Neji's eyebrow rose and he watched her chair swing back around so that he was now watching her laugh at him.

"Is something funny, Haruno?"

Sakura stood gracefully and walked toward the tall and imposing man. "Hmm, yes, something is. It doesn't surprise me at all that you want to include Naruto's team."

"I still don't understand the humor," was Neji's dark reply.

Sakura lifted a hand and pulled a vibrant red hair off of Neji's shoulder, "Tell me, Neji. When did you get a pet?"

Neji stared at the hair. Shino snorted, "And will your 'pet' make you sleep on the couch if he isn't involved in this?"

Sakura nodded, humor and mischief causing her green eyes to sparkle, "You might want to get a spray bottle, Neji. This morning's little act of aggression shouldn't be tolerated in a well trained pet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Uchiha is fine. He has a minor concussion and we will keep him here overnight to wake him up periodically, but other than that and some bruising, he'll be perfectly fine in the morning."

Naruto sighed, turning from the window. His wrist was sprained and now held against his body in a light blue sling. Naruto nodded to the doctor on staff, who notably did not wear green, and smiled. "Would it be okay if I stayed awhile?"

"Of course."

Naruto walked toward the bed and looked down at the sleeping man. "You are the idiot, you know that? I could have taken the hit… I would have seen the wall coming."

Naruto pulled a chair over closer to the bed and sat down tiredly, rubbing his uninjured right hand through his disheveled locks. "Look at you… I guess it's my turn to say 'what were you thinking?'" Naruto looked the man over. He had dark circles under his eyes from the head trauma and probably from lack of sleep the doctor had said. His skin was pale and flawless and almost glowed when contrasted to his dark as night hair.

Naruto lifted his hand to push the dark locks away from the sleeping man's face. They were softer than Naruto had thought they would be and he let his hand linger on the dark spikes.

"Wake up, teme. I want to kick your ass now." Naruto whispered and jumped back when pale lids opened to reveal intense black orbs.

"Did you hit your head too, dobe?" Sasuke whispered out, blinking his eyes in an effort to clear them, "Because you kicking my ass isn't going to happen in this lifetime."

Naruto stared wide eyed for a moment and then smiled, "Says the man confined to bed rest."

Sasuke's eyes ran up and down the blonde assessing him for injury before stopping to again look into sky blue eyes, "Says the man with one arm."

"If I've learned anything at this retreat it's how to operate with only one arm."

"Hn. But only when you have me as your other one, dobe."

The silence after that statement almost drowned them as both men looked anywhere but each other.

Sasuke sighed, "Listen, I am sorry… Naruto."

Naruto looked up and smiled, "Hey, its fine. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You didn't know. I understand that, I guess. Uchihas are odd beings, you know."

Sasuke smirked, "More than you'll ever know. You should have someone run a search on me."

"Teme, I'd rather just ask you."

"That works too." Sasuke's eye lids started to droop and he turned his aching head slowly toward the bright headed man and reached out pale fingers to gentle touch the tan hand lying beside him on the sheets, "You're not leaving right?"

Naruto's eyes widened, but before he could answer Sasuke's gentle rhythmic breathing filled the infirmary.

Did Sasuke mean the company or his bedside?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nine o'clock at night and both teams sat around the wooden table looking at each other. Finally, Sakura rolled her eyes and addressed the room, "We are here to talk about Sasuke and Uzumaki."

"Naruto." Kiba said, "If the teme gets to be 'Sasuke' then we will use Naruto's real name as well."

"Fine, dog boy… Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura relented with a flippant wave of her slender hand.

Hinata's hand grasping his rather harshly was the only thing that kept Kiba in his seat.

"What is there to talk about?" Shikamaru asked while staring at the ceiling, "Or rather, what do you have that you are willing to share?"

Neji nodded toward Lee and the black haired man stood, "Maito Gai is my uncle. He is also the owner and operator of the establishment where Naruto and Sasuke are staying. This evening he called me to tell me how our bosses are doing."

All eyes were on the speaker, who nodded and continued, "He said they started out rocky. Two brawls before they had even been there one hour."

"I never would have guess that…" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"The next morning they seemed in better spirits and then they were tied together."

"What?" Neji asked.

"Yes, an excellent exercise that allows the team to learn to work as one. Apparently Sasuke and Naruto were the only team to pass. Uncle thought they had made amazing process. Then, this morning, Naruto woke up and refused to speak to Sasuke. Uncle was unable to pinpoint why, but Sasuke did admit to knowing what was wrong with Uzumaki."

Neji's eyes shifted back and forth… no other part of his body moved and his breathing stayed exactly the same, but it was enough for Gaara. "What do you know, Hyugu?"

Pale eyes met bright green and Sakura stifled a snicker behind a cough, "I have a theory about what may have happened."

Green eyes narrowed, "Do share."

"Sasuke asked me to collect all the information I could an Uzumaki, specifically about his birth parents, his adoptive parents and how they might know his father."

The room just stared and Neji continued, "I had the information delivered last night."

Shikamaru groaned, "Naruto found it. He wouldn't be able to resist. Uchiha probably played it off as something from work, since it came from you and Naruto figured he had just as much a right to see it."

"What things did you find?" Kiba said in a cold, calm voice.

"There were pictures of his parents and Hatake and Umino. Newspaper articles surrounding the accident and the media circus that surrounded the legal proceedings…"

Gaara's face become hard as rock and Kiba cursed quietly under his breath. Hinata shook her head and Shikamaru looked back at the ceiling not even bothering to point out how 'troublesome' the whole thing was.

"That would have made Naruto… upset." Gaara finally said.

"Yes, according to Uncle, he called his father last night at two in the morning and didn't return to his room that night. He didn't talk to Sasuke all day and avoided him whenever possible. Finally, the last exercise of the day was rock wall climbing. Sasuke must have finally said something to Naruto because before the accident Naruto screamed that Sasuke was an asshole."

"Amen!" Kiba said.

"What 'accident'?" Hinata and Sakura said at the same time.

Lee nodded toward the two ladies and continued, "Naruto lost his footing and somehow his hand was caught in Sasuke's pant leg so when he fell, he took them both down. They were harnessed, but when they hit the wall, somehow Sasuke took the brunt of the force. Sasuke lost consciousness and is spending the night in the infirmary with a slight concussion. Naruto has a sprained wrist. The last uncle checked Naruto was asleep by Sasuke's bed."

Eight pairs of eyes looked at one another and processed the information Lee had presented.

"Do you think he still wants to leave?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke's team turned to look at the girl who was addressing Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"I don't know." Kiba said.

"We need more information." Gaara said.

"We need an 'emergency'." Shikamaru said. Hinata and Kiba smiled at the suggestion and Gaara nodded straight faced. Sasuke's team looked on in confusion.

Kiba slapped the table with his open hand bringing their attention toward himself, "We're going to need help."

"Perhaps I can assist you with that."

All eyes turned to the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: My Sad Disillusioned Minion

From: The Prince of Darkness

Subject: Your Previous Attempt at Spam Mail

My silly little minion,

Your request has been denied.

Don't bother me with your insecurities again.

Itachi Uchiha

Lord of the Underworld aka Uchiha Inc.

Main Branch, Kohona, Leaf

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke wasn't sure what time it was the next time he woke up and with the throbbing in his head, he didn't even try to find out. The room was dark but for the hazy white light that streamed through the room's only window.

"Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke's head turned sharply toward the voice and he couldn't stifle the pained moan the movement caused. He saw a man standing near his bed. He was dressed in a white coat and Sasuke assumed he must be the doctor.

"I was just coming to wake you. I have something that will help your head." The doctor handed Sasuke two tablets and helped him sit up. Sasuke cringed when the doctor pushed on his back.

"I'm sorry," the doctor whispered, "I forgot about the bruising. It's not going to be pretty for awhile."

Sasuke nodded and taking the offered glass of water swallowed the pain pills. Handing the glass back, Sasuke addressed the quiet man, "How is my dob… my business partner?"

The man smiled and shrugged, "Well, he sprained his wrist and I would imagine he is going to have quite a terrible crick in his neck tomorrow morning." The man pointed to the other side of Sasuke's bed.

Black eyes widened comically. Naruto sat in a chair pushed right up against his bed and the blonde head lay nestled against Sasuke's hip. "Oh."

The doctor nodded. "Sleep well, sir. I won't be waking you again."

Sasuke didn't look away from the blonde mop, "Yes. Thank you."

Hearing the quiet click of the door Sasuke cautiously lay his hand on the dobe's blonde spikes. He'd touched them before, of course. One doesn't get into knockdown, drag out fights with someone without touching… yanking… the other's hair but this was different. Slow, tender… special.

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's nose wrinkled and he shifted, but his eyes didn't open.

"Dobe, go to your own bed, idiot."

A tan hand reached up and gently took Sasuke's pale fingers, "I can't. I promised."

Sasuke sat still for a moment, "What? What did you promise?"

"That I would stay. Now… shhhh…." Again soft snores filled the room and Sasuke was certain the man wouldn't remember a word he had said.

"Goodnight… Naruto." Sasuke squeezed the tan fingers in his and allowed sleep to sweep him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: At the end of "For the Love of His Son" I was given a dragon egg by the lovely 'trulywicked'. The idea was so that one, she could have Fang back and two, so that later in my writing career when people might want to come after me with let's say… pitch forks and angry mobs, I'd have my own built in defense. I'm proud to say that "Fluffy" has hatched and is on alert. I just might need her soon.

Happy reading.

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 6

Unconsciousness came knocking entirely too early in Naruto's opinion. The first things to register were that his wrist hurt and he might never be able to move his neck again.

"Oh dear god… Oooooouch!" Naruto moaned softy against the overly starched sheets. Where the hell am I? he wondered.

"Good Morning, Dobe."

Naruto turned his head, never lifting it from the sheets until he was facing the amused voice, one blue eye winching at the stiffness in his muscles.

"Teme."

Sasuke smirked down at the blonde and tried to tell himself that the dobe looked stupid, not adorable. Yesterday's bump to the head was obviously much more serious than the doctor had said and he would need to schedule an MRI at his earliest conv…

"I said, HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" Naruto sat up, concern overshadowing the inability to move his stiff neck, "Can you even hear me? Do you know who I am? Oh my god… DOCTOR?!"

A pale hand shot out and slapped against Naruto's mouth so hard that tears came to his wide blue eyes.

"Fuck, dobe. Yes, I can hear you. Yes, I know who you are. I don't go around calling everyone 'dobe'. There's only one 'dobe' in my life… the biggest dobe of them all."

Naruto nodded, Sasuke's hand still on his mouth. He reached up and gently pulled Sasuke's fingers from his face. Blue eyes shifted conspiratorially back and forth before landing on midnight black, "Does Itachi know you think that way about him?"

"Dobe!"

"Ah! My youthful companions! You are awake and once again relishing in your springtime youthfulness with one another." Gai clutched his green covered heart, "Beautiful… so beautiful!"

Sasuke couldn't help noticing that as Gai neared the bed, the dobe leaned further into his side. What could the 'Green Beast' possibly have done to the blonde?

"Well, I was just coming to wake you because I received a phone call from Itachi Uchiha this morning. He requested that you both be available for an emergency conference call with him and your teams in one hour."

"Emergency? Both of us?" Naruto asked pulling away from Sasuke to stand up. No, he did NOT feel colder.

"Apparently so and only your youthful influence will remedy the situation. Broody One, you have been released from the infirmary. Both of you will use my office. See you in an hour."

Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke. "I wonder what this is about."

Sasuke moved until his legs hung over the side of the bed. He was still in his workout clothes from yesterday and he wasn't sure if he was happy not to be naked or disgusted he'd been in these clothes all night.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes and followed the wrinkled older man out of the room, "Teme, do you think it's possible to smell Armageddon coming? You know, like the first snow?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's this?" Itachi said strolling confidently into the room and taking a seat at the end of the long conference table. His long hair was pulled lazily into a low pony tail and his dress shirt was unbuttoned three buttons down, the pristine white sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "My minions' little duckies are speechless? Be still my beating heart."

The Uchiha smirk made Hinata whimper.

"Now, now… I only want to help. You see, I can smell a conspiracy a thousand miles away." Itachi gently turned his chair back and forth while tapping long fingers against the arm rest waiting to be filled in. "Especially when it deals with my two favorite boys."

Shikamaru leaned forward, placing his hands on the table, fingers in the shape of a diamond, "We need a reason to talk to Naruto. You obviously have been apprised of his wish to be transferred."

"Ah yes. Uzumaki… always good for a laugh." Itachi quit turning the chair and looked at Naruto's team. Three… two… one…

Kiba growled, "Funny how none of us think so."

"Of course you don't. I doubt Sasuke's little duckies think it's funny either. That's why you are duckies and not minions… too soft. You're lacking in the area of sadistic humor that my minions provide."

At the wide eyed faces of the others in the room, Itachi smirked, "I can get you a reason to talk to them, but I don't want them leaving until the retreat is over. They stay unless one of them dies."

"Why do you care?" Gaara said making eye contact with the eldest Uchiha and holding it.

"I suppose all of us could ask that couldn't we?" Itachi looked around the room, "Fortunately, I don't have to explain myself to any of you." Itachi watched as several 'eye ticks' developed around the room. Perhaps not as 'soft' as he thought, but still, little duckies. "I can get you a conference call, but I will sit in on it as well."

"A conference about what?" Sakura said.

"Not my problem, duckie. But, you had better come up with something besides 'feelings' and wanting to make sure the poor little blonde boy is okay because I can tell you neither minion will react well to those motives."

"Schedule it for the morning. We will all be here." Neji said.

Itachi smiled and it turned eight hearts to ice, "I'm looking forward to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: My Two Dads

From: You Highly Embarrassed Son

Subject: Thank you for not eating me as a baby

Dad and Papa,

So after waking you up to listen to my pintsized baby breakdown, it turns out I just needed some forced corporate rock climbing, a sprained wrist and a little 'motivational support' from the Dark Lord to make everything work out.

I won't be leaving Konoha. I'd like to say that I came up with that on my own, but it turns out the Uchihas can be scary. Shocker that.

Sasuke yelled at me! He yelled! He said that he wouldn't let Itachi let me go. Now I know that you haven't met him, but unless he's beating the shit out of someone (most notably me) he doesn't raise his voice and he doesn't speak in multiple syllables. Then the teme went and 'saved' my life. Now, Papa, take a breath. I wasn't actually going to die, but it would have hurt and the bastard's damn body 'moved on its own' and took the hit for me. I… well, truthfully, I have nothing else to say about that. And Dad… SHUT UP! PERV ALERT! PERV ALERT!

Then, as if that wasn't enough, the devil fucking denied my request. Just as pleasant as you please. Then he had the audacity to reprimand me for bothering him with my insecurities. He's been around the bastard his whole life… you'd think he'd understand my pain. Prince of Darkness and Malice, indeed.

So, in short, whatever 'intervention' you had planned you can put on the back burner until my next 'drama queen' episode. (As if you haven't been whispering that into Papa's ear this whole time, Dad.)

Well, I need to go. Apparently an emergency has arisen at work that will require both Sasuke and I to sit in on a phone conference with the teams and Lucifer this morning. After that, today is our last day and I will be home!

Free at last! God Almighty… free at last.

Naruto

Personal Account

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we all here?" Itachi asked looking down at his nails.

"Ah, yeah, I guess. The bastard and I are. How about you kids? You all there?" Naruto's voice floated up from the intercom positioned in the middle of the conference table.

"Yeah boss!" Kiba said smiling at the sound of his best friend's voice. "How have you been?"

"Hn."

"Right, the teme thinks we should get to the emergency. And guys, I'm fine. Everything is fine. No worries… okay?"

The four smartly dressed people on the right of the conference table breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear, Naruto." Gaara said.

"Sasuke, we called this meeting because a new client that was brought in by Team Uzumaki isn't adhering to the guidelines set forth by Uchiha Inc. All attempts to rectify the situation have failed. We are hoping that maybe bringing in the other team, who the client obviously feels more comfortable with, will make the transition easier."

"…"

"I agree with Uchiha." Naruto said. "I don't understand why this warranted an 'emergency' call. I was under the assumption that you were all big boys and girls. Well, that at least my kids were."

"Naruto, of course we are, we just…"

"Dobe." Eight sets of eyes focused on the intercom. Sasuke tone was clipped and impossible to read.

"I know, bastard!" Okay, maybe not so impossible.

Eight sets of eyes listened quietly to the interactions of their bosses.

"I sent them my request." Naruto's voice sounded defiant and apologetic all at once.

"…" Hinata, Sakura and Kiba swallowed at the dark aura. Itachi smirked and Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Neji just waited. What else could they do?

"I believed that they deserved to know." Defiance reigned the day.

"Really, dobe. And what about me?" The VP's tone was cold, calculating and cruel. Itachi smirked… he adored alliteration.

"What the hell are you talking about, teme? It was BECAUSE of you!" Naruto's team relaxed slightly… that they understood.

"Hn."

"Bastard." An explosive sigh was heard over the intercom in the conference room, "Is there really an emergency?" Naruto sounded tired, like he'd just fought the mental battle of a life time. Hell, for all any of the people around the table knew, perhaps he had.

Eight sets of eyes looked down at the table. But not the ninth set of eyes, no, those eyes shone with unrestrained glee, "No, minions, there's not. It's just that the duckies were up all night worried about the state of your relationship. I couldn't handle them whining about coming from a broken home and so I made the call."

"Well…" Naruto began, "I, ah… Guys." They couldn't see it, but every person in the conference room knew Naruto ran a hand through disheveled golden spikes. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"Hn."

"Uchiha, I'm going to have to ask you to shut the fuck up because I'm trying on my big boy corporate panties… you should look into some of those. Now, as I was saying, the 'situation' has been handled. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

"Hn, dobe. You coddle them too much. One sign of change and your whole team pressed the panic button."

Before Naruto could comment, Kiba yelled, "What? It wasn't us who had their uncle report back information on the two of you."

"…" The phone line was silent. Shino's eyes widen… was it possible to see murderous auras through intercoms?

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said venom lacing his words like a Vera Wang wedding dress.

"Sasuke! My friend."

"Shut up, Lee. What is he talking about… Hyuuga!"

Neji ran a hand through his straight hair glaring at the shaggy haired man across the table. "Lee's uncle is Maito Gai."

"Oh my god! You poor soul!" Naruto screamed causing several of the group to jump in their chairs.

"Now is not the time, dumbass." The youngest Uchiha clipped at Naruto.

Kiba growled, "You know, Uchiha, I think we are all getting tired of your shit."

"Kiba…" Naruto warned through the intercom.

"No, Naruto. What the hell is his problem? He's treated you like a second class citizen since you walked in this building. You can't deny the numbers, bastard! Naruto is good for this company and because of some fucking idiotic move on your part, you almost lost him."

Shino stood from his chair. "Kiba, don't go accusing people of things you have no idea are true or not. Perhaps your 'boy' just couldn't cut it."

"Shino…" Sasuke voice warned.

"What? Are you implying that Naruto was afraid? Scared? Naruto has more b-balls than any of you in this room. He takes risks and loves his job and this company." Hinata said, placing her hands on the table glaring at the dark haired man.

"Oh dear, Shino… You've angered the mouse… what will you do?" Sakura said sarcasm slicing through each word.

"I would watch what you say." Gaara said coldly his face emotionless as he stared out the window.

"Is that a threat, my friend?" Lee said also standing.

"I'm going with fuck yes, my 'friend'." Kiba said, smirk firmly in place.

"Ah, guys… everybody…" Naruto's dismembered voice went unnoticed as the tension continued to rise.

"Troublesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the intercom as words turned to loud thuds, sharp crashes, pained grunts and heated shouts.

"What the fuck! Who the fuck threw this goddamn shoe!"

Naruto and Sasuke swallowed at the angered bellow of one Itachi Uchiha.

"Say goodbye to your duckies, my little minions."

The line went dead.

Sasuke sat back in his chair running a pale hand through dark spikes and across his tired eyes, "Turns out you can smell Armageddon, dobe."

Naruto closed his mouth and hung up the phone. "Yeah, and when did we get duckies?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I trust everything is well, sunshine?" Gai said as Sasuke and Naruto exited his office.

"That's kind of a tricky question, Gai-sensei. Short answer, the bastard and I are fine and for now I guess that's all that matters."

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto nudged the taller man and smiled brilliantly at Gai. "So, what do you have for us today, youthful springtime instructor?!"

Sasuke glared down at the bouncing blonde. What could possibly have made the little idiot so happy? Did he think Itachi was joking? Sasuke already had a headache just thinking about hiring a new team…

"Come on, teme. This is the last day!" Leaning into the man's space he hissed, "Our last damn day in this hellhole." Stepping back, "Show a little enthusiasm for the program, why don't you?"

Sasuke sighed, the idiot had a point. After this if he ever saw the color green again…

"Well, we planned a scavenger hunt in the woods today. The other teams have already departed. The doctor didn't think it was wise for either of you to participate. I argued that you were both full of spring-y motivation and youthful joy, but doctors are doctors." Gai shrugged sadly.

"Well, thank you for that Gai. I'm sure that you tried your best." Naruto said his face the picture of sincere sadness, but his eyes. Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk at seeing so much restrained amusement.

"Well, I'd like to walk around anyway. It's not often I get up into the mountains like this."

"Sunshine, the forest is thick and with only one arm your balance will be off. You'll have to stay near the building so that…"

Sasuke felt his breathing hitch as the light drained from blue eyes. No, not so soon. "I'll go with him. The dobe will be fine. I have to catch him when we are walking down flat indoor hallways, this shouldn't be much different."

Naruto turned and looked at the dark haired man. Part of him wanted to yell at the insult but a bigger part was happy Sasuke had offered to go. Bright blue eyes shown with eagerness and appreciation, "Teme." The blonde started walking toward the front doors.

Sasuke registered the ever familiar insult but couldn't bring himself to care. The light was back in sky blue eyes. How had he survived all yesterday without it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Itachi Uchiha

From: Sasuke Uchiha

Subjects: I mean it

Stay away from my goddamn duckies.

Sasuke

Personal Account

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: The Great Diablo

From: Irritated Minion

Subject: This year's Bosses Day Gift

Satan,

I had always thought that you were an asshole. Of course I did. Who doesn't right? But, recent situations have shown me the error of my ways, O' Dark and Evil One. Your patience, understanding and the overall respect you show to each of us… minions and duckies alike… knows no bounds. How could we have ever imagined that you where human enough to be an asshole? I believe, My Slimy Evilness, that you have the World's Number One Boss Award in the bag again this year.

Keep showing us your true self and I believe you can consider that genuine simulated aluminum (foil) pocket watch you've had your swirling-red-eyes-of-evil on yours.

Oh yes, I formally retract my request for transfer. Better to serve in hell… You can check in but you can never leave… Or perhaps you'd rather pick your own damn hell related cliché.

My personal favorite? Hope to see you there.

Naruto Uzumaki

Vice President, Underworld Inc.

Watching my Soul die piece by piece

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight Uchiha Inc. employees 'bellied' up to the bar. The bartender watched them carefully. It was always the dark, quiet ones that caused the most trouble.

"What the fucking hell was that? Did he not take his medication? Is he on medication? Do any of us really know anything about Itachi Uchiha?!"

"Kiba, calm down." Sakura said her voice implying that she thought Kiba was overreacting… too bad her hands were shaking so hard she almost couldn't get the glass to her lips.

"How do Sasuke and Naruto handle him one on one? It's like Uzumaki doesn't even care the President is evil incarnate and well, Sasuke doesn't care." Lee said ordering them all another round.

"I d-don't know, but remind me never to be alone with that man again. How does he yell without shouting? Why do my ears hurt when I'm sure he whispered through most of the 'lecture'?"

Shikamaru shrugged to cover the shiver that ran down his spine, "Troublesome. I'm glad Naruto has decided to stay. I wouldn't stay without him."

"Amen to that." Kiba said throwing back his drink. Turning to the red head next to him his eyebrow raised, "Hey, Gaara, while we were getting our asses analyzed and handed back with revision notes, where the fuck were you?"

Gaara turned and without blinking said, "Right there."

"No, you weren't. Itachi kept saying the 'six' of us. Wait… who else was missing?" Kiba said looking down the bar.

"I think I know…" Sakura sing-songed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto had been walking through the nearby forest for about an hour. They talked about where they went to college, how Itachi was the devil, their favorite foods and how Itachi was the devil.

Sasuke stepped up on a fallen tree and reached a hand down to his one armed companion. Latching onto the offered tan wrist, he pulled the dobe up onto the log. Just as Naruto stabilized, Sasuke's left foot slipped on wet moss and he reached out to balance himself by grabbing a hold of Naruto. The startled blonde waivered, but after a quick shift, they stabilized.

With their lips pressed against each other.

Huge blue eyes connected to shocked midnight ones. Heads snapped back and they continued to stare at each other. Naruto would never know if he meant to do it… but, he licked his lips and without even thinking about it, closed his eyes to 'savor' the taste.

Sasuke reached forward and yanked Naruto's white shirt, pulling the blonde toward him. How could he say 'no' to that?! Naruto standing there, face flushed, breathing irregular while he licked his lips like a kitten and practically purred at the taste.

"Wha…" Naruto said eyes snapping open only to slide close as the taller man claimed his lips once again. Oh god, he's good at this, Naruto thought. Really good at this.

Pale lips moved tenderly but with purpose against his own, rubbing and pushing. Naruto leaned against Sasuke's chest and used his only good hand to hold onto the fabric of Sasuke's shirt like a life line.

Suddenly he felt Sasuke's tongue lick warmly against the line of his lips asking for entrance. What to do? What to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me in. Let me in. Let me in.

It wasn't elegant, but Gai-sensei would be proud that Sasuke had come up with his own 'personal mantra'.

Naruto moaned and parted his sweet lips. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

Hn, bonus points. He had TWO mantras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip. He pulled the shorter boy tightly against him but eased up when Naruto whimpered his protest as his wrist was pressed between them. The blonde didn't stop the kiss and so Sasuke took that as a good sign and mapped out Naruto's teeth and tongue drawing forth delicious moans and sighs in the process.

Naruto pulled against Sasuke's shirt… maybe because he wanted more… maybe because he needed air, but the movement unbalanced them and soon they were falling sideways off the log. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and they landed with Naruto on top of a winded Sasuke.

Naruto rested his forehead against the prone black haired man, "Teme, you have to stop doing that."

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto lifted his head and he smiled down at the man beneath him. Sasuke felt his heart stutter before speeding up.

"But, you did save me." Naruto nodded and Sasuke lay fascinated as mischief made blue eyes sparkle, "I suppose you'll be wanting a reward?"

Naruto leaned down and brought his lips over the older man's pale ones, "Hmmm… what could you want?"

"Dobe."

Naruto pushed his lips against Sasuke's and plundered the pale pink mouth for everything he could. Sasuke's hand reached up and held tight on Naruto's shoulders, keeping the man's weight from hurting his wrist while Naruto's free hand found purchase in black locks.

When air became an issue, Naruto broke the connection between their mouths and latched his lips against the side of Sasuke's pale neck.

Unable to stop himself, Sasuke's hips arched off the ground, "Naruto!"

Immediately everything stopped. Naruto pulled his lips away from the forming red mark and lay his blonde head gently against Sasuke's heaving chest.

"What are we doing, teme?" Naruto whispered a shiver racing through his body. Before Sasuke could say a word, Naruto used his right hand to push himself up and off of Sasuke. Sasuke slowly sat up and took in the sad smile that Naruto sent him.

"Dobe, whatever you're thinking…"

"I know. Come on, teme, let's go."

Sasuke did get up and jogged a few steps to catch up with the idiot. "I don't think you do know, dobe. Maybe you should tell me."

Naruto ran a tan hand over the back of his head, "What's there to tell? That was nothing right? You don't want me to think too much into it and I'm not going to. I guess it is natural right. All that hate has to go somewhere? But, there, it's over. And I'm glad. I'm glad it's over." Naruto smiled again. Sasuke wondered if anyone would be fooled by such a fake smile, but in the next instance knew that perhaps everyone else was.

"Don't lie, Naruto."

Naruto tripped and Sasuke pulled the trembling blonde against him, "See, I knew you didn't know. You have no idea…"

Naruto's eyes slid closed and he hated himself but he knew what was coming and whimpered in anticipation.

"Oh… excuse me!"

Two sets of lust filled eyes landed on a green clad resort worker. "What!?" Sasuke snapped.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Gai-sensei needs to see you in his office immediately. There is an emergency."

Naruto pulled himself gently from Sasuke's arms, "Yes, of course." The worker nodded and ran off.

"Teme." The blush the brushed tan cheeks was breathtakingly beautiful, "I have to go."

"I swear if this is the fucking duckies…"

Naruto smiled and it was real. Blue eyes widened comically when Sasuke returned the favor. "I'll talk to you later." Sasuke quietly cursed while he watched Naruto walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a half hour and Naruto still didn't come back out, so Sasuke headed inside to wait for the blonde in their room.

He wasn't expecting Naruto to be throwing his clothes into suitcases with tears streaming down his face.

"Shit," Sasuke was across the room in three strides. He gathered the blonde against his chest and caressed blonde spikes, "What happened, dobe?"

"My parents… Sasuke… my parents."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: I feel as though I should apologize in advance for this chapter. It's quite a bit… dimmer… than previous ones. Let's just say, you know a chapter is grim when, as the writer, you re-read and realize you have relied on Sasuke Uchiha as your comic relief. That's right, broody, moody, emo-bastard Sasuke… I'm so, so sorry.

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 7

Sasuke gently pulled the orange sleep pants out of Naruto's grip, shifting the trembling man onto the bed while trying to get a grasp on what the hell was happening. Sasuke was having a terrible time focusing, something totally foreign to the young Uchiha. Part of him, probably the part located south of his waist line, was still in the green canopied forest lying under Naruto while the man whimpered and licked and…

Fuck! Right now… Right NOW, that same man was pushing him away with one arm and had fallen onto the floor in his rush.

"Naruto." Sasuke said reaching down and pulling the blonde onto his feet, "What happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had no problem whatsoever admitting when he was scared. Becoming a parent had seen to that. Everyone was scared of something, for most people more than just a few things. For instance, Kakashi was scared of 3AM feedings, Iruka when he was loud and Naruto when he was quiet. The key was recognizing those fears and learning to work through them.

Kakashi would go on to say that there is a monumental difference between being scared and being terrified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silver haired man tried to blink the blood from his eyes and understand what had just happened. He had been driving Iruka to work at the elementary school before heading to the high school like he did every day. Iruka was talking about Naruto's most recent email and how it seemed that maybe, just maybe, the littlest Uchiha was coming around to being the friend that Naruto wanted him to be. Kakashi smirked and implied that 'friend' wasn't really what Naruto was looking for, even if he didn't know it himself.

Iruka huffed, twisting in his seat to face the cocky man and opened his mouth to begin what was sure to be a lengthy lecture including but not limited to supporting Naruto, keeping sick thoughts and comments to himself and how maybe he needed a 'couch' reminder. Kakashi laughed out loud and turned to tell Iruka that he loved him when he saw it.

The truck was huge and before Kakashi could do anything to prevent the inevitable the vehicle plowed into the passenger's side of their 'work' car… a rather puny, fuel efficient, two door sedan.

Kakashi could hear Iruka screaming and he tried to say something, to calm him down but his chest felt tight like something was pressing solidly against it, not letting up for a moment. He tried to turn his head, but again seemed unable to.

Kakashi was scared, but he took some comfort in Iruka's screaming, signally that at least he was breathing and alive. Kakashi kept trying to communicate he was okay, kept trying to ask how the brown haired man was… Kept trying to do something.

And then Iruka stopped screaming and Kakashi knew, for the second time in his life, what soul numbing terror felt like before the darkness swept him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shook his head and took a deep breath. Sasuke watched fascinated as a lone green leaf from earlier 'activities' clung to soft, blonde spikes.

"My parents were in a car accident," Naruto said pulling away from Sasuke once again, "Gai-sensei didn't say much," Naruto's blue eyes looked clouded and lost as he looked absently around the room, his uninjured hand opening and closing at his side. Finally he looked up at Sasuke and smiled. The deadness in the action made something deep inside Sasuke's chest roar in pain. Naruto shrugged, "But, he didn't use the words 'youth' or 'spring' once so that can't be a good sign, right?"

Sasuke stared at him, pale face devoid of emotion. Naruto closed his eyes against the deep, black recesses of the taller man's eyes and knew immediately he had made a mistake. Images that had been formulating in the back of his mind since he had seen Gai's concerned face and listened to his sympathetic voice flooded to the forefront of his mind, his imagination running unchecked and wild.

Sasuke watched silently as Naruto gave a choked sob and turned to start throwing clothes into his suitcase once more.

Truthfully, Sasuke was at a loss… what did one do in this situation? He'd never comforted another person in his life. He didn't know how. Whenever he had needed comforting his father and his brother could be relied on for a solid 'Hn' and perhaps a clasp on the shoulder. His mother might give him a brief hug and say the obligatory 'It will be okay' but just like his father and brother she would leave it at that. And, perhaps that was fine for the Uchihas. Sasuke knew it wouldn't be fine for the dobe. He would need something else… something Sasuke and his family would have scoffed at. Something Sasuke didn't understand.

Had the situations been reversed and it was Sasuke's parents in jeopardy would Naruto be feeling so helpless? Sasuke mentally shook his head. Naruto would know exactly what to do… even with an Uchiha. Sasuke knew that Naruto was hurting. He could read it in his expressive eyes. He was trying to be strong and brave and doing a remarkable job but the blonde was walking a fine line between being okay and being so fucking not okay. Sasuke could 'read' all that from the blonde and knew that he understood more than most, but Sasuke didn't know what to 'do' with that information.

And just like Sasuke 'understood' Naruto, the dark haired man was well aware of the dobe's ability to 'interrupt' him. The blonde could read his silence, his smirks and his monosyllable dialogue as though Sasuke were broadcasting his thoughts and feelings for the man to read at his leisure. Naruto would know exactly what to say but mostly, what not to say.

Sasuke wasn't so lucky.

"Stop, dobe. You are being stupid." Sasuke walked toward the man and took the clothing from his hands. He looked down… stupid orange sleep pants.

Naruto stilled for a moment and turned around slowly. "Excuse me?" Naruto stared wide eyed, "My parents are in the hospital, you bastard. I have no idea what their condition is and right now I'm going to pack my stuff, get in my car and be with them." Naruto ripped the pants out of pale hands, "You'll just have to sing 'Kumbaya' with the all the other little assholes by yourself tonight."

"Don't be a dumbass." Sasuke said calmly while Naruto fisted his right hand. "And don't fucking hit me either, dobe, one of us has to be able to drive."

"Why you fucking… what?" Naruto said tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke twirled around and began rummaging through the dresser drawer for his keys and wallet. "Someone else can come in and pack our belongings. I'll drive you. You can't drive like that, with one arm and this upset."

"I am just fine…" Naruto began but Sasuke turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"Naruto," The blonde felt his breath hitch, Sasuke's voice was soft and Naruto could almost feel the warmth of the word wrap around him. "You are not okay… and you have a very sound reason for that. Let me help you."

Naruto tried to answer, but the tears that had subsided threatened to choke him and so he just nodded.

"Come on. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

To Itachi

From Sasuke

Taking the dobe to the hospital. Send someone to get suitcases and Uzumaki's car. I need to know how bad this is, big brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi allowed himself to lean against the back wall of the elevator for a moment before pressing the button to move the box to the fourteenth floor. This was not going to be pleasant. Straightening, he pushed the button and closed his eyes. At the telltale 'bing' he opened them again and stepped off the elevator. If the scurrying of workers too insignificant to even be given a 'nickname' was any indication, Itachi's composure was once again at stellar Uchiha proportions.

He strolled down the DMZ and lifted a regal hand to loosen his tie. Stopping in the middle of the room he said, "Little duckies… Come out, come out, wherever you are." He didn't need to raise his voice. The entire room had fallen silent as the grave the moment he stepped onto the floor.

Shuffles could be heard from either side of the tall, black haired man. Finally, eight people stood in front of him.

"Follow me." And without another word the tall man turned and walked toward the conference room. Had anyone dared, they would have laughed at the 'duckies' that trailed obediently behind him.

After the eight executives had filed into the room, Itachi shut the door and took a seat at the head of the table.

"Naruto's parents were in a car accident this morning."

"Are they o…" Kiba started but immediately shut his mouth when Itachi shifted menacingly black eyes in his direction.

"Their situation is critical."

"Oh shit…Naruto…" Kiba whispered and this time didn't care when Itachi glared at him. Looking up he said, "Naruto knows?"

"Yes and he is on his way to be with them." Itachi said. He leaned back in his chair. "And I'm sure that you will all be happy to know that Sasuke is with him."

Several sets of eyes widened. Itachi ignored it and stood to leave the room. Immediately Hinata and Sakura began talking about sending flowers and Gaara and Shikamaru exchanged glances while Kiba sat eerily quiet.

"Duckies," Itachi said from the door not turning around, "I don't know when Naruto will be back. It doesn't look good. I also don't know what Sasuke plans to do or when he will be back. It is your job to make sure that my minions only have to worry about the hospital and not what's happening here." Itachi turned his head around so that he could look at them, his face and voice devoid of emotion, "Is that understood?"

Itachi's eyes widened when it was Kiba that looked directly into his eyes and answered, voice firm, "Yes, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty year old Kakashi sat near the back of the lecture hall quietly drumming his pen against his leg. For the life of him, he would never understand why Calculus with an Emphasis on Physics would need a lecture. He leaned his head back until he was looking at the ceiling. 'Just show us how to do it and send us on our way!'

His thoughts were interrupted when the auditorium doors were thrown open and a panting undergrad entered the room, walking directly toward the Professor of Cruel and Unusual Punishment. After a whispered conversation, during which Kakashi went back to counting ceiling tiles, the Professor cleared his throat.

"Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi snapped his head down so fast he was absently surprised it didn't snap off.

"Yes?"

"Please gather your things. You presence is needed in the Dean's office."

Kakashi stared for a moment before nodding, "Okay." He quickly gathered his books and notebook, shoving them in his bag as he jumped down the steps two at a time. The panting undergrad held the door as Kakashi walked through.

"Hey, do you know what this is about?"

The freckled boy shook his head, "All I know is that it's an emergency." He shrugged his shoulders and strolled in the opposite direction that Kakashi would need to take.

Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine at the word emergency and quickened his steps. Who could be involved in an emergency? He was alone. No ailing grandmother. No parents. No family.

So what? Iruka? They had been dating for six months. Would his name appear on any of Iruka's "In Case of an Emergency" lists? The thought made him skip into a jog and soon he found himself in front of Dean's secretary.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi Ha…"

"Follow me." The woman stood up and immediately directed him toward the large double doors of the Dean's office.

"Sir, Kakashi Hatake is here."

A balding man in an expensive suit stood up. Kakashi couldn't help thinking that was where his tuition was going.

"Mr. Hatake, please have a seat."

Kakashi nodded, sitting in a maroon chair in front of the man's desk.

"Mr. Hatake… do you mind if I call you Kakashi?" The young man almost rolled his eyes… emergencies usually implied urgency!

"No, I don't mind." He said instead staring at the man, scenarios swirling in his head about why he was here.

"Kakashi there was an accident and a car has been spent to take you to the hospital. Minato Namikaze and his wife were gravely injured. Kushina died before reaching the hospital. The last I heard, Minato was in surgery."

Kakashi stopped breathing. It was as simple as that. He knew it was important. He knew he needed to keep doing it and yet for some reason his body decided to stop… just stop. Minato… oh god, Kushina! What about…

"Naruto." Kakashi gasped out, air flooding his system.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" The dean asked.

"Their son! Naruto! Where is he?" Kakashi held onto the wooden arms of the chair until he was sure they would crack.

"I received no information about their son. Mr. Hatake, the car is waiting downstairs. The call I received asked you arrive as soon as possible."

Kakashi stood nodding while pulling his bag onto his shoulder. "Yes, of course." As he reached the door the balding man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My condolences, son."

Kakashi shrugged the hand off and kept walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke didn't think it was possible for Naruto to curl up on himself anymore. The man had followed him out to the car and got into the passenger's seat without another word. He strapped himself in and then looked out the window.

Sasuke frowned, but didn't say anything and just drove in silence. Not five minutes into the drive, the first rain drop hit the windshield. Sasuke started when something akin to a painful whimper escaped his passenger. Naruto pulled his feet up onto the seat, wrapping his good arm around his legs and resting his forehead against his knees.

"Fuck." The blonde whispered.

'It's the rain.' Sasuke thought and his grip tightened on the wheel as he racked his 'genius' mind for something to comfort the man.

"Dobe, why are you afraid of Gai?" Sasuke nearly cringed… he was so going to have to take that damn IQ test again. Obviously there had been a mistake.

"What?" Naruto whispered turning his head so that he could see Sasuke clearly. His blue eyes were teary and almost sparkled in the dim interior of the car.

"I was just wondering if you would tell me how you were 'traumatized' by Gai-sensei." Sasuke said again, glancing between the blonde and the road, trying to read Naruto's reaction.

"Oh… right. Gai-sensei." Naruto said and let his eyelids shut. Sasuke was positive the man had fallen asleep when he began to speak, not opening his eyes.

"I guess it's kind of silly really. You see, when I was little I got sick and my parents," Sasuke glanced over to see Naruto squeeze his eyes even tighter, rubbing them harshly against his knees. With a gentle sigh, he continued, "My parents had finals they couldn't miss and so in their desperation, they asked Maito Gai to babysit."

"He was your babysitter…" Sasuke said and tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, "So what did he do to you? Lock you in a closet? Force you to eat all your greens?"

Naruto snorted at the lame pun. "No, teme. First of all, I had never seen so much green. And then he started 'challenging' me to do all of these tasks and would 'punish' himself by walking on his hands or doing ungodly amounts of pushups. Truthfully, I didn't know his real name until three days ago. I always referred to him as 'The Green Beast' and no one ever corrected me. Dad probably thought it was hysterical when he saw I was headed up here. He never said anything you know… I was so mad." Naruto chuckled, "I sent an email 'disowning' him the first day we arrived." Naruto fisted his free hand into golden locks, "I didn't tell him I forgave him… that it was okay and that I was only joking. I know he knew… but I never said it. I never actually said it." A tear slid slowly down his scarred cheek and Naruto turned away from Sasuke to look out the window. They rode in silence until Naruto said, "Anyway, they never invited him back and I had recurring nightmares until…" Naruto hesitated, "Well, anyway, then they stopped and we moved. I never saw him again."

Sasuke nodded a deep frown on his face and didn't break the silence again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was still carrying his book bag when he entered the sliding glass doors of the hospital. He walked quickly up to the reception desk and cleared his throat to get the nurse's attention. She was on the phone, smiling and giggling and without even looking at him held up her hand indicating he should wait.

Kakashi felt anger driven by fear surge up inside him and just as he was about to release it onto the unsuspecting girl before him he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he met cold, black eyes.

"Kakashi, let's find some place to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the hospital Sasuke parked and they both set in silence before Sasuke turned to the blonde.

"Dobe, you have to get out of the car. You have to go it now."

Naruto slowly unfolded himself and leaned his head back against the seat. "I just want it to be okay… like it was when I went to bed last night or woke up this morning with a horrible crick in my neck. Like it was this afternoon in the forest…"

Sasuke didn't say anything. And this time he didn't even try to think of something. His wayward mouth would only make it worse.

Naruto sighed and turned to the man sitting next to him, "Hey, I know that we aren't friends or maybe we are or, well, I don't know what we are, but would you…" Naruto sent a heart wrenching smile toward the black haired man and Sasuke knew whatever Naruto said next he'd do, without thought of himself or the consequences… anything to make the light come back. "Would you come in with me? Just for a little bit… until I know…"

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said and reached out a hand to push blonde locks behind Naruto's ear before opening his door and stepping out.

Sasuke walked around to Naruto's side and took the young man's hand in his own, rubbing gentle circles into tan skin. "And I think we are at least friends, albeit friends who like to kick the shit out of each other from time to time."

Naruto nodded, pulling his hand free and followed Sasuke toward the main doors of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were in a private room. Kakashi counted three boxes of tissues and could only assume this was where they took family members to tell them the 'news'. The dark haired man set across from him and leaned back into the cushion with a deep sigh.

"Mr. Uchiha? I need to know…" Kakashi began.

"He's dead."

Kakashi swore the man had punched him in the gut, his breathing came out in a strangled whoosh and he doubled over in the chair and watched tears he didn't know he had shed soak into beige carpet.

"Kushina died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital and Minato died on the operating table."

"I… what happened? How the hell did this happen?" Kakashi said attempting to straighten himself, to show his dignity, to stop looking like a weak fool in front of the second strongest man he had ever known.

"An old woman stepped in front of their car and in order to avoid her Minato swerved and ran head long into a transport truck."

"And Naruto… was he in the car? Is he dead too?" Kakashi felt he had gained some control of himself, but he didn't realize that he was clutching his book bag to his chest like a scared toddler with a teddy bear… like it was his only lifeline.

"Yes, he was in the car."

Kakashi bit his lip to stop the sob from escaping… brilliant blue eyes surrounded by whispy tuffs of blonde silk flashed through his mind.

"He is in the NICU… He is alive and fine considering the state of the car. Somehow during the impact his face received several deep cuts and they want to keep him overnight for observation. Mostly as a precaution since he was shaken badly on impact."

Kakashi nodded, hearing and understanding everything the older man said without really processing any of it. It was too much… would he ever be able to understand?

"I see. Will I be able to see him?"

"I should think so." Fugaku began, "Kakashi, did you know that Minato and Kushina named you as Naruto's guardian if anything were to happen to them?"

Wide dark, gray eyes met midnight black and Kakashi once again wondered why his body refused to breathe on its own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wondered if the air in hospitals was actually different than the air outside of the sliding glass doors. Was it healthier? Sicker? Cleaner? Whatever it was, as he stepped into the building that day Naruto knew that he never wanted to breathe it again, it didn't seem to be filling his lungs, he couldn't get enough of it, he couldn't breathe…

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed and grabbed Naruto's chin pushing it up until sky blue met midnight black. "Whatever you're doing, cut it out. We are here to check on your parents, not admit hyperventilating idiots." With that, Sasuke let him go and Naruto found his breath and his anger.

"You can leave if you want to, bastard." Naruto muttered darkly.

"Right," Sasuke smirked, "It is the first thing I plan to do after making sure you are capable of getting to your destination."

"I hate you."

Sasuke nodded and started walking toward the reception desk. Better to see hatred crackling through Naruto's eyes than the previous 'lost boy' look.

Naruto sighed, running a hand over his face before following the taller man. A dark haired nurse greeted them and Naruto rolled his eyes as she mentally stripped and raped the Uchiha.

"May I help you?" She asked Sasuke, blinking her eyelashes a little too much to be considered normal… or safe.

"Yes," Naruto said and was glad when the nurse's attention immediately directed to him, "My parents Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino were admitted this morning."

"Of course, sir," The nurse smiled and turned toward her computer, "Let me see…" Her fingers moved quickly over the board and then her face fell for the briefest moment before she turned her smile back toward the blonde. "Yes, if you'll follow me, the doctor will need to see you."

Sasuke fisted his pale hands at his side, mentally cursing. 'She might as well have just said, damn, it sucks to be you.'

Naruto nodded and smiled, Sasuke's hands clenched even more, "Of course." His voice came out higher than normal and he closed his eyes to regain control. "Of course, we'll follow you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi followed Fugaku down the hallway and Kakashi distracted himself by counting the clicks of the older man's expensive shoes as they echoed off the tiles. He remembered when Minato and Kushina had told him they wanted to name him Naruto's 'godfather'. They all laughed because none of them were Catholic, but Kushina liked the title and so naturally Minato and Kakashi smiled and agreed.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Kakashi, please, just called me Fugaku." The man said and Kakashi looked up to see he had removed his tie and was stuffing it into his suit pocket.

"How can I be Naruto's guardian? Yes, they mentioned it, but I'm twenty years old. Why not you and Mikoto? Wouldn't that be a better place for him? Wouldn't that be what they really wanted?"

Fugaku stopped and turned toward the silver hair young man, "Minato was my best friend. Of course we would take the boy… in a heartbeat. But, although we were best friends, our 'views' on childrearing are very different. Minato and I talked this over many, many times after we had children. After Itachi was born I, of course, asked Minato to be his guardian if something were to happen to Mikoto and I. It was then that we had our first talk about what we expected from our children." The man shook his head, "Minato broke free of his 'family', I did not. Minato would have raised Naruto free of the restraints of generations of family honor and expectation. I am raising Uchiha heirs. It was a choice both of us made."

Kakashi nodded his head and stared at the older man, it seemed like there was more he wanted to say.

"Kakashi, you are young… so young and if this is something you can't do or don't want to do nobody will look down on you for making that decision. But, you are so like Minato… He saw you as a little brother. You too are free of 'expectations'. You are intelligent and carefree when the situation allows while still being able to take control at a moment's notice. Truthfully, you are the closest thing to Naruto having his original father."

It wasn't until they were standing in front of the large windows looking into NICU that Kakashi realized they had started walking again. In a clear 'crib' to the front, Naruto lay tucked in soundly, bandages covering either side of his sweet baby face. Kakashi put a hand onto the glass and rested his forehead against it, his book bag making a terrible bang as it slipped to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked through the glass to see Kakashi lying on a thin bed. Tubes and wires wove from his pale figure toward machines that blinked and although Naruto couldn't hear them, he knew they beeped as well.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" A tall man in a white coat said coming up to the two men. The tag on his coat proclaimed him a doctor. Naruto didn't look away from the window, just nodded.

"Is he okay?" Naruto said reaching a hand up to rest against his reflection.

"He is stable for the time being. He and Mr. Umino…"

Naruto's head turned slightly toward the doctor, but his eyes never left his father, "Is Iruka okay?"

The doctor's face attempted a scold at being interrupted, but Sasuke glared darkly at the man from behind Naruto and the doctor swallowed and cleared his throat. "He is still in surgery. His injuries are extensive and numerous. He has several broken bones and the internal damage and bleeding is…"

"Yes. That's fine. Can I see my Dad now?"

Sasuke's dark eyes widened, "Dobe?"

Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke startled, almost like he had forgotten the man was there. Sasuke's teeth clenched when he saw Naruto's eyes… they blinked slowly, attempting to focus. The light that Sasuke had ignored for such a long time was gone again. Just when he had found it…

Sasuke turned to the doctor. "He'd like to go in now."

"Mr. Uzumaki, there are several things that I need to discuss with you, options and questions that you should consider…"

Naruto stiffened under the man's lecture and unconsciously backed into Sasuke's chest.

"Doctor… Makizi, is it?" Sasuke said his voice cold and commanding. The doctor nodded, "Naruto would like to check on his father and then you and I can continue this discussion."

The doctor nodded and Naruto turned and made for the door. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked toward the bed slowly. He stopped next to the bed and tenderly laid his hand against the silver hair of his father. Sasuke could see his lips moving and his breath caught when the tears falling down scarred cheeks sparkled in the light.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

Sasuke turned away from the window and glared at the doctor. "Tell me everything."

The doctor finally remembered that he was a doctor and allowed his 'god complex' to shine through. "And you are?" He sneered.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Right. And you are?"

Sasuke glared. "Are you hearing impaired?"

"I cannot discuss confidential information with strangers. I don't care if you are an Uchiha or not. That information is restricted to family members only so I'm sorry, sir, but…"

"I'm Naruto's fiancé."

The silence following the statement was deafening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was dressed in the flimsy yellow smock all visitors were made to wear when entering the NICU. He sat in the rocking chair next to Naruto's crib with his knees pulled up to his chest and the sleeping baby lying against his chest. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there and he assumed Fugaku had pulled stings so that he could stay. The nurses came in to check on Naruto and recording the readings the machines must be giving on the little boy.

He thought about sleeping but immediately tossed the notion aside. He didn't want to sleep. Didn't want to close his eyes. There was no 'waking up' from this and he didn't even want to try. What was he going to do? He tried to remember what he had for breakfast, what he was wearing under this itchy smock, what he had been doing the last time he felt safe and normal. He couldn't remember anything but sitting right here, rocking in this chair. Maybe he had been doing it forever.

Minato… He had known the blonde haired man since he was in high school. They had been neighbors and Minato had taken an immediate liking to the silver haired boy next door. Kakashi was quiet and moody and Minato enjoy nothing more than eliciting a reaction from the boy.

When Kakashi was old enough to go to college, he attended Minato's Alma Mater. Minato still volunteered at his old school and eagerly accepted the position as Kakashi's official mentor.

Minato and Kushina had readily accepted Kakashi in their lives and Kakashi spent more nights a week than not eating dinner at their house. He'd been the first person to learn that Kushina was expecting a baby and had stayed up until one in the morning with Minato trying to put the crib and stroller together in anticipation for the boy's arrival.

And two weeks ago, he had been in this same hospital, one floor below, holding the sleeping newborn against his chest as Kushina smiled and Minato preened like a peacock.

Naruto wiggled in his arms and Kakashi looked down into wide blue eyes, "Shhh… I'm here. You're not alone. We have each other." The tiny chibi started as a tear fell against his bandaged cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiancé! Fiancé! What the hell was wrong with him! He could have said brother, cousin, crazy uncle no one talks about! But no… his goddamn mouth had to freakin' open up and say fiancé… that's it. He was back to "Hn" from now on. This was the real reason Uchihas were silent. Not for intimidation purposes… no, it was to avoid extreme humiliation at the nonsense their mouths puked out!

"Oh, I see." The doctor said, "Congratulations and my apologies for my rudeness. I have to safeguard privacy, of course."

Sasuke nodded.

"Actually I'm glad Mr. Uzumaki has someone with him. The prognosis isn't good."

Sasuke watched Naruto through the window as the doctor told him the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto knew he should be outside of the room talking to that man about his papa. He knew that. He must have looked like such an idiot. He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing to walk toward Kakashi's bed. But he had just needed to be in this room. Suddenly his mind was only able to handle one situation at a time and right now it was his silver haired father.

He reached a hand forward and brushed silver hair away from his father's pale face. "Hey, Dad."

Pale eyelids fluttered open to reveal dark gray orbs that relaxed upon seeing the bright blue eyes of his son.

"Sunshine." Kakashi rasped out, the word followed by a series of painful coughs.

"Shhh… Dad, don't talk. It's okay. I'm here now. I love you." Naruto held the larger pale hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're going to be okay… alright?"

Kakashi gave a small smile, "Did you see Iruka?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, Dad, he is still in surgery. I don't know what… he has broken bones and bleeding… I wasn't listening, Dad. I'm sorry. I just wanted to come in here." Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke staring at him while the doctor talked to the dark haired man. Occasionally the dark head would nod or he'd open his mouth asking a question but his dark eyes never left Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and wonder why being under the intense gaze didn't make him uncomfortable… in fact he felt better… not so alone.

"I'm so sorry, sunshine." Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at his father. "I'm so, so sorry…" Naruto gasped when tears slid down Kakashi's cheeks.

"Dad? What do you mean? You have nothing to be sorry for." Naruto began squeezing the man's hand.

"I tried to protect you both. I should have done something. Paid more attention. He was screaming, sunshine. I couldn't move… I tried. I couldn't do anything. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry."

"Dad! Stop, please stop. You didn't do anything. It was an accident. You did your best. I know it, Papa knows it. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Kakashi turned his face away from his son but continued to ask for forgiveness. Naruto kept begging him to stop but then started when a hand fell on his shoulder. He whipped around dropping his father's hand to see Sasuke standing behind him.

"Forgive him, dobe."

Naruto's mouth fell open, "He didn't DO anything, bastard. He doesn't know what he is saying. What the hell do you know?!"

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks between his hands and stopped the flow of words with a quick, chaste kiss, "It has nothing to do with what happened or if someone was at fault. Naruto, forgive him so that he can begin to forgive himself."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but felt Sasuke's thumb rub circles against his cheek and instead closed his mouth and eyes and leaned into the touch. Sighing, he nodded and turned toward the bed.

"Dad? Shhh… Dad, it's okay. I forgive you." Naruto said, petting the silver hair the way his strong father had always done for him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against the man's forehead, "I forgive you."

Kakashi gave Naruto a tired smile and with one last watering cough, closed his eyes, "Sunshine… I love you." Finally, his face relaxed and he fell into a drugged sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka listened to the ringing of the phone as he leaned against the Plexiglas wall of the phone booth.

The click of the phone being answered made him stand up straight, but then Kakashi's message was heard.

"You know who you called. Leave a message."

BEEEEEEEP.

"Kakashi, it's me. Asuma said that you were called to the Dean's office. I just wanted to check up on you. Call me later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BEEP.

"Kakashi, it's me. It is five now and I still haven't heard from you. Please call."

BEEP.

"Okay, now I'm worried. It's six thirty. I swear if you are out doing something stupid… no, I know you're not… and that worries me even more. Call.

BEEP.

"It's eight. I hate to do this, but if you don't call me by nine I'll call Minato. Is that what you want? And then chances are I'll risk waking Naruto and then he'll get angry and threatened to dye your hair something mundane like blonde. Don't make me do that…."

BEEP.

"Minato didn't answer. What the fuck is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled two nearby chairs closer to the bed and forced Naruto to sit. The blonde sat back and sighed.

"Okay, teme," Naruto began and Sasuke would never admit it but hearing his 'pet' name relaxed him in a way he didn't imagine possible. For awhile he thought maybe Naruto would never be the same. "Let's talk."

And then Sasuke was sad they were back to normal. Talking wasn't working out well for him recently.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled. Sasuke thought maybe he was happy for the normalcy as well.

"First…" Naruto ran a hand over his face, "Thank you. For bringing me here. For getting me in here and for… whatever it was you did to make it better for him. So, yeah, thanks."

"Dobe." That's right, Uchiha, one word answers… brilliant strategy.

"How did you know?" Sasuke winced. Mayday! Mayday!

"In college I took a psychology class. The topic was survivor guilt. When someone is in a life and death situation, regardless of their control, sometimes they can't stop blaming themselves and therefore think other's feel the same. They need peace… absolution… I don't know. What I really remember is that they need someone to say the words 'I forgive you' just so that they can start letting go of their own feelings of guilt."

Naruto nodded and didn't break the silence in the room for some time. Finally, he sighed, "But Papa isn't dead, I don't understand…" Naruto's eyes grew wide and his hands shook in his lap, "He's not dead… right?"

"No." Sasuke said, "He not. He is still in surgery."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded, "I saw you talking to the doctor. Did he tell you anything?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes. Iruka has been in surgery since he arrived this morning. Kakashi was in and out of surgery relatively quickly… his lung had collapsed and there was some internal bleeding. The expectation is that he will be fine."

Sasuke was interrupted when a nurse entered the room and fiddled with Kakashi's IV adding another bag of clear fluid before walking out as quietly as she came.

"Dobe," Sasuke began and internally started saying prayers to anyone… anyone who would listen to prevent his mouth from hurting Naruto more than necessary, "The doctor said that Iruka's heart has stopped several times. It is taking so long because as they locate internal bleeds, his heart stops and they have to stop everything to restart it… to keep him alive."

Naruto still hadn't looked at him and Sasuke resisted the urge to grab his chin and force him to so that he could see Naruto's blue eyes. Yes, he knew they would be missing the light, but they would still swirl with emotion telling Sasuke what he was thinking, feeling… that he was still here.

"What are you saying, Uchiha?" Naruto whispered.

"The doctors don't think… that is, they can't be sure that Iruka will make it." Sasuke said and as he finished realized his nails where biting into his palms.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began, his voice barely audible over the beeping of the machines, "I…"

Suddenly Kakashi started shaking and the machines blared to life. Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped out of their chairs as the doors were thrown open and doctors and nurses invaded the room. Naruto ran to Kakashi's side taking the man's hand in his.

"Dad! Dad!"

"He's going into respiratory arrest… what the hell happened?" A doctor yelled.

"His stats have been normal all morning. Did something change?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "A nurse was here."

A balding doctor turned around while the rest scurried like bugs around the bed, Naruto still grasping his father's hand tightly. "What did you say?"

"A nurse was just here. She changed his IV bag." The doctor turned and glanced out the bag, "OH SHIT!" He ripped the bag off the stand and literally ripped the tube from the bag.

"What?!" Naruto screamed, "What is happening?"

"Get him out of here!" Another doctor screamed.

"Wait, no, tell me!"

A nurse shoved Naruto into Sasuke's chest. "Get him out of here!" She hissed and pushed them both toward the door. "Now!"

Naruto struggled in Sasuke's arms, "Let me go, bastard! Dad!" The door slammed in their faces and the blinds came down with a snap.

As soon as the door closed Naruto stopped struggling and if Sasuke hadn't been holding him he would have fallen to the floor. Instead he held onto Sasuke's shirt and pressed his face against the strong chest.

"Dad…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray eyes blinked opened and Kakashi looked around the room. Naruto was sleeping in his crib and the nurses were making their morning rounds.

"You're awake."

Kakashi looked up and saw Fugaku standing beside him. He must have been home because the man was wearing a different suit and didn't look nearly as wrinkled as one would expect… or as Kakashi probably looked.

Black eyes stared down at Kakashi and although his suit was fresh and new, his eyes were tired and empty. He was in mourning, Kakashi thought. We all are.

Naruto began to fuss and Kakashi stood up to comfort the small child. Seeing the tall man over him, the chibi calmed down and started to make a gentle humming sound, his tiny bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

"The doctors have released him." Fugaku said and watched as Kakashi picked the little boy up, pressing him against his chest. A small smile found its way onto the older man's mouth. Naruto was so different than his newest son, smaller, lighter… different. He gently moved a finger over Naruto's whisps of yellow hair. "I brought a new set of clothes for you." Kakashi nodded, his gray eyes staring at something Fugaku couldn't see.

"Kakashi." The silver haired young man turned his head toward the voice, "Naruto is being released to you. The media found out about the accident and your guardianship. They are waiting outside."

Kakashi paled, "What?"

"They are going to ask you a lot of questions. They are going to take a lot of pictures. If I thought it would be better, I would sneak you out of the building, but it's best to just let them have their moment now and then we can block them from now on."

"Okay." Kakashi said and absently pressed his nose against Naruto's crown, taking comfort in his sweet smell.

"The sooner, the better." The dark haired man said and walked out of the room.

"Right…" Kakashi whispered, "Come on, Naruto. It looks like our fifteen minutes of fame are upon us. We just need to get through this and we are home free."

Kakashi had no way of knowing how wrong he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had moved them to a couch outside of the room and set down. Naruto didn't talk and Sasuke didn't make him. Silence was golden… and allowed for zero possibilities to look like an ass.

After an eternity, Naruto fell asleep and Sasuke positioned the man so that his head lay in his lap. A nurse brought a blanket and Sasuke a cup of coffee. He nodded his thanks and thought about everything and nothing at all. Long, pale fingers carded through golden silk as Sasuke waited for news.

"Uchiha." Black eyes darted toward the voice and Sasuke sighed seeing the shaggy haired visitor.

"Inuzuka."

Kiba took in the scene before him and fisted his hands to his side, "What did you do? What is going on?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed quietly. "You have no idea how long it took him to fucking go to sleep."

Kiba looked worriedly at the blonde and nodded his head, taking a seat across the hall. "Is he okay?" He ran a hand through his hair after Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow, "Right, not okay. How are his parents?"

"I don't know. Iruka has been in surgery… forever. Kakashi was stable but there was a mix up in medication and he had a seizure and they had us wait out here. I have no information beyond that." Naruto whimpered and Sasuke continued petting the golden spikes until he calmed down.

Kiba just stared, "That's new."

Sasuke looked up and met Kiba's suspicious eyes, "We learned a lot at camp."

"Riiiiigggghhhhtttt."

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Kiba was quiet. Thank god.

Soon, Sasuke heard a gentle snoring and opened his eyes to see Kiba sprawled out and asleep in his chair, his legs stretched out in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

The bald doctor from before had opened the door to the room and the nurses and doctors exited quietly.

Sasuke sat up as straight as he could without disturbing the blonde in his lap. "Yes."

"Mr. Hatake has entered a comatose state. We aren't sure how it happened but he was given a bag of insulin… We only just caught it in time. Had you not been there to draw my attention to the IV… Well, he is still alive. I cannot give guarantees about when or if he will wake up. I don't know how the medication and his time without adequate oxygen will affect him if he does."

Sasuke nodded his head slowly, "And the nurse?"

"We are looking into that, sir."

"See that you do. And Mr. Umino?"

"He survived surgery but I am sad to say is also in a coma. Again I have no assurances to give beyond he is alive at the moment."

"Fine. Thank you."

The doctor nodded and walked off to follow the other doctors and nurses. Sasuke looked down to see that Naruto was still sound asleep and a glance across the hall confirmed that Kiba was at well.

Shit. Again his black head banged back against the wall. What now? Damn it. What now? So the doctor had done his job and left Sasuke to tell his 'fiancé' the news and then presumably comfort him. He should have left as soon as Kiba arrived. Kiba was his friend. His best friend. Sasuke remembered the shaggy man standing over them with his fists clenched at the sight of Naruto in Sasuke's lap… maybe more than friends.

Black eyes snapped open and had Kiba been awake he may have burst into flames.

"Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke turned his glare toward this new unwelcomed guest. A tall man in a dark brown suit with scars crossing his face stood before him his gold badge flashing in the florescent lighting.

Double shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka sat in front of his television with tears in his eyes taking in the images on the screen.

Kakashi walked out of the main doors of the hospital into a horde of media personnel, cameras flashed and men and women yelled out questions. Kakashi stared straight ahead, holding a blue bundle tightly against his chest, his book bag slung across his shoulder, while hospital guards cleared his way.

Across the bottom the news ticker read:

Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, died yesterday afternoon in a car accident leaving behind their two week old son, Naruto Uzumaki. Local college student, Kakashi Hatake, 20, has been named the orphan's guardian.

"Oh, Kakashi…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke met the officer's eyes and nodded.

"Ah, a quiet one," The officer said taking in the two sleeping men. "I'm Detective Ibiki Morino."

Sasuke held out his hand which the scarred man immediately shook, "Sasuke Uchiha. What can I do for you, Detective?"

"Ah yes, I was informed that you and Mr. Uzumaki are engaged. Congratulations."

Sasuke stared at the man, his face blank, while inside his personal mantra turned into something composed of mostly four letter words of nefarious origins.

"Detective?" Sasuke said again. "Why would they send a detective to handle a traffic accident?"

"When they don't think it's an 'accident', Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke watched as two armed officers took position outside of Kakashi's door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: First, I lied. I try not to do that. Every time you lie, a piece of your soul dies, you know. But, regardless of my soul's status, I lied and I'm sorry. I said this would be out last night and here it is the next day's afternoon. Shame on me. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy it!

Second, thank you, thank you, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I love you guys.

And lastly, a personal note to Kuronue… you have been an amazingly faithful and enjoyable reviewer. As a show of my thanks, I would like to respond to your 'numerous' requests for an Itachi-centric fic. Here's the problem… writing him is a joy, but I can't even begin to imagine who I would pair him with. You provide that and I will attempt to write it… deal?

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 8

Sasuke continued to look at the guards across the hall as he nodded his head, "I see. And Mr. Umino?"

Morino looked at the dark haired man. He was definitely an Uchiha. His black eyes took in everything and even with a blonde man lying in his lap, drool trailing down his chin, Morino could see how Sasuke Uchiha could be an intimidating man. Not to him, of course, but to someone.

"Both will be moved to a private room on the fourth floor. Move security, less access."

Again the dark head nodded and finally black eyes moved from the guards to the detective standing before him. "You believe the car accident was actually an attempt on their lives." Morino nodded, "And the medication mix-up? The nurse?"

Morino smirked. Uchiha indeed. "We will be asking you for a description."

"Hn." This time the detective scowled. Damn Uchihas.

Clearing his face, Morino leaned against the wall. His eyes took in pale fingers as they unconsciously played with golden spikes, "How long have you known Mr. Uzumaki?"

The hand stilled and black eyes met dark brown, "A little over six months."

Morino couldn't help but think having Uchiha in an interrogation room would be a lesson in frustration. They had total control of their responses and emotions at all times. Ibiki wondered if anything or anyone could make them lose that control.

His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto sneezed. Sasuke attention was immediately focused on the blonde and he quietly hushed the young man, his fingers resuming their gentle caresses.

Morino smiled. Had Sasuke been looking, even he would have shivered. That was… interesting.

"Funny, I haven't read anything in the newspapers about your relationship. Especially your engagement." Morino drawled regaining the Uchiha's attention.

"It's a fairly new development." Sasuke bit out. If the man only knew… "Who would want a pair of teachers dead?" Sasuke asked once more meeting Morino's eyes.

"Well, we have some theories." Morino looked at his finger nails, obviously having little inclination to continue. Naruto whined when Sasuke's fingers clenched into a fist.

"Such as?" Sasuke said but before the detective could respond Sasuke's cell phone rang in his pocket. It had been such a long time since he had heard the shrill ring tone he almost started. Fishing the phone out of his pocket, he checked the caller ID.

"Excuse me." He said to the detective, who nodded against the wall.

"Hello."

"Sasuke, it's your father."

"Yes, of course." Did his parents not understand the concept of caller ID?

"Where are you?" Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. He had never heard his father sound so… concerned.

"I am at the hospital with…"

"Is the Uzumaki boy with you?" Sasuke nearly swallowed his tongue. Had his father just interrupted him? How rude. What would his mother say?

"Yes, sir."

The detective cleared his throat.

"Father, I am talking to a detective right now, can I…"

"Who?"

Sasuke blinked owlishly. Naruto's voice rang clearly in his mind, 'Hey teme, do you think you can smell Armageddon?'

"Detective Ibiki Morino." Sasuke said stoically watching as said detective raised on eyebrow at him, his face devoid of emotion.

"Please hand the phone to him." His father's voice brought him back into the conversation.

"What?"

"Sasuke," His father's voice was clipped and impatient, a tone Sasuke hadn't heard since he was in high school, "Hand the phone to Detective Morino."

Sasuke pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it before turning dark eyes to the waiting detective.

"It's for you," Sasuke drawled before holding out the black device. Morino smirked and held the phone to his ear.

"Detective Morino."

Sasuke watched the man walk off with his phone while talking to his father. Shaking his head he looked across the way at the two guards who stood immobile in front of Hatake's room. Finally, he looked down at Naruto.

Sasuke could do more than smell Armageddon at this point. He could hear, see and taste it as well.

"Time to wake the hell up, dobe." He smirked at the pun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku had assured him that living in Minato's house would be okay, but Kakashi found after the first night that he wouldn't be able to live there. He couldn't stand looking in the kitchen and seeing Minato swirling Kushina across the tile floors, only to blink and have them vanish. He couldn't sit on the couch where Minato had held him down as Kushina tickled his feet and he most assuredly couldn't enter the nursery where he and Minato had slaved away one weekend to surprise a laughing Kushina who had promptly burst into tears much to their horror.

With this in mind, two weeks later found the new family living in Kakashi's one room apartment just off of campus. In that time, Kakashi had seen and done things no man should ever have to see or do.

Do. Now that's a horrible word in relation to small babies.

Looking across the living room, Kakashi saw Iruka holding and feeding Naruto with one hand while the other hand held 'Child Psychology' on his lap. He was chewing on a yellow highlighter he used every now and then to mark in his book.

Iruka had appeared at Minato's house just hours after Kakashi and the baby had arrived to find Kakashi sitting in a corner, with Naruto against his chest, crying. Iruka had ran to the man, offering comfort and love and eventually driving him back to his own apartment. Iruka also made the call to Mr. Uchiha telling him to sell the house and everything in it.

Since then, Iruka had pretty much moved in. The two young men tag teamed raising Kakashi's new ward and the silver haired man had no idea how he would survive without him. The professors at the college had been amazingly understanding of his new position and Kakashi thanked god that he was a genius, able to understand new material with little or no outside help. But, even with that, Naruto required nearly twenty four hour attention.

The blonde chibi wasn't a bad baby by any means. He was sweet and often times could be found sitting in his swing watching the two men for hours with barely a peep. Kakashi noticed that the small boy would whimper when left alone in a room and he wondered if he was missing his parents. However, he was a baby and when he wanted something he demanded it in a high pitched wail.

Kakashi was dragged from his thoughts when Iruka shifted and Naruto gave a gentle squawk at being disturbed, his newly scarred cheeks puffing out.

"Hold on, chibi," Iruka muttered staring intently at the text book, "Just a few more sentences."

Kakashi stood and walked across the room, "Here, let me take him." Iruka looked up startled and stared when Kakashi took the baby from his arms.

"Oh, thanks. I just want to finish this." Iruka's attention was back on the book and his tan hand rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed.

Kakashi grabbed a burping cloth, shaking his head that he even knew what that was or how very, very important it could be, and began gently patting the gurgling baby's back. He watched Iruka closely, taking in the dark circles under tired eyes as the man tried to work the tension and stress out of his shoulders.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized that he had done that to Iruka. This crazy, fucked up situation had made the once smiling man tired, stressed and… grownup. College students shouldn't be able to warm a bottle much less be able to feed a baby and complete their homework at the same time.

And Naruto wasn't going away. Kakashi understood that and at night when he lay in bed listening to the baby's gentle breathing, he knew that he had made the right decision. Naruto was his now. They were a unit, a family, but was it fair to ask Iruka to join him? Did the brunette really understand what he was giving up staying with Kakashi? Had he even wanted children? They had never had that conversation and Kakashi almost laughed aloud when he realized that before the accident, he would have gave a resounding 'no' to the question and instead doted on his godson for the rest of his life. Funny how things had a way of changing without a moment's notice.

Iruka yawned, his arms lifting high above his head revealing a sliver of toned skin before the dark blue t-shirt fell back down.

"I'm done." He said, smiling up at Kakashi, "Thank goodness. Do you need me to take him again? Were you able to finish?"

"Iruka, I think maybe you should find someone else."

The brown haired man, who had started pushing himself up off the couch, fell back against the cushions, blinking in confusion. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"When we met you had no idea that you would end up like this. This isn't what you signed up for. You're nineteen years old. It's Friday night and instead of being out partying or just being with friends, you finished your homework and fed a baby."

"Oh, I see." Iruka said, "And if Minato and Kushina hadn't died," he noticed that Kakashi winced at their names, but pressed on, "What would we be doing then, do you think?"

Kakashi shrugged and looked at the floor.

"We would be at their house. Not some damn party. When the hell did we ever go to any parties? And chances are I would have fed Naruto and you would have burped him when I finished. Show me the difference."

"Damn Iruka, stopped being obtuse. You know what I'm getting at. The difference is we would have gone home, leaving Naruto behind. They would have changed him, rocked him and gotten up with him twice a night. We would have been home and asleep after I ravaged you into exhaustion. Shit, wouldn't you like to be with someone who can guarantee uninterrupted sex at least once a week?"

Iruka stood up and started pacing, "What I would like is to be with someone who recognizes that I can make my own decisions based on deep contemplation about what is best for me and those I care about, taking all factors into account. And I have to ask? What exactly do you think I 'signed up for' when we got together?" Iruka's voice was dangerously low and Kakashi ignored it.

"How the hell would I know? But I'm damn sure it didn't include playing house with me!"

Iruka's eyes widened and he shook his head. Kakashi watched as the young brunette walked slowly toward him and reached up removing the now sleeping baby from his arms. Iruka gently laid the baby on the couch and turned to face Kakashi. The silver haired man eyed him warily. He'd never seen such a blank look on the young man's normally expressive face.

Iruka walked back over to the taller man and sighed. Kakashi reached a hand out of touch the man, offer him comfort, when Iruka pulled back his right fist and punched Kakashi squarely in his face sending the shocked man tumbling backward.

"Kakashi Hatake, I love you and I recognize that you might be a little overwhelmed about our current situation but if you ever… EVER say something like that to me again, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Kakashi sat up slowly, blinking. Suddenly, Iruka was above him holding Naruto in his arms.

"And since we are 'playing house', asshole, you get the couch."

Iruka strolled to the bedroom and slammed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dobe." Naruto's face pulled into a pout and he stirred briefly before falling still.

He tried again, "Idiot."

"S'uke. Shhhh…" The blonde man said sleepily and nuzzled against Sasuke's thigh. Parts of Sasuke's body that he hadn't thought about since the forest came roaring to the forefront of his mind and his pants. He dark head fell back against the wall and he thought of Gai-sensei naked.

And just like that, the situation was under control.

"Dobe, get up!" More nuzzling and gentle purring. Sasuke did not have time for this. Looking down the hall he saw Detective Morino still talking on the phone, a serious look crossing his scarred features. Across the hall, two guards stood quietly and then there was the discussion with his father…

Armageddon was upon them, dammit, and so Sasuke shoved the sleeping man off his lap.

Naruto blinked sleepy blue eyes up at the ceiling trying to remember where he was. Suddenly Sasuke's smirking face was above him.

"What the hell, teme?" He said pushing himself up slowly. Sasuke extended his hand helping the blonde to his feet. Naruto ran a hand over his sleepy face and then looked around, the day's events slowly coming back to him until he felt he might fall down once more. He opened his mouth to ask about his parents when he noticed Kiba asleep in an uncomfortable chair and the two men in front of his dad's door. His face must have given away his confusion because Sasuke touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Dobe."

"How long was I asleep? What happened with Kakashi and Iruka? When did he get here? Who the hell are they?" Naruto gushed while wildly pointing his finger at all the things around him.

"Sit down, idiot."

"I hate you." Sasuke smirked. The blonde hadn't hated him two minutes ago.

"Just sit down and I will bring you up to speed."

Naruto nodded and took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Your parents are both alive." Sasuke saw Naruto give a relieved sigh, the smallest of smiles curling his lips and Sasuke wished he could just stop right there. "But, Naruto, they are both in a coma. The doctors are not sure when, if or what will happen if they wake up."

Naruto let his own head fall against the back of the couch. "I- well, okay." Lids fell over blue eyes and Sasuke felt he had been plunged into darkness. He wondered how one man could hold that much emotion… sadness, happiness, anger and love. But more importantly, he wondered when seeing those emotions swirling in sky blue recesses had become an addiction for him.

"Dobe, there's more." Naruto rolled his head to the side, his eyes opening once more to take in the man next to him. Before Sasuke could continue, Naruto's eyes widened when he heard his name on the lips of a tall, dark suited man down the hallway on the phone.

"Teme." Naruto said warily. Even he understood that when a bastard he couldn't be in the same room with just two days ago was his only source of information, his lifeline in the current situation, things had gotten bad.

Sasuke nodded, recognizing the cue to continue.

"Your little friend showed up about two hours ago." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "He didn't seem happy to see you in my lap."

Naruto didn't look at him, his eyes on the man down the hall, "Yeah, well, would Sakura have gotten all gooshy about it had the situation been reversed?"

"Hn." Sasuke blinked. What? That didn't give him anything. Didn't answer anything. Was that an admission of shared feelings? Of simple friendship? And just what the hell did the dobe mean about Sakura? Because eww… just eww.

"Bastard! Why is it that sometimes when I talk to you, you just stare into space?"

Sasuke smirked, "It's simple. My brain automatically filters out stupidity. You were saying?"

"Bastard!!" Naruto hissed.

"Ah, yes. That's more like it." Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Kiba stretch in his chair, "Everything is once again right in the world." Naruto huffed and Sasuke glared. Kiba just shrugged his shoulders.

"What did I miss?"

"Dad and Papa are both in comas." Naruto said quietly, blue eyes meeting concerned brown.

"Oh shit. Sunshine, I'm sorry." Kiba was up in a minute and drew Naruto into his arms.

Sasuke watched the interaction with cool detachment. Naruto leaned into the taller man's body, resting his head against the tie covered chest. Who the fuck wore dog ties? Where did one even get a dog tie? And holy hell in a hand basket, just how long did they need to touch each other? At what point does a hug become a lover's embrace? Shit. This was a bloody hospital. PDA's were probably frowned upon with the comatose patient ten feet away.

So yeah, Sasuke watched with cool detachment.

"Dobe, if you are quite done, there are other developments you should be aware of." His voice was like ice, hard, cold and the perfect untraceable murder weapon.

Kiba's eyes widened and he stepped back immediately. Naruto, however, turned to face the bastard slowly and stepped into his space. "It may be that you and I need to talk. You seem… tense, teme." Naruto reached up and ran his free hand down Sasuke's chest, seemingly straightening the man's wrinkled shirt. "Don't you think?"

Sasuke's face remained exactly the same, not a muscle moved and his hard, cold eyes bored into the blonde in front of him.

Naruto still smirked, "Yeah, I thought so."

Kiba just stared trying to decide if he needed to get his hearing checked. It seemed that Naruto and Sasuke had an entire conversation and Kiba hadn't heard or understood a single word. "What are these other developments, Uchiha?"

Sasuke ignored the shaggy haired man and addressed the man who was still inches away from him, invading his space, "The police don't think it was an accident, dobe."

Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side, golden spikes, still rumpled from sleep, falling limply across his forehead.

"Not an accident."

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki," the deep voice made Naruto turn around and the imposing man in front of him made him step back, right into Sasuke's chest, pale hands steadying his shoulders. Ibiki smirked while Sasuke glared over Naruto's blonde head. "We have evidence that shows that someone planned to kill Mr. Hatake and Mr. Umino."

"But who? Why?"

The detective stared straight at him and Naruto knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the knocking that woke Kakashi up. It was rolling off the couch and landing on his face that made him start cursing. But it was the closed door to his bedroom, the bedroom that held Iruka and Naruto, that made him rip the front door open with anger and frustration.

"What!"

A man in a cherry red track suit stood before him, "Are you Kakashi Hatake?"

"Yes." The silver haired man bit out, "Again, what the hell do you want?"

The man held out a bundle of papers and Kakashi instinctively took them.

"You have been served. Have a nice day." The man turned and started walking toward the staircase.

"Wait. What is this?" Kakashi said trying to skim the legal documents with his still sleep fogged mind.

"I don't know. I just deliver them." The man started to move forward again, but stopped looking at the young kid standing in his doorway in nothing but sleep pants, a frown on his face as he read the documents. "But, kid." Kakashi's head snapped up, "I'd get a good lawyer."

With that the man was gone and Kakashi shut the door quietly.

Iruka was just stepping out of the bedroom with Naruto in his arms when the door shut, "Who was that? Kinda early for visitors." He moved toward the kitchen, setting Naruto in his swing and moving to prepare the baby a bottle. He turned on the coffee maker and started slicing bagels in halves when he realized that Kakashi hadn't replied. Iruka silently swore. If he was still on the whole 'playing house' thing, Iruka's hand tightened around the breadknife.

"Kakashi, I…" Iruka stopped because Kakashi had slid down the door and was sitting on the floor, his knees brought up as he read something in his hands, his head moving back and forth, denying what he was reading.

Iruka approached the man slowly, kneeling in front of him, "Hey, what is that?" Iruka said, "What's the matter?"

Dark gray eyes looked up and Iruka gasped, the normally carefree and sparkling eyes were sad, bleak, and hopeless. "Minato's uncle is contesting the will and suing me for custody of Naruto."

For a moment Iruka's mouth fell open and he just blinked stupidly at the devastated man in front of him.

"I don't know what… I don't want to lose him." Kakashi choked out and Iruka snapped out of his daze and gathered his boyfriend into his arms.

"Shh… you won't. We won't. I'll call Mr. Uchiha. He'll help us."

Kakashi nodded, his eyes still closed while Iruka whispered quietly into his ear.

Naruto sat in his swing, sucking several fingers into his mouth, completely unaware that life, as he knew it, was once again in jeopardy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The driver of the vehicle that hit your parents fled the scene." The detective began and he motioned for everyone to have a seat. Naruto started to take the chair next to Kiba's, but found that impossible when Sasuke's grip on his elbow forced him back onto the couch. He sent the taller man an annoyed glare, but black eyes held the detective's.

"A lot of people flee accident scenes." Sasuke said coolly and Naruto wondered what he had missed between the two men.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha, they do. But not many leave duffle bags full of money and pictures of the people they just plowed into with their reinforced SUV." Naruto couldn't help but think that Sasuke looked like a kitten compared to this man. A small shiver ran up his spine and he unconsciously scooted closer to the glaring Uchiha.

"So, a hitman?" Sasuke smirked, "I certainly hope they didn't pay him much. Not exactly professional behavior. Leaving the mark alive and then leaving behind such damning evidence."

Naruto shifted until he was looking at the black haired man, "The mark? Hitman? Damn, Uchiha. Were you sad when Soprano's ended? Did you cry?"

"Hn. Do you have a cousin moonlighting as a hired killer, dobe? Stupidity of this magnitude could only come from your family." Sasuke smirked when Naruto's face took on a red hue.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled and moved to jump the man when he was interrupted by Kiba discretely clearing his throat.

"Gentlemen," Morino began, "If we could leave this lov…"

"Please continue!" Sasuke interrupted, 'Sorry, Mother,' and silently prayed the scarred man would leave the sentence unfinished.

"We also have reason to believe that our suspect might be a woman."

"The nurse." Sasuke said, nodding his head. That made since.

"The nurse?" Kiba asked looking between the Sasuke and the detective.

"She tried to kill my dad because she didn't manage it the first time." Naruto concluded.

"That is one theory. It is also possible that they were two different attempts by two different killers."

Naruto fisted his hands in his hair and let out a loud sigh, "Okay, so someone wants them dead. Who?"

Morino opened his mouth to answer when the door to Kakashi's room opened and they watched as the nurses pushed his bed out into the hallway.

"Where are you taking him?" Naruto asked as he stood up to be near his father. Once again, Naruto run gentle fingers through silver hair, "Hey, Dad."

"He is being moved to a room with Iruka, dobe." Sasuke smirked at the detective, "More security, less access."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Do you know who did this?" He whispered.

Morino stepped forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Truthfully, no, we don't. Recently however, I was given a potential and promising lead." Sasuke's eyes widened, "Go with your parents, son. I'll update you personally as soon as I know more."

Naruto nodded and the detective walked over to the guards. After a quick conversation with one of them, he headed down the hall. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Kiba.

"So."

"Shit, Naruto." Kiba said coming up and wrapping an arm around the small man's shoulders.

"Who would do this, Kiba? What could they want? Dad and Papa never hurt anyone." Naruto said. A nurse interrupted to give Naruto the room information and they watched as the doors of the elevator shut taking Kakashi to his new room.

"You don't think it has anything to do with…" Naruto said.

"No. That is over." Kiba immediately responded.

Sasuke's expression became darker and darker. What the fuck was going on? His father knew something. Dog-boy knew something. The detective knew something. He needed answers.

"Dobe." He said. Naruto turned around, pulling out of Kiba's arms before walking toward Sasuke.

"Teme." Naruto said and came to a stop before the taller man.

"I need to go back to the office." Sasuke's black eyes met Kiba's in the background and the shaggy haired man turned around, walking further down the hall. Sasuke pulled Naruto's chin up until he could look into blue eyes. "Will you be alright?"

Naruto reached up and grabbed the pale hand, pulling it away from his face, but still held it between them. "This is uncharacteristic of you, Uchiha. I can almost see your feelings showing. Uchihas don't show those to anyone, you know."

"Dobe. Some might argue that it is not uncharacteristic when it comes to you." Sasuke's thumb drew tender circles on Naruto's palm.

"No," Naruto said and closed his eyes, humming contently he said, "I suppose not."

Sasuke leaned in until his mouth was near Naruto's ear, "Will you be alright?"

Naruto nodded and felt Sasuke press the smallest, gentlest kiss he could imagine on his temple and then he was gone.

"Come on, Naruto. I'll take you upstairs. Then I have to head back, too." Kiba said leading Naruto to the elevator. "Uchiha, the Eldest, has us working our asses off to ensure everything is under control while you're gone."

Naruto leaned back against the wall of the elevator and as the doors slid shut he could be heard to say, "Right. Tell me, how is my Dark Master doing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

To Itachi

From Sasuke

Clear your schedule. I will be there in 30 minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

To Sasuke

From Itachi

You aren't the boss of me. In fact, it's quite the contrary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Deidara, clear my schedule."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months had passed and Kakashi couldn't remember a time when he had felt in control of his own life. The case had been placed on the front burner of the courts with a speed unheard of and the media was back. It really shouldn't have surprised him. Naruto was Minato Namikaze's son and since the accident, the human interest alone in the story of a college junior, who became father overnight, spurred the hype to the level of a feeding frenzy. And then there was the fact that Orochimaru Sannin was the plaintiff…

True to his word, Iruka had tucked Kakashi and Naruto back into bed with coffee and a bottle, respectively, and made the call to Fugaku Uchiha. The man had been livid. Iruka was looking into therapy to deal with his horrific memories of the explosion he had witnessed.

The black haired man and a high priced contingency of lawyers had arrived at their door later that afternoon. Orochimaru was contesting nearly the entire will, the distribution of assets, naming of conservatorship and most importantly the guardianship of Minato's heir. They assured the young men that there was absolutely nothing to worry about but both had their doubts.

Kakashi and Iruka had never met Minato's uncle. That had mostly been because Minato never talked about him and when he did his face twisted with hatred that frightened everyone who knew the normally bright and carefree man. They knew that Orochimaru had two other living siblings, Jiraiya and Tsunade, but they specialized in being difficult to locate and that was the first thing that Fugaku felt needed to happen. If anyone could stand up to Orochimaru and assure the courts that Minato's final decisions for his business and child were sound, it would be his aunt and uncle.

The problem was that two months had passed and no one could find them.

After the first month of being in court nearly every day, Kakashi dropped his school schedule. He couldn't do it. He couldn't concentrate on learning and homework when he had spent most of the day in the courtroom and nearly the whole night holding Naruto to his chest because he didn't know if tomorrow would be the day that pale, menacing fingers ripped the baby from his arms.

Iruka felt miserable and useless and it wasn't long before he too dropped his workload. Kakashi had been livid. He didn't dare question the brunette's motives for staying with him, but he did question his decision in regards to his schooling and Iruka spent more than a couple of nights on the couch when he refused to back down to Kakashi's demands.

Orochimaru's legal team attacked everything about Minato, his life and his decisions and when they were done with that, they turned their vulture like eyes onto Kakashi. The twenty year old was made to defend his friendship with Minato, his childhood, his sexual orientation and his ability as an effective guardian to an infant.

When he was sitting on the witness stand while lawyer after lawyer asked personal and demeaning question after question, the silver haired young man would curse Minato in his mind. How dare him! How dare he do this to Kakashi. Fuck him for leaving him his son. Fuck him for leaving him this mess. Fuck him for leaving him…

"Mr. Hatake? Are you listening?"

Gray eyes blinked, "I'm sorry, could you please repeat the question?"

"I asked how you plan to ensure that your ward…"

"My son." Kakashi whispered and gray eyes widened. It was the first time he had thought it, said it… meant it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said," Kakashi looked up and glared at the pale man sitting to Kakashi's left, "He is my son! Not my ward, not Minato's heir. He is my son!"

The court erupted into loud whispers and Kakashi closed his eyes and imagined Naruto in his arms and felt himself relax almost immediately. The baby had finally learned to smile and Kakashi thought he looked like a ray of sunshine. His Sunshine. It was going to be okay because Kakashi wouldn't allow anyone to take the baby away from him. He was Naruto's father and Naruto was Minato's gift, a priceless miracle… Kakashi's son.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and the room fell silent when the heavy, oak doors were thrown open to allow a blonde haired woman and a white haired man to enter.

"Hello, brother." The woman sneered tossing her long hair behind her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke entered the building and took the elevator to the fourteenth floor. He strolled directly down the middle of the DMZ and smirked as people stared at him open mouthed. He'd have to leave more often if this was what the 'triumphant return' would be like.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke turned to see Neji standing to his left. The man wore a dark gray suit with nearly invisible black pin stripes. The red tie made Sasuke's eyebrow lift in question. "So, is this like one of those damn ribbons people wear to support different causes?" Neji's face remained blank, so Sasuke continued, "And what could yours symbolize, I wonder."

Sasuke started walking again and Neji fell into step beside him. "Talk to me."

Neji filled Sasuke in on the developments on both sides of the DMZ by the time he reached the far elevator that would take him to his brother. He stepped into the box and turned to look at Neji.

"Perhaps the red tie stands for friendship. You seem oddly knowledgeable on both sides. But I wonder… who, oh dear, I mean 'what' could the red stand for?"

Sasuke smirked and pressed the button to close the doors. He saw Neji's eyes widen before the door slid closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and the rest of the courtroom could hear Orochimaru's growl at seeing his 'dear' siblings.

Jiraiya met Kakashi's eyes and gave him a bright smile, "Hey, kid. We would have been here sooner, but would you believe that with every turn we took something seemed to prevent us from coming or contacting you in anyway." Jiraiya turned to Orochimaru, the smile still present on his face, but his voice was the temperature of ice, "Odd coincidence I would say."

Orochimaru's face twisted into a smile, a newbie reporter nearly had to excuse herself to the bathroom, "All that matters, brother, is that you are here now."

"Excuse me?!"

All eyes turned to the presiding judge, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind allowing this court to continue with the case at hand? Perhaps you can continue this touching family reunion on your own time?"

"Of course, your honor. Please forgive us."

One of Kakashi's lawyers asked for a recess so that they could collect the new witnesses' depositions. The judge agreed and Kakashi found himself in a back room with his head pressed against Tsunade's ample bosom.

"Let the boy go, Tsunade." Jiraiya said flinging himself into a leather backed chair. "Kid, we are so sorry we couldn't get here sooner. He received the news of Minato and Kushina's death and tried to get here for the funeral, but, like I said in the courtroom, somehow it wasn't nearly as simple as jumping the next plane. We had… visitors… that prevented direct travel."

Kakashi nodded, honestly, he didn't care. They were here now and the lawyers began firing questions. The young man laid his head against the table and listened with half an ear until the door swung open and Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha came into the room. The older man was pushing a stroller and Kakashi was shocked when he noticed not one, but two babies in the basket.

"Iruka thought you could use a visit. We had to do something to trick the media, plus, that snake bastard," Mikoto blushed, "Sorry, Mr. Sannin, shouldn't know Naruto is here."

Kakashi stood up and walked toward the stroller. Looking in he saw his Sunshine cuddled up to a dark haired baby who had his pale hand lying against Naruto's scarred cheek. Both babies were asleep and had the slightest smiles on their tiny mouths.

"I don't want to wake them," Kakashi whispered, trailing a finger over Naruto's golden whisps of hair before doing the same to Sasuke's thick midnight tresses. "They are so different."

"Aren't they?!" Mikoto exclaimed standing next to the young man, one of her hands rubbing his back in comfort. "Like the sun and the moon. At first, I don't think they liked each other much. Naruto gooed happily and Sasuke just stared at him. But then Itachi stole Naruto's pacifier and Sasuke hasn't let me take Naruto from his side since. They can hardly move and yet they seem to be next to each other every time I turn my back." Mikoto giggled, "I took pictures!"

"Kakashi." He forced his eyes from the sleeping babies and saw that the room's occupants had stood, "It's time."

With one last brush against Naruto's face, Kakashi stood and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was at his desk when Sasuke entered his office. Sasuke nodded and instead of taking a seat walked directly to the small bar located in the corner. Grabbing a shallow glass he turned and held it up to his brother in silent question.

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked and filled a second glass. Making his way toward his brother, he placed Itachi's glass on the desk and made himself comfortable.

"So," Itachi drawled, "How was camp?"

"So," Sasuke smirked, "Fuck you."

"I do so enjoy these chats of ours." Itachi laughed. Itachi watched as Sasuke smiled into his glass before his eyes grew cold and by the time they reconnected, the Uchiha mask was firmly in place. Itachi internally wondered if he was proud or disappointed. Such was the curse of the Uchihas.

"I need your help," Sasuke said making Itachi's eyes widen. "What do you know about Uzumaki? How does Father know him? Why does Father care? Itachi, the man called me this morning and I got the strangest feeling that he," Another hefty sip of golden liquid, "Cared."

Itachi couldn't deny that a shiver ran up his back. "I see."

"Someone tried to kill Naruto's parents this morning. Hatake twice. A detective was there and Father demanded that I hand the phone to him. Later the detective let slip that he had received a potential tip. I think that tip came from Father. Fuck, Itachi. What the hell is going on?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Itachi looked at his brother for a long time before leaning forward, picking up his own drink. "Is there more to this, little brother?"

"In what way, big brother?"

Itachi shrugged, "You seem awfully concerned."

"Of course I'm concerned. He is a vice president for this company. We need him here, doing his job." Even to Sasuke it sounded weak, "And why the hell aren't you concerned? He is one of your minions, is he not?"

"Yes. He is. And because of that, I am concerned. That still doesn't explain your feelings," Sasuke made to interrupt but Itachi held up a pale hand, "But for now, I am going to let that pass."

Itachi opened his middle desk door and pulled out a file, not oblivious to the déjà vu he was feeling. He tossed it across the desk and Sasuke immediately opened it.

"Fuck, don't let the dobe see this. We'll never see him again."

Another file slid across the desk and Sasuke opened it as well, "What is this? Why would you do this?"

Itachi locked eyes with his brother, "I didn't. Father did."

"Father collected information on Uzumaki and myself… and you?" Itachi nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't inherit my own. Just those two."

Setting his own file aside, he flipped through Naruto's. Pictures of a blonde baby with his biological parents, of a bandaged Naruto in a hospital and playing in the park with two men he knew to be his guardians, filled the first several pages. Typed information told everything about the boy. Weight, height, allergies. Pale fingers stopped when he came across a picture of a three children. The oldest he knew to be his brother. The five year old was smirking down at two babies. The black haired baby was him. He lay on his small tummy, propped up on his little elbows looking down on a smaller, nearly bald baby with soft scatterings of blonde hair dusting his crown and a small smile curving scarred cheeks.

"I don't understand." Sasuke mumbled.

"Father and Minato Namikaze were best friends since their freshman year at college. In fact, Minato was my honorary godfather."

Sasuke's eyes held his brothers, "Then why didn't we know Naruto?" Sasuke flipped through the folder looking for more pictures of himself in Naruto's life.

"You won't find any." Itachi said standing. The dark haired man walked over to the bar and retrieved the entire decanter of alcohol. "I don't know what happened. Naruto was involved in a custody battle when he was three months old and after that our family moved and we never saw him again." He refilled both of their glasses, "But Father kept close watch on Naruto. You'll see that he also provided financial assistance as well. Did you know that my light haired minion played the cello?"

Sasuke nodded absently while continuing to flip through the pages, desperately trying to fit this piece of radical information into the puzzle.

Itachi sat in his chair and twirled it until he was looking out the glass windows. "Imagine, Sasuke. Imagine having the resources of the Uchiha name without the burden of the name itself."

Sasuke froze and considered the comment. Yes, the dobe was lucky… without thought, Sasuke flipped to a page that held the death announcement of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and on the opposite page held the smiling faces of the only parents Naruto remembered, two men currently hanging to life by a thread. No, his luck had come at a heavy price. One no one should have to pay.

Itachi turned again and looked at Sasuke. "Father documented everything. Your file covers everyday of your life. Every hurt, triumph and mundane detail. Naruto's does as well. Except for a month and a half when he was five. In that time, there's nothing."

Sasuke listened intently while his brother continued, "After the 'break' in information, Father liquidated everything that Namikaze owned and Hatake and Umino moved with Naruto here, although they never made contact with us."

"What happened?"

Itachi shrugged, but held his hand out for the file. Sasuke passed it willingly and Itachi flipped through looking for something.

"This is the family before the 'break'," A picture of Naruto and his parents smiled up at him. Naruto was… adorable. He held on to Hatake and waved at the camera. Umino sat beside them, his hand upon Naruto's head. "And this is after the break." This picture still held the small family, but the brown haired man looked haunted. Naruto's silver haired father held tightly onto the boy in his arms, almost desperately. And Naruto… Sasuke's breath caught. The light was gone.

Sasuke opened his mouth but a knock sounded on the door and Deidara stuck his head in the door, "Please forgive my interruption, but there is a situation in the DMZ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade and Jiraiya had been questioned and cross-examined several times before the prosecution closed their case. Kakashi sat in the courtroom waiting for the judge to come back with the verdict. Iruka was in the courtroom today and although he couldn't see him, Kakashi could feel him and breathed easier for it.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Watanabe."

The judge entered the room and asked for everyone to sit down. Kakashi tried to listen to what the man was saying about families and dying wishes and whatever the hell else the bespectacled man waned on about, but he couldn't focus. He just wanted the end. The verdict. He just wanted his son.

"… rule in favor of the defendant, Kakashi Hatake."

The courtroom erupted around him and he felt his hand being shook and saw people smile at him, but it wasn't until Iruka's arms wrapped around his middle that sound came back to him. He looked down into watery, brown eyes, "Let's go home to our son, 'Kashi."

Kakashi took his first satisfying breath in over two months and nodded, pulling Iruka behind him toward the doors.

"This isn't over." The words were hissed in his ear and Kakashi turned quickly, only to see the long, black hair swished behind him as Orochimaru walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in a chair between both of his fathers. Iruka's face was almost unrecognizable. The doctors had explained that he had been on the side that the SUV hit and that the bruising would fade in no time. Naruto smirked sadly. They could tell him when his Papa would look better but not when he would be better… awake and god willing, normal.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand what's going on, guys." His voice almost echoed in the quiet room, but Naruto needed to break the silence.

"I don't know who would do this to you. Or why." Naruto laughed, "And all that aside. Can you believe that I'm pushing aside the attempt on your lives… I'm having some… issues. Tequila Sunrise type issues. Damn teme. Who's going to help me with that?" Naruto didn't even know it was coming until the sob escaped his throat. "I can't do this alone. I don't want to. I need you. Please, Dad… Papa, please don't let me be alone. I can't be alone!"

Naruto stood and walked to the window, taking deep breaths to control himself. When he felt that control, he walked toward the two beds and placed kisses on his fathers' foreheads. "Hey, I need to go for a little walk. I'll be back. I love you."

Naruto exited the room and headed toward the stairwell. He didn't notice when one of the guards silently followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator doors opened and Itachi and Sasuke stepped onto the fourteenth floor. They could hear raised voices and followed them until they saw several workers and all the duckies standing in a circle.

"What is going on?" Sasuke snapped. He still had so many questions… someone had better be dead!

"Why hello, boss." Sakura said and several people back away a bit at her sugary tone that could only denoted disaster, "The funniest thing just happened."

"Hn." The circle opened and Itachi and Sasuke saw Sasuke's secretary passed out on the floor.

"Yes, Uchiha," Gaara said, face blank as he stared at the woman, "It seems the hospital called. They are concerned about your fiancé and request that you come and get him."

"Apparently, the news of your engagement was too much for her to handle. Troublesome, really."

No one spoke and Sasuke had stopped breathing.

"Now, little brother, this is exactly what I was referring to when I asked if there was anything 'more' you would like to share."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: -bows in apology- I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. Granted, it's only been eight days, but it feels like longer. The thing is… well, look at it as whining if you want to, but stupid real life is kicking my ass. Working sucks. Dinner time sucks. Cleaning sucks. And just cause I'm already whining… I hate getting gas. Nothing pisses me off more than watching those damn numbers click higher and higher and higher…

Okay, I'm done. ;)

This weekend is looking shiny so it is my hope, meaning not promise and I'm not liable when it turns out this is a lie, it is my hope that I'll have another chapter of this and of 'All the Small Things' up by Sunday. It is my hope… and hope is good.

Thank you for reading. Please enjoy.

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is it still a mantra when it's just one word screamed in one continuous sound?

FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the outside Sasuke's face was devoid of anything, including what little color he once had. Eyes stared at him, waiting and all he could think was how unlikely, but welcome, a catastrophic earthquake would be right now.

"Well, I think it is wonderful!" Lee shouted, "Young love is blossoming everywhere, is it not?" At that Lee clapped Gaara on the back who immediately stepped away, his face remaining blank but his eyes bright with murderous intent. Sasuke grudgingly couldn't blame him.

"As entertaining as secret duckie love is," Itachi began leaning against a nearby desk, "I am more interested in minion liaisons at the moment and since I am the boss…" He shrugged, "So, little brother, I didn't realize that we would be welcoming another Uchiha to the fold. Father will be so happy."

Sasuke opened his mouth to comment, snipe, scream, cry, yell, anything to stop this when another presence made itself known.

"What would make me happy?"

Sasuke and Itachi straightened so fast they nearly gave themselves whiplash and the duckies heart attacks.

"Father." They both said and the older man nodded. "Well, what would make me happy?"

Sasuke just blinked and Itachi nodded toward his father, but it was Lee that heralded in the Messenger of Death.

"Sasuke is engaged to the youthful Naruto!"

The older man stared at the black haired boy, "Excuse me?"

"Apparently camp was good for them, sir." Sakura said smiling brightly.

Sasuke glared at her. Bitch.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself, but then you should have seen them at the hospital." Kiba interjected.

Asshole.

"My uncle says they were a sight to behold." Lee said raising one arm into the air.

I'll kill you… with youthful vigor.

"Naruto must be so happy." Hinata said quietly, smile across her face.

Oh god… this was never going to end.

"Funny, he never mentioned anything." Gaara drawled.

Yes! Yes! Use your brains.

"And fast. Troublesome, really."

Fucking genius, that's what you are.

"But I can see the attraction." Neji said.

Die.

"Sasuke has been very concerned about Uzumaki…" Itachi said.

Et tu, Brutus?

"I only mention it because I do so worry for his Uchiha-ness. But as they say, opposites attract." Sasuke's bastard of a brother finished.

"They are different," Fugaku said, "Like the sun and the moon." Sasuke and Itachi stared at their father and the man looked like he was in another place, another time. They would have been lying if they said seeing their father like this didn't scare… no, concern… them a bit.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Fugaku looked at his younger son, "Where is Uzumaki?"

"At the hospital, I was just on…"

"What? He's there alone?" Sasuke caught his breath and was mildly pleased when he heard Itachi do that same.

"Yes, sir. I needed to come back to the office and…"

"Sasuke," Fugaku said and stepped closer to his son, whereas everyone else backed up two steps. Traitors. "I don't want him left alone. Do you understand? If he is to be your husband, you need to be with him. Protec…" The dark haired man grew silent.

"Protect him? From what, Father?" Sasuke said, his frustration at being in the dark helping him to conveniently over look the fact that his father called the dobe his damn husband.

Fugaku stood still for a moment and then looked at the audience they had accumulated, "It is what fiancés do, Sasuke. Particularly Uchihas." The man's eyes were cold and closed and Sasuke knew the discussion was over. Shit.

"Yes, sir." Sasuke turned and headed toward the elevator.

"And Sasuke, bring the boy out for brunch in the morning. I'm sure your Mother will have much to say on the subject."

Sasuke nodded and waited for the doors to close. The mantra was back and he had the oddest urge to start crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto worked his way through the hospital and stopped at a supply closet. He needed to be alone. He needed to fall apart. He needed…

He shook his head. He had so much on his mind. His parents, hitmen and/or women, the person that hired them… but all Naruto could see when he allowed his mind to drift was midnight hair against pale seemingly moonlit skin. All he could feel was a feather soft kiss against his temple and all he could hear was concern dripping from a velvety voice.

Sighing he put his hand on the handle and turned. Before he pushed in, he turned his head to the left.

"I know that you are there and I can only assume that is because somehow I must be a 'target' as well. I just need to be alone for a moment. You're more than welcome to take up guard outside."

A bulky guard came around the corner and nodded. Naruto returned the gesture before entering the room, allowing the door to close behind him.

He didn't see the concerned look on a passing nurse's face nor did he see her immediately head to the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had pulled into the hospital parking lot but sat in his car with the engine running, his head thrown back against the head rest.

Seventy two hours ago Sasuke knew exactly who he was and what to expect from those around him. Itachi was a sadistic boss and older brother. His father was cold and well-mannered. His workers never discussed personal issues and Naruto…

Sasuke didn't even begin to understand what he felt in regards to the dobe. He knew his feelings had changed, but then why did these new feelings feel so comfortable, welcome… like they belonged and had always been there.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Sasuke stepped out of the car and made his way toward the hospital. There was something going on. His father had known Naruto's father, had known Naruto. Apparently, Sasuke had as well, however briefly. He wondered if Naruto knew that, but had the feeling that out of everyone, the only one as confused and in the dark as he was would probably be Naruto. What had happened during the 'break'? Who wanted to kill two teachers and did they want Naruto dead too? Fear gripped Sasuke's chest. Regardless of his brain's wishes, his heart had bled when Naruto didn't talk to him and had nearly stopped when he thought the blonde would hurt himself on the damn wall… but if something were to happen to the dobe. Anger welled in his heart.

Not an option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had been directed to a supply closet where one of this morning's guards stood. Sasuke nodded to the man.

"Naruto is a target then?"

The large man blinked and gave a curt nod.

"Do you know who would do this? What they want?"

The guard ran a hand through his hair and glanced back at the door. "No, sir. I have no new information beyond my assignment to stay near Uzumaki."

Sasuke nodded and turned away from the guard, watching the nurses work.

"Sir?" Sasuke turned his head.

"I think…" The guard looked uncomfortable, "I think he needs you, sir."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he walked toward the closet. He paused before entering. His father's words echoed in his ears… 'It's what fiancés do.'… Why did everyone seem to think that Sasuke could help? Up until this point, his mouth had done a fine job of digging his own grave. It was only a matter of time before it started in on Naruto's.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke entered and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

"Hey, teme." Naruto was sitting on the floor against a wall of shelves holding miscellaneous linens. "What brings you to the supply closet?"

"Dobe, what are you doing in here?"

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing really." Sasuke walked toward him and squatted in front of the blonde. Naruto's head was bowed and Sasuke pushed blonde strands away from sad, blue eyes.

"How are your parents?"

Naruto grinned and Sasuke thought it was eerie considering the deadness in his eyes, "Not talking to me. Jerks"

Sasuke held in a sigh and shifted so he was sitting next to the dobe. He thought about saying something, but what was the point? Beyond his mouth's obvious malfunctioning, he couldn't guarantee they would get better and that was all the dobe really wanted to hear.

"Do you think I felt like this when they died?" Sasuke turned his head. Naruto's voice was hollow and small, "I know I was only two weeks old but do you think I felt this," Naruto stopped and although there was no noise or sign, Sasuke knew Naruto was crying, "Do you think I felt this… alone? Maybe that is what this is about. Maybe I was supposed to be alone all this time, but by some fluke, fate misplaced me. Now, twenty four years later, he's correcting his mistake," His blonde head banged against the shelf behind him harshly, "by taking away my parents again."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said and both could hear the unsympathetic drone of the voice.

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and laid one cheek on his knee so that he was looking at Sasuke. "I have never wanted to hurt you as much as I do right now. " The blonde man's hands fisted around his knees and Sasuke didn't doubt for a moment that Naruto was completely serious.

Sasuke sighed and looking straight ahead said, "Everything you just said was crap. Did you want me to cry with you?"

He watched Naruto's body stiffen like it was ready to strike, his tan hands fisting tightly, but before Naruto could react, Sasuke continued, "They aren't dead and you certainly are not alone."

Naruto released a shaky breath and the blonde head turned away.

"As enjoyable as this closet is, dobe, it is time to go now." Sasuke stood up, dusting off his pants before offering a hand to Naruto who still hadn't looked at him. Naruto looked at it for a moment before taking it. He was pulled up quickly and because his legs were slightly numb from sitting so long on the hard floor, he was forced to lean into Sasuke for support. "You took your arm brace off." The dark haired man whispered and Naruto felt the tiny hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

"It feels better and it was getting in the way." Naruto muttered backing away from Sasuke's warmth and his damn caressing voice.

"Hn. We will say goodbye to your parents and then I'll take you home."

"No, I'm not leaving." Naruto said coldly, shaking his head.

Sasuke was in his space again, "Yes, dumbass, you are. You haven't really slept in two days. It's late now and I can't remember the last time we ate." Naruto's stomach reacted to the prompt like clockwork and his fists clenched like clockwork to Sasuke's arrogant smirk.

Suddenly, like a switch all fight left the dobe and he bowed his head, "You're right," Naruto sighed and Sasuke knew the man was tired, he had expected to have to drag the idiot out, "Did you know they think someone is after me as well?"

Sasuke nodded as he opened the door, "Yes and that is just one of many things we need to talk about and soon."

Exiting the closet, Sasuke turned to the sandy haired guard, "We are going to their room and then we will be going home. I would imagine someone will be joining us?"

The guard nodded and Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own before leading him down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto just sat quietly in the car and Sasuke imagined he must be exhausted. The dark haired man had waited outside while Naruto said goodbye to his parents. He watched through the window as the blonde spoke and then straightened blankets that hadn't moved at all since the last time he straightened them before leaning in and kissing each of them. Sasuke had tried to imagine himself kissing his father, even if the elder man was in a coma and found it impossible. The blonde exited the room without a word, hands in his pockets as he made for the elevator.

Sasuke's thought was proved correct when Naruto's head bobbed before jerking back up and blue eyes flew open. Suddenly, Naruto wasn't sitting still anymore, instead, he was fidgeting and when Sasuke turned to ask what was wrong, he was met by large blue eyes.

"I don't want to go home." The blonde closed his eyes deciding if this feeling clawing at his chest was worth humiliating himself in front of the one person he would move the ocean for in order to prove that he was strong, independent… worthy. "I don't want to be alone. Not yet… please."

Sasuke gave a curt nod and turned on his blinker, changing the car's course. It was good enough for Naruto who released a relieved sigh, closing his eyes once more while thoughts swirled through his head at nearly unbearable speeds.

He wanted to be worthy… but of what? Worthy of being Sasuke's business partner? Worthy of being Sasuke's friend? Worthy of being Sasuke's… what? Lover?

Oh god… when had he formulated that wish? His first instinct was to say on top of a fallen log in a green canopied forest, but Naruto tried hard not to lie to himself and knew that he had felt something sitting next to Sasuke's infirmary bed or the moment his fingers laced with strong pale ones. And as long as he was being honest, he felt something the first day he walked into the bastard's office to see him sitting in his chair behind a large mahogany desk, his dark head against the blue sky through the window. Naruto felt a shiver race up his spine, but he knew that if he were being brutally truthful, the first time he had ever seen Sasuke clad in a black tuxedo he had felt something. A feeling of instant belonging… fuck, it had felt like coming home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked through the crowd keeping an eye out for his two fathers. Those jerks kept leaving him to fend for himself. So far he had been accosted by every damn person in the place. Now, normally, Naruto was all for socialization, hell, he lived for this shit, but tonight, he was tired. He had just finished moving out of his college apartment today and now he had this welcoming shindig into his new job and his new life.

Turning searching eyes to the right, he nearly tripped over himself. Itachi Uchiha stood near the corner of the room talking to someone who Naruto could only make out the back of, but just as he was about to scan in the opposite direction, the mystery person brought his drink to his mouth, downing the beverage before turning to get a better look at Itachi and therefore giving Naruto a clear view of his face.

The man smirked at something Itachi said and Naruto knew immediately that this was Sasuke Uchiha. He was just as tall as his brother, but his hair was darker and shorter. His face seemed softer than his older brother's and Naruto couldn't help but think it made a world of difference. While Itachi was admittedly sexy, Sasuke was beautiful. Of god like proportions, the kind of beauty seen during lunar eclipses… extremely rare and breathtaking for it. He wanted nothing more than to be near him. He looked like a cold, stone statue, but Naruto just knew that if he got closer, just a little closer, he would feel the heat that assuredly radiated from the man. Naruto blinked wondering how everyone wasn't stopped in their tracks staring at the demigod before them. Naruto could do it all nig…

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Naruto looked down to see red wine soaking into his brand new tuxedo… the first one he had ever bought and not rented. He sighed and then looked up at the whimpering woman before him. Her face was moments from bursting into tears and a circle began to form around them. Naruto tilted back his head and laughed.

"I am so, so sorry!" The woman continued.

"It's really okay. Accidents happen, right?" Naruto said trying to stop the trembling in the woman's lower lip that foreshadowed an emotional nightmare.

"No, really, it was my fault for wearing white. It was like asking for something like this to happen. Murphy's Law…" Blue eyes watched at the dark haired god neared the circle, "it's a bitch."

The man was just watching and Naruto wanted to scream. He finally had the eyes of god on him and he looked like a bloody… well, literally, like a bloody mess! He had to get away from here… far away. He would not be introduced to his new business partner who obviously had sold his soul to the devil to look like a fucking angel with red wine soaking uncomfortably into unmentionable locations.

With that in mind, Naruto snagged a new glass of wine off a passing try and all but thrust it at the trembling woman in front of him. He smiled giving her his best conspiratorial smiled before leaning in and stage whispering, "And now I have a reason to go home. I'd hug you, but as you can see… I'm a little wet… and red. I could be the mascot for the Uchiha's like this, don't you think?" The woman gave a gentle smile and Naruto almost cheered, a smile flooding his features. "Now, miss, please enjoy the rest of your evening."

Naruto turned away from the woman and away from the dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha before finally locating his parents. He laughed when he saw Iruka's eyes bug to the size of saucers at the wine stain as he sputtered out something that sounded like Naruto's name.

"I think it's time to go home, guys."

Kakashi laughed before the three headed toward the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled into his garage and turned off the engine. He didn't know how long he sat there, in the dark garage with Naruto snoring softly beside him. This would be the first night he had slept at home since leaving for Gai's retreat hell and Sasuke almost didn't remember what being home felt like. So much had happened and he couldn't shake the feeling that this was only the beginning. He couldn't stop the wince when he considered how he was going to tell Naruto they were engaged now and that he should dress nicely to meet his mother. Shifting to look at his 'fiancé' he reached out and let a gentle finger run over the man's scarred cheek, feeling the texture and warmth. His eyes widened, not in shock but in pleasant surprise, when Naruto's blue eyes opened and Sasuke didn't see any fear or sadness, just contentment.

"Hmm, S'uke, are we there yet?" The blonde said barely above a whisper.

Sasuke pulled his hand away and Naruto suddenly remember where he was and what had happened. Sasuke nearly cursed when blue eyes turned cold, emotionless… dead.

"Yes, dobe. We are here. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After entering the apartment Sasuke immediately pushed Naruto toward the bathroom, providing him with a towel, sweat pants and sweat shirt. Naruto hadn't said a word, just nodded his head and closed the door.

Sasuke went about finding something for dinner and finally settled on cold sandwiches and ramen. Not exactly the dinner of champions, but he did know the dobe liked ramen. He had just sat the meal onto the kitchen table when Naruto shuffled into the room.

His hair was still damp and it had turned into the color of warm honey. The sleeves of the dark blue sweat shirt had been rolled up at least two times and the draw string on the pants had been cinched so tightly that the string hung below the shirt… which was saying something.

"I feel like an idiot," Naruto said before sitting at the table, "and my toes are cold."

Sasuke, who thought the dobe look fucking edible, just smirked, "Yeah, you do look like an idiot." Taking his own seat, the dark haired man continued, "But no more than normal."

Naruto shrugged, but not before Sasuke saw the flash of annoyance through blue eyes. That small spark alone made Sasuke sit down and actually enjoy his dinner of preservatives and water. After dinner, it was pushing midnight and Sasuke showed Naruto to the guest bedroom.

"Go to sleep, dobe. It's been a long day."

"Yeah," Naruto said, pulling at the hem of his shirt with one hand as the other rubbed the back of his head, "Thank you… you know, for letting me stay here."

Sasuke turned to look at the man from the doorway of his own room and gave a soft smile, "Good to sleep, dobe. It's looking like it will be a big day tomorrow as well. I have to tell you… well, that is, we have lots to talk about."

The dobe nodded, covering a yawn with his hand before shutting the door quietly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto couldn't turn off. He'd had insomnia before, but had always been able to manage it. Maybe it wasn't as easy as counting sheep, but he had always been able to stop the flow of thoughts somehow in order to sleep. But nothing was working tonight. Not even imagining himself as the owner of a ramen stand and experimenting with all the different toppings stopped the unwanted thoughts from rolling in like storm clouds across the ocean. And like a small boy, he was scared of the darkness and thunder that followed.

His Dad and Papa had been hurt, on purpose. They were in a coma and none of the doctors' faces had allowed for him to soak up even an iota of hope. How long would they be there? If they woke up would they be the parents he remembered, loved… needed, with his whole being?

This, of course, made him think about who could possibly be doing this… Only one person came to mind, a person Naruto didn't even remember with clarity beyond the fear. He remembered the fear perfectly, but he also knew that there was no way it could be him. He knew and that thought alone chased away the darkness that threatened to trap him in his memories, but it didn't allow for sleep.

He tossed again. The only time Naruto's mind seemed to calm itself was when he was near Sasuke. Sasuke touched him and everything disappeared. Sasuke kissed him and everything never even fucking existed as far as Naruto was concerned.

Naruto sat up, tossing his blankets aside. He needed Sasuke to take this away, to make his brain stop. His legs shook as he stood, whether in apprehension or undiluted excitement, the blonde would never know. He needed Sasuke to make him stop thinking and start feeling.

He needed Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, a pair of black boxers being his only covering as he rubbed furiously at the wet strands of hair on his head with a white towel. He had spent his entire shower thinking about how to tell Naruto they were getting married. He growled under the towel before tossing the offending cloth into the laundry basket. There was no help for it. He was simply going to have to admit his mis… well, his 'whatever' and hope Naruto was willing to help Sasuke dig them out of this. After he beat the shit out of him, of course. Sasuke had no doubt his dobe… oh god, when had he become his… would attack him. Sasuke was almost looking forward to it. He had some frustration to work off as well. Of course, some of that frustration could be worked off by a somewhat gentler form of attack, one that had him peeling his own clothes over the Naruto's blonde head and down the dobe's tan hips and thighs. An attack that had blue eyes swirling with emotion… lust, want and need for what Sasuke planned to do to him, an attack that left both of them breathless and neither of them wanting. Sasuke wanted the light back and now, oh god, now he wanted it to shine on him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door. Sasuke moved to open it and realized immediately that he had a problem he would need to handle or hide. A more persistent knock ruled out handling it.

"Wait." He bit out and grabbed a midnight blue robe off its hook, shoving his arms through the sleeves before trying the garment, hissing when it rubbed against his erection. He worked at creating an image of Gai on a nudist beach and opened the door.

He knew it would be Naruto on the other side, but he never expected the blonde blur that jumped him causing Sasuke to lose his balance as they both fell onto the plush carpet. Before Sasuke had even regained his breath, Naruto was straddling his middle, running his tan hands into the gap created by his robe and nimble fingers untied that which had only been tied a moment before.

"Dobe, what are you…" Naruto shook his head and Sasuke realized the man's eyes were closed before the blonde head dipped and licked Sasuke's exposed collarbone before dipping down farther and sucking gently on Sasuke's exposed nipple. Sasuke's hips bucked and they both moaned at the friction. Sasuke closed his own eyes and for a moment allowed himself to think of nothing but Naruto's tongue against his chest and his warm hands trailing up and down his sides. Finally, shaking his head Sasuke pushed gently against the blonde's chest.

"Dobe, what is this?" Sasuke said and nearly gasped out loud when Naruto finally opened his eyes. Blue sapphires, sharp as broken glass pierced his own. Emotions swirled too fast for Sasuke to ever hope to understand. But he did understand tears. His pale hand came up and tenderly captured the first tear on the pad of his thumb before it could slide down Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke, make it stop." Naruto whispered and nuzzled his cheek against Sasuke's hand, lids covering his blue eyes once more and Sasuke released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Please, I need to sleep but I can't stop thinking. I can't stop running everything over and over again in my mind. But you… you stop it." Naruto rocked against Sasuke's hips, "When I'm around you, bastard, I can only think of you, can only feel you. I think it's always been that way." Naruto leaned down once more and gently pushed his lips against Sasuke's, much like they had earlier that day in a forest before the world had turned upside down. Sasuke's tongue licked along Naruto's lips and Naruto open his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue swirl around his own.

Breaking away when air became an issue, Sasuke sat up, Naruto still straddling his nap, "Okay, dobe, but not on the floor." Sasuke ran pale fingers through golden spikes, tagging Naruto's head to the side so that he could kiss along Naruto's neck, leaving gentle bites up to his earlobe before trailing down, sucking harshly on his dobe's pulse point. Naruto's back arched and their chests slammed together, "Get on the bed." Sasuke ordered and Naruto hastened to comply.

Sasuke stood, shrugging off his robe before heading into the bathroom. He came back with a glass of water.

Naruto lay on the huge black bed and the borrowed dark blue clothes made it look like Naruto's bright blonde head was the only thing in an ocean of darkness.

"What's that, teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke kneeled one knee against the bed, offering Naruto the water and a small pill.

"Aspirin," Sasuke said and smirked when Naruto looked at him in confusion, "You'll need it after I get done with you."

Naruto blushed and sputtered, "Bastard! You sure are fucking full of yourself since it was ME that initiated this. Jerk." Still, Naruto grabbed the water and downed the pill. "You'd better live up to your hype."

"Hn." Sasuke said and pushed Naruto back against the bed. He ran his hands down Naruto's clothed chest before pushing… no peeling… the shirt off of his dobe's torso and over his head, tossing it across the room. Sasuke positioned himself between Naruto's legs and captured the man's lips once more with his own. "You are beautiful, Naruto."

Naruto's breath hitched and as predicted everything else… EVERYTHING ELSE… stopped existing except for Sasuke. Sasuke's hands. Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's wicked tongue.

Naruto mewled as the dark haired man lavished attention on every inch of his skin from his forehead to his navel. Naruto had never felt so good, so free… so tired.

"S'uke?" Naruto said, fisting midnight locks weakly but still managing to pull the man's head eye level, "What did you do?" Naruto said and his eyes refused to open to see Sasuke's smirk but he still heard it.

"Go to sleep, dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke tenderly kissed Naruto's eyes and cheeks and finally his soft pink lips before rolling off the sleeping blonde. He pressed his feet to the floor, his elbows to his knees and allowed his head to fall into his hands.

He couldn't take Naruto like that. Oh god, he had wanted to, but he didn't want to be Naruto's escape from his pain. He wanted more and so he'd helped Naruto go to sleep as promised with the assistance of a fast working sleeping pill. He turned his head when he felt Naruto's hand brush against his hip and a small smile graced the blonde's face, "Sasuke… don't leave."

Sasuke took the hand in his own and pulling the comforter back, tucked the dobe in. "I'll be back, Naruto." Sasuke whispered and then stood heading toward the bathroom.

He needed another shower… a cold one this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto woke up in Sasuke's room, he immediately took personal inventory of himself. He vividly recalled the reason he had come knocking but had no memory beyond attacking the dark haired man when he opened the door.

Everything felt… okay. So unless that pain pill had been extra strength insane nothing had happened. That's good because he didn't remember and he was proud to say that he had never once found himself in a situation where he didn't remember the morning after. Where was the fun in that?

Slowly he turned onto his other side and saw Sasuke was still sleeping. Midnight spikes had been pressed down in the night and many fell onto his pale neck and shoulders. His face was relaxed, holding nothing of the strain, sarcasm and arrogance Naruto was used to seeing. Naruto bit his lower lip to keep himself from sighing like a lovesick girl. Genetics sucked. No one should be that attractive. The man was… breathtaking.

"Just so you know, dobe. You're kind of freaking me out a little with the stalker like staring." All of this had been said with his eyes closed, but when the lids finally opened, Naruto was treated to midnight pools alight with humor.

No, Naruto was sure, if he ever got to sleep with this man, he was going to remember it.

"Bastard." Naruto said and shifted away, only to be pulled back by strong arms and then forced back onto the bed. Sasuke was between his legs in a moment and Naruto blushed when he felt that every part of Sasuke was awake and at attention.

"Is that a blush, Uzumaki? You were not blushing last night. In fact," Sasuke slowly… agonizingly slowly… pushed his hips into Naruto's and smirked when Naruto once more bit his lip, "Last night you weren't shy at all." Sasuke tenderly leaned down and ran his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip, causing Naruto to release the abuse bit of flesh before Sasuke laved it with attention.

"Teme…" Naruto said but was cut off when Sasuke took Naruto's open mouth not as a warning, but as a welcomed invitation. Naruto gave into the kiss, but not to the war for dominance. He pushed the wayward tongue back into Sasuke's mouth and chuckled lowly when Sasuke moaned and thrust his hips once more against the blonde's. Tan hands wound into black hair and Naruto deepened the kiss even more. Suddenly he stopped.

They both were panting and Sasuke rested his forward against Naruto's. Naruto blushed again, "That was nice, bastard, but can I borrow a tooth brush?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled himself up and off the other man, "I couldn't agree more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had both taken showers and Naruto was now dressed in a charcoal grey sweater and black jeans. They were still a little big, but fit surprisingly well compared to last night's sleep wear.

"They aren't mine, dumbass, they belong to my teenage cousin." Sasuke smirked and sat orange juice in front of the opened mouth blonde.

"Genetics suck." Naruto lamented aloud and Sasuke sat across the table, looking the man up and down.

They ate in silence for sometime before Naruto commented on needing to go back to the hospital. Sasuke sat his napkin on the table.

"Dobe." Blue eyes met black. "We need to talk." Naruto took note of the serious tone and pushed his bowl away.

"Okay, teme."

"Do you have any idea who is after you and your parents? Has anything like this happened before?"

Naruto worried the napkin in his lap and Sasuke could only imagine the memories crossing Naruto's mind. Finally, he blinked and nodded.

"When I was five I was kidnapped."

Sasuke didn't know what he had expected… maybe it was that, maybe it was something else, but now that it was out, he found himself at a loss for how to continue.

"Hn. What happened?"

Naruto's eyes closed off and his words came out flat, "I was kidnapped. My father found me. The end."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Yes, I was able to deduct that myself, dumbass." Sasuke growled. Naruto tensed and Sasuke almost begged Naruto to stand up. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted control. When was the last time he had been in control? Instead, he called on his Uchiha-ness and bit out, "Who did it? Were they caught?"

Naruto relaxed and tried to focus on the question instead of jumping over the table. "After Minato and Kushina died, Kakashi took me in. Two weeks afterward Minato's uncle… wait." Blue eyes flashed, "You already know this. I believe it was on page three of the 'Dobe Brief'" His voice was like venom.

"Refresh my memory." Sasuke said and wondered when the morning had gone downhill.

"My great uncle sued Minato's estate, contesting the will and my guardianship. Orochimaru was his name and he lost. Five years later he was behind my kidnapping. He was ransoming me for the assets my father had left in his company to me." Naruto sighed and slumped back in his chair, "I swear I don't really know much more. Now I regret the unspoken agreement we all had not to talk about it. But either way, I'm sure it has nothing to do with what happened yesterday."

"How can you be sure?" Sasuke asked leaning his elbows against the table in his classic concentration pose.

"Orochimaru is dead."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Do you remember anything about that time, dobe. Anyone else who might have taken up the mantel left behind by Orochimaru."

Naruto lay his hands flat on the table because he knew they would be shaking otherwise, he nearly jerked his hand backward when he felt Sasuke's fingers grip his own. He looked up to see that Sasuke's face was expressionless, but his eyes showed concern and maybe…

"Teme," Naruto said a small smile pulling at his lips, "Truthfully, all I remember is dark, hunger and being scared. Constantly, always afraid."

Sasuke's fingers tightened on his own and Naruto turned his hand to intertwine their fingers.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke whispered and Naruto squeezed back.

"It's okay, bastard. I'm okay. It's over now." Sasuke wonder if Naruto even realized that his eyes still carried an echo of the fear he had experienced so long ago.

They simply sat together holding hands quietly for several minutes before Sasuke broke the silence, "Well, dobe, as interesting as that was, I'm afraid there are more pressing matters for us to discuss."

"More pressing? Honestly? More pressing than childhood kidnapping, courtroom intrigue, blackmail and attempted murders?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Fuck… my life has become a soap opera." Sasuke opened his mouth, but Naruto cut him off, "Wait… don't tell me. Someone is getting married, right?! Are they knocked up?"

Sasuke inhaled his tongue and died.

Well, that's what it felt like to the pale man coughing and sputtering across the table from a confused and concerned Naruto. The blonde stood up and rushed around the table.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" The man's already pale face started to take on a bluish tint, "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and pulled the man up to standing. The act help Sasuke's cough to subside and he looked down into Naruto's worried eyes.

"… fine… I'm fine." Naruto handed Sasuke a glass of water and waited while the bastard took a drink before nodding toward the living room. "I'm okay. Let's go sit down."

Naruto nodded by waited for Sasuke to start walking before he followed. Sasuke growled, "I'm not going to fall down, dumbass."

"Last time I care, asshole."

They settled and Naruto pulled a black colored throw blanket over his feet. "Okay, talk to me."

Sasuke took a deep breath… to make up for those he lost or to gather his courage, he wasn't quite sure. "Remember yesterday, at the hospital, when we first got there?" Naruto nodded. "Remember when the doctor started talking to you but you were… distracted?" Again the blonde nodded, his nose wrinkled at the underlying tone of mockery. The only reason Naruto didn't call the bastard on it was because the normally composed ice price seemed nervous. If that were even possible. "After you went into your father's room, I knew you would want to know about Iruka and also Kakashi and so I asked," A raised blonde eyebrow, "Fine… demanded, the doctor tell me their conditions and related information so that I could tell you when you were ready."

Oh god. Here it comes. Sasuke's only thought was that he should have slept with the dobe last night when he had the chance. It would never come again.

"He wouldn't give me the information because I had to be a relative." Sasuke met Naruto's unblinking blue eyes and continued, "I told him you were my fiancé."

Naruto blinked and tilted his head to one side. His pink lips parted and then shut before his head tilted the other way. "My fiancé?" Sasuke nodded, swallowing down a nervous chuckle. "My fiancé? Why didn't you say you were my brother? Or my cousin? Hell, you could have said you were a crazy uncle no one talked about?"

Sasuke bit his tongue to stop himself from lashing out. He nodded, "But I didn't."

Naruto nodded as well and pulled his knees closer to his chest before adjusting the blanket.

Sasuke's mantra was no longer a word… it had devolved into a primal scream of epical proportions.

Suddenly the dobe started to laugh and he continued to laugh until tears slid down his cheeks. Finally, gasping for breath he rested his chin on his knee and chuckled at Sasuke's expression. "I bet that was eating you up inside, bastard." Sasuke's eyes widened. "What do you think I would do?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "The fact is, I wasn't able to talk to the doctors. Someone had to. I'm glad it was you. So the doctors think we're engaged. Big deal."

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the cushioned back of his chair, "It gets worse, dobe."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"The detective thinks we are engaged as well." Sasuke's eyes remained closed. He'd rather not see his death.

"Huh… I guess that makes sense. Again, teme, no big deal. Good thing I don't have a boyfriend somewhere waiting to destroy your house of cards, though. The detective might not like that."

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke said black eyes catching Naruto like a deer in the headlights.

"Yes, boyfriend. As in someone who you go out with, come home with, snuggle up with and god willing, fu…"

"I understand, dobe." Sasuke hissed, "Do. You. Have. One?"

Naruto lifted his head from his knees, "I just answered that, bastard. Weren't you paying attention? And just for future reference, I try not to seduce assholes when I'm already in a relationship." Naruto's voice was cold and left no room for argument.

Sasuke stared at the man, appraising his statement, "Hn."

"Okay. So the hospital and police department think we are engaged." Naruto smirked, "I wonder what they would think if they knew the great Sasuke Uchiha's idea of a good time was drugging his bed partner to go to sleep."

Sasuke leaned forward, startling the babbling blonde, "It gets worse, dobe."

"Jesus, Sasuke…" Black eyes glared, "Okay, fine. Who else?"

"After a certain idiot ran off to cry in a fucking closet, the nurses called his 'fiancé' in their concern. Sadly, the idiot's fiancé was at their joint office and in a personal meeting with his devil incarnate brother. As a result, the call came into my goddamn secretary who passed out but not before telling all the little duckies our wonderful news."

Naruto stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And then he started to laugh again. "Okay… okay… wait." He took several huge breaths, "So now everyone at the hospital, police department and our WORK, thinks we are going to get married. And the duckies all accepted it?"

"Neji said he could 'see the attraction'. Lee jumped around in youthful, fucking something and Hinata and Sakura have probably already chosen a theme for your bridal shower." Sasuke said standing up, ignoring Naruto's indignant sputters. He began to pace, "The only ones who seemed hesitant were Gaara and Shikamaru but even they seemed resigned," Sasuke ran a hand through his spikes, "And Naruto…"

"It gets worse?" Naruto squeaked out. Sasuke nodded curtly.

"Itachi was there and as he was spouting off about welcoming another Uchiha to the fold, my father came in."

"But you told them… you told them it was a mistake. Right, teme? Right! Sasuke right!"

Sasuke shook his head, "I… I froze. They were all looking at me and the next thing I knew I was agreeing to brunch today with my mother."

"I'm sorry… wait. I lost you after you started stuttering. You must be upset, bastard." Naruto blinked owlishly and Sasuke wished this was over.

"I froze and now we are having brunch with my mother so that she can offer you her wedding dress." Sasuke deadpanned, "Did you catch it that time, dumbass, or should I draw a picture."

Naruto stood up, nearly tripping over the blanket that entangled his feet before he started pacing. "Okay, one… stop making me the fucking bride in the damn scenario or whatever the fuck this is. Two… is that the end or will there be another emotionless," Naruto's voice got lower, "Dobe, it gets worse… I hired a sky writer…' Because god help me, I think I'm being awfully understanding. In fact, in the beginning, I was glad. I am very glad that it was you that told me about their medical condition and you that told me about the non-accident. But, this is getting insane. All you had to do was say that you were helping me. You could have stopped this. Why didn't you stop this?!" Naruto took a deep breath, his blue eyes searching Sasuke's for understanding.

Sasuke bowed his head, "I don't know. I don't know what possessed me. It came out. And then things kept happening… serious things, important things and it felt funny to stop and say, 'oh by the way' when people were talking about your parents' lives… your life!"

Naruto sat back down running both hands through his hair, "When is brunch?" The blonde whispered and Sasuke almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

"When is brunch? I'll come with you, after we stop by the hospital, and we'll make it better. We'll tell them and then it will be done. Who cares about the hospital or the PD. We'll fix it with your family and at work and… and well, that's it."

Sasuke's nodded, "Yes, and that's it."

Naruto stood, "Go get ready. I'll wait."

Again the dark haired man nodded, "The newspaper will be at the door if you want something to do."

The blonde head nodded and Sasuke wasn't sure the man had heard. He headed into the bedroom but before he could get his shirt off the bedroom door flew open.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke found himself slammed into the carpeted floor once more and the morning newspaper floated to the floor all around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pale hands held the front page of the morning newspaper and carefully cut out the half page picture of the smiling blonde, his image grainy but still beautiful. With precision, the sharp scissors snipped around the golden locks and down the delicately shaped nose. The remaining piece of the picture fell carelessly to the floor before being stepped on.

The tall man walked toward the far side of the room where a wall was covered with pictures depicting images of golden hair and sky blue eyes. Tan skin and scarred cheeks. Some blown-up to twice the normal size and others small and delicate as the man they portrayed.

"Naruto." The new picture of a smiling blonde was carefully placed in the middle of the expansive collage and a pale finger trailed down the scarred cheeks as the man moaned, "Soon."

Under the desk the remaining piece of the picture lay forgotten, the image of the youngest Uchiha glared out with the headline:

Uchiha and Uzumaki: Engaged!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: I don't feel like this chapter has much progression… at least not plot wise, but it does have some Sasuke and Naruto goodness, although not enough to open up my lemonade stand, but soon. And, the chapter does set up nicely for things to start happening quickly next time, this time, plot wise and yummy, tangy beverage wise.

Thank you all so much for the beautiful reviews. They make me warm and snuggy… thanks.

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 10

Sasuke idly thought that he should have realized this was coming because really, the dumbass was taking it all a little too well. He shifted his face to the side avoiding the blonde's fist before reaching up and yanking back on Naruto's sweater, sending the idiot crashing to the floor. Naruto scrambled onto his hands and knees and leap forward like a lion, knocking Sasuke back again with a whoosh of released air.

"Damn it! Get off of me!" Sasuke hissed before once again bucking his hips. He didn't see Naruto's flailing fist before it connected with his left eye and before he could stop it, his own hand fisted, connecting harshly to the side of Naruto's head. Naruto immediately fell backwards and lay unmoving on the carpet.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Dobe?" Sasuke said and crawled towards the prone idiot. Unfocused, blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. Sasuke winched when he saw blood trickling from Naruto's nose. He must have gotten in another punch at some point. A bruise was already starting to form on the side of Naruto's left eye, spreading toward his temple. "Oh shit. Naruto?"

Blue eyes slowly shifted and Sasuke watched as the pupils dilated trying to focus on his face. "What is…" Naruto began at a whisper so quiet Sasuke leaned down, pulling Naruto into his arms gently so that he could hear him.

"I didn't hear you, Naruto." Sasuke said concern and fear nearly choking his words.

"What is your mother going to think, bastard?! You are an abusive fiancé!" Naruto screamed and pushed out of Sasuke's arms violently.

Sasuke sat in silence for a moment, taking a relieved breath. Naruto was okay. He hadn't hurt him.

Yet.

Sasuke's eyes glinted like cold steel before grabbing Naruto's shirt and yanking the man forward. "What the hell was that, dobe?! Why did you attack me? And just now… I was worr… never mind. Fuck!" Dropping his hold, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, the front section of the newspaper was thrust into his face. Yanking it out of the blonde's hand, Sasuke held it at an acceptable distance as he read the headline and scanned the pictures.

Black eyes clashed with blue.

"Hit me again, dobe… harder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku Uchiha, like most privileged children, went to college after spending the summer months touring Europe. Of course, his destinations were also the home of some branch of his father's company, so it put a whole new definition to 'working vacation'.

Fugaku chose to stay on campus for his freshman year. He told his father and mother it was so he could have the whole college experience but the truth was he just didn't want to live at home. As he was moving in his last box… okay, watching their butler move in his last box, he swore to himself that his children, whenever he had any, wouldn't choose dorm life over staying at home. Oh, the promises we make in the naivety of youth.

He had just laid back on his bed when the door to his room burst open.

"And this, you bastard, is why I am staying on campus!"

Fugaku saw a tall, blond young man snap his phone shut before he turned and threw it across the room. Fugaku caught it, one handed, before it pelted him between the eyes.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. How mature, right?" The blond said rubbing the back of his neck, "Parents, you know? Fathers especially. Are you okay?"

Fugaku nodded his head, standing and handing the phone back to the blond. Taking the phone, the blond extended his hand.

"Minato Namikaze. You must be my new roommate."

Taking the offered hand, the dark haired young man nodded, "Fugaku Uchiha."

"Ah… Uchiha. Then you must understand the 'parent' problem."

Fugaku smirked, "Yes, yes, I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not going to hit you. It's not your… well, yes. Yes, it is your fault but I can kind of understand if I suspend all disbelief and forget everything I know about you and the typical Uchiha."

"Why, thank you, dumbass." Sasuke pushed himself off the floor and strolled to the bathroom looking at his eye in the mirror. "If my mother says anything, 'love'," the word nearly dripped sarcasm, "I'm telling her you hit me first." He threw a tissue at Naruto who stepped up to the mirror.

"Whatever, bastard. Like anyone's going to believe that. You're all big and brute-y and I'm all…"

"Girly?" Sasuke asked pulling his shirt over his head.

"Ah… yeah…" Naruto licked his lips, his blue eyes glazed over as they raked Sasuke's chest up and down. Sasuke stifled the moan that threatened to escape him as lust danced in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's eyes blinked back into focus as Sasuke pulled the black sweater over his head. "What? Girly? What the hell are you talking about, teme?!"

"Come on, idiot. We have to go now if you want to stop at the hospital on the way to my parents."

At the mention of the hospital all playfulness, annoyance and the gorgeous underlying want vanished from his dobe's eyes. In that moment, Sasuke felt that if the persons responsible for Naruto's pain were in front of him, he would have killed them without hesitation.

He stepped forward and tenderly took Naruto's face in his hands, "Naruto," Blue eyes met his own and Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's, "You are not alone."

Naruto nodded and rested his cheek against Sasuke's hand for the slightest moment before pulling away, "I know," he whispered.

Sasuke nodded and walked toward the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Sasuke found himself sitting in front of the hospital with a quiet dobe and a screaming mind. He felt like he was in Bazarro Land. Everything was the exact opposite of the way it had always been.

"You know, I hate hospitals. Do you think that anyone likes them?" Naruto asked finally reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Sasuke followed his lead and got out of the car, "I would imagine that people coming to see their newborn babies are happy." Sasuke answered siding up to Naruto.

"No, I'd love the baby. Not the hospital." Naruto chuckled, "But I think we have both established that babies in my future are looking slim. How do your parents feel about that? In fact, bastard," Naruto came to a stop placing a hand on Sasuke's arm to stop him as well, "What should I be expecting during brunch today?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. How could he tell the dobe that he had no bloody idea since everything he had ever known kept changing?

"Come on… are they going to freak out? They must know you are gay, but how do they feel about the no little Sasuke Juniors? Have you brought someone home before? Oh my god… YOU don't have a boyfriend do you?" Naruto eyes narrowed at the thought, but it didn't stop him from continuing, "How should I act? Is there something I should or should not say or do? Will they like me?"

"Take a breath, dumbass." Sasuke hissed and started pulling Naruto down the hallway. "I don't think they will 'freak out'," his tone was condescending, "Sasuke Juniors??" The dark head shook, "Let's just say it's not keeping them up at night. Yes, I have brought someone home before. No, dobe, I do not have a boyfriend." Inside Sasuke smirked, the jealousy did not go unnoticed or unappreciated, "Just act like yourself and try not to say or do anything stupid… wait, that just doesn't seem possible, does it?" Naruto mumbled 'bastard', "And does it matter if they like you? Dobe, we are not really engaged… remember?" Sasuke didn't understand why the words burned coming out of his mouth.

Naruto halted once more, but fortunately they were outside of his parents' room, "Right…" Naruto nodded his head but his face held no emotion. Suddenly a smile stretched across his face, "Of course, I remember, teme. And thank god for that, right? How horrible would it be if we were together for the rest of our lives?"

The silence that followed the question hurt both of them because the only thing either of them could think was 'If it is so horrible a thought, why does it feel… right?' but Naruto sighed, "Okay, I'll just be a minute and then we can go clear this shit up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku and Minato became best friends faster than either of them thought possible. They shared nearly all the same classes since both knew exactly what they would be doing after college and it included running the family business, all other options… well, there were no other options.

The summer between their freshman and sophomore years, they toured each other factories, much to their fathers' satisfaction. Oh the joy of having sons that were interested in the inner workings of their inheritance. What neither man knew was that nine times out of ten, both boys were hung over as hell from the night before and stumbled through the entire tour.

They decided to room together again their sophomore year. It was right before Christmas when Fugaku came into the room and shook Minato awake at two in the morning.

"Wha? Is there fire? Blood? What the fuck, Fugaku?" Minato mumbled trying to bury himself back into his warm blankets.

"Min… listen to me. I had a date tonight with the girl I'm going to marry. Isn't that important enough to wake your tan ass up for??" Fugaku said ripping the pillow from under the blond's head.

"Marry? Fugaku, are you insane? Did you take something? You're not even twenty yet. Wake me up in a few years."

"Asshole, her name is Mikoto. She is fucking beautiful."

"So, do her and stop this nonsense about marriage. Oh, and let me sleep." Minato rolled over, using his arms to replace his missing pillow.

"It's like you're not even listening. We went to dinner and I wasn't bored once. Not once. You're my best friend and I get bored of you in…"

"For someone who just woke up said best friend you sure have some nerve."

Fugaku rolled his eyes, "We went for a walk, we held hands and we talked the whole time. It was awesome. We are having breakfast in the morning."

"It IS the morning." Minato whined.

"Min, when I kissed her goodnight… it was… god, I don't know what it was, but I'm going to have it for the rest of my life."

Minato finally set up. He glared at the pillow in his friend's hands and grabbed it back violently. Placing it against the wall, he leaned back and really looked at his roommate. The man's black eyes shone like polished black pearls.

"Oh man… you're really serious."

"Yes, Minato, I'm really serious. She is amazing. I want you to meet her. Come to breakfast with us, okay."

"Of course." Minato leaned over and gave his friend a quick hug, "And I can assume I'll be the best man, yeah?"

Fugaku walked toward his dresser, pulling his shirt over his head before fishing out his sleeping pants, "We'll see how you act tomorrow."

"Bastard!" Minato yelled. Fugaku smirked and flopped back against his mattress. Thinking about his night, the dark haired boy smiled childishly in the dark.

"Careful, Fu… You're Uchiha is slipping."

"Asshole."

As they both slipped into dreamland, Minato chuckles could be heard in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, Sasuke, we have to get out of the car at some point."

"Hn."

"I can see someone pulling back the curtains. Holy hell, is that your mother? She's hot."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said coming out of whatever trance he had been in at seeing his parents' house looming in front of him, "That is my mother and you are gay!"

Naruto nodded absently, "You look a lot like her. Well, at least from here… twenty feet away… and in your damn car, bastard."

Sasuke shook his head as if not believing he was having this conversation when a smirk crossed his face, "So, what you're really saying is you think I'm hot?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mikoto, staring out the window isn't going to get them here any faster," Fugaku said sipping his coffee while reading about his son's engagement. He wondered how the media had gotten a hold of the news. He had only found out about this startling turn of events yesterday and Sasuke had seemed… off. Less like Sasuke the man, the Uchiha and more like Sasuke the child, one of his little princes.

"That's just it, Fu. They are here and I'm fairly certain that Naruto just attacked Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto huffed while Sasuke rang the doorbell. He was more than a little startled when the door was flung open to reveal a tall, black haired woman who could only be Sasuke's mother. He was extraordinarily surprised when he was pulled into the woman's arms.

"Oh my god," She whispered, "You look just like him, don't you?" Naruto didn't have time to answer before she pulled back, smiling at him, "This must be Naruto."

"I should hope so, Mother." Someone drawled and Naruto looked up to see Itachi stroll into the room. "Accosting strangers is so unlike you."

"Oh, it's you." Naruto said sadly, but the smile on his face gave away the lie of his words. "How is hell treating you?"

"I've missed you too, Minion. Can we eat now?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically but stopped when Mikoto's pale hand reached up and brushed the bruise against the side of his face.

"Sasuke…" her voice held a command, warning and question, all at once.

Sasuke looked at his mother and blanched, her black eyes had narrowed and turned cold. Suddenly, before he could stop it, his mouth opened, "He hit me first!" To his undying horror he had even pointed his finger childishly at the dobe. He bit his tongue in case it decided to stick itself out just to drive the final nail into this, his coffin of humiliation.

Three sets of midnight eyes widened with shock. When had they ever heard Sasuke 'tattle'.

Naruto thought that maybe the Uchihas were stuck because no one moved. They just stared at Sasuke who, Naruto could tell, was mentally clicking his heels together mumbling about anywhere BUT home.

"Ah, everybody?" Naruto began and found himself the attention of four sets of black eyes. Was it possible to be sucked into four black holes simultaneously? "He's right. I did hit him first." No one spoke or even blinked, Naruto swallowed nervously and continued, "Well, you see, I was surprised when I saw the announcement this morning on the front page of the newspaper because it is important that you all know that it was all a big mis…"

"Oh, so you enjoyed my little engagement gift?" Itachi said flatly although Sasuke and Naruto could see the barely restrained wicked humor swirling in the Devil's demon eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said coldly.

"You did it?" Naruto growled, "I'll kill you…" Naruto continued calmly as his fists clinched but just as he was about to jump his second Uchiha of the day… that has to be a record… Itachi was on the floor cradling his jaw.

"Fuck!" Sasuke said shaking his hand, wincing a little at the pain.

"Teme!" Naruto was at his side in a second, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke blinked. 'Oh god, what have I done?!' His parents were going to have him committed but he turned and looked down into clear, blue eyes swirling with concern and… something else… and he didn't know what possessed him but he smiled and took Naruto's hand in his own. "Hn. Dobe."

Naruto stepped closer, "Bastard," he whispered, "That was so… hot." Sasuke leaned down to take those smirking lips in his…

"Sasuke!" Both men realized they weren't alone and turned toward the commanding voice of Fugaku Uchiha. Itachi had pulled himself up and he smirked as his father closed in on Sasuke. Naruto almost hit him just to wipe that look off his evil ass face.

"Why did you just hit your brother? Your engagement would have been picked up by the media eventually. Better to have it come from our own camp." Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, sir, but we came here today to explain that this is all a big mis…"

"Brunch is served, Madame."

"Oh, yes. Come along, we can finished this later." Mikoto said and Fugaku stared at Sasuke one more time, noticing the young man hadn't released Uzumaki's hand before he nodded taking Mikoto's arm, leading them into the dining room.

Sasuke and Naruto hung back a little, "That went…" Naruto tilted his head, "Odd."

Sasuke squeezed his hand before using his free one to tip Naruto's head up, "Hn."

"We have to tell them soon, teme. Maybe I should just yell it out. I don't need them to like me."

Sasuke shook his head, "No, dobe, we'll tell them together."

Naruto watched Sasuke black eyes close up as he thought about confronting his family to tell them the truth, "Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said and those midnight eyes fell on his, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did it with the best of intentions, I know that. I was hurting and you made it better. Fuck them if they can't take a joke, right?"

Sasuke let out a breath, nodding. Naruto was caring, funny and smart. Why hadn't Sasuke noticed before? Or had he and not cared?

"I'd do it again, Naruto." Sasuke said and leaned in to tenderly nuzzle the side of Naruto's face, unable to stop himself and yet not caring one bit.

"I know, bastard. Thank you." Naruto responded and followed up with a moan when Sasuke's teeth found purchase on his earlobe, sucking lightly on the sensitive piece of skin. "Oh god… thank you."

Sasuke smirked and pulled back to attack Naruto's pouting lips…

"Minions! We are waiting!"

"Itachi!" Sasuke's mother reprimanded from the dining room.

"What? Naruto calls me the devil."

"When did my two sons become tattle tales… is this your influence, Uzumaki?" Fugaku's deep voice reached them in the hall.

Naruto failed to force down a whimper when Sasuke pulled back. Stupid bastard and his damn almost kiss…

Sasuke's lips were on his so fast and so hard that Naruto gasp, his hands reaching up to grab Sasuke's shoulders as Sasuke's strong arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him close. Sasuke took the startled gasp as an open invitation and plunged his tongue into the dobe's mouth. His tongue met Naruto's and they swirled around each other until Naruto swore he was getting dizzy. Before he knew it, Sasuke's hands were in his hair and they gripped tightly before yanking Naruto's head back.

"Breakfast." Sasuke panted, his face flushed and Naruto almost blacked out.

"Ah huh." Naruto said and tried to step closer, running his hands up the soft black sweater that covered a smooth, muscular chest Naruto knew had been burned into his retinas earlier this morning.

Sasuke smirked down at the blonde before him, in those expressive blue eyes only one emotion swirled… want. And dear god, Sasuke would have given anything at the moment to give the dobe what he so obviously wanted but they were in… "My parents' house. Parents and asshole brother in next room."

Naruto forcefully stepped away, nearly falling backwards, "Yes, of course." Naruto blushed before running a hand down one of his pant legs, "This is so embarrassing."

"Come on, dobe." And Sasuke lead the way into the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years later, at the beginning of their senior year, Fugaku and Mikoto were still dating. Minato had to admit that he was a little jealous of Fugaku at his unbelievably good luck of finding such a wonderful girl. It wasn't uncommon for the three of them to hang out on the weekends, watching movies, studying or just enjoying each other's company.

One rainy Friday afternoon Mikoto came over, like she always did, but that day she brought a transfer student by the name of Kushina Uzumaki. She had long red hair, an easy smile and an even easier laugh. She was intelligent and funny. Fugaku and Mikoto loved her.

Minato… well, he couldn't stand her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on! No… I won't do it. I'll go with you and Mikoto, you know I love you guys, but I will not go if SHE is going." Minato said without looking up from the computer screen.

"My god, Min… what the hell did she ever do to you?" Fugaku asked from across the room where he was sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around Mikoto.

"Nothing… everything… she just rubs me wrong."

The dark haired couple nodded but exchanged glances that said they just did not understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked slowly into the room and looked around while everyone was taking their seats. He saw three open place settings, one next to Sasuke and two across the table. Naruto wondered briefly who they were expecting when he was pushed roughly from behind. He caught himself in time to see two black mops fly around him and stop.

"Who is this, Father?" a girl of about six asked as her eyes narrowed. A younger boy that Naruto guessed was around four simply stared at him. Naruto's blue eyes sought out Sasuke and he could see the panic clouding black eyes even from across the room as the teme mouthed 'Devil's spawn'.

"This is Naruto, Uncle Sasuke's fiancé." Itachi said smirking at Naruto's reaction to his children. Sasuke mentally groaned. Now he was lying to his niece and nephew as well. Shit.

"Hn." The girl said and turned away taking her seat at the table. The boy continued to stare as though he didn't notice anything else but Naruto in the room. Naruto looked down and smiled as the boy blinked owlishly up at him. Naruto nervously ran a hand through his hair, "Are you hungry?"

"You are beautiful," the boy said in what he must have considered a whisper but everyone in the room heard.

"Oh well, thank you," Naruto blushed when he saw Mikoto cover her mouth to hold in the giggle and Itachi and his father's raised eyebrows. The little boy's sister rolled her huge black eyes, shaking her head and well, he just refused to look at Sasuke all together.

"I am Naoki Chee-ha." A small hand was shoved at Naruto's middle. The blonde bent onto his knees and shook the offered hand.

"Hello, Naoki, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Can I 'scort you to breakfast?"

Naruto nodded and found his hand clasp in a small, pale one as he was dragged… escorted… to the table. When they reached the table, the small boy walked directly to his uncle.

"Uncle 'Sake, you are in my place."

Sasuke smirked, "No, I don't think so. You sit next to your father and sister."

"Not anymore." Small black eyes formed the perfect Uchiha glare, "Now I sit next to Naru." The youngest Uchiha couldn't stop the smile that split his chibi face just from saying the name.

"That's enough, Naoki." Itachi said, "Come sit. We are waiting to eat."

Naoki glared harshly at his smirking uncle before turning soft, black eyes toward Naruto and noisily kissing his hand. Naruto blushed and almost burst out laughing when a growl escaped his stoic teme.

The boy walked around the table and Naruto took his own seat. As he placed his napkin in his lap he felt a pale hand take his and Sasuke's thumb rubbed away the toddler's possessive mark. "Bastard." Naruto whispered head bent so that only Sasuke could hear. The hand tightened briefly before the warmth left all together.

Brunch was a quiet affair. There was so much to be said, discussed and explained but none of it appropriate at the table or in front of small children. One of those small children had to be reminded constantly to eat instead of staring and winking at the object of his fascination. Finally, the plates were cleared and the chibis were told to go upstairs for their lessons. Naoki ran around the table and flung himself into Naruto's arms, "Promise you won't leave without saying goodbye!" the boy demanded.

"Oh, okay, I promise." Naruto said and smiled when a wet kiss was pushed noisily against his cheek. "I love you." Dark eyes fell on his uncle, "More than him!"

Naruto chuckled, setting the boy on the floor and Sasuke felt his heart stutter when something akin to sadness flash across blue eyes, "That is a distinct possibility. Now, run along."

Sasuke gripped the arms of his chair to stop himself from dragging Naruto out of the room and showing the idiot just how much he lo…

What?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was snowing. Minato couldn't believe it but there were big, fat flakes drifting toward the ground to join an accumulation of at least six inches. No one was used to these driving conditions and even though he was a hot blooded male, he wasn't stupid and he loved his car too damn much to go more than a snail's pace.

It was due to this that he was able to see a single person standing in the middle of the park. What the hell are they doing? An arm came up and pulled off a dark blue hood, releasing red curls like a waterfall down the person's… well, obviously a woman's… back. Minato cringed, he'd know those damn curls anywhere.

What the hell are you doing, Kushina? Minato didn't realize he had stopped the car until someone honked. He quietly moved forward, stopping on the side of the street so that he could continue watching what the idiot girl was doing.

She swung her arms wide and twirled in space and just when Minato was going to scoff at her childish antics before driving off, she fell backwards and didn't get up. Minato sat up in his seat trying to see her in the field but he couldn't make her out. Get up… get up… you'll freeze, you idiot. Still nothing.

Minato swore and pushed open his door before slamming it shut. He cursed some more as he tromped across the snow covered field and when he finally reached the red head he swore again. "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?!"

Kushina screamed and opened her eyes, "What the hell… MINATO! What the hell are you doing? Jesus." She sat up and groaned, "You killed it. Thank you very much!"

Minato looked around for something that he might have killed, "What? I didn't kill anything." He growled.

"Ah, yes, dumbass, you did. My angel. Look at it." Kushina got to her feet and shook her head sadly at the indentation in the snow, "I think she would have been one of my best."

Minato blinked. And then blinked again. And then because his brain just wouldn't… couldn't wrap itself around the present conversation, he blinked once more. He turned and looked down at the woman next to him. Her red curls were slightly weighed down by the damp and the snow and her pale cheeks were pink from the cold. Tiny drops of moisture clung to her eyelashes and Minato was captivated.

"Hey, are you okay? Minato? It's alright, I was just joking…"

Minato's gloved hands came to rest on either side of her head and he allowed his thumb to tenderly remove the crystal droplets of water from her lashes.

"Wha…" And then Minato gently pressed his lips against hers. Auburn lashes slid closed and she leaned into his warm chest. He moaned at the feeling of her mitten clad fingers trailing up his chest and around his neck and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Kushina smiled into the kiss… apparently her snow angel was just fine… she got her wish after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fugaku, wake your pale ass up!" Minato yelled before their apartment door had even shut.

"Die, Namikaze." Came the barked reply from the Uchiha's room.

"Not today, my grouchy best friend. Today, I kissed the girl I'm going to marry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, honey, we were so upset to hear about Kakashi and Iruka." Mikoto began once the children had left the room and everyone was seated.

Naruto nodded, not sure what you were supposed to say… thank you? At least they're not dead?

"Thank you. The doctors were happy that they made it through the night. The first night is always the worst when someone enters a comatose state. We visited them this morning before coming over."

Mikoto smiled, "Naruto, did you know that we knew your parents?"

Sasuke didn't miss Naruto's cringe and didn't believe for a minute that the rest of his family hadn't either.

"Minato and Kushina?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, son," Fugaku began, "They are your parents."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke frowned, "Yes, of course, sir. I heard Gai-sensei talk about how you were all friends or mentors in college. Da… umm… Kakashi told me that my father and you were good friends."

"Yes, your father and Fugaku were the best of friends. They were each other's best man." Mikoto smiled, "And your mother and I were close as well."

Naruto felt bile rise in his throat and he had no idea why… They were his parents. They loved him. They didn't want to leave him. "That is nice."

"Dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes snapped toward him, "Are you okay?"

"Teme!" Naruto said, still forcing that damn smile, "Of course. Isn't it nice that our p-parents knew each other?"

Sasuke turned toward his mother and father, ignoring his brother who he knew was listening to every word and cataloging every reaction. He would have to seek him out later. "Naruto considers his Dad and Papa his parents."

"Bastard, please…"

"They are hurting you, dumbass," Sasuke hissed, "Let's move on."

"Of course, I am sorry, Naruto." Mikoto said, "I didn't mean to down play the role that Kakashi and Iruka hold in your life."

"Really, it is okay." Naruto glared at Sasuke, "I know they loved me. Kakashi and Iruka have told me my whole life… it's just difficult when I don't remember having them in the first place, that's all."

"Completely understandable," Fugaku said, "So, tell me, boys, when is the date? This engagement happened rather quickly."

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded, "Yes, Father, and that is something that we would like to…"

"Sir, please forgive my interruption, but you have an emergency call." Fugaku face grew dark and he looked at Naruto intently before standing, "Excuse me for a moment."

Sasuke let out a pent up breath… was nothing every going to be simple again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Uchiha, you have a call on line one, sir. They say it is an emergency."

Fugaku put down the picture of his family, his newborn son looked so much like his mother…

"Yes, of course, put it through." When the light blinked red, Fugaku picked up the extension, "Fugaku Uchiha."

"Yes, sir, this is Officer Itou. There has been an accident, sir." Images of his wife and two sons flashed through his mind and he found himself unable to answer. Fortunately the officer continued, "Minato Namikaze and his family were in a fatal head-on collision. Kushina Uzumaki died at the scene. Mr. Namikaze and his son were brought to the hospital and Mr. Namikaze is demanding to see you before going into surgery. The doctors request your presence immediately."

Fugaku was an Uchiha through and through, but even he couldn't stop the emotion that leaked into his voice, "Tell him that I will be right there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku entered the hospital and was immediately met by the doctor. They walked quickly toward Minato's room while the doctor filled him in on his best friend's condition.

"His BP isn't stabilizing. We think there is an internal bleed. We don't have anything more than educational guesses on where the bleeds are located. The surgery will be exploratory and it needs to happen as quickly as possible."

"And Naruto?" Fugaku bit out and wondered when they were ever going to get to the room.

"Shaken badly, severe cuts on his face, breathing upon admittance was labored but regulated with the introduction of oxygen. He should be fine."

The black haired man nodded and the doctor pointed to a door. "Mr. Namikaze is in there. Please, Mr. Uchiha, make it quick."

"Yes, of course." Fugaku said before pushing in the handle and opening the door. His breath caught in his throat. Minato Namikaze lay out on a hospital bed with an oxygen mask covering his face. His eyes were closed but the dark haired man could see tears streaming from his eyes.

"Minato."

Blue eyes opened and although sadness nearly drowned every other emotion present, Fugaku knew Minato was relieved to see him. The man motioned toward his mask and Fugaku shook his head.

"No, you need that to breathe. I'm here now, so you are going into surgery. We will talk when you come out."

Minato's eyes glared and he struggled to remove the mask himself causing Uchiha to walk forward and push his arms down.

"Only for a moment and then please, Min, please…" He removed the mask and received a brilliant smile.

"Careful, Fu," Minato rasp out, "You're Uchiha is slipping."

Fugaku held the mask back over his friends face, "Asshole."

Minato turned his head aside, away from the mask, "She is dead, Fu." Tears began again, "I held her while she died and my son c-cried in the backseat. I c-couldn't even comfort him…" His breathing became harsher and Fugaku held the mask back.

"I know. I know and Naruto is okay. He's waiting for you. You will be strong for each other." Fugaku was horrified to realize he was blinking back tears.

"You know what to do, if I don't…"

"You will." Fugaku's voice was harsh.

"If I don't, Fu, you have to help Kakashi. He is so young…"

"You know Mikoto and I love Kakashi and Naruto like they were our own. You have nothing to worry about but getting better."

"I know. Kiss Mikoto and the little princes for me and… thank you, Uchiha." Minato smiled and seemed to relax.

"You're wel…"

Machines blared to life and all hell broke loose. Twenty minutes later Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha's best friend, died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't know you had children, Lou." Naruto said smiling at Itachi's crafty nickname.

"They are Uchihas."

"Well, yes, I figured." Naruto retorted.

"What he means to say, Naruto, is that because of who we are, we try to keep the children out of the lime light for their own safety. There are bad people out there who would…" Suddenly her black eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god…" She whispered.

Naruto smiled kindly and felt Sasuke take his hand once more, "Yes, there are. Please, don't worry about it, Mikoto, please."

Itachi cool eyes watched the interaction and when his little brother's cold, narrowed eyes met his, he knew they were going to need to talk… soon.

"So, I know Naoki. He's around four? How about the little girl?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject to something more comfortable.

"Iyo is six." Itachi said and almost returned the relieved smile that Naruto sent him, "I must say, little brother, it seems that Naoki is going to try and take your 'beautiful' Naru away."

Sasuke nodded to the unspoken conversation and then smirked, "He can certainly try. There is no better rival than another Chee-ha."

Naruto and Mikoto laughed and the tension left the room. That is until Fugaku walked in.

He sat down across from Naruto, "Son, there was another attempt on Ka- your parents lives." Mikoto gasp and Sasuke's mouth threw in its two cents with a spit out 'fuck'. Naruto just blinked, "But they are okay?"

"Yes, the guards stopped them. I am having them moved someone more secure, if that is alright with you."

Naruto stood and started pacing, "Yes, that is fine," He stopped turning on the older man, "What else? I know there is something else."

"You're apartment was broken into and," Black eyes turned to his youngest son, "Someone wired a bomb in your apartment, set to explode when you opened the door."

"What?" Naruto said, "Why? That doesn't make sense…"

"I am your fiancé, dobe. It makes perfect sense. Whoever this is has tried to take out your parents and now your fiancé. They want you alone." Sasuke said while running a hand through his hair.

"But you're not…"

"It was the announcement." Itachi said standing. The other four occupants in the room turned to look at him, his words were ice and his face was unreadable and all the scarier for it. "If you'll excuse me. Sasuke, you will find me later."

And with that he was gone.

"For now, you are both to stay here. As soon as Kakashi and Iruka are safe, I'll find a way to get you to them, Naruto. But, for now, it is too dangerous. For both of you."

"Who is doing this?" Naruto spat, "What the fuck do they want? Money? What could I have done to them that they would hurt everyone I care about and lo…" he glanced at Sasuke before looking away, "… love?"

"Naruto, I don't have an answer to that, but I do believe that it is connected to what happened before," Naruto nodded, it was the only possibility that made sense.

"But, he is dead." Naruto's voice was so small and Sasuke was out of his seat and at his side in a second, rubbing a hand onto the dobe's back.

"Yes, I know." Fugaku bit out but Naruto knew he wasn't angry at him, just at the situation. He could understand that, "I am helping the police in any way that I can. We will find out who is behind this and stop them. I promise."

The room fell into silence before Mikoto stood up, "Sasuke, why don't you and Naruto go upstairs. You can show Naruto where he will be sleeping and maybe more of the house."

Sasuke nodded and pushed Naruto gently out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello."

"It's me. I need your… talents."

"Of course. How may I be of assistance to you?"

Itachi growled into the phone, "Someone tried to kill MY little brother and is after one of MY minions. I want their head, Kisame, and I want it now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pushed open a door on the third floor to reveal a bright room furnished in white and light blue, "This is where my mother thinks you will be sleeping." He backed out and shut the door.

"What, teme?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion only to find himself yanked two doors down, "This is where you will actually be sleeping." The blonde found himself shoved into a midnight blue room with dark wood accents.

"This is my room." Sasuke said and turned Naruto around to face him, swooping in to take Naruto's pouting lips in his own, "You will not be alone. You will not leave my side." Sasuke commanded between licks and nips.

"Possessive bastard." Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke's hand dip below his waist band and rub his covered erection.

The blonde tried to get control of his breathing, "Sasuke… S'uke, wait!" Naruto backed away, "I'm sorry."

"For what? It can't be for not letting me touch you because quite honestly, that's not an option at this point. I am going to touch you," Sasuke stalked toward a wide eyed Naruto, "Whether you want me to or not."

Pale hands wound into golden silk before Naruto's head was tilted to the side and Sasuke's head dipped to suck harshly on Naruto's pulse point, "But, you want me to, don't you, dobe?"

"Yes, yes, yes…" Naruto sighed but then remembering himself pushed the taller man away once more, "You are making it difficult for me to think, teme." Naruto panted and Sasuke smirked.

"So, don't think."

"No, stay there!" Naruto backed into a desk, "How can I not think?! Did you hear what your father said? Someone is trying to kill you because of me."

"No, dumbass," Sasuke said while slowly pulling his sweater over his head watching Naruto's eyes closely. The idiot was trying so hard to focus, "Someone is trying to kill me because they are fucking stupid and have no idea what they have bit off taking on the Uchihas and one of their own."

Naruto tried to think, the bastard's explanation didn't make a lot of sense, he wasn't an Uchiha, it was because of him, but now he could feel the warmth of Sasuke's chest through his own sweater and hear Sasuke's breathing in his ear.

"Welcome to the fold, Naruto." His voice was like silk and when Sasuke's tongue traced the shell of his ear…

Naruto stopped thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Uchiha. You have an urgent call from Kakashi Hatake." His secretary said, sticking her head into his meeting. Fugaku contemplated for a moment as he looked at the expectant faces around the table.

Kakashi would never call if it wasn't something important. Fugaku had moved his family to Konoha not long after the custody hearing and had kept close tabs on the small family, but left them to themselves. Minato would have wanted that, for Kakashi to raise the boy as his own, without the constant reminders of the past.

Standing, he bowed to the room, "If you'll excuse me, this is important."

Entering his own office, the dark haired man sat in his seat and picked up the phone.

"Fugaku Uchiha."

"Naruto is gone. Someone took him from school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: So, two weeks… sigh. Excuses, I have them. Valid reasons… got those too. But, this is a super long chapter so I hope that appeases you, my dear and extraordinarily appreciated readers.

Warning: Sadly, there is no need for this warning. I tried. I really did. I had all the fixings for a lemonade stand experience, but the darn story wouldn't let it happen. So, barring Sasuke and Naruto standing up and making a long annoying beeeeeeeep, followed by words running at the bottom of your screen saying "We interrupt this story to bring you crazy, non-plot driven sex including, but not limited too, bondage, bastards, dobes, lube, torn clothes and upset neighbors" I just couldn't work it in.

I now return you to your previously schedule, mildly lime-y chapter.

You have been bored. ;)

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 11

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and lifted him until the blonde set on the edge of the desk. He nudged Naruto's knees about and slid between his legs, leaning down to leave a mark on Naruto's neck that could be seen from outer space.

"Damn it, bastard, that hur… oh god," Naruto's chest arched against Sasuke's as the dark haired man's tongue and lips tenderly soothed the new bruise, "hmmm… never mind."

Sasuke smirked and stood up, looking into Naruto's eyes, "You have the most expressive eyes I have ever seen," Sasuke said pushing a lock of blonde hair off the side of Naruto's face, "How do you live with that much emotion…" Pale pink lips pressed chastely against dusty rose ones.

Naruto licked at Sasuke's lips and smiled when Sasuke parted his lips slightly. He leaned forward so that he could hold Sasuke steady and proceeded to nip playfully at Sasuke's bottom lips before sucking it gently into his mouth, releasing it only before his tongue darted into Sasuke, dueling for control.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto wound tan fingers into his dark hair and forcefully tilted the pale man's head so that he could map out Sasuke's mouth from yet another angle. Naruto was on fired and he was going to burn everything in his path, most notably, Sasuke.

Naruto released Sasuke's lips and attached his mouth to the side of Sasuke's pale neck. Sasuke's hips thrust forward and ground against Naruto's causing Naruto to throw his head back as a whimpering moan escaped, his brilliant blue eyes closed. It pleased the young Uchiha so much he did it again just hear the sound that sent bolts of electricity through his mind only to settle pleasantly between his legs.

"… god," Sasuke said before yanking Naruto and his torturously beautiful sounds off the desk and over to the bed.

At seeing the bed, a sliver of rationality worked its way into Naruto's lust fogged mind. "Teme, I… that is, what… what are we doing?"

Reality must have cleared Sasuke's mind as well because he looked away from Naruto, running a hand through his black hair, "Fuck."

"Ah, well… that is what it looks like, yes." Naruto choked out and part of him, a large and painfully hard part of him, was all for it.

"Dobe," Sasuke shook his head and pulled Naruto onto the bed, "When did I start wanting…" The word 'you' hung in the air and Sasuke didn't know if he could answer the question because regardless of the lust being cooled, Sasuke knew he was going to keep wanting Naruto… keep wanting him until he had his tan body beneath him and his arms around him and his wicked tongue… and then he knew that he'd still want him.

Naruto sighed loudly and fell back on the bed. He reached up and grabbed Sasuke's bare shoulder, ignoring the warmth, refusing to acknowledge the smoothness, and pulled the tall man down so that they lay side by side staring at the ceiling. Sasuke smiled when Naruto found his hand and threaded their fingers together.

"That is a good question, Uchiha," Naruto began and turned his head to look at Sasuke's profile. So perfect. Skin smooth and pale, cheek bones prominent without being harsh, black hair and eyes contrasting vividly… beautifully. Suddenly, Naruto blinked when those dark pools turned on him.

"Stalker like staring, dobe."

"Bastard like behavior, asshole."

"Immature comeback, idiot."

"Stick-up-the-ass attitude, jerk."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's fingers in his own as a warning, but his eyes sparkled with humor.

They lay there face to face for sometime before Naruto leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Sasuke's in a chaste kiss that still had both of their hearts racing. Sasuke brought his free hand up and traced the scars tenderly on either side of the blonde's cheeks.

"They are from the accident that killed Minato and Kush… my parents." Naruto whispered with his eyes shut. Normally he wasn't comfortable when people pointed them out but Sasuke made him feel unique… special.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed against his face and Naruto knew his name, his stupid, silly little name, had never been more beautiful. "Don't do that." Naruto's blue eyes widened, "You don't have to call them your parents, not to me. I understand."

Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's hand, a gentle sigh escaping his lips, "But they are my parents. They loved me. They didn't mean to leave m…" Sasuke's lips stopped him.

"I said not to do that," Sasuke interrupted and let his hand move around and cup the back of Naruto's head before leaning in to kiss his forehead, "So stop."

Naruto nodded and rested his head next to Sasuke's shoulder, feeling the man's inane warmth against his face.

"So," Naruto sighed, "Last week you hated me."

"Hn. Last week we hated each other."

Naruto turned his head away, mumbling something Sasuke couldn't make out.

"Dobe, speak clearly or don't waste my time," Sasuke said with a gentle squeeze to the fingers still in his hand.

"I said that I never hated you, teme." Naruto bit out and tried to pull his fingers free, his head still turned away, "I'm not saying that I always wanted to… well, whatever it is we have been doing, but I never hated you."

"Hn," Sasuke said keeping the tan hand securely in his own, "I never hated you, either."

Shocked blue eyes met black, "I don't… but then, why?"

Sasuke shrugged, "There's something about you, Uzumaki. It's impossible not to be in your space and still function the way I always have." He ran a hand over his bare chest in a nervous gesture that made Naruto drool, "And even when I would remove myself, you are like a magnetic force. I wanted to do things, to be in your space, just to get a…" His voice trailed off when Naruto smiled. It was soft, pure and beautiful.

"Just to get a reaction, right?" Naruto finished for him.

"Hn."

"I felt the same way. I thought I wanted to be your friend. You are so different from me. Most people like me and yet, you didn't. You acted like I wasn't important… less than you. I should have walked away but like some sick instinct, I couldn't break it. And so I hit you."

Sasuke smirked, "And I hit you," He rolled until he was on top of Naruto, forcing his legs apart, "And then, yesterday, instead of hitting you, I kissed you."

Naruto nodded and let his hands trail up muscled arms and across a pale toned chest, "It was certainly less painful."

"And so much more… rewarding." Sasuke whispered.

"So, instead of hitting each other that first day, I should have crawled slowly over your desk on my hands and knees. I should have reached forward and wrapped my hand around your tie, pulling your dark head towards mine before whispering, 'You must be Sasuke Uchiha, my name is Naruto Uzu…" He never got to finish because Sasuke pressed his lips harshly against his own. His pink tongue immediately entering his mouth to run along teeth and gums before tensing Naruto's own tongue.

"I wouldn't have let you say your name, dumbass," Sasuke panted, "I never would have made it that long."

"I'll have to try it someday and see." Naruto mewled, wiggling his hips under Sasuke's weight.

"Oh, hell," Sasuke groaned, "I want you, dobe. I want you so fucking bad. Since, yesterday, since that first day in my office… since I saw you in a wet, white tuxedo…"

Naruto purred beneath him, licking his shoulder before biting down teasingly and then sucking gently.

"Me too." Naruto smiled against pale skin when Sasuke's body stiffened above him, "But, not now, teme. The devil wants to see you, we have to tell your family about the false engagement and I need to use your phone to call work."

Sasuke growled, thrusting against Naruto, "Soon, dobe."

Naruto closed his eyes, memorizing the feel of Sasuke above him, "Soon, teme."

Sasuke sat up pulling Naruto into his arms, "When this is over, Naruto," He nuzzled golden spikes, "When your parents are awake and this asshole is gone," Sasuke's grip tightened, "I'm going to lock you in my bedroom, my office, maybe my car… and have me way with you until you need to take stock in aspirin. Do you understand?"

Naruto pushed out of Sasuke's arms and stood next to the bed, hand rubbing the back of his head while a blush crossed his cheeks, "I'll hold you to that, bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If asked, five year old Naruto would say that of all the equipment in the schoolyard, his favorite was the sandbox. It was a bright orange box set under a large tree that filtered light through its leaves in a way that captivated the little boy. He loved how the sunrays would waver in the breeze making the sand in his newest castle or alien moon base different colors before his wide eyes.

He also liked it because most of the time the other kids were playing on different things like the swings or the slide and he could use all the sand he wanted without participating in 'sharing', a concept his Papa found very important and Naruto found very boring.

Today he had constructed the perfect Ninja village. It had buildings and training grounds, but the thing he was most proud of was a mountain that stood above the village with three small faces that Naruto saw as his daddy, his papa and the largest one was, of course, himself. He was the best ninja… ever.

He giggled and pushed a small green leaf onto the 'gate' of the village. Perfect.

He stopped giggling when a dark shadow crossed over his village and he looked up startled when he saw a dark haired man smirking down on him. His blue eyes scanned the playground and he saw the other children swinging and sliding but the teacher was nowhere to be found.

"How are you, Naruto?" The tall man said and something inside of Naruto's stomach twisted making Naruto's blue eyes wide. His daddy had told him not to talk to strangers. He backed up into the corner of the box and the tall man followed him, stepping onto his mountain, smashing his family under his foot. He opened his mouth to yell. That's what daddy had said to do.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, Naruto." The pale man sneered and Naruto felt arms wrap around him from behind. He screamed but his mouth was covered by something wet and sweet smelling. The pale man chuckled at him as darkness overtook Naruto's vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Naruto Uzumaki

To: Team Naruto

Hey, Kids. Phone conference in ten minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke showed Naruto where the phone and his computer were before shoving the blonde against his dresser and stealing his breath with his own. In the end, it took Naruto literally pushing him out of the door, his breathing ragged and his tan cheeks flushed, before Sasuke started on his trip to see his brother. He needed Naruto so ba… NO, he needed to go see the Prince of Darkness and figure out what the fuck was going on so that he could follow through on his promise to lock Naruto away and fu…

Damn it. Sasuke growled in the silence of the hallway. This needed to end soon.

He knocked lightly on the door to Itachi's study and stepped into the room without waiting for an answer. Itachi sat behind his desk on the phone, the file Sasuke knew all too well spread out before him. He didn't even acknowledge Sasuke in the room as he carried on his conversation.

Sasuke walked directly to the liquor cabinet and without even asking if his brother wanted anything, poured him a drink too. He walked over to the desk and took a seat just as his brother hung up the phone. Looking at the drink, he tilted his head in thanks before downing the amber liquid.

"Tell me."

Sasuke smirked. Itachi was never one to mince his words. "Naruto was kidnapped by Orochimaru Sannin at age five. He doesn't remember anything but being scared. Apparently, they don't talk about it. Naruto doesn't know any details beyond that Orochimaru was killed."

Itachi sat back in his chair, his dark head pressed against the equally dark chair. He watched his little brother closely before nodding. "Here is what I know. It was a man by the name of Sakon who drove the SUV that put Hatake and Umino in the hospital. I have someone tracking him now. The 'nurse' in the hospital is currently being," Piercing black eyes met Sasuke's and only years of dealing with Itachi stopped Sasuke from audibly swallowing at the hard stare, "'questioned'. Her name is Tayuya. I should have the results of that 'discussion' soon. I had discovered that Naruto had been kidnapped during the 'break' but finding details has proven to be irritatingly difficult." Itachi's hand tightened around his glass.

"Itachi, it has been two hours. Even you can't be expected to…" Sasuke began impressed with the information that Itachi had discovered thus far. Did the police even know any of this?

"They rigged a goddamn bomb is your apartment, baby brother. I should have had this information in the first fifteen minutes from asking for it. I will not sit by and wait for the police to fumble through red tape and logistics while your life is on the line. I will not wait patiently while someone picks off Naruto's loved ones all around him. It will not happen."

Sasuke blinked owlishly. Throughout the monologue his brother's voice had never raised, in octave or in temperature. Itachi Uchiha was a frightening man and Sasuke silently thanked god they weren't on opposite sides of the playing field.

"Thank you, Itachi." Sasuke said and bowed his head… slightly. Regardless of his respect for his older and freakishly scary brother he was still an Uchiha.

"You have nothing to thank me for. Nobody messes with my family and soon that will include Naruto."

Sasuke filled his glass and knocked it back before once more meeting Itachi's eyes, "Actually, big brother, it won't."

One elegant eyebrow arched, "Explain."

Sasuke actually caught himself squirming in his seat to his complete mortification. What was it about Naruto that made all of his Uchiha-ness slip away? "When we arrived at the hospital Naruto was… upset."

Itachi nodded, nearly biting his tongue off to keep from smiling at the obvious nervousness that his little brother was trying so miserably to hide. "Understandably."

"Yes, it was," A pale hand ran through ink black hair before falling quickly to the arm of the chair, "The doctor was trying to explain his parents' conditions but Naruto wasn't able to focus and so I sent him in to be with his father. Meanwhile, I asked the doctor to fill me in."

Itachi couldn't stop the smirk, "And then?"

"The doctor wouldn't tell me and before I knew it ItoldhimNarutowasmyfiance."

"What was that?" Itachi asked leaning forward as if he really hadn't understood. Sasuke nearly growled.

"I told the doctor that Naruto was my fiancé."

Itachi sat back again, steepling his fingers in front of his face, "You told the doctor Naruto was your fiancé? Why not say he was your brother or cousin or a crazy uncle no one talks about?"

"FUCK!" Sasuke said standing running both hands through his hair, "I don't know! But, I didn't. Jesus… why isn't that enough for you people?!"

Itachi chuckled causing Sasuke to stop his ranting to gawk openly at his older brother.

"So, what you are telling me, baby brother, is that you are not engaged to the man who you nearly kissed in front of our father and, not twenty minutes ago, had locked in your bedroom for a period of time much longer than one might normally need to show someone where they will be sleeping, but then, I do not think that is what you had in mind."

Sasuke nodded, "At the time of my 'confession' we had only kissed once and I think he might have hated me."

"I put an announcement on the front page of the newspaper heralding in your engagement that in turn may have placed a death warrant on your precious little head over a fake engagement." Itachi felt the anger wrapping around his heart, choking it, making breathing an effort. No, this wasn't anger… this was fear. Fear for what would have happened had Sasuke gone home, fear for what might still happen. Itachi hadn't felt this level of heart stopping fear since the doctor had uttered the words 'cancer' and his beautiful wife had slowly slipped away. Fear at the unstoppable, the un-fightable… No, this wasn't the same. Anger surged again and Itachi felt his heart beat once more as he called on the anger to ground him.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped in the room and Sasuke was nervous for an entirely different reason. He nodded, "Yes, brother."

Itachi stood and walked calmly toward his brother, "Someone tried to kill you, baby brother. Someone tried to kill you because I told the media and it was all a fucking lie, is that what you are telling me?" By the end of the sentence Itachi was standing directly in front of his little brother, his strong hands fisting Sasuke's black sweater being their faces inches from each other.

"Itachi, that is enough."

Both brothers turned in unison, innocent looks on their pale faces as Itachi released Sasuke who immediately straightened his sweater.

"Father," Itachi said, nodding to the man.

"It might have been a fake engagement at the time but Sasuke has been in love with that boy since he was six months old. It was only a matter of time." Fugaku Uchiha entered the study, walking passed his two sons to fill his own glass before taking a seat next to Sasuke's vacated one. "I trust you both have shared what you think you know. Would you like to hear what I know?" One midnight eyebrow rose and two dark heads nodded before the two young men took their seats, attention on their smirking father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell in going on, Naruto?" Kiba yelled into the intercom resting on the conference table.

"Well, you see, it's like this," Naruto began, walking toward Sasuke's bed before flinging himself on it, "There was a misunderstanding at the hospital."

"Meaning." Gaara said flatly.

"Well, there I was and Dad was in the room and the doctor was there but I was so upset because just a few hours earlier Sasuke was… and I don't know, I just wanted things to be okay, so I wasn't really paying attention and the next thing I know Sasuke tells me to go in to be with my dad and I was all like really appreciative and Sasuke was just trying to help and he might have said he was my fiancé so the doctors would tell him…"

"Naruto." Shikamaru drawled, "Take a breath. So troublesome."

"Naruto," Hinata said quietly, "So, you and Sasuke aren't engaged?"

"No. He just told the doctor that so that he could get the information on my parents." Naruto explained and then listened to the silence over the line.

"Explain the hospital then." Kiba said. "Explain you sleeping in Uchiha's lap and him petting you… he was fucking petting you. Explain his glares and when you were holding hands. Explain him…"

"I don't know, Kiba. Fuck." He ran a hand through his hair, "I said we weren't engaged, not that we weren't… well… you know."

"I don't think we do know, Naruto." Gaara said and Naruto could hear the smirk whether it appeared on the pale face or not.

"Well, Sabuka, I would imagine that it is a lot like what you and Neji do in the copy room at night when you think I've gone home. Oh, and I've been meaning to tell you, I have some 'copies' you forgot in your personal file. I have a feeling the Devil will enjoy them come Employee Review time, don't you?"

Silence filled the phone line before Kiba's laughter filled the void, "The copier… can I just say, gross!"

Shikamaru sighed loudly, "Naruto, so you and Uchiha are… what? Together now? Because I still have the email that called him a bastard and begged us to 'create an emergency'."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "I… well, yes. I think so."

"If you are potentially making copier art then I would say you are together." Kiba put in and Naruto distinctly heard Gaara growl in the background.

Naruto sat up and headed towards Sasuke's computer, "Okay, kids, my love life, or whatever the hell I have going on with the bastard, aside, I won't be into work for awhile so we need to talk about what needs to be done, when, how and by who."

"Why won't you be in, Naruto?" Hinata said and Naruto smiled imagining her fiddling her fingers.

"You all know about the attempted murder of my parents. It turns out whoever is behind it, also has their sights set on me and my… fiancé."

Kiba failed to hide his snort.

"Fugaku Uchiha is placing my parents in a more secure location and Sasuke and I was staying here until this… well, ends."

"Do they know anything?" Gaara asked leaning forward.

"No," Naruto sighed, "But someone left a bomb in Sasuke's apartment. They are serious. I want you all to be careful. I don't think there's any threat to you, but please… just be careful."

He listened while they all agreed and then they changed the subject, handling business, something Naruto could control, while everything else spun chaotically around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jouta turned the corner and wondered when his book was going to be published because honestly, this teaching thing was not working out. His class was on the playground when a man with long white hair had come to the side fence to ask a question about enrolling his daughter. Jouta tried to point him in the direction of the office but the man insisted that he couldn't understand Jouta and could he please come closer. Finally, tired of waving his arms and screaming, he walked to the fence. He could see all the playground equipment and therefore the children from his position. Well, except for the sandbox, but Naruto never moved once he was there until the whistle blew.

So, he had answered the gentleman's questions and was headed back to his spot next to the slide where he could monitor all playground activity when he stopped. The sandbox was empty.

He could feel his heart rate increase to painful proportions and scanned the playground, willing himself to calm down. The little boy couldn't have gone far. He'd been there only three minutes ago. Swings. No. Slide. No. Monkey bars. No.

"Sensei?" A little voice pulled his attention down toward the brown haired five year old with tight buns on either side of her head.

"Yes, Tenten," Jouta said, his eyes frantically willing a mop of golden hair to materialize.

"I think Naruto might have been sick."

Jouta dropped to his knees, grasping the girl's shoulders and pulling her forward, "Why, Tenten, where is he?"

"Two men were talking to him and then Naruto fell over and they took him away. Maybe he needed the hospital. Mommy says that when you are sick you…"

"The two men, Tenten, were they his fathers? Have you seen them here before?"

Tenten furrowed her brow, "No, not the daddies. I remember the daddies."

Jouta's hands slid off her shoulders and down to his sides.

Oh dear god… no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sasuke and Itachi settled in their chairs, Fugaku began refilling their glasses. Sasuke put a hand over his and shook his head. He'd had two, and although he was sure it was five o'clock somewhere, here, it was barely noon.

"Orochimaru Sannin contested Minato's will and Naruto's custody two months after Naruto was born. During the two month court proceedings, Naruto spent most of his time at our home." The older man took a sip of his drink, "At first both of you didn't take kindly to the intrusion on your lives, but soon Itachi was 'playing'," The smirk denoted that perhaps 'playing' was too kind of a word, "with Naruto just as he did you, Sasuke."

"So, he was an asshole?" Sasuke said and smiled sweetly at his glaring brother.

"There was an incident where Itachi took Naruto's pacifier and even though you were only six months old, you refused to leave Naruto's side. Protecting the small baby, comforting him with baby babble no one understood. I thought you mother was going to die from all the giggling and cooing she did over the two of you."

Sasuke forced down the blush and began to regret his earlier decision to curtail his drinking. "I was six months old, that's hardly the sign of lifelong commitment. Hell, I might have been that 'cute'," Sasuke spat the word, "Had you gotten me a puppy."

"Baby brother," Itachi said smirking, "I never guessed that you harbored tendencies toward the animal kingdom. Does Uzumaki know?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat, fully capable and willing to add a bruise to the other side of Itachi's face, in the interest of symmetry, when his father cleared his throat, "Itachi, I am still in the room."

"Forgive me, Father." Itachi said.

"Forgive me, Father." Sasuke mimicked and then blanched at his plummeting maturity levels. Damn that dobe.

Fugaku smiled slyly into his glass, "Well, I suppose the puppy scenario is a reasonable theory, Sasuke, but what about when you were eight?"

Sasuke turned toward his father, confusion in his dark eyes, "When I was eight? What do you mean, Father?" But even as the words came out of his mouth, an image of blonde hair flitted in the back of his memory.

"When you were eight, I took you to see Konoha's Symphony Orchestra. They had a special guess, an eight year old boy, who I wanted to see, for my own reasons, which I'm sure are now quite obvious. I thought you might enjoy it. And you did, didn't you, son?"

"Oh dear god." Sasuke breathed and leaned heavily against the back of his chair, "It was Naruto."

"Yes, you were captivated. When we got home, you demanded we go back the next night, and the next day's matinee and the following night. We saw every performance that Naruto played in until his guest performances ended."

Sasuke ran a hand over his face and Itachi watched with growing evil delight… the mileage that he could get from this… it was like Christmas.

"When we told you he wasn't playing anymore, you demanded that I find out who he was and have him come to our house. It was the first, and last time, you ever asked me to use our name to get you what you wanted. When I said I couldn't, you refused to eat. You were so stubborn."

Itachi suddenly choked and Sasuke met his eyes, "That's why you weren't eating? I came home from school for the weekend and Mother was beside herself because you hadn't eaten in three days. And it was because of some little blonde cello player. Baby brother, that's just…" Itachi waved his hand dismissingly, "Pathetic."

"Oh, but if I hadn't stopped eating, you wouldn't have been able to hold me down and shove baby food down my throat, big brother. I know how much you enjoyed that, asshole."

Itachi shrugged, "Excellent point. I'll have to send my musically inclined minion a thank you note."

Sasuke turned to his father, "And the whole time you did know him. You could have had him come here. It wouldn't have been any trouble at all…"

"No, I couldn't. Kakashi and Naruto had their own lives, completely separate from ours."

"That doesn't make any sense. None. I don't understand the separation."

"After the kidnapping, many things changed." Fugaku sat back and both brothers could tell the conversation had truly begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was preparing for fifth period Calculus when the office called informing him he had an emergency phone call. He pushed his paper work aside and standing, walked quickly toward the office.

The pretty secretary smiled and pointed to the phone, "Line two."

He nodded his thanks before picking up, "Kakashi Hatake."

"Mr. Hatake, this is Airi Shirakawa, the principal at Naruto's school." Kakashi gripped the counter because the woman's voice made it clear this wasn't a social call.

"Yes, I remember." Kakashi said quietly, "Has something happened?"

There was silence for a moment before the woman cleared her throat, "I don't know how to tell you this," His heart stopped, "But we believe that today during recess Naruto was kidnapped from the playground."

His heart broke and his lungs stopped moving, stilling mid-breath, as the tall man slid down the counter to the floor, "What? He's not there?" His silver head was shaking frantically and he didn't see the secretary run towards the high school principal's office.

"No, sir. We have phoned the police and they would like me to tell you they are sending a car to pick you and Mr. Umino up to bring you back he…"

"How did this happen? Did he wander off? Explain to me how the hell this could happen?!"

Again, there was silence before a soft sigh was heard, "Mr. Hatake, I am so sorry. I don't know… I just don't know."

An officer appeared in the office doorway and Kakashi pushed himself to standing, replacing the phone in its cradle without saying another word.

"Mr. Hatake?" The uniformed man asked while pushing up his glasses. Kakashi nodded. "We need to go, sir."

Kakashi turned to tell someone he was leaving only to come face to face with his principal who put a caring hand on his shoulder. "Just go, Kakashi. We'll take care of things here."

"Thank you." Kakashi said and followed the police officer to his car.

Kakashi almost tripped when he saw Iruka sitting in the backseat, tears trailing down his cheeks. Kakashi burst into a jog and jerked open the door, taking the smaller man into his arms.

"'Kashi," Iruka sobbed into his shoulder, "He's gone. Why? Who would do this?"

Kakashi felt his senses come back for the first time since he had taken the call and rocked Iruka gently as the car pulled away from the curb, "I don't know. I don't know, but we will find out and Naruto will come back to us."

Iruka just nodded into his chest and Kakashi pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number he thought he'd never have to use. Iruka listened while Kakashi asked for Fugaku Uchiha and then they set in silence for a moment. Finally, Iruka heard someone speak and Kakashi took a calming breath.

"Naruto is gone. Someone took him from school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing little Naruto thought upon waking up was that he was very, very cold. Shivers racked his body and his teeth hurt from chattering. He blinked open his eyes only to see nothing, nothing but darkness. His bottom lip began to quiver and he sucked it into his mouth. He was having a bad dream and Daddy wanted him to try and deal with them on his own before calling for help. Papa said he was in control. If he wanted ramen waterfalls instead of grotesque monsters, all he had to do was imagine them. Force the monsters away and bathe in the seasoned goodness of miso ramen.

He closed his eyes and imagined that his Daddy was there with him, holding him, pushing away the darkness. The image was so clear in his mind that he giggled and forced open his eyes expecting the silver haired man to be smiling down on him.

A sob escaped when all he saw was the darkness. It wasn't a dream… it wasn't a dream. What was happening? Trying to be brave, he felt the floor around him. He was on something hard, like cement or stones and everything was wet. His clothes were soaked and another series of shivers coursed through his small frame.

Crawling on his hands and knees, he inched along the floor, reaching one hand out until he felt the wall. Moving along it he came to a break in the wall. For a moment, he felt himself get excited, but then his hand touched several cold, metal bars. He couldn't stop the tears or the sob that ripped from his throat. He was in cage… like the animals at the zoo. Throwing himself away from the bars like he had been burned, the little boy curled up on himself and swore that he never, ever, wanted to see the animals in cages again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Naruto had finished his phone call, he checked and finished a few more things on Sasuke's computer before deciding it was time to drag Sasuke back from hell and the devil.

He strolled down the hallway until he heard faint piano notes and childish voices from several rooms down. He reached the door and stuck his head in to see Iyo and Naoki, along with their grandmother, in an open room with desks, writing boards and in the corner a piano that Naoki was toying with absently.

"Is Naru still here?" The little boy asked, his fingers running up and down the scales.

"Yes, Naoki, and he will be staying the night so you will see him at dinner, if not sooner." Mikoto said while tying Iyo's ribbon into her dark hair.

Naruto stepped into the room and smiled, "Mind if I join you?"

Three pairs of black eyes look around at the sound and Mikoto smiled as Naoki fell off the piano bench before jumping up and running into Naruto.

"Hey, Naoki. How were your lessons?"

"Fine," The little boy said excitedly, "You came to see me? Did you tell Uncle 'Sake? Was he sad?" The smirk the small boy gave reminded Naruto heavily of the boy's father… devil's spawn indeed.

"No, I did not tell him. I didn't know that you were all here and I believe that he is with your father."

The dark head nodded and Naruto felt small fingers clasp his own as he was pulled farther into the room. Naruto almost missed the boy's whisper, "His loss."

Naruto listened while Naoki and soon Iyo told him everything they had learned that day while Mikoto watched the three of them quietly. She could not believe how much Naruto resembled Minato. Yes, the resemblance had been there when the boy was a baby, but now… it made her heart ache for the friends she had lost and the life they had all planned together. Pushing the sadness aside, Mikoto couldn't help but think how funny it was that Sasuke and Naruto had found one another anyway. Admittedly, when Kushina and Mikoto had created their dream lives over gallons of mint chocolate chip ice cream, their boys were just friends, but this… Sasuke came alive around the blonde. He always had.

"Naoki, Iyo," Mikoto said after looking at the clock, "It's time for you to head to the kitchen for snack."

"Can Naru come? You want to come, don't you, Naru?"

"Actually, dear," Mikoto said, pulling the dark haired boy away from Naruto and pushing him towards the door, "I would like to talk to Naruto for a bit. You'll see him again soon."

Naoki groaned and Iyo hit him on the head, running as he squawked and chased after her.

"You certainly have a fan in him." Mikoto said coming to sit next to Naruto.

"I still can't believe Itachi has children. It seems fundamentally… wrong." Naruto grinned.

Mikoto chuckled, "Itachi met the children's mother his senior year in college. Kaeda was a sweet girl and Itachi loved her from the moment he saw her. We were concerned. They were so young and before we knew it, she was pregnant. Fugaku was livid. He accused her of trapping Itachi…" Mikoto shook her head, "Itachi threatened to leave the family, forsake us and everything the Uchiha name might give him. Fugaku nearly let him, but then, I'll never forget it. Sasuke, who at the time was in high school, took Fugaku into his study. They were in there for less than fifteen minutes before Fugaku came out and apologized to Itachi and Kaeda." Mikoto smiled, "I saw Itachi approach Sasuke later and Sasuke just shrugged and walked away."

Naruto smiled and wondered what Sasuke had said to make his father back down. The bastard could be just as evil as the rest of his family, Naruto was sure.

"They were married and had Iyo. It didn't take long for the rest of us to see what Itachi saw in her. Soon, they had Naoki. After his birth, Kaeda became sick and was diagnosed with Leukemia. She died just before Naoki turned one."

"I am so sorry." Naruto said, "They are beautiful children and very happy. Itachi must take comfort in that."

"I think so," Mikoto looked at the young man in front of her, his wide, blue eyes sympathetic, "So, when should we expect grandchildren from the two of you?"

Naruto choked, coughed and then gasped for breath, "Oh well," He calmed himself and looked directly at Sasuke's mother… they really were similar, "We aren't actually engaged." A tan hand ran through golden locks, Mikoto stifled a snicker. The young man was adorable, "Actually, there's no 'actually' about it. We are not engaged. A week ago we weren't even allowed in the same room together for fear of one of us coming away dead."

Black eyes widened before softening, "Would you like to share how it is that my husband and oldest son think you are to be married?"

"Sasuke was trying to help me when we first got to the hospital and so he told the doctor he was my fiancé, who in turn notified the detective and the nurses, who informed the secretary at work, who spilled to all the duckies, who ratted to Itachi, who blabbed to his father and the bloody newspaper." Naruto took a deep breath and prayed Mikoto didn't have any more questions.

"I see. And would you like to share why Sasuke had your belongings put in his room, instead of the guest bedroom I offered?"

So much for a higher power, "Ah, you see, last week we were trying to kill each other. This week… not so much."

Mikoto grinned, "I have never seen Sasuke happier than he was today."

Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke hornier than he was today… did that count? And so, not knowing what to say, he nodded.

"Fugaku and Itachi seem fond of you as well."

"Well, I can see Itachi, I am one of his minions… but Fugaku? I've only ever spoken to him twice."

A small frown crossed the older woman's face, "After the custody battle, Fugaku moved us here while you and your family stayed in Suna. Minato had wanted you to grow up and become whatever you wanted to be… unlike the life set forth for Minato and Fugaku. After your parents died, Fugaku decided the best way to see that through was to step back from your life and let Kakashi and Iruka raise you as they saw fit." Mikoto met Naruto's eyes, "After the kidnapping, the idea became concrete. It was better that you be allowed a childhood out of the spotlight… a childhood you would not have had with Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha as playmates. You should have seen Fugaku when he found out you were pursuing business in college. We all worked so hard not to pressure you and you followed in Minato's footsteps anyway."

Naruto nodded, "I'm sorry that they died and you didn't get to have a life with them."

"Darling," Mikoto said, "I'm sorry too, but things work out they way they should and regardless of the status of your 'engagement', you are in our lives now."

Mikoto stood and brushed imaginary dust from her slacks. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

Naruto looked around and his eyes landed on the piano, "Do you mind if I stay in here for awhile?"

"That would be just fine." Mikoto walked over and kissed the top of Naruto's head, causing Naruto to close his eyes while he attempted to burn the moment into his memory. "You are a wonderful young man. Your fathers must be proud. I know Minato and Kushina would be and Sasuke… he's just damn lucky, isn't he?" With that she walked out of the room, leaving a quiet Naruto in her wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku called Mikoto from the jet. He could hear Sasuke and Itachi in the background. "Naruto Uzumaki has been kidnapped from his school."

"What?" Mikoto said and the sounds of the boys drifted off letting Fugaku know she has left the room, "How? When?" Her voice sounded shaky. Fugaku closed his eyes and added another reason to his list of why whoever had done this was going to die.

"Kakashi called me this morning. I am on my way to Suna. I've talked to the detectives and a ransom note has been delivered to their home. They are asking for nearly ninety percent of the total assets left to Naruto through Minato's will."

"There's no way… in what time frame?" Mikoto asked.

Fugaku ran a hand over his face and behind his neck trying to ease the tension, "Not enough time. I have called in several… favors."

"Fugaku Uchiha! I am your wife. If you called in all the demons from hell, I'll make them fucking lemonade if it saves that little boy."

Fugaku chuckled, "I know, you're right… and I did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huge, blue eyes blinked owlishly as light streamed through the bars of his 'cage'. A tall man with long, black hair and yellowish, slanted eyes stared at him, an evil smirk on his face. Naruto continued to shiver but now wasn't able to tell if he was cold or scared.

"Hello, Naruto." The man whispered and Naruto scooted back against the wall, a small whimper escaping his mouth. "Oh, are you scared? You don't have to be scared." A pale hand curled around a bar of the cell and inserted a key into the lock. "I brought you some food." He entered and set a chipped dish on the floor, the white goop sloshing sluggishly around the bowl.

"I want my Daddy," Naruto whispered.

"Didn't anyone tell you that your daddy was dead?" The man asked leaning against the bars.

The small blonde head shook back and forth, "No, no, he's not. I saw him. He said he would pick me up from school! He said!"

"Oh dear, do you always whine like this, Naruto?" The voice was cold and mocking. The man once more came closer to Naruto and in a flash had a handful of the boy's hair in his hand. Naruto screamed, wildly grabbing at the hand, his sneakered feet kicking out, knocking over the bowl and sending white goop over the man's dark pants.

"Please! Let go! Please!" His little voice echoed against the cell walls and his captor released him with disgust, tossing him back against the wall, looking at the mess down his legs. Naruto whined in pain, clutching his ribs as the man looked down on him.

"If you were referring to Kakashi Hatake, he knows what he has to do to get you back." The man walked out of the cell, closing the door behind him, "I wish I could stay, Naruto. Watching Minato's son lick his supper off the floor would be such a rewarding experience for me, however, do enjoy yourself."

"Wait, who are you? Why am I here?" Naruto asked bravely, but still didn't uncurl from corner.

The man's chuckles were all Naruto heard as the 'cage' plunged into darkness and he heard his tummy growl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku looked at his sons as he finished telling them of Naruto's kidnapping and subsequent rescue. Itachi's face was blank, but his hand held his empty glass tightly, his wrist muscles flexing at the controlled squeeze. Sasuke's face was livid, barely suppressed by his Uchiha background. Fugaku could only count a handful of times he'd seen that look on his youngest son's face and he thanked god, that this time, it wasn't directed at him.

"After the kidnapping, Kakashi and Iruka decided to move here. Naruto was obviously scarred by the experience and having troubles sleeping and being alone. Kakashi found a new, higher paying job here and since it was the summer time, Iruka and Kakashi were able to stay home with him. He did better. Being away from his old life did wonders."

Sasuke clinched his teeth and tried to calm himself. Who would do that to a child? If Sannin wasn't dead…

"So, if they were here, why didn't we interact with them?" Itachi asked and Sasuke sent him a quick glance that Itachi nodded to.

"Minato wanted Naruto to grow up away from the influences of 'family'. Minato came from a long line of powerful people and limited choices. He never wanted that for Naruto. He broke away from his family and when his father died, leaving him everything since he was the only son, he took that money and built his own empire." Fugaku smiled, "But, he had no intention of forcing Naruto to follow in his footsteps. After they got Naruto back, Kakashi had me liquidate everything that Minato had. Everything. All of those finances were then put into a trust that Naruto won't have access to until he turns twenty-nine. There is no loop hole. If Naruto were to die before then, all assets would go to charity. The idea was to prevent anyone from trying to take Naruto for money."

"That still doesn't explain…" Sasuke began.

"Honestly, Sasuke, at that point, Kakashi thought it was too dangerous to have Naruto around us and I felt it was too dangerous to have you around him."

"What?" Both brothers questioned.

"Kakashi is Naruto's father. He was looking after his son to the best of his ability. We were on the cover of magazines. Something that you'll noticed stopped after Naruto was taken. He didn't want any more attention on Naruto. It's not that I thought Naruto was dangerous, I just wanted you both safe as well. We were all scared and trying to do the right thing for Naruto. Give him the life that Minato wanted. We just wanted to give him a chance at a normal life and I felt the same about the two of you."

Sasuke nodded, "I understand, Father."

"I agree. There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect Iyo and Naoki." His dark eyes turned to Sasuke, "Or my adorable minions."

Sasuke nodded briskly and Fugaku wondered just how many 'demons' Itachi had called forth from hell. Standing, the older man looked at Sasuke, "I have moved Kakashi and Iruka to a hospital not far from here. I thought maybe you and Naruto could go visit before dinner. The agents will, of course, be with you."

Sasuke stood as well, "Yes, Father. I'll go tell him now."

"Sasuke, is the engagement really a fake?" Black eyes twinkled.

Sasuke looked right as his father and brother, face devoid of any emotion. The perfect Uchiha. He shrugged, "For the time begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked towards his room, fairly certain Naruto would have left by now, but needing a place to begin his search. As he neared the school room, he heard music coming from the piano. He immediately recognized Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' and changed direction, knowing he had located his dobe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat at the piano and allowed his fingers to move across the keys like water. He closed his eyes and let the notes twirl around in his head, carrying away his worries, his confusion and stress.

"Are you some kind a musical prodigy, dobe?"

Naruto's fingers stumbled over themselves, creating a scattering of misplaced notes, ending the trance the song had created around the blonde.

"No, I don't think so," Naruto said beginning to get up from the bench, but then Sasuke shook his head and set next to him. Naruto scooting down to make room.

"So, you play the cello and the piano?" Sasuke said and clinked at several keys, the beginning notes of 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' making Naruto smile.

"The cello, although my favorite, is not always available." Naruto said and finished the song, "I learned to play after the kidnapping. My 'mental health advisor' thought having something to focus on and that would allow me to express my feelings would be helpful." Naruto started another faintly familiar melody, "The guy was a total idiot, but it was worth it for that single piece of advice. That week, my parents took me to several music stores and bought CD's so that I could decide what I wanted to try. We listened to music in the car, while we ate, when I would lie in bed at night wide awake because…" Naruto shook his head, his fingers stilling, "Dad would come in and lay next to me, each of us staring at the ceiling, as we named the different instruments and songs." Naruto turned to Sasuke, a smile on his face, "I was really lucky. I don't think Dad had ever listened to classical music a day in his life, but he threw himself into it… just to help me."

Sasuke pushed lock of blonde hair away from Naruto's face, "What made you decide on the cello?"

"I saw Gamakichi and my decision was made."

"Gamakichi?"

Naruto laughed softy and Sasuke felt it in his chest, like a gentle breeze, "Yes, Gamakichi, my first cello. He was perfect. He was in a display case, next to a miniature grand piano. To listen to my Papa tell it, I stopped in my tracks and wouldn't budge until Gamakichi was in his box ready to come home with us."

Sasuke nodded before asking, "Your first cello?"

"Well, I was just six when he came home with us so, of course, I outgrew him."

Sasuke looked Naruto up and down, smirking, "Gamakichi must have been 'very' small then."

"Bastard!" Naruto said, leaning his shoulder in to shove the taller man, "I also have Gamakichi, the Second, and now I have Gamabunta, my last and best cello." Tan fingers ran over white keys, "He'll be jealous."

"You know, my father reminded me today that I have actually seen you play." Sasuke said, his hands falling into his lap, his dark bangs falling into his face.

Naruto started and turned to look at Sasuke, "Really? When?"

"I was eight and just because I know my fucking brother is going to say something, I was fascinated by you."

Surprise filled azure eyes, "Fascinated?"

Sasuke nodded stiffly, "I made them take me to every performance you were a part of."

"Every one?" Naruto smiled, enjoying Sasuke's reluctant embarrassment.

"Yes, every one of them and then, when your performances ended, I demanded that Father bring you to my house so that you could play for me. He refused and I refused to eat."

Naruto laughed aloud, "You went on a hunger strike when you were eight years old because of some boy you saw playing cello?!"

The pale hand wrapping around his neck silenced his laughter and the pale pink lips brushing gently against his own stopped his breath, "No, I went on a hunger strike because of you." Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke's lips connected, the older man's tongue immediately demanding entrance, warring with Naruto's tongue, as he tasted and teased. Naruto whimpered, pressing closer and Sasuke moaned, his other hand coming up to push Naruto's lower back so that their bodies touched to the most of their ability.

"S'uke," Naruto whispered and ran his own hands up Sasuke's chest only to wind into soft, black spikes.

Sasuke shifted, pushing Naruto backward to lay him on the bench. Naruto's arms flayed out to ensure his balance, his elbow hitting the white keys, startling both men back to their senses.

"This is becoming… troublesome." Sasuke said, sitting back up and pulling Naruto with him. "I must be making up for lost time."

"Lost time?" Naruto asked, rubbing his smarting elbow, "Like from when you were eight? Because I can tell you, as an eight year old, I wouldn't have appreciated you manhandling me on a music bench."

Sasuke stood and smirked down at Naruto, "Maybe… maybe not, but right now, Father sent me to tell you your parents have been moved to a hospital nearby and I was wondering if you would like to go visit them."

Naruto who had been frowning after the 'maybe not' comment smiled, "Yeah, I'd love that."

Sasuke grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers and started toward the door, "More than proposed 'musical bench activities'?"

Naruto hit him on the shoulder, the door closing behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days.

Naruto had been gone for three days. Kakashi bit back the curse that threatened to erupt from his mouth, not wanting to wake Iruka who had finally drifted to sleep from exhaustion. Kakashi was nowhere near that point. He could hear the officers mulling about in the living room and could just make out Fugaku's voice, cool, demanding and… god help them, worried.

He had tried closing his eyes, but all he saw was Naruto's baby face begging him to help him. Screaming 'Daddy' and searching for Kakashi in the darkness. Kakashi didn't doubt for a moment that if this went on much longer he would go insane.

The ransom amount had been collected, courtesy of the Uchiha Inc, and now they were waiting for the asshole to set a drop point. Kakashi couldn't stop the growl and then had to quickly shush the shifting Iruka, petting the brown head until he settled.

They all knew it was Orochimaru Sannin. The man didn't try hard to cover his tracks and Kakashi worried about that over everything else. The snake didn't care if they knew it was him. He didn't care and that made Naruto's position… risky. Deadly.

His sunshine was alone with that bastard… over money. Kakashi tasted the blood in his mouth and tenderly touched a finger to his abused lip. Orochimaru would kill Naruto without a thought because he had nothing to lose. Nothing at all.

Kakashi, blinked, the tears sliding silently down his cheeks. Whereas he had everything to lose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll have the money transferred." Fugaku snapped the phone shut and turned to the detective next to him, "I know where he is."

Relaying the information, Fugaku excused himself while the officers made a plan of attack and knocked gently on Kakashi's bedroom door. Receiving no answer, he pushed the door open to find Iruka sleeping restlessly on the bed, Kakashi nowhere in sight. Shutting the door, he walked down the hall to the only other room, Naruto's room.

Kakashi sat on the small bed, holding a stuffed fox while looking at the window. "I won't be able to sleep, so please, don't ask me too."

Fugaku walked in and put a hand on the young man's shoulder, "You don't have time to sleep. We have to go get your son."

Gray eyes shot up, tired and wary, but Fugaku could see the hope, "I know where he is. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warehouse was on the outskirts of town. The police had cleared the area and had circled the location. Spot lights from helicopters lit the area. Kakashi and Iruka waited next to a police car with Fugaku as the police demanded that Orochimaru, and any of his accomplices, release Naruto and exit the building.

Shots rang out and the police were forced to return fire. Kakashi was remotely aware of Iruka being sick toward the back of the car, but his mind and all of his senses were alert of any sign or sound of a small boy in between the shots, helicopter noises and shouts around him.

Finally, the shooting stopped and men in vests and night vision goggles entered the building, clearing the area, a scattering of shots were heard, before they declared an 'all clear'.

"And Naruto?!" Fugaku yelled at the lead detective, "Any sign of Naruto?"

"Not yet, sir!" The man said shaking his head. A crackling came over the radio and the detective held it to his ear, "We didn't get that, sergeant. Repeat!"

"We found the boy… help… immediately."

Kakashi was running across the parking lot before anyone could stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men in the building must have had children, Kakashi thought, as he ran through. Instead of stopping him, they nodded and pointed him in the direction he needed to go. Soon, he was in a basement and three officers stood in front of a barred room, working to unlock the door.

Kakashi walked slowly to their side, taking deep breaths through his mouth, trying fruitlessly to calm his heart and his breathing. In the cell he saw bugs crawling everywhere, some kind of food having drawn them into the dank room. There was no furniture and in the far corner he saw a huddled mess and a sob escaped his lips.

"Sir?" Kakashi continued to stare at his lifeless little boy, "Sir? We saw him move. We know he's alive. We have the door open. Did you want to… or would you rather that we…"

Kakashi moved around him and walked through the open door, avoiding the swarming bugs before falling to his knees next to Naruto. The boy had dark bruises on his face and arms, his body trembling from the cold. He could only imagine what his torso and legs looked like. Kakashi breathed a sigh when all of Naruto's clothes were battered, but still on and in one piece. He had considered the worse and hoped this was a sign that the worse hadn't happened. He reached out his hand and touch Naruto's shoulder and the small boy flinched violently, his blue eyes snapping open, a whimper coming from his severely chapped lips.

"Shh… sunshine, it's me, Dada." Naruto's eyes tried to focus, his body shivering as he pulled his knees tighter against his chest.

"Dada?" Kakashi felt his heart break listening to the weak sound that was his son's voice.

"Yes, sunshine. I'm here now. You're going to be okay." Tears streamed down both of their faces as a little hand reached for Kakashi's, trembling fingers wrapping around Kakashi's larger ones. "Are you hurt, Naruto? Can I pick you up?"

Naruto sobbed and shook his head, pushing himself into his father's arms. "Dada!" He choked out, "Dada… dada… dada…" Until Kakashi couldn't make out of the words, rocking the blonde boy back and forth, stroking his hair and rubbing his back gently trying to sooth and comfort the frightened boy.

He looked up at a noise at the door and saw Iruka and Fugaku had entered the room.

"Oh god…" Iruka whispered and Fugaku grabbed onto the bars.

"He's okay," Kakashi said softly, "We found him and he's okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled into the private hospital and parked the car. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke spoke over him, "No, no one likes hospitals. They all suck, no matter what."

Naruto smiled and leaned towards Sasuke, allowing his forehead to fall against Sasuke's shoulder, "Thanks, teme."

"Come on, dobe."

They walked into the hospital and checked in at the front desk. Naruto smiled at the guards and entered his parents' private room, Sasuke's fingers laced in his, trailing behind. The two men lay asleep on their beds, just like the last time Naruto had seen them.

Smiling sadly at Sasuke, Naruto pulled free of his fingers and headed to Iruka's bed, adjusting the blankets and kissing his sleeping forehead, "Hey, Papa." Naruto whispered, "It sounds like you both had a busy morning."

Turning, he stepped up to Kakakshi's bed, "I miss you. I want you to be okay n-now…"

Suddenly, Sasuke was behind him, pulling Naruto into his arms, kissing his blonde crown and rubbing his arms gently, "They will be, dobe. I promise." Naruto turned in the taller man's arms and rested his head against his chest, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. "Seeing them reminds me that I'm alone and," Naruto release a heavy sigh, "I think I'm tired, S'uke."

"I know," Sasuke whispered tilting the man's head up, brushing pink lips against scarred cheeks and dropped eyelids, "I'm here… you aren't alone. We'll go home and go to bed. I won't leave you…"

Naruto leaned up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke as he pulled to pink lips down on his own once again. Naruto nipped lightly at Sasuke bottom lip before the dark haired man opened his lips and allowed Naruto to enter, his tongue running lightly against teeth and gums, swirling around Sasuke's willing muscle before pulling Sasuke's tongue into his mouth and sucking gently. Sasuke moaned and thrust his hips forward, causing Naruto to gasp, releasing his tongue. Sasuke dived in to pull Naruto's tongue into his own mouth…

"Well, this is new, Sunshine." Sasuke and Naruto broke apart as Kakashi coughed his voice raspy from disuse.

"Dad!" Naruto whispered and walked forward, his bottom lip caught in his teeth, "Dad!" He stepped forward and grabbed Kakashi's hand in his own. "Are you okay? Teme, get a doctor!" Naruto offered his father a glass of water.

"Wait," Kakashi said stopping Sasuke in his step, before taking several drinks of water, "I don't really understand what is going on, but I do know that my last memory included you and the littlest Uchiha hating one another, which is clearly not the case anymore."

Naruto blushed and shuffled his feet, "Well, you see…"

"Sunshine and I are engaged." Sasuke smirked while both Kakashi and Naruto choked.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, "What the hell?!"

"Engaged?" Kakashi gasped, pulling Naruto to sit on the side of his bed, "Does your Papa know about this?"

Naruto's face immediately fell and Kakashi looked at the Uchiha, noticing that all humor left his piercing black eyes. Following the pale young man's gaze, his eyes looked passed Naruto and saw a sleeping Iruka, "Sunshine? What happened?" Kakashi whispered, looking at Iruka's pale face littered with bruises.

"Dad," Naruto said pressing against his father's side like he had when he was a child, "There was an accident… no, someone tried to kill you." Kakashi's gray eyes widened, "They ran into your car while you and Papa were on your way to work. They brought you to the hospital, Papa was hurt very badly, Dad. He was in surgery… forever. His heart kept stopping." Kakashi closed his eyes, memories flooding his mind, Iruka smiling and then pain. Iruka screaming and terror gripping his heart. "But, he made it through, but he is in a coma, Dad."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke neared the bed and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, his eyes narrowed when Naruto leaned away from him and into the snot nosed bastard's touch. Before he could say anything, Naruto continued, "One of your lungs had collapsed, but you made it through surgery. I even talked to you… do you remember?" Kakashi closed his eyes, but nothing but Iruka's scream came to him. He shuddered and shook his head, "It's okay, I told you I love you." Kakashi nodded and touched Naruto's cheek, "I love you too."

"I know, Dad. So afterwards, a woman came into the room and gave you a dose of insulin that nearly killed you, but instead, you have been in a coma for a little over a day." Naruto sniffed, "They didn't know if you would ever wake up, Dad. I thought… I thought that I was going to be…"

"Dobe." Sasuke said warningly.

"Damn it, teme! They are my parents!"

"Hn, idiot. I think you just like playing the 'poor me' card." Sasuke stepped away and shrugged.

Naruto lunged forward to hit Sasuke but Kakashi grabbed his shirt from behind, "Now, you see, this is more of what I was expecting."

Naruto turned and settled back on the bed, watching his father smile, but his gray eyes kept straying to his sleeping husband, "Dad, are you okay?"

Kakashi sighed, "It's a lot… Sunshine, it's a lot to take in. Do you know who did it?"

Naruto shook his head and Sasuke spoke, "No, we don't. My father and Itachi are working with the police. The consensus is that it somehow related to Naruto's kidnapping."

"Have they tried to hurt you?" Kakashi asked his attention fully on his son.

"Only by hurting you and Papa and trying to blow up my fiancé."

"Fiancé? Engagement? What is going on?" Kakashi asked sternly, "Did something happen at camp? Do I need to kill Gai?"

"Now you care that I was in the Green Beast's clutches… that's priceless." Naruto huffed and Sasuke's smirked at him.

Turning to Kakashi, the young Uchiha explained, "Naruto and I… discovered… a different side of our relationship the last day we were at camp. When Naruto got word of your accident, I drove him to the hospital. The doctors wouldn't tell me anything and so I said I was his…" Sasuke trailed off and Naruto smiled at his nervousness.

"He said he was my fiancé." Naruto finished.

Kakashi considered that for a moment, "Why not brother or cousin or crazy uncle no…" Sasuke growled and Naruto hushed him.

"Calm down, bastard." Naruto captured the pale hand in his own and turning to his father, he smiled, "He just went with the first thing that came to his mind."

"Like a Freudian slip?" Kakashi said glaring at the pale man holding his son's hand, "What the hell are your intentions, Uchiha?"

"I'm going to get the doctor." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's fingers before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Kakashi looked into his son's blue eyes. He smiled because Naruto looked calm… happy, "There's no amount of tequila on this earth that will be enough for the conversation we are going to have when your Papa wakes up, Sunshine."

Naruto lay down, sighing contently against his father, "I can't wait, Dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay asleep in the hospital bed several IV's bringing much needed fluids and antibiotics into his small body. Upon admittance, Naruto had been diagnosed with severe dehydration and starvation as well as a nasty cause of pneumonia. Iruka sat to one side of the bed, holding a small hand in his own, talking quietly to the little boy when he would start whimpering in his sleep.

Kakashi sat on the opposite side, his hand resting on Naruto's side. The exhaustion from the last several days threatening to pull him under but he couldn't rest, not until he was sure Orochimaru was no longer a threat.

Fugaku had called Mikoto and was currently staring out the window in Naruto's room, waiting for the same assurances as Kakashi.

As if called into creation with a thought, a young officer Kakashi recognized as the officer who had picked him up at school, entered the room.

"Hello, sirs." All three men turned and waited quietly, "I'm here to tell you that Orochimaru Sannin has been found dead outside of the airport. We theorized that he was trying to escape when someone, perhaps a disgruntled accomplice, shot him, execution style, and dropped his body in the fields along the runway."

"Are you sure?" Fugaku asked stepping closer to the officer.

"Yes, sir. His body has been taken to the Medical Examiner's Office, but we have identification on the body and his face was more than intact for a positive ID."

"Thank you, son." Fugaku said and turned to the silver haired man next to him, "It's over."

Kakashi nodded and rubbed his tired eyes, mumbling under his breath, "Thank god."

"I'll leave you now." The officer said turning towards the door. He stopped when Iruka stood up.

"Wait, what is your name… you've been with us throughout and I never caught it."

The white haired man smiled innocently and pushed up wire rimmed glasses with two fingers, "Kabuto Yakushi, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat with Kakashi while the doctor examined him and answered any questions the silver haired man had about Iruka. Sasuke had reentered the room but took measures not to touch Naruto too obviously since Kakashi had taken to growling, even when he wasn't looking.

Kakashi had started blinking and yawning and Naruto laughed, "I can't believe you are going back to sleep!" Smiling he leaned down and hugged his father, whispering in his ear, "Promise you'll wake up."

Kakashi hugged back and kissing the side of his son's head, nodded, "I promise."

"Dobe, I'll get the car." Sasuke interrupted and left after Naruto nodded, giving the father and son time alone.

"Tell me, Sunshine… about the littlest Uchiha." Kakashi said his eyes closing and not opening.

Naruto shrugged and pulled the blankets around the older man, "It turns out, Dad… I love him."

"That's what we thought…" Kakashi said quietly and slipped into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked out of the hospital and saw Sasuke walking toward the car, taking the steps two at the time, he yelled out, "Teme! Wait up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke turned around and smirked. He watched Naruto hurry down the steps, his hair brushing against his cheeks while he smiled brightly, waving his arms. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw a dark SUV pulled around the corner, heading toward the front entrance and Naruto.

The van slowed down and pulled to a stop in front of Naruto, several men dressed in black coming out of the open doors.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, glancing at the FBI agents' car as his passed it at a jog, seeing both agents dead in the car, "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled and watched Naruto's blue eyes widened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto paused when Sasuke started yelling and running toward him. A vehicle stopped in front of the stairs and men dressed in black exited, one smirked, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he glanced up at Sasuke, backing away. Sasuke yelled his name once more before the car that Naruto knew held the FBI agents on guard exploded, sending cars and flames flying through the air.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he watched the dark haired man being engulfed in flames, "SASUKE!!"

Hands grabbed him and for the second time in his life Naruto screamed while a sweet, wetness was harshly held against his mouth and nose stealing away his consciousness.

'Sasuke…' and darkness descended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Okay, it is twenty pages shorter than the last chapter… which made my fingertips bleed. I swear. But, it has only been eight days since the last update. It's a give and take kinda thing. I'm very sorry to say that this chapter isn't very funny… at all… not even that comic genius Sasuke could save it this time.

No need for a warning about citrus juices either.

What a disappointment I must be.

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 12

Itachi Uchiha sat at his desk, the phone held to his ear as his brain processed what the detective was telling him. For some reason, he was only getting bits and pieces no matter how hard he listened.

"… brother… explosion… FBI agents dead… Uzumaki missing… parents… hospital… immediately…"

When the detective finished, Itachi didn't say a word. He closed the phone softly and slid it into his pocket before pushing his chair back and standing. He walked around his desk and stopped in front of the chair his baby brother had sat in less than five hours ago. His pale hands adjusted the dark tie around his neck and flattened it against his chest before wrapping strong fingers around the back of the black leather chair. He looked down and saw his wedding ring flash is the light.

With an animalistic roar, the chair flew across the study, slamming into the far wall causing pictures and plaster to crash to the floor.

By the time Fugaku and Mikoto reached the room, Itachi had just opened the door, his face devoid of emotion, his eyes cold, black… expressionless. He adjusted his jacket and looked at his parents.

"Itachi," His mother said eyeing her oldest son up and down, "Is everything okay?" Her midnight eyes made to look over his shoulder but he pulled the door shut calmly behind him.

"There was an explosion at the hospital." Itachi's jaw clinched shut for a moment, "We need to go now. I will explain on the way."

"Itachi…" Fugaku began but all he got for his effort was Itachi's back as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

In the back of Sasuke's mind he knew he had finally discovered his personal mantra. He would be chanting that to himself for the rest of his life… when he was happy… when he was sad and, chances are, when he wanted to rip the dobe's head off. It was such an amazing moment for him, he felt as though the world had exploded in correlation with his revelation.

In the next second, as he was knocked off his feet, it became very clear that what he was experiencing had nothing to do with his mantra.

The sound concussion alone brought him to his knees and without conscious thought he continued screaming for Naruto. He saw the men in black surround the blonde and then the light and the heat wrapped around Sasuke forcing him to fall to the ground, the skin on his hands shredding against the asphalt, his body in the prone position as his arms covered his head.

His mind continued to struggle with the situation at hand and his need to protect Naruto. He felt the heat cocoon him until he cried out in pain, scared to breathe and move and yet instinctively he rolled, pushing himself as close to the ground as he could. He had no idea how long it was until the heat subsided and he was able to take a deep breath of air that didn't burn his lips and lungs. He rolled onto his back, focusing his eyes for only a moment before scurrying backwards on his hands and feet, like a crab, as a blown up car landed where his body had been just moments before. The twisted metal made a horrific sound and Sasuke was temporarily mortified to see what could only be the burnt and twisted bodies of Naruto's guards looking at him before the flames licked up once again obstructing them from his view.

Pieces of cars and asphalt rained around him and Sasuke tried to push himself to standing. His hands and knees stung and he looked down to see he had scrapped them at some point and now blood leaked down his legs and dripped off his palms. He felt something warm trail down his neck, his hand reaching up and following the trail to his right ear. He pulled his hand away only to bring it back up to a gash on his forehead when blood ran into his left eye, stinging painfully as he blinked to get it out. He felt like he was in a tunnel. He could see things happening, things that should make noise, but the sounds were so far off.

He growled and harshly wiped the blood away. He had to get to Naruto. He couldn't see Naruto. He crawled around the car, avoiding the fiery oil patches and the precariously perched sedan. His knees screamed in agony but the dizziness prevented him from standing.

Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

He finally cleared the fire and the cars and wiped the blood once more from his eyes. He slumped backwards, hissing as his hands made connect with a pavement as he watched the black SUV drive away.

Suddenly, the hospital doors burst open, doctors and nurses streamed out. Sasuke tried to yell out but the blackness began to creep into his vision. He shook his head, a moan of pain escaping at the movement. He had to stay awake… Naruto needed him… had to stay awake… explain what happened.

Oh god… Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

Sasuke didn't even feel the pain when his head hit the asphalt and his eyes finally slid shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto blinked open his eyes and still he was shrouded in darkness. Taking just a moment to calm his heartbeat, he tried to assess where he was and why he couldn't see. He felt movement under his body and realized that he was in a car. Moving his limbs proved to be pointless and painful as his arms were tied tightly behind his back and his legs lashed at the ankles. He was lying on his side, the side of his face pressed against the vehicle's carpet and something was being used as a blindfold around his eyes.

Having a better understanding of 'where' he was, Naruto now attempted to suppress his panic and catalog what he knew about how and why. Images of Sasuke running towards him, his dark eyes wide, flashed in Naruto's mind. He whimpered when he relived the explosion and Sasuke… dear god… Sasuke being covered in flames. Could he have survived that? Naruto felt the blindfold rub against his face and was surprised to feel that the cloth was damp. He was crying. He was crying because… He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. He was crying because Sasuke was dead.

Sasuke was dead.

Devastation and sadness threatened to push him into hysterics when Naruto latched onto a ray of anger, pushing it forward like a shield from the mental anguish his mind was reeling from. He thought of the person behind this. The person who had now kidnapped him twice. The person who had nearly killed his parents and who had succeeded in killing Sas… He shook his head, biting his bottom lip painfully to stop the tears. Now he would know who was behind this. He was no longer a scared five year old and he was pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The detective sent Kakashi a sympathetic look from the door and walked out, leaving the silver haired man alone, news of his son's abduction swirling around his drug muddled and now, fear ridden mind.

He pushed the starched sheets off of his legs and swung them slowly to the ground. His head turned sharply when he heard a childish giggle from behind. Looking he saw nothing, but knew it was the carefree sounds of his five year old sunshine. The sounds that he remembered stopped after he lifted his son from a bug infested cell. The sounds that never fully returned. Naruto had healed, but he was still haunted, never the innocent, carefree boy he was before he had been locked away in the damp and the dark.

What would he be now? Kakashi closed his eyes and golden silk falling in front of sparkling blue eyes greeted him, forcing him to open his eyes again. Would Naruto even survive this time? And not just with his mentality intact, but his life as well. Was Orochimaru alive? What could he want? Naruto's money was inaccessible and that thought, which had brought Kakashi comfort after the first kidnapping, terrified him beyond reason now.

Asking for money would be futile. So, Kakashi didn't doubt for a moment that there would be no ransom note this time. This time they wanted Naruto and now, now they had him.

Kakashi pushed himself to standing, using the bed for support. He may not have been asleep for long, but his body still bore the bruises that showed the severity of the car crash he had survived. He pulled his IV bag along beside him, using the pole to keep his balance while he walked slowly to Iruka's bed. Sitting quietly in the chair Naruto had pulled up to be closer to his Papa, Kakashi reached out and grasp the sleeping man's hand.

"'Ruka," Kakashi whispered rubbing the tan skin softly, "Naruto is gone. They took him again, right under my nose. He was here one minute, laughing… oh god, Iruka, Sunshine was laughing, like he used too, before. It's because of the littlest Uchiha. You were right and apparently while we were sleeping, they finally discovered the joys of foreplay without fists." Kakashi ran long fingers gently through Iruka's chocolate colored hair mindful of his IV and Iruka's numerous injuries. Kakashi looked up, expecting to see Iruka roll his eyes and call him a pervert. What he got was nothing but the gentle breaths of his sleeping husband.

"Sasuke was hurt. I don't know how badly or if he is okay. The detectives think someone is acting for Orochimaru… maybe as revenge or that the snake is actually still alive."

Kakashi once again closed his eyes, this time to stop the wetness from escaping, "I want to beg you to wake up because I don't want to do this alone, Iruka. I want to hold you while we lie to each other about how Naruto will come back to us. I want to feel your fingers on my face, wiping away tears I refuse to acknowledge. I want to…"

Still holding the hand gently, Kakashi slumped back in his chair, "No, Iruka, you sleep. I don't want you to have to live through this again. You sleep and when you wake up Sunshine will be here and we can all go home. You'll see." Kakashi stood up and kissed Iruka's creaseless brow before shuffling back to his own bed.

And now was the time to wait. Wait to find out what was happening with the littlest Uchiha. Wait to find out what was happening with Naruto. Time to wait.

Kakashi growled before throwing a bouquet of flowers across the room. He fucking hated to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's head hurt and although that wasn't nearly the extent of the pain that was registering in Sasuke's mind, the fact was that with so much registering, it was just easier to say his head hurt. A quick tensing of muscles and small shifting of limbs told Sasuke that he had full function of his body. Pale fingers moved under starched blankets and across stiff sheets. He was in a hospital, which was fine by him because… well, see the pain above.

Well, his dobe was going to love this. He already hated hospitals and without Sasuke forcing him out of the car, would he even come and visit Sasuke?

And like a switch, everything that had happened to Sasuke came streaming back into his consciousness. The answer was 'no'. Naruto would not be visiting him because Naruto was gone.

"Naruto!" Black eyes snapped open as the word ripped along Sasuke abused throat causing him to winced and grab at his throat, tears coming to the corner of his eyes.

"Sasuke!" He turned to see the concerned eyes of his mother and father. Sasuke opened his mouth to talk once more when his mother shook her head and placed a gentle hand to his lips. "Don't talk. Your throat is raw from the fire and smoke."

Sasuke nodded and glared. His way of saying, 'Fine, I don't like pain that much anyway, but, you know very well what I need to know.'

Fugaku nodded, "I don't know how they knew you were here, but whoever is behind this killed the two FBI agents and planted a bomb in their car. When Naruto left the building, they took him and you were caught in the explosion."

A dark eyebrow shot up sharply, 'Yes, Captain Obvious, I was there. Tell me what I don't know.'

Had the entire situation not been so serious, Fugaku may have smiled. Only Uchihas could communicate so creatively without sound. "We have no idea where they are at or even who they are." Sasuke growled, fisting the sheets, "Up to this point, which is about two hours since he was abducted, we have received no ransom letter. No communication whatsoever."

Sasuke'e eyebrows drew together in concentration before he shook his head slowly, 'And we won't.'

Fugaku nodded, "And we won't. There is no reason. I guess they could have tried going for your money, but up until this morning, no one knew of Naruto's attachment to you. This was planned in great detail with another 'outcome' in mind." Fugaku placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened at the gesture, his father was seeking comfort. Comfort because of the situation… a hopeless situation. Mikoto nuzzled the hand while her concerned filled eyes stayed trained onto her silent son.

Sasuke turned away from his parents to look out the large window. It was raining. Naruto hated the rain. He squeezed his eyes shut. He still didn't know why. He still hadn't asked him. There was so much he wanted to know. Just this morning he decided he was going to take his time, learn about Naruto slowly, with the grace of a wine taster, unhurried and thorough, taking small sips, with his eyes closed and the rest of his senses on high alert.

And now…

Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

Dear god, Sasuke pleaded silently, please, don't let the only thing he learned from Naruto be his new desperate mantra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt himself shoved out of the van. He struggled to his feet, still blindfolded.

"I told you he was awake," a deep voice said to his left.

"It shouldn't have been possible," a softer voice said directly in front of him, "But, he did always recuperate quickly. Isn't that right, little Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head trying to place the voice. It wasn't the man, Orochimaru, who visited him in his cage. No, this was the voice that came from the shadows and only the light glinting off of his glasses had allowed little Naruto to know where he was.

"Who are you?" Naruto said standing very still listening to the shuffles around him. He was surrounded, his feet still tied together. He wasn't going anywhere.

"No one important, I assure you. Come along now. You must be tired, let me show you to your room."

Naruto felt the chill run down his spine and he fell to his knees and onto his face, unable to stop his momentum with his arms, when someone shoved him from behind. The gentle voice hissed, "Do not, for a moment, think that you can treat him that way. Only 'he' can and he won't take kindly to your abuse."

Mumbles of apology were heard before Naruto was helped to his feet and guided along the pavement, into a building and down a series of steps to his 'room'.

"Ah, here we are. You wouldn't believe how difficult it was to find something we knew you would like."

The blindfold came off and Naruto looked around in horror. It was just the same. In front of him stood a cold, wet cement room… hole in the wall… barely larger than a closet, with bars along the opening. The man started to talk again and vaguely Naruto felt the bindings on his ankles fall away.

Drip… drip… drip…

He knew he should be listening, searching for answers and weakness, ways to survive or escape, but all he heard was the dripping, like drum beats in his head, steady, thunderous and terrifying. He was pushed into the room, his body inside, while someone pulled his hands up behind him, causing him to gasp as the muscles in his arms tore, screaming from the pressure. His hands were freed and he was pushed harshly into the cell, the door and lock creaking behind him.

"Enjoy yourself." The soft voice said and Naruto turned to look at his captor. The white haired man smirked at him and pushed up his glasses. "My, how you have grown." With that last comment, he and the other two goons turned and left the room, but not before turning off the lights and leaving Naruto in pitch black with nothing but the tortuous dripping to keep him company.

Drip… drip… drip…

He backed up slowly until his back hit the wall and slid to the floor. Naruto felt the moisture begin to soak into his pants and the back of his shirt. Already the chill of the room was snaking through his body and Naruto pulled his knees into his chest.

Drip… drip… drip…

Through it all, the dripping continued and Naruto covered his ears with his hands, pushing against his head trying to block out the gentle splashing of water droplets against the floor. He reminded himself that he wasn't still five, that he was grown up and that he wasn't weak this time. He told himself that someone would find him or he would escape. He told himself that it wasn't the dripping that hurt him… it was just water.

Drip… drip… drip…

He tried humming, imaging himself in a room with Gamabunta, his arm moving back and forth, pulling notes from the air to wrap around him.

Drip… drip… drip…

He imagined Sasuke leaning against his side, pale fingers tapping out the beginnings of 'Twinkle, Twinkle' while his sweet breath moved the blonde hairs that fanned across Naruto's cheek.

Drip… drip… drip…

He saw Sasuke running towards him… leaning in to kiss him… flames erupting around him… heavy above him, lust filled eyes piercing his soul… screaming Sasuke's name… in horror… in pleasure… in anguish… in need…

DRIP… DRIP… DRIP…

A sob echoed throughout the cell.

"Still whining, Naruto. We are going to have to do something about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time when Sasuke awoke it was dust outside and he could hear his brother's voice. Turning toward the sound, he saw his brother violently push a taller, black man against the window in his room, "What the fuck am I paying you for, Kisame?"

"Itachi…"

"Don't speak! I don't want to hear anything you have to say unless it begins with 'We found Naruto' and ends with 'Have the asshole's head for your pleasure.'" With disgust Itachi released the man, "Is that what you have to say, Kisame?"

Kisame shook his head and stepped away from the seething Itachi, "No, I can't begin or end that way, you fucking prick, but I can tell you that we have Sakon."

Itachi's face twisted into a feral snarl and he lunged toward the man once more only to be stopped by a strong hand on his chest.

"Baby brother," Itachi said his voice devoid of its previous malice. Dark eyes scanned Sasuke's body. He wore a hospital gown, his knees heavily bandage. Further up his saw that his brother's hands and arms were no better. Reaching Sasuke's face, Itachi inhaled sharply, "Sasuke?"

"I would like to hear what your… friend… has to say." Itachi nodded slowly and Sasuke turned menacing, cold eyes toward Kisame. "Tell me."

With just those two words the taller man swallowed, his presence seemingly diminishing as Sasuke and his dark aura loomed above him. "Now."

Before Kisame could begin a nurse opened the door, she stopped when she saw her patient standing between two men. The looks on their faces alone made her knees knock together, "Umm… Mr. Uchiha… s-sir. I need you to get back in b-bed now."

Without taking his eyes off of Kisame Sasuke addressed the nurse, "No, you need to go find my clothes. It seems as though I have business elsewhere."

She shook her head, "No, s-sir, you can't…"

"Itachi!" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi stepped away from his brother and addressed the nurse. The younger brother's voice sent ice threw her veins but this man, his older brother, made her lower lip quiver and for a moment she swore his eyes flashed red in the darkness, "Find his clothes."

"Y-y-yes! Of course." The door clipped her heels before shutting.

"Now, you were saying?" Sasuke asked once more raising a sinfully dark eyebrow. Kisame decided it may be time to retire, move to the Caribbean, have a few little brats and drink rum from coconuts on white sand beaches…

The lack of air ripped him from his paradise retreat and back into the hospital room, his collar being held tightly in Sasuke's hands, his back forced to bend in order to keep his face level with the younger Uchiha.

"I don't wait… well," Sasuke hissed and the taller man nodded as his collar was released.

"We have Sakon in holding and are ready to begin questioning. We feel that Tayuya has given us all the information that she has and we await instructions for her…" Steel blue eyes shifted to Itachi, "dismissal."

Sasuke growled bringing Kisame's eyes toward him once more, "What information did she give?"

"Plenty of names. My god, whoever is behind this has lackeys everywhere. In fact, a teacher from Umino's school is on the payroll. That would explain the breach of knowledge in regards to their location."

Again, the nurse opened the door and walked quickly into the room, leaving a pile of clothes on the bed before turning and opening her mouth. Sasuke only had to look at her before her hand came to her mouth and she ran out the door.

"Baby brother, is that really necessary?"

Sasuke ignored him and walked slowly toward the bed. Grabbing the pile, he proceeded toward the connected bathroom.

"Sasuke, I can handle this," Itachi began meeting steel black eyes with Sasuke's own.

"Save it," Sasuke hissed, "You may be the devil, but you are nothing without your minions and one of us is missing." Sasuke entered the bathroom but left a crack open, "So stop the big brother shit, put on your evil, lord of the darkness panties and find out who took my goddamn dobe!"

Kisame failed to choke off a snort and Itachi growled, "Little brother," He began but stopped when Sasuke came out of the bathroom, black jeans and sweater still ripped and bloody from when he had been admitted. Itachi couldn't decide if it made his brother look smaller or exponentially more sinister.

"I have to make one stop and then I will meet you both in the car." Sasuke felt his pockets and then looked at Itachi, "Where is my phone?"

Itachi stared at him blank faced and pointed to the bedside table. Sasuke walked stiffly toward the wooden table and retrieved his phone. "I don't understand why the both of you are still here." Sasuke said and left the room in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood outside the room that held Naruto's parents, his sleek black phone pressed to his ear.

"I don't care who he works for. I don't care what he has done. I want to know about his family… the people he would die to protect. And Suigetsu, I want to know in fifteen minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi shifted in his sleep when he heard the door open. He forced himself toward consciousness needing to know if Naruto was okay. What was going on?

Gray eyes blinked open and struggled to focus in the darkness of the room. He didn't see anyone until he heard a shuffle at the side of his bed. Turning, his eyes wide, Kakashi saw Sasuke Uchiha.

"You asked me what my intentions were." Sasuke said quietly and Kakashi could hear a rasp in his voice that hadn't been there before he left this afternoon.

Kakashi nodded and saw the rips and the blood covering the young man's clothes. The sides of his face were red and painful looking from burns and a thick bandage glowed through his midnight bangs on his forehead.

"Should you be out of bed, Uchiha?" Kakashi whispered into the darkness. Sasuke just stared and finally, Kakashi shrugged, "Yes, I did. What are your intentions?"

"I intend to get my dobe back. I intend to kill the persons responsible for his heartache. I intend to keep the idiot by my side for the rest of my life," Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow and Sasuke composure faltered just a bit, "Or as long as he'll have me."

Kakashi nodded and motioned the dark haired man closer. Hard, gray eyes met cold, black, "You bring him back to me and we will discuss it."

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave. He paused at the door and without turning around addressed Naruto's father, "I love him."

"I know." Kakashi's voice followed Sasuke out the door as it closed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'Kashi…" Gray eyes flew from the closed door to the bed beside him.

"Iruka," Kakashi whispered and watched while warm, brown eyes moved from the door where he could still see Sasuke's retreating back and to his husband's gray orbs.

Iruka swallowed painfully and winced as he tried to sit up, "What the hell is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hallway, Sasuke's phone vibrated and he opened it, placing it to his ear.

"I have what you asked for." All semblance of emotion that Sasuke Uchiha may have had in his posture and eyes at leaving the hospital room drained, leaving cold, cruel eyes and a mouth twisted into a sneer.

"Lovely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood slowly and deliberately, looking into a face that had colored his nightmares since he was five years old. Nodding his head, he smiled albeit shallowly, "Orochimaru."

"I am so very glad that you remember me." The long haired man said and the voice sent tentacles of fear down Naruto's spine. The snake still stood at least a head taller than him and wore white slacks with a white shirt. Tied around his middle was what could only be described as a royal purple cummerbund, if not slightly more girly. Naruto met his eyes and winced to see that they were still yellow, the pupils elongated, the wrinkles around his eyes making him even more frightening.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and his fear down in his chest. "I guess I'm a little surprised to see you, what with you being dead and all."

Orochimaru smirked and produced a key to open the cell door. Naruto shifted, taking in everything, but his hope diminished when he saw three other people standing in the room. He'd never make it passed. The door swung open and the pale man bent to enter the room, creepy smile firmly on his face.

"Yes," Orochimaru said walking slowly toward Naruto, who refuse to let himself step back. A pale hand reached out and touched his cheek, making Naruto flinch and Orochimaru chuckle, "I was forced to make a strategic retreat last time we met." The finger traced each scar and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, "For the last nineteen years I have been out of the country, hiding, biding my time. I've always watched you though, waiting for a chance to take my revenge."

"The money is inaccessible," Naruto bit out, equally relieved and surprised when the words came out strong.

"Oh yes, I've known that for some time," Orochimaru said and bent in to nuzzle the blonde hair that curled around Naruto's ear. Nothing could have stopped Naruto from jerking away and older man smiled as he did, "As a result, my interests toward you have changed."

Naruto's blue eyes snapped to the pale man and he tried desperately to keep the fear from his face, "Changed?"

"Yes, Naruto, no one will be receiving a ransom note because I have no intention of returning you this time." Again the snake was at Naruto's side and this time, his pale hands gripped Naruto's arm, "This time, I'm going to keep you for my own… pleasure."

Naruto jumped backward, ripping his arm back when he felt the moist chill of Orochimaru's tongue running along his ear.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" He yelled his fists clinched against his thighs. "Someone will come for me and I'll make damn fucking sure you're dead this time."

"Such brave words," Orochimaru smiled, "I wonder who? Not your parents. Neither of them can move, so Hatake won't be barging in to whisk you away." Orochimaru tapped his chin in thought, "Perhaps your young fiancé? Sasuke Uchiha? I'm sorry to say that isn't looking good either, Naruto. Surely you realize that he is dead." The dark haired man smirked when Naruto paled and his breathing hitched, "People tend to do that around you."

Naruto's head had bent forward while he tried to control his emotions. His heart, his very soul, screamed at the reminder that Sasuke wouldn't be coming for him, wouldn't be waiting for him. His teme was gone.

"Naruto, did you have something to say? It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up so?" Orochimaru mockingly asked enjoying the lost look on the tan face.

The blonde head slowly lifted until clear, blue eyes shone in the gray room, "I should have let Sasuke fuck me into the music bench."

Gasps were heard from the three guards and Orochimaru advanced on Naruto, pushing him into the stony wall, "Sasuke is dead and the only one who will be…"

"And on his desk… in his bedroom." Naruto continued.

Orochimaru released his chest long enough to backhand him, Naruto's blonde head snapping to the side while his hand came up to hold the abused cheek.

"You're right, of course," Naruto smiled spitting out the coppery tasting liquid, "I should have ridden him while he was trapped beneath me, the green canopy of the forest wrapping around us while I screamed out his na…"

Orochimaru's knee connecting to Naruto's stomach brought the young man to his knees and he coughed up blood. "Shut up!" Suddenly, Orochimaru was crouched down at his side, his yellow eyes meeting Naruto's pained, blue eyes, "You will be screaming, boy. Don't doubt that for a moment."

Naruto nodded and somehow managed to flash a cocky smile and whispered, "I should have crawled across his desk and stripped him until the only thing between us were our ties…"

The strong, pale fist hit his temple with such force that Naruto crumpled to the floor, blood leaking from his mouth and ear. The darkness crept around him and he felt Orochimaru's pale fingers fist his hair, Naruto's eyelids opening slightly from the pain, "You will pay for Minato's crimes against me and the last nineteen years of my exile with your screams Naruto." Naruto felt his head tossed against the floor. He heard Orochimaru leave the cell and then the parting hiss, "It will take a long, long time to repay your debt, I assure you."

The lights went out and in the darkness Naruto pulled himself up slowly, whimpering at the pain as he pushed himself into a corner, curling into a ball, his hands held firmly over his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood behind the mirror watching as Sakon was beaten repeatedly. The gray haired man had yet to say anything useful and Sasuke thought he might actually be enjoying the torture... fucking masochist. Itachi and Kisame stood behind him and both men felt the dark aura around the younger man swirl and grow like a hurricane, spinning around him, pushing everything back.

Sakon laughed at something the 'interrogators' asked and Sasuke snapped his head to his brother, "Let me."

Kisame laughed, "Look, kid, admittedly, you are one bad ass business man and you certainly have the mildly insane vibe going for you, but this isn't a game. These men know what they are doing…"

"Four hours." Sasuke interrupted his face still as blank as when he had entered the room, forty-five minutes ago.

"What?" Kisame said and cursed himself when he stepped backward as Sasuke advanced.

"Four hours since Naruto was taken. Scenarios of the things that could be happening to him have done nothing but grow in my mind." Sasuke shook his head, "Now, let me 'chat' with our guest, or I will show you what I hope to god isn't happening to Naruto. Using you as my subject."

Itachi stepped between the two men and turned to his little brother, "Go on."

Sasuke nodded and belittling the tension in the room, shrugged before placing his hands in his pockets and heading out the door.

"Holy fuck, Itachi," Kisame hissed, "Isn't he like your 'innocent' baby brother? Are you all fucking insane or what…" A dark hand ran through black hair "… shit."

Itachi turned back toward the mirror in time to see Sasuke enter the room. "Apparently, when properly motivated, yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence fell when Sasuke entered the room. He nodded to the two men who were standing and then turned his dark gaze on Sakon. The gray haired man was sitting in a wooden chair, his hands tied together behind the chair and each ankle secured to a chair leg. Blood splattered down his chin and shirt, small droplets littering the floor. Seeing that he had Sasuke's attention, split lips curled into a smirk.

"I suppose you are the 'good cop'." He chuckled at the joke. Sasuke just stared his hands still in his pockets.

"Go on then," Sakon continued, "Suck up to me. In fact, with lips like that, I can't imagine anyone not wanting to be sucked by you." Behind the reflective mirror, Kisame held Itachi's arm to keep him out of the room. Sasuke however just stared.

"So, what? Are you just going to stand there? You're a hot piece of ass but you just standing there isn't going to make me start crying and spilling my guts."

Sasuke moved slowly toward the man and kneeled back onto his haunches in front of the smirking man.

"That's right, baby. Get comfortable." Sasuke tilted his head slightly before turning to the two men still in the room.

"Get out." The men nodded and hastily complied.

"Oh yeah, baby. Don't be quiet. Fuck, you have the looks, the eyes, the lips and the voice. Fucking genetics."

Sasuke's back stiffened as a picture of Naruto standing in his kitchen wearing his oversized clothes, saying nearly the same thing, flashed in his mind. Forcefully relaxing, he reached forward and began to undo Sakon's boot lace.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Pale fingers made quick work of the task and soon Sasuke stood, the long shoelace hanging from his hand at his side.

"I am aware that they have threatened to kill you if you don't talk." Sasuke said softly, his throat still painfully sore from the explosion. "I am here to tell you that your window of opportunity has passed." In a move neither Sakon nor the observers in the other room anticipated, Sasuke had the shoelace wrapped around the man's neck and was standing behind him. "Now, I want you to know that you are one of a hundred. You're little friend, Tayuya, gave up any name she could think of. We started with you because she seemed to feel you were the 'boss'." The gray haired man opened and closed his mouth but no sound escaped.

"Are you trying to talk?" Sasuke smirked, "I told you… that time has passed." Sasuke released the hold slightly on the string and Sakon had enough time to take one huge breath before Sasuke tightened his hold. "Sorry, my hands sting a little. It won't happen again."

Moving slowly around the chair, never letting up on the pressure, Sasuke faced the gasping man. "As I said, we will get our answers, but on a personal note, I'm particularly pissed off at you. You nearly killed my fiancé's parents, then you left obvious evidence behind, fucking amateur, and now you're not talking when asked nicely." Sasuke sighed, "So, I was wondering if the words 'Oto Mental Institute' meant anything to you."

Itachi and Kisame leaned closer to the glass when Sakon's oxygen deprived eyes widened. The lace slipped again, Sakon gulped in air and Sasuke shook his head, "Damn it… so clumsy."

Allowing Sakon several precious breaths, Sasuke pulled the lace once more, "I see the name rings a bell. Here's what I know. You have a twin, Ukon," Sakon tried to struggle, "who I am told is a sweet boy, still thinks he's seven. He loves you to pieces." The gray head shook back and forth frantically. "I want to say just once more that someone else is going to give us the information we want, but, sadly, your death won't be enough for me and so, for every hour that I don't have Naruto by my side, I will have one of Ukon's fingers or toes cut off." Even with the shoelace tightening, a scream escaped the suffocating man's mouth.

"I know… I shouldn't bring in an innocent, but then, what would we classify Naruto as, I wonder?" Sasuke looked down into the man's face questioningly, "What is that? What are you trying to say? Oh, you'll talk?"

A frantic nod.

"But I told you the time for talking was done." Sasuke's voice had dropped to subfreezing temperatures, "Pity… you should have when you had the chance."

More soundless words formed on Sakon's blue lips until finally it was just one word repeated again and again and again.

"Please?" Sasuke release the lace and stepped back, "It is the magic word."

Sakon gasped, gulping in air only to cough it out, "Orochimaru!" He spat, "Orochimaru has him. Still alive," More gasping and Sasuke once more put his hands in his pocket.

"Where."

Sakon met Sasuke's black eyes in uncertainly, Orochimaru would have him killed. Sasuke smirked, "Either way you are going to die. If you tell me, Ukon lives."

Sakon nodded, resigned to his fate, "Abandoned warehouse off of Rokamaine Avenue, near the old mill district."

Without a word Sasuke turned on his heel and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was some debate about whether the police should be privy to the newly obtained knowledge. Itachi and Kisame spoke is hushed tones as Sasuke leaned against the wall, his eyes closed.

253 minutes since Naruto had been taken.

255 minutes since Naruto had been taken.

256 minutes since Naruto had been taken.

"Enough," Sasuke said and pushed away from the wall, "Of course we will connect the police. I'm not going to jail when this is all over. I have plans to do… other things. Have father call that Ibiki character. Tell him to be selective with whom he tells."

Itachi and Kisame stared and Sasuke glared, "Did I stutter? Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto bit his cheek to stop his teeth from chattering. His blue eyes were still squeezed shut and his hands still cupped his ears. He forcefully attempted to relax and tried to think of someplace he'd rather be… like when he was a child. He knew he couldn't wake up from this nightmare, but for now he could pretend it didn't exist.

He imagined himself walking through the forest, his legs clad in khakis while his upper torso was wrapped in a thick, light blue sweater. His hands ran up and down his arms, feeling the softness of the sweater and he relished in the extra bit of warmth.

Turning at a sound, Naruto looked to his left and smiled. Leaning against a tree was Sasuke. He wore a white t-shirt and tight blue jeans, casual and breathtaking. His pale pink lips curled into a sexy smirk and he held up a single finger, signaling Naruto to 'come hither'. Naruto had never been happier to comply.

When he was just two steps for the taller man, Sasuke reached out and pulled him toward his chest, wrapping strong, smooth arms around him. Naruto nuzzled into the warmth of Sasuke's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart and breathing in the earthy scent that was the older man.

"Dobe." His voice was smooth like honey, perhaps warming Naruto more than a sweater and gentle arms ever could. Naruto looked up into the pale face and reached his trembling hand up to thread through midnight locks, pulling the pale lips within centimeters of his own. He could feel the warmth of Sasuke's breath against his face and smiled.

"Kiss me, teme."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat in the back of the vehicle flying through the night streets. He rested his head against the back of the seat and tried to relax his muscles. It was remarkably difficult when most of the muscles weren't just tense, but bruised as well. The images of what might be happening to his dobe still bombarded his mind and Sasuke fisted his hands only to hiss and immediately ease them open when he felt the telltale wetness of re-opening wounds.

Pushing back the horrific images and crying sapphire eyes, Sasuke concentrated on Naruto, staring up at him, their lips moments from touching. The dobe's sweet breath against his lips nearly made Sasuke moan and then the lips parted, "Kiss me, teme."

And he did. He attacked the younger man, settling his hands against the blonde's lower back, he pulled him until their bodies were flush, their lips meeting in desperate need, tongues thrusting forward, fighting for dominance, retreating slightly before waging a full scale counter attack.

Whimpers and moans of pleasure echoed in his ears and he couldn't tell from whom they initiated and when Naruto's tan hands pushed under his shirt, he honestly couldn't be bothered to care. A harsh pinch on his nipple had Sasuke's hips pressing forward and they both stopped breathing as the pleasure rippled through their bodies. Breaths came in pants and Naruto tilted his head to the side as Sasuke leaned forward caressing the skin with his tongue before marking him with his teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark corner of a crumbling cell, Naruto was still curled up, his eyes shut and his ears still covered, but a tender smile reached his mouth and his lips parted…

"Sasuke…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black eyes shot open and Sasuke looked out the window to see the condemned warehouse stark against the last rays of the setting sun.

Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: No, still no lemon.

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 13

Sasuke stepped out of the car as Itachi and Kisame did the same. Two more cars pulled up around them, but Sasuke couldn't be bothered with that. His eyes remained glued on the gray building as the sun slipped slowly beneath the horizon, taking away its light and its warmth.

Sasuke shivered at the notion… Like Orochimaru had done when he had taken away Naruto.

"Kid, are you listening to me?" Sasuke's eyes strayed away from the burning orange skyline and looked at the black man, his black eyes impassive and cold.

"What?"

"Fucking Uchiha pricks," Kisame mumbled before a forced smile split his face, "We need a plan and you need this."

Sasuke felt the cool metal brush against his palm and he looked down to see a black handgun stark against his pale hand. Long fingers wrapped around the metal that had already begun to warm at his touch. Why would he need…

"It is for your protection, little brother. I can only assume from this afternoon's little interrogation that you have no intention of staying behind and I have no intention of stopping you."

Itachi stared at his little brother, catching every nuance of his composure. Something about him was off and Itachi would be lying if he said it didn't scare him just a little bit. Sasuke had always been the more emotional one. Contrary to belief, Uchihas were very emotional beings. Maintaining such high levels of egotistical possessiveness took emotion… and lots of it. The catch was to make sure that no one else saw it. Although Sasuke had mastered the skill to the 'untrained' eye, Itachi had always been able to see the emotions in Sasuke's eyes. See what the boy was feeling and thinking. It made Sasuke innocent in Itachi's eyes… different, special. As he got older, Sasuke schooled himself even more until even Itachi was forced to manipulate Sasuke into expressing himself. Since Naruto had entered the equation, Sasuke had allowed that part of himself to be seen… not on purpose and not just by Naruto. Honestly, Itachi was… happy. Love was…

The older man shook his head and refused to think along those lines, not now. Not with Naruto potentially a building away and Sasuke standing in front of him holding a gun like it was something he did everyday with zero fear, remorse or apprehension.

"The police should be here within fifteen minutes and the question that I leave to you, fine," Kisame rolled his eyes, "gentlemen, is do we wait or go in now?"

Sasuke let his hand fall to his side, "Now. We go now."

Kisame affected a mock bow, "As you wish," before turning and consulting the other men who emerged from the extra cars.

Sasuke's stance was relaxed but inside his heart beat like a bird, the speed and the strength of the thumps nearly bringing him to his knees. The fucking mantra ran continuously in his mind and he clinched his jaw, forcing the emotion away. With a new, cold determination he shoved the gun in the waistband of his pants behind his back and made to step towards Kisame and his men.

Two steps later found his older brother shoving him against the black car, his dark eyes boring into Sasuke's while the gun dug painfully into his lower back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke bit out and winced when Itachi sneered and shoved a little harder.

"Listen carefully, little brother," Itachi hissed and moved his face until he had Sasuke's complete attention, "Today has put you into a stressful situation and your Uchiha-ness nearly takes my breath away," His voice was flat and held nothing of the pride he alluded to in his words, "But, you need to be very careful with how far you push this and what actions you take…"

Sasuke bucked against his brother and growled when Itachi wasn't moved in the slightest, "Itachi," he warned. Thunder rolled in the background drowning out the last syllable of the older man's name.

"Be careful, little brother, that when this is over that you are still a man Naruto can love."

For a moment, Sasuke tilted his head up and looked at his brother. Lightening crashed across the sky and Itachi's eyes widened when he saw all the anger, sadness and horror that Sasuke had bottled up behind his emotionless mask. A single tear slid down the pale cheek before Sasuke blinked and his eyes were cold once more.

Sasuke nodded, "Hn. Get off of me."

Itachi backed up and together the brothers joined the other men and made a rescue plan as the storm closed in and darkness reigned in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto no longer noticed the shivers that racked his body. All of his attention had been pulled towards the sound of thunder as it echoed throughout his cell, perhaps his very body. It had rained the entire time he was held prisoner when he was five, the drips in his cell being the only sound that he heard but for the cackles and snide remarks from the men holding him.

So, Naruto knew that with thunder came rain and soon the drips that were driving him to the point of insanity would only increase in intensity once the water from outside began to drain lower, toward his cell. Naruto was certain that he wouldn't survive. It wasn't that he was scared of rain or water or the occasionally drip… but this, sitting in the dark while the dripping continued nonstop until his breathing and his very heartbeat were attuned was enough to make Naruto wish for silence… for death…

For Sasuke.

As a five year old, he had no concept of time. His time in the dark hole had felt like an eternity and when he was older and able to understand how short of a time three days was, he had been astounded. This time felt different. He was well aware that he hadn't been here long. Perhaps a handful of hours at best, but this time two things were different. The first was that he remembered the feeling of being alone in the dark while the wetness soaked into his clothes making his skin clammy and fragile. He was expecting it now, hypersensitive to every moment of darkness, every echo of water and every instant that he was down here dragging into eternity because he knew what to expect.

The second reason was that this time he knew no one was coming. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Surely Kakashi would demand action be taken, but what could he do, stuck in a hospital bed? Would he even be told? Did he even wake up again or had the silver haired man slipped silently back into his everlasting sleep?

This time no one would be receiving a ransom note and although Naruto did not know all the details of how he was located last time, having a note must have helped.

That left Sasuke's family. Would they look for him? Naruto knew that whether Itachi admitted it or not, Naruto was mildly important to him, but with Sasuke being dead… oh god. Dead. Naruto shook his head, refusing to entertain that thought for long… With Sasuke gone, Itachi would be more concerned about comforting his parents, his children… Naruto smiled remembering their faces. Would Naoki still adore him when he discovered that his Uncle Sasuke was dead because of him?

Naruto pulled his knees closer to his chest. No one was coming and if they were, where would they begin to look? Naruto was aware that it had started raining because the drips came faster and he had to force his breathing to slow down when he realized he was panting to keep his breaths synchronize with the droplets. He had long since stopped trying to block out the sound. It was never ending… why try?

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, not that it mattered. Pitch black was pitch black, regardless of his eyes being opened or closed. Orochimaru had made it clear what he expected of Naruto and Naruto knew it would be painful, humiliating and drawn out for a very, very long time.

The best thing to do was hope for death… no, that wouldn't be enough. He was going to need to court death. Make death take him and god willing, deposit him in the open arms of his dark haired teme.

And out of nowhere, Naruto found himself on a rock wall looking up into cold, mocking onyx eyes. The memory pulled him in and he could almost feel his fingers tighten around Sasuke's ankle as he held him tightly.

"_I never guessed that you were a quitter… but then, I always knew you were a loser."_

"_I told you not to talk to me, teme!"_

"_Of course you did, dumbass. How's that working out for you?"_

Naruto chuckled into the darkness. What had he become? Less than five hours in a closet and he was hearing the bastard insult him and contemplating death as the only solution. This just wouldn't do. He was not a quitter and Sasuke knew it. Had always known it and therefore had no problems pointing out when Naruto was being stupid, dramatic and overly emotional.

"_Dobe, I'm not going to discuss my feelings with you when yours are so obviously causing you to make the dumbest fucking decision of your useless life!"_

Naruto stood and began walking around the room, two steps, turn, three steps, turn, working the blood through his body, creating warmth that had been sapped away while he sat whimpering on the floor. Naruto growled. He would make it out of here. He would. There was no other choice, no other possibility and no other acceptable outcome. He would make it home to his parents, to his friends and to Sasuke… someday. The bastard wouldn't want to see Naruto yet. Naruto smirked into the darkness. Chances are the jerk would kick his ass back to earth if he showed up now. No, Naruto would live… knowing that Sasuke was waiting somewhere would be enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had moved onto Iruka's bed after the doctors had come and gone. Iruka silently stared out of the large windows watching the rain trailed sideways across the glass as trees whipped around in the wind while he listened to Kakashi spin his worst nightmares into reality.

"'Ruka? Are you okay?" Kakashi whispered into his hair while gently wrapping strong arms around his bruised and battered body.

Iruka chuckled darkly and winced when the pain raced across his chest, "Did you hit your head, Hatake?"

Kakashi leaned back, startled at the icy tone. Iruka just looked straight at him, "Of course I'm not fucking okay… are you? Feeling springy, lighthearted and joyous that our son is in the hands of a madman?"

"Umino, you know exactly what I meant!" Kakashi hissed and then sighed, a hand running through silver hair before falling at his side, "It was a stupid question."

Iruka winced once more, this time having nothing to do with his own pain and instead the pain running across gray eyes. "Hey, I was out of line. The answer is, yes… I am okay. I'm awake and alive and so are you. And no… I am not okay. Naruto is missing, alone and this time I'm having a very difficult time holding onto any kind of hope."

"I might be able to help with that."

Kakashi and Iruka turned to see Fugaku walk into the room, the door closing quietly behind him. The tall man walked toward Iruka's bed with his hands in his pockets and his face drawn. He pulled a chair toward the bed and slouched into the seat in a very un-Uchiha like manner.

"I am so fucking tired," he growled out and run both his hands over his face. "I know that Minato has nothing to do with this, but damn if I'm not going to kick his ever loving ass the next time I see him."

Kakashi and Iruka just continued to stare, eyes owlishly wide and hearts practically at a standstill as they waited for Armageddon to descend upon them.

"What?" The dark haired man snapped.

"Is everything okay, s-sir." Iruka asked and cringed when the black eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sir?" Fugaku bit out, "What are you... fourteen or forty-four?"

"Fugaku, do you have any information or did you just come here to whine about Minato leaving you a mess, however uncharacteristic and understandable that may be." Kakashi said with a fake grin.

Fugaku sat up straighter and the men on the hospital bed watched as the Uchiha collected himself once more, Uchiha mask firmly in place. "I received a call from Itachi."

Kakashi nodded and pulled Iruka into his side, "Apparently, he and Sasuke were able to locate where Naruto is being held. They are on their way and asked that I inform Ibiki of their location."

Kakashi opened his mouth but Fugaku cut him off, "Before you ask, I have no idea… no, I have a very good idea how they ascertained that information, but it's better if we all just imagine that it fell into their laps." Fugaku's voice was flat, but Iruka and Kakashi knew that he was just as worried for his sons as they were for Naruto.

"They are going to wait for the police, right?" Iruka said concern making his voice hoarse. Kakashi had explained Sasuke's new place in Naruto's life and Iruka didn't want to imagine what would happen if either of them died, leaving the other alone.

Fugaku met Iruka's brown eyes with black eyes that were weary and obviously mocking, "I wouldn't and so I doubt that either of my son's will either. Sasuke can be quite… aggressive… when probably motivated."

"So, now we wait." Kakashi said flatly and fisted the sheets beside him.

"And now we wait." Fugaku agreed darkly. The three of them sat listening to the wind and rain beat against the side of the hospital before Fugaku broke the silence, "They will get him back."

Iruka turned and looked at the man, no, father beside him, "Of course. They are Uchihas and Naruto is an Uzumaki. They will bicker amongst themselves until Orochimaru can't stand it anymore and then they will come home to us."

"Oh the joy." Kakashi said sarcastically but the truth of the statement remained with all three men as silence fell once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… four bottles of beer on the wall, four bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around…"

Kabuto smirked as he neared Naruto's cell and saw the fuming look upon Jirobo's face.

"I see you have entertainment." He said stopping outside of Naruto's door, leaning against the far wall. He pushed up his glasses and smirked when Naruto hit a particularly high, drawn out note.

"… waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllll…"

"He has been doing this for the last hour. One hour. He didn't start at one hundred. The little bastard started at one thousand."

"Well," Kabuto said chuckling, "It seems as though he is don…"

"… I'm the eighth old man, I'm Henry! Henry the Eight I am, I am… Henry the Eighth I am…"

"Oh dear god…" Jirobo groaned letting his head fall back against the cold, gray cement walls with a muted thud.

"Second verse… same as the first! I'm Henry the Eight, I am…"

Kabuto opened his mouth to tease the large man some more when a dark chuckle echoed down the hallway. Both men turned to see Orochimaru emerge from the shadows.

"I see our little guest has been keeping himself busy. He must be terribly bored. Perhaps I can 'entertain' him, no?"

Jirobo nodded numbly and stepped away from the door as Orochimaru arrived and reached a pale hand into his pocket producing the key. The door cracked open and Naruto's voice became louder and clearer before the door slid shut once again.

"… I got married to the widow next door…"

"Hello, Naruto." And then there was silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ibiki pulled into the field adjacent to the warehouse and its parking lot not at all surprised when he saw three black cars already parked and empty when he arrived.

"Fuck," the scarred man mumbled and the young rookie next to him jumped a little in his seat. Even when his boss mumbled it sounded like yelling to his abused ears.

"Sir?"

"Damn Uchihas… why even call us if they had no intention of waiting." Ibiki opened his door, getting out before slamming it harshly. Several more undercover cars pulled around him, their occupants getting out and surrounding him for instructions.

"Okay, here's the situation. Naruto Uzumaki," Ibiki pulled out a picture and placed it on the hood of a nearby car, the rain drops slowly dotting the smiling executive's face, "Is currently being held by Orochimaru Sannin," another picture joined the first.

"Sannin, sir? My father said that…" a dark haired detective interrupted.

"Yes, I am aware of what your father said and he has good reason, however, the bastard is alive and well and in that building. You should also know that we now have reason to believe that this man," Ibiki produced a picture of a man in his formal blue police officer uniform, his glasses reflecting the flash. He smirked when the men around him gasp, "Kabuto Yakushi, is working with Orochimaru."

Ibiki looked up to see the drawn faces of the men around him, many of them, including himself, having worked with the detective on occasion. "I am sorry, but it is important that each of you understand that he is partially responsible for the kidnapping for Naruto Uzumaki today, as well as, nineteen years ago. He helped Sannin fake his own death and escape criminal charges. He is the bad guy, gentlemen, and if you cannot handle that, I need to know now."

Sounds of understanding and solemn nodding met this statement and the detective continued. "As we speak, these men," Two pictures of men in suits were tossed onto the hood. Both dark haired with pale skin and ridiculously handsome, "Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, are in the building with several unidentified men." Ibiki sighed, "As a result, our job just became a hundred times more difficult. Think before you shoot, gentlemen, we have friendlies mixed with the bad guys and no easy way to establish the difference."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the cars, Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame and his merry men worked their way soundlessly to the side of the dark warehouse. The plan was simple.

"Get in. Get the kid. Get the hell out." Kisame had said and everyone nodded but Sasuke who wondered how Kisame got to be the 'best'. "Oh, and don't fucking die." Sasuke couldn't help but nod to that little gem of wisdom.

They stood at the dented metal door while one of the extras worked to pick the lock. Not surprisingly, Sasuke was soaked and the rain had yet to let up. He wondered if Naruto could hear it wherever he was and that thought was followed by the hope that a little rain was the only thing that Naruto had to be concerned about. Please, let the dobe be okay. Please… please… please…

"Let's go, little brother." Sasuke's head snapped back to his brother and he realized he had been staring up at the black clouds, lost in thought and now they were all waiting for him to enter the building. He nodded curtly to Itachi's raised dark eyebrow and pushed into the building, his older brother following close behind.

Standing in the rain hadn't been pleasant, but the cold, dank air in the wide open warehouse sent a chill straight into Sasuke's bones and he couldn't stop the shiver that run down his spine. Kisame lead them toward a stack of wooden crates that they all crouched behind. The sounds of footsteps put them all on alert and Kisame looked around the crate quickly before falling back. He motioned them all closer.

"Two men, both armed, both stupid." Kisame said calmly and Sasuke absently wondered if his brother's heart was beating as fast as his own. They should have waited for the police. What the hell were two businessmen and a handful of thugs going to do? Kisame motioned towards two of his men and they disappeared behind the far side of the crates. Seconds, that felt like hours, went by and the sounds of muffled grunts and thuds were heard before the two men reappeared at the black man's side.

"Done." One of them reported and Kisame nodded, "Okay, the best we can do is fan out and hope that we stumble across something. According to the schematics of the building, there is a basement… that's where I would put the little shit…" Sasuke growled, "I mean, the poor, unfortunate little shit, if it were me." He winked cockily at Sasuke and Sasuke felt Itachi's hand on his arm reminding him silently of their purpose here and how it had nothing to do with making assholes cry… at least, not this one. Sasuke nodded… yet.

"I'll take the Brothers Grim and the rest of you pair off. Report if you locate Uzumaki. Oh, and remember, we are being joined by our friends in blue… try not to kill them. Turns out they frown on that." Six heads nodded and disappeared. Kisame turned to look at the two remaining men, "Shall we?"

"Hn." Was the only reply and on pain of death Kisame wouldn't have been able to say which brother it came from as they both turned and melted into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ibiki and his men decided that since they were the police, they could just use the front door. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked and they all cautiously entered the quiet building. Yellowing lights flickered over head and caused shadows to dance around them, making locating suspicious moment difficult. They softly walked down the main walkway, guns drawn as they made their way between two high rows of miscellaneous machinery, training their sights on anything that moved or didn't belong.

At the end of the row, Ibiki order the group split into three parties and whispered the need to report if they found anything suspicious and to be careful. Having crossed the wide open expanse of the inner warehouse, the detective found a door that lead to a hallway littered with offices and a door at the far end with a sign proclaiming a stairwell lay beyond. All the offices had large windows that looked out into the hallway. All but two had their blinds open allowing Ibiki to see clearly into the abandoned offices. Walking quietly down the hall, his young partner behind him, Ibiki worked his way towards the staircase.

Stilling, Ibiki heard muffled noises coming from the office closest to the staircase, the closed blinds made looking inside impossible. Voices raised, followed by a dark laugh and the sound anyone who was familiar with guns could tell was a silenced revolver. The window burst, sending glass shards flying as a dead man fell through into the hallway. Ibiki followed the dead man's descent with his eyes before snapping them back towards the now open office. His young partner gasped as he recognized Kabuto standing in the office, gun held limply at his side.

The gentle whoosh of air drew the attention of Kabuto and the tall, fat man standing by him. The large man pulled his own gun and pointed it at the two officers. Kabuto smiled and followed his lead. Before Ibiki could think, the fat man had pulled the trigger and he felt the burning along his arm and heard the man behind him cry out as he slumped against the wall. Instinct overtook his mind and Ibiki aimed his gun, squeezing off two rounds before he felt another sting, this time through his shoulder and silence overtook the room.

Both Kabuto and his large associate lay on the floor, bullet holes straight through their foreheads. Ibiki felt his stomach turn when he noticed that Kabuto still had the condescending smile on his motionless face. Turning around, Ibiki saw his partner leaning against the wall, his hand against his neck while blood rushed freely through his fingers as though nothing were in its way.

"Oh shit…" Ibiki swore and the younger man gave a feeble smile before his wide eyes shut and his bloody hand fell to the cement floor.

Ibiki removed his radio and opened communications, "Officer down. They know we're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto turned the last word dying in his throat. He flinched when light flooded the room and Orochimaru stood outside of the cage. The single light bulb on a string swung innocently back and forth casting shadows on either side of the taller man's face while he smirked through the bars looking even more sinister… if that were possible.

Naruto walked toward the bars and nodded, "Orochimaru."

"You seem musical this evening. I'm sad to say that your singing isn't nearly as amazing as your cello playing."

Naruto nearly gagged with the knowledge that Orochimaru had that much information about his life… especially something so precious to him. Forcing a smirk worthy of Uchiha proportions onto his face, he shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry to disappoint. My room didn't leave much for options."

"My apologies," Orochimaru said his voice seemingly able to squeeze Naruto's heart, fear clawing at his mind, his sanity. "But, let it never be said that I was a less than gracious host." Naruto watched closely while the pale fingers wrapped around the bars, unlocking the door before stepping in. Naruto stepped back into the corner of his room and cursed himself when Orochimaru grinned at the action.

"Are you scared, Naruto?" He hissed softly stepping closer.

Naruto shook his head and then yelled when the snake bastard appeared at his side, hand fisting Naruto's blonde locks while he dragged him out of the cell and into the slightly larger room. Naruto's hands ripped at the pale skin and his legs kicked out in an attempt to free himself. Once out of the cell, Orochimaru threw Naruto against the wall, smiling when Naruto's head hit the wall and the smaller man slid down onto his knees.

"Now, I hate to see you so bored, Naruto," Orochimaru was at his side, crouching in front of the dazed blonde, once more holding Naruto by his hair. "I am sure I can think of something a little more productive for you to do with that mouth of yours."

Naruto did gag this time and spit out the sick that raced into his mouth at the notion. "Not in this lifetime, asshole." He bit out still tasting the bitterness in his mouth as his stomach kept rolling. A tear slid down his face when Orochimaru yanked his hair back.

"Now, that was rude. I will be a good host and in return, you will be a gracious guest."

Naruto chuckled, "Is it a give and take thing then? Okay, you put your cock in my mouth and I'll graciously bite it off."

Naruto couldn't say he was surprised when the hand released his hair just long enough to backhand him across the face, the back of his head hitting the wall again.

"Ouch…" He whispered, blinking his eyes as white lights flitted around his vision and then pushed himself back up onto his knees, only to see the gun pointed between his eyes.

Maybe courting death wasn't such a bad idea. He'd rather die than submit to Orochimaru. This little request was only the beginning, it would only get worse. He knocked the gun aside with his hand and lunged toward the door, knowing before he started that it would be useless.

Orochimaru turned and stomped his foot onto the back of Naruto's knee as he moved passed. Naruto screamed and dropped to the floor, hands coming to his knee and tears to his eyes. "Fuck!" He hissed and Orochimaru chuckled, tapping Naruto on the head with the black weapon, "That wasn't terribly smart of you, now was it?"

"Fuck you," Naruto hissed, "Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you."

"What a marvelous idea." Orochimaru was on Naruto in a second, shoving Naruto's flailing arms and legs aside until he was wedged between Naruto's legs, reveling in the yelps of pain Naruto gave when his injured knee was forced to bend to accommodate him.

"Now, let's begin, shall we?"

Naruto renewed his struggles, screaming and cursing before Orochimaru gathered his wrists into one hand above his head while the other worked at Naruto's black slacks.

The pale hands stilled when shots rang through the air. Orochimaru sighed, standing swiftly and yanking Naruto behind him, the blonde struggling to follow when his knee gave out and hit the floor painfully.

"It looks as though playtime is over… for now." The black haired man bent, picking up the forgotten gun before heading out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame lead the way while Sasuke followed behind, Itachi taking the rear. Kisame stilled suddenly and Sasuke assumed he must be receiving a report through his ear transmitter.

"Shit!" Kisame whispered and turned toward the brothers, "Two of my men are unaccounted for."

A gunshot echoed through the building and suddenly there were footsteps and voices coursing throughout the building. "And there goes the element of surprise." Kisame groaned and started running down the hallway. Sasuke and Itachi ran behind him and then fell backwards when Kisame turned and shoved them to the floor. Bullets hit the far wall above their heads and Sasuke blinked the dust out of his eyes and crawled on his stomach toward the sheltered wall.

"Get out of here!" Kisame hissed, "I'll hold these guys."

Itachi nodded and forced Sasuke in front of him. Sasuke ducked and ran across the opening in the hallway while Kisame fired shots to cover him. When it was Itachi's turn, Kisame swore and leaned against the wall, his arm bleeding from a stray bullet. Itachi sided up to him, ripping off the man's sleeve and tying it around the wound.

"Go, Sasuke."

"Brother…"

"GO! Be careful… I'm right behind you." Itachi growled tightening the strip of fabric while Kisame hissed in pain.

Sasuke met his brother's eyes and nodded, turning and racing down the hall. Further down he stepped over the pale body of a police officer and one of Kisame's merry men. Closing his eyes against the sight, Sasuke pushed forward. A door mark 'stairwell' began to open and he ducked into an open office, kneeling behind a desk with a clear view of the hallway.

Sasuke's heart jumped to his throat when he heard the pained voice of his dobe and saw a dark haired man enter the hallway.

"Let me go, asshole." A whimper followed by a scream made Sasuke stand up and charge into the hallway.

Orochimaru yelled, his gun flying out of his hand as he was tackled to the ground by a black haired blur. Naruto screamed when he was dropped and his knee folded with a sickening thud beneath him. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus on the activity in front of him even as the pain pushed him toward the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

Orochimaru wrestled with another man, grunts and curses filtering into Naruto's ears but making very little sense to his muddled mind. He pushed himself against the wall and Orochimaru bucked the man off, sending his body flying towards Naruto.

Naruto lowered his eyes and cried out, "Sasuke!" It couldn't be. It couldn't be. A shaking tan hand reached out to be gripped by a strong pale one.

"Dobe," Sasuke coughed, "Oh fuck, dobe." Blue eyes glistened and Sasuke reached up to catch the tears with his thumb.

The cocking of Orochimaru's gun caught both of their attentions and Sasuke pushed himself in front of Naruto.

"Isn't this adorable… the littlest Uchiha back from the dead," Orochimaru smirked and Sasuke felt for his gun, only to find it missing. A quick scan found the weapon several feet down the hallway and hopelessly out of range.

The long haired man chuckled having followed Sasuke's line of sight. "So close and yet so far."

Sasuke felt Naruto's hands grip his sweater from behind, "Sasuke… oh god… Sasuke. I thought you were dead," the blonde whispered into his shoulder. "You have to go…" Sasuke stiffened at the words and felt Naruto shift slightly from behind him.

"Let him go, Orochimaru," Naruto said, "Let him go. You have me."

"Oh, fuck no." Sasuke snapped, "Shut the hell up, dumbass. I'm not letting him take you. Over my dead body."

Orochimaru laughed, "I think Naruto would rather that not happen…"

"He's not the only one."

Orochimaru stiffened when he felt the barrel of a gun pushed into his back. Itachi Uchiha smirked behind the older man, "Hello, minions."

Naruto nodded, his blue eyes wide, "Itachi."

"Ah… where's the respect?" Itachi drawled and pushed Orochimaru forward slightly, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded and pulled himself up, reaching out a hand to pull his dobe with him. Without warning, Orochimaru lunged forward and grabbed Sasuke's hair, pulling the dark haired Uchiha away from Naruto and in front of himself like a shield.

Itachi cursed, "Let him go!" The gun in his hand pointed directly at his little brother.

"Now, now… not so hasty. I believe you have a choice, Uchiha. I'm leaving with Naruto or Sasuke dies. So, who will you save? Your brother or Naruto?"

Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes and knew exactly what his brother would choose. His brother's dark eyes shifted to the blonde beside him before meeting Itachi's with hard determination.

Itachi then looked at Naruto. Wide blue eyes met and held his own, pain and sadness swirling in the ocean blue pools. The blonde head shook slightly and Itachi knew what Naruto would choose.

"Times up. What will it be?" Itachi clinched his teeth and the gun in his hand shook imperceptibly.

Sasuke yelled out as his head was pulled back and the gun shoved harshly under his throat. "Well, I know who I choose," Orochimaru hissed and Itachi screamed before a shot rang out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ibiki had searched the basement and came away empty handed. He found a cell, but not Uzumaki. He could hear the footsteps, screams and gunshots ringing above him and worked his way back toward the steps. Moving cautiously up the staircase, he paused at the door listening intently. He heard several voices arguing and cracked the door open slightly to see if he could get a clearer picture.

He saw Orochimaru standing with Sasuke Uchiha against his chest, his gun pressed firmly into the young man's neck. Naruto Uzumaki sat on the floor his eyes trained on his fiancé, his normally tan face ghostly white. Further down the hall, Itachi Uchiha stood with his gun drawn pointing at his younger brother and Orochimaru.

"Well, I know who I choose," the snake bastard hissed and he shifted Sasuke down in front of him so that he could position his gun at a better angle to shoot the young man. Itachi screamed and Ibiki took the shot that Orochimaru had opened by moving Sasuke.

Orochimaru yelled and fell to his knees clasping a pale hand over his shoulder. Shrugging off the older man's hold, Sasuke kicked the fallen gun across the hall before crawling towards Naruto, pulling the blonde into his arms, the dobe's head tucked securely against his chest.

Itachi stared at the fallen Orochimaru who writhed in pain on the floor, his blood soaking into his white shirt and spreading across his chest. The gun fell limply from his hand as Kisame ran down the hall.

Seeing Ibiki point his gun at him, the black man held up his hands, "Whoa, partner. I'm with the good guys."

Ibiki lowered the gun slowly walking towards Orochimaru, "Right, Kisame… that will be the day."

The black man winked cockily, "Good to see you again, too." He clasped Itachi on the back, "So, this is the little shit, then?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, meet my musical, troublesome minion and future brother-in-law."

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto heard a word. Naruto pushed himself into Sasuke's warm chest and listened to the sound of his heart. "I thought you were dead. I saw you… you were drowning in flames… I saw you."

"Shh… dobe. I am alright. It wasn't that bad." He rocked the blonde boy, nuzzling his golden hair, his eyes closed while he felt his dobe's breaths against his neck. "I came. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"I was ready to die because I knew you would be waiting." Naruto whispered and Sasuke's eyes snapped open before he pushed the blonde away.

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke growled, "You were ready to die?"

"I didn't think anyone was coming… he," Naruto's eyes shifted behind Sasuke to see paramedics placing the black haired snake on a stretcher, "He was going to do h-horrible things, teme. I couldn't live like that."

Sasuke pressed the blonde's head against his chest once more, shushing him, holding him until Itachi knelt beside them, "We need to go now, boys."

Sasuke nodded and stood, pulling Naruto up only to nearly drop him when the blonde yelled out, "Fuck! My knee…"

"I'm sorry, dobe." Sasuke said kissing away the tears that slid down Naruto's cheeks and held him tightly against his side. Itachi went to the other side and helped support Naruto as they headed toward the warehouse entrance.

Even though the brothers were careful the jarring pain and emotional exhaustion finally overtook his senses and Naruto slid into the darkness of his mind before he reached the ambulance, his blonde head falling against Sasuke's shoulder.

The paramedics ran to help the dark haired men and after a short argument in which Itachi growled and grown men cowered, Sasuke sat beside his sleeping dobe while the doors of the ambulance closed and the red and white lights glowed in the darkness as the vehicle spirited the two men towards the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Well, it was my intention to make this the last chapter before the epilogue. That is not to be. This will now be the second to the last chapter… before the epilogue. Happy days.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, like most writers I live for the little typed out snippets of love.

WARNING: Yes, it is needed. Very needed. Finally, after fourteen chapters I can finally, finally offer each and every one of you a cool glass of lemonade. Providing you are old enough and understand that I am not talking about a refreshing beverage made from water, lemons, sugar and sometimes a sprig of fresh mint. If you are disappointed by the lack of 'traditional' beverage, leave now. Otherwise, please, drink up. Cheers!

You have been warned.

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 14

The door opened slowly and the three men in the room turned their heads from the wind and the rain to see who would interrupt their silent vigil. Fugaku stood up quickly when he saw that it was his sons, his dark eyes scanning their pale forms for injury. Sasuke's clothes were still torn and bloody from before so it was difficult for the older man to tell if he was any worse for the wear. Upon closer inspection, Fugaku noticed a dark bruise forming on the side of Sasuke's neck as though something had been pressed brutally against the pale skin.

Itachi came to a stop behind Sasuke while his father's gaze fell upon him. He looked controlled, as was normal for his oldest son, but for the uncharacteristic fisting of his hands, almost like he was stopping them from shaking.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said and stood up from his position on Iruka's bed. His gray eyes also scanned the brothers looking for any sign that could tell him about his son.

Sasuke's black eyes met his own and a soft sigh escaped before the smallest of smiles graced his lips, "He's okay. He is sleeping." Sasuke walked closer to Naruto's parents, looking Kakashi in the eye, "I was with him until they took him into x-ray," at Iruka's sharp intake of breath Sasuke hastened to explain, "He hurt his knee and they need to determine if it will need surgery or not."

Kakashi stepped closer to the quiet young man, searching his eyes critically, "He hurt his knee… what else?"

Sasuke shook his head and Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder before answering for his little brother. "Nothing else. Naruto is fine. A police officer and an acquaintance of mine were killed, as well as, several of Orochimaru's men."

"And Sannin?" Fugaku asked his voice cold and commanding.

Sasuke looked up and met his father's eyes, "Still alive and in route to East General Hospital for a gunshot wound in his shoulder." Midnight eyes held the older ones of his father for a moment before turning to Naruto's father, "I… I'm sorry."

Fugaku, in a move that surprised all the occupants of the room, grabbed his youngest son into a tight embrace, patting the back of his head similar to how he had when his Sasuke was small. "I am very proud of you," The dark head looked over Sasuke's bent head, ignoring Sasuke's shallow breaths, indicating the young man was struggling to maintain his composure, "I am proud of both of you."

Itachi's eyes widened and he nodded slowly to his father. Sasuke pulled back and looked out the window taking several deep breaths and then turning once more to the men in the room. Stepping toward the bed, he extended his hand to Naruto's other father, "Hello, I'm Sasuke. Naruto has spoken very fondly of you."

Iruka nodded, taking the hand of the young man his son loved and who had returned Naruto to them, "Sasuke, it is a pleasure to meet you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes blinked open slowly, the sounds of rain hitting the window causing Naruto to tense before he was able to establish that he was no longer in that hell hole because Sasuke had saved him…

"Sasuke!"

Naruto sat up and scanned the dark room before he heard a gentle rustle and the whisper of someone else's breathing. In the dim light streaming into the room from the hallway, Naruto made out his sleeping teme. Sasuke sat in a chair, his arms crossed over his chest and his long legs straight out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He was dressed in dark blue doctor's scrubs, his feet shoeless, the white of his socks nearly glowing in the darkness. Blue eyes moved up the lean body once more and rested on Sasuke's sleeping face. Pale and beautiful. So fucking beautiful. His head was tilted gently to the side and the soft, black hair of his bangs lay gently against his face. Naruto's fingers itched to push them aside before cupping the pale cheek in his hand, while the other pressed against the strong chest, feeling the heartbeat of his teme. His very much alive, sleeping teme. He didn't even try to stop the sob that built in his chest before echoing throughout the room.

Sasuke jerked awake at the sound and blinked rapidly while he tried to figure out what had awakened him. Black eyes met wide blue and Sasuke was at Naruto's side in a moment, holding him tightly against his chest.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered, "It's about time you woke up." He smirked when he felt Naruto stiffen in his arms, but then nearly pushed away when Naruto spoke.

"Shut up, bastard. Shut the fuck up." The younger man's voice was weak and full of an emotion that Sasuke couldn't name.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began but Naruto gripped his scrubs and pulled him further onto the bed until Sasuke was beneath him, his ear pressed firmly against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke, not sure what to do, relaxed against the back of the bed and gently began to card his long fingers through the golden silk of Naruto's hair, marveling at the contrast against the dark blue of his shirt.

"I just…" Naruto breathed deeply, his fingers tightening around the fabric before relaxing as they splayed against Sasuke's chest, feeling the muscled expanse raise and fall, "I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never… please, S'uke, I just want to listen."

Sasuke nodded silently and continued to stroke Naruto's hair, his eyes closed while he himself felt Naruto's warmth against him. Here… safe… mine.

Time passed and Naruto shifted until his head nuzzled Sasuke's neck and the older man moaned when he felt the shy tickle of Naruto lips against his pulse point.

"Hey, teme." Sasuke felt the smile against his skin.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke drawled tugging softly on the hair between his fingers.

Naruto laughed, sending light puffs of air over Sasuke's skin and Sasuke's heart rate doubled.

"Are you okay? My parents? Itachi? Everything…"

Sasuke pressed a kiss against Naruto's crown and smirked when Naruto stopped talking and something that sounded suspiciously like a purr came from the smaller man.

"I am fine… now. Now that you are okay. Now that you are awake. I almost died…"

"I know, I saw…" Sasuke felt Naruto begin to tremble in his arms.

"Dumbass, a little fire was nothing compared to waking up and knowing that you were gone, alone and with that son of a bitch. It didn't compare at all to the horrific images that raced through my mind or the thought that I would never see you again, hold you again…" His breath hitched for a moment before he took a calming breath.

"Your parents are more than fine now that they know you are okay. Iruka woke up not long after you were taken…"

"Papa is awake?!" Naruto sat up quickly, struggling out of Sasuke's embrace, "And Dad… is Dad okay? He woke up again too?"

Sasuke forced Naruto to lay back against the bed, his leg and arm holding the wiggling man down, "It's two in the morning, idiot. They need to sleep. You need to sleep." He ran a pale hand over his eyes, "Fuck, I need to sleep."

Naruto stilled instantly when the weariness colored Sasuke's words and clouded his piercing eyes.

"Of course," Naruto conceded so quickly Sasuke looked at him with suspicion. The blonde leaned his head up and brushed a chaste kiss against Sasuke's pale lips before smiling gently and scooting over to give Sasuke more room on the bed. "Good night, teme."

Sasuke might have laid down and fallen asleep right then if it weren't for one, small, inescapable detail. He looked down into clear, blue eyes before they fluttered shut and the tip of Naruto's pink tongue darted out to taste Sasuke against his own lips before a smallest of mewl of contentment was heard.

"Oh, Jesus…" Sasuke growled and he attacked the man beneath him. His pale hands ran up Naruto's chest and cupped scarred cheeks, their lips connecting. Naruto's tongue immediately demanded entry which Sasuke allowed long enough so that he could taste Naruto before he started fighting Naruto for dominance, tongues swirling and teeth nipping while sounds of need filtered throughout the dark room.

Naruto's hips lifted slightly off the bed and he hissed when he felt a sharp pain in his knee, his hands fisting dark locks slightly harder than planned.

"Hold still, moron." Sasuke whispered and one finger hooked the loose collar of Naruto's hospital gown pulling it down before his mouth connected with the tan collarbone. He then followed the tan skin up Naruto's neck, leaving a trail of bites and gentle bruises. "Your knee was deeply bruised…" Naruto whined at a particularly harsh 'nip', "Nothing is broken, but it's going to be sore for some…" Sasuke jerked when Naruto leaned up and sucked harshly on his own neck, heat screaming through his body before pooling low in his abdomen, "Holy hell… time."

He wrapped a hand around the back of Naruto's neck and once more claimed those pouting lips for his own. This time the kiss was slow, achingly so, and Naruto felt the heat in his abdomen cooling, but the ache in his heart nearly overpowered him. Jerking his head to the side, effectively breaking the kiss, he took several deep breaths before meeting questioning black eyes.

"Dobe?"

"I… I thought I lost you and I wasn't sure if I could keep going because I…" Sasuke gasped when blue eyes clouded with doubt and hope and lo… "I love you."

And Sasuke felt a piece of himself die only to be resurrected inside the beautiful, stupid, caring, irritating… perfect man beneath him.

Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

And then he realized he was speaking his mantra aloud and his fingers cupped Naruto's face while his thumbs rubbed gentle circles against the tan flesh and he tried to contain all the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him… fear, yes, but so much joy and happiness and oh god, Naruto was just laying there motionless… waiting.

"Stupid dobe," Sasuke whispered, "I feel the same way."

Naruto's eyes met his for a moment, devoid of emotion while they assessed the dark haired man above him, searching for truth in the words. Apparently he found it because the light that Sasuke hadn't even realized he needed to breath until a week ago shown so brightly in tear filled blue eyes that Sasuke had to closed his own against it. His breath caught and his eyes snapped opened when he felt the gentle pressure of Naruto's kisses against the corner of his mouth.

"I'm happy to hear that, bastard," And Sasuke felt himself pushed against the back of the bed and Naruto press into his side, "Now, go to sleep."

Sasuke wrapped on arm around Naruto's waist and threaded his fingers into Naruto's hair before tilting the blonde head back once more to press one last lingering kiss against Naruto's smiling lips.

"I love you, Naruto. Good night."

Silence filled the room and Sasuke felt sleep begin to overtake his senses when the little idiot pressed against his chest chuckled lightly.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled.

"I don't know where you got these scrubs, bastard, but don't lose them…" Sasuke felt Naruto press a kiss against his heart, "I might feel a fever coming on," Sasuke couldn't see the smirk, but he could certainly hear it, "Doctor."

Sasuke grinned into the darkness, not that Naruto could see, "Hn."

Naruto nuzzled his chest before they both slipped to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, possibilities swirling and coloring their dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi pushed open the door and took a moment to watch the sleeping men in the bed. He was tempted to take a picture just so that his mother could have a picture of the blonde and black haired men to match the one she had of the same men as babies.

Naruto lay curled up into Sasuke's chest like a puppy, his blonde head on Sasuke's shoulders and one of his hands pressed against Sasuke's chest, directly above his heart. Sasuke's cheek nuzzled into Naruto's golden spikes and his own hand curled around the tan fingers that lay over his chest.

Itachi closed his eyes and a flash of Sasuke held in that mother fucker's arms, a gun shoved into his throat, while Naruto lay bruised and broken on the floor appeared before him. Growling, Itachi opened his eyes once more to soak in the scene before him, the scene that would replace the horror of last night. His minions were alive. He had succeeded. Hard, black eyes took in every angle, curve and color of the sleeping men before him and once more he closed his eyes.

Somewhere, on the third floor in a private hospital outside of Konahona, Itachi Uchiha smiled. It was a smile that softened his face and relaxed his entire body. It was a smile that only a handful of people had seen or would ever see. It was a smile that could bring grown women and men to their knees. Black eyes opened and it was gone, but Itachi knew it had been there and that was more than enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Minions…" Someone sing-songed and Sasuke growled, pulling Naruto closer to his body before drifting off once more.

"Oh, minions…"

Naruto whined and pulled the thin blanket up to his nose before snuggling deeper into Sasuke's warmth, "Many… more… minutes…" He mumbled.

"You are forcing my hand, boys. I was going to spare you…" A deep voice mused and then the telltale click of a camera phone had both of the sleeping men blinking their eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke bit out, struggling to sit up with Naruto still clinging to his chest.

"I don't care what he is doing. One shouldn't question the devil…" Naruto growled and wrapped the warm blankets around himself, burrowing into the bed, "But I plan to ignore him until he goes away."

Itachi inspected the picture on his phone with a bland expression before closing the phone and slipping it into his coat pocket. "Well, I'm sure a picture will be enough to appease your poor parents. Iruka especially has been…"

In a movement that startled both Uchiha brothers, Naruto was out of the bed and standing in front of his Dark Master before Itachi could even finish his manipulative bastard monologue.

"Let's go, I'm ready. Why didn't you say something before? Are they up? Did they ask for me? Why the bloody hell are you still in my way?" Naruto gushed out before pushing slightly on Itachi's chest so that he could slide passed.

Two sets of black eyes blinked slowly and Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Dobe," Sasuke said grateful that his voice sounded normal, "I can see your ass."

Naruto stilled and his head turned around slowly until he was looking over his shoulder, finally noticing his hospital gown and the cool breeze. Sasuke continued, "And although I am enjoying the sight immensely, I don't think you should be showing that fine ass to anyone else." At those words, Naruto eeped, Sasuke glared at his older brother and Itachi smirked before looking out of the window while Naruto jumped back into the bed, wrestling the covers from an amused Sasuke.

"If I might be of some assistance, my embarrassed minion," Itachi smirked before throwing two black bags onto the bed, "I thought maybe you both would like more suitable clothes."

Naruto grabbed the bag, glaring at both Uchihas before sliding out of the bed, taking the blankets with him, wrapped securely around his waist. This time, as Naruto made his way toward the bathroom, Sasuke noticed how the blonde favored his knee. Standing, Sasuke began changing behind a curtain next to the bed.

"These aren't my clothes…" Naruto hollered out from the bathroom. Itachi, who had taken a seat in the chair next to the bed didn't even look up from his magazine.

"Astute observation, Uzumaki. I didn't have a key to your apartment. They are Sasuke's."

Silence followed but for the gentle rustling of fabric. Sasuke pushed the curtain aside, clad in blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and Itachi watched as Sasuke stuffed the blue scrubs into the bag before zipping it up.

"Isn't that called 'stealing', little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Hn." Sasuke turned but not before Itachi saw the faintest of blushes paint the young man's cheeks.

"Oh, hell no!" Naruto screamed and the bathroom door flew open to reveal Naruto in a pair of too long black sweats and a black and white jersey, the number nineteen covering the chest.

Two sets of black eyes met Naruto's furious blue, one set full of malicious glee while the others were confused.

"What is the problem, dobe? You're fully covered, what more do you need?"

"I will not wear this shirt!" Naruto said and limped forward slowly. Sasuke move to take his arm, supporting him back onto the bed. As he did, he looked the shirt over and found nothing wrong with it. That is until he read the back.

"Oh," Sasuke said and blue eyes looked up at him, wide and searching for understanding. They would be disappointed. "I like it." Sasuke whispered and the possessiveness could have poked someone's eye out… really.

Naruto huffed and Itachi chuckled darkly, "I knew you would, little brother."

"I hate you both!" Naruto stood once again, Sasuke helping him out the door, the word 'UCHIHA' blazoned across the shorter man's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto quietly pushed open the door to his parents' room, entering with Sasuke behind him. Kakashi and Iruka were lying on the bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, their soft whispering floating around the room.

Naruto smiled seeing his Papa look up at Kakashi who leaned down to place gentle kisses along the dark bruises on Iruka's face. Naruto cleared his throat when Kakashi's antics pulled a lustful moan from the smaller man beneath him.

"Kid in the room. Hands above the sheets."

Kakashi cursed, his head falling against Iruka's chest. "Dammit, Sunshine!" The dark haired man smiled down at the groaning man before pushing him off.

"Naruto!" Iruka sat up quickly and flinched, wrapping an arm around his middle. Naruto took a step forward holding Sasuke's arm tightly as he moved toward the blonde's parents, depositing Naruto on the end of the bed. Sasuke leaned forward and nuzzled the side of Naruto's neck, earning himself twin growls from the men on the bed. Looking up, he smirked at Kakashi.

"I brought him back."

Gray eyes narrowed dangerously, "And I said we would 'talk'."

Naruto shoved Sasuke away but his parents saw how the blonde shifted so that his shoulder still touched the snot nosed brat's side.

"I do not enjoy being talked about like I am not here," Naruto's glare turned into a smile when Iruka reach forward and clasped Naruto's hand in his own, "And furthermore, what could the two of you possibly have to 'talk' about?"

Kakashi placed his chin on top of Iruka's shoulders and smiled wide, "Well, sunshine, it is common courtesy for the suitor to ask the father for his daughter's hand."

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed, "And some fathers send those suitors on quests to prove their worth. I believe I have held up my end."

As black and gray eyes clashed, blue eyes turned stormy, "Is someone supposed to be a goddamn princess in this scenario?"

"Naruto! Language!" Iruka reprimanded. Before Kakashi or Sasuke could even acknowledge the blonde man, Sasuke bent over from an elbow to his gut and Kakashi yelped at the foot to his shin.

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled and Naruto absently patted him on the arm, "You're okay, princess."

Iruka decided that a change of topic was in order and once more reached for his son's hand, "Naruto, I am so happy to see you. I was so worried!"

Naruto felt tears prickle behind his eyes and once more his body unconsciously leaned towards Sasuke's warmth for comfort, "Papa… I thought… we didn't know if you would ever wake up. I was…"

Sasuke watched as Naruto and his papa talked softly to each other. Kakashi's eyes soften while he watched his family together again before him. Reaching forward, Sasuke gently ran a hand across the back of Naruto's neck and smirked at the low growls… parents, sheesh.

"Dobe," Sasuke said and Naruto turned to look at him, eyes still shining with emotion. Sasuke had to stop himself from leaning down to kiss away the excess moisture in wide, blue eyes before moving on to kiss rose colored lips. Focus, Uchiha… "I'm going to go check with the doctor and see about getting you crutches."

Naruto blinked and Sasuke almost threw caution and growling parents to the wind when Naruto's eyes remained fixed on Sasuke's lips, Naruto's pale pink tongue licking his own lips innocently… seductively… at this point, did it even matter.

Finally, blue eyes connected with black, "Forget about the crutches and see about me getting out of here, teme."

Sasuke turned and walked towards the door, "Hn." His hand was on the door handle when Naruto continued, "Because, if I recall correctly, you have promises to keep."

Sasuke's whole body tensed before relaxing slowly, his dark head turning slowly, smoldering black eyes burning into mischievous blue, "Oh, I remember, Na-ru-to." And the blonde swallowed, his name falling from Sasuke's lips like a decadent morsel that should be savored and then devoured.

The door closed and Naruto turned a blinding smile towards his parents only to be startled by Kakashi's long finger pointed in his face.

"Perv Alert!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood outside the room and listened to his dobe's laugh before pushing away from the door, fully intent on using his 'fiancé' status to spring Naruto from the hospital as quickly as humanly possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto?" Kakashi said pulling Naruto into his chest before wrapping the young man into his arms, "Are you okay?" Naruto nodded and then allowed himself to breakdown, safe and secure in his father's arms while Iruka whispered soothing words and rubbed gentle circles onto his back.

Kakashi ran long fingers through his son's hair while Naruto held him tightly, words tumbling from his lips about fear, strength, hopelessness and courage. They listened while Naruto shared his experiences both from this encounter and when their son had been five. Kakashi rocked Naruto just like he had then and Naruto basked in their love, gleaning strength from the two people who would always be there for him.

With one last sigh, Naruto pushed away from his parents and smiled brightly at them, "But, yes, I am just fine. Honestly, I don't remember the last time I felt this…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, "Good."

"Hmmm," Iruka said leaning back into Kakashi's chest, "I wonder what could have brought that on? Any thoughts, 'Kashi?"

"Huh," the silver haired man replied looking at his sunshine's sparkling eyes, "It's a mystery to me. I'd say his fiancé, but I am assured that it is all a big misunderstanding."

Naruto's smile slipped for a moment, but it didn't go unnoticed by either of his parents, "This has nothing to do with the teme… I'm just glad that Orochimaru is gone and you are both awake."

"Right, sunshine." Kakashi said but his eyes clouded over in concern, "Naruto?"

Naruto who had turned, his gaze unseeing 'hmm'ed' in response.

"Orochimaru is still alive." Blue eyes snapped back toward his parents.

"What?" Naruto's body stiffened and fear flitted across turbulent eyes before Naruto forced it down. Iruka reached out a hand, but Naruto pulled away, "Still alive? I saw… I thought I saw… Where is he? Here?"

"Calm down, minion." A voice drawled from the doorway.

The small family turned toward the door to see Itachi, Fugaku, Sasuke and Kisame enter the room.

Naruto grabbed the sheets to stop his hands from shaking and Sasuke immediately made his way toward the bed, pulling one of those hands into his own, rubbing circles onto Naruto's palm with his thumb, "Dobe, he is under maximum guard at a hospital on the other side of Konoha."

Naruto nodded and pressed his side against Sasuke's warmth, "I see." He looked at the tall, black man behind Itachi and opened his mouth to question his presence when the door opened once more to reveal Detective Ibiki.

The scarred man smirked before looking at the occupants in the bed, "Hello, law abiding citizens," his gaze shifted to the three Uchihas, "Marginally law abiding citizens," and then his eyes fell on Kisame, "… citizen."

"Ah, shucks," The tall man held his heart, "I think I might tear up."

"Whatever," Ibiki snapped, "If I could find something on you, I'd have your ass locked up so fast that…"

"Who are you?" Naruto interrupted before Ibiki had a coronary looking at the smirking 'citizen' who didn't seem to care about the detective's threats in the slightest.

"An associate." Itachi answered before Sasuke leaned forward, whispering into Naruto's ear, "Demon for hire." Naruto shivered, unsure if it was from Kisame's 'profession' or the teasing nibble Sasuke gave his earlobe before pulling away.

Ibiki rolled his eyes, "So, Uzumaki, how are you doing?"

Naruto forced his blush down, "Better, thank you," Blue eyes met the other standing men, "All of you… I guess." Receiving nods in response, Naruto turned once more to Ibiki, "About Orochimaru…"

"His shoulder was treated and he will be transported from the hospital to jailhouse where he will await trial after he is released from the hospital."

"And then he'll go to prison?" Naruto asked, "For sure."

Ibiki stared steadily at the questioning blue eyes, "That is the plan," he said slowly.

"But?" Naruto persevered.

"Today he retained Pein as his lawyer." Ibiki stood back and watched the emotions fly.

"What?" Iruka yelled, startling Naruto. Kakashi mumbled 'fuck' under his breath and the three Uchiha's stood stoic, but Naruto felt Sasuke tense beside him and knew enough about Itachi, at least, to know he was seething inside.

Pein was a ruthless lawyer, routinely defending high profile criminals and routinely getting them off. Most had stopped referring to him by his last name, his first becoming a well known and despised household name.

"But, you don't think that…" Naruto stammered out and then clinched his fist, "There's no way in hell that snake bastard is slipping out of this, right?!"

"Our case is solid… rock solid." Ibiki responded and shrugged, "It's the best answer I have and the best that I can do."

"I see," Naruto said and closed his eyes, wondering if this was really the end…

"I'm glad that you're okay, Uzumaki," Ibiki said and strode forward offering his hand to Naruto who shook it. He shook Kakashi and Iruka's hand as well before nodding to the other men in the room and departing.

Naruto sighed, "Damn it… this might never end."

Kisame chuckled, "Everything ends, kid." He also stepped toward Naruto and shook the blonde's hand, "It was nice saving you. Itachi," He turned toward the blank faced man, "It was riveting as always." Finally he shook Sasuke's hand, "You're one scary psycho. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Hn." Sasuke said and Kisame headed toward the door, "By the way, kid?" Naruto looked up. "Loving the shirt…"

Naruto growled while the older men in the room looked at Naruto's jersey. Kakashi laughed out loud while Iruka chuckled and Fugaku smirked. "Welcome to the fold, son."

Naruto let his head fall into his hands as Sasuke possessively traced the letters with a pale finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared out of the passenger window while Sasuke drove silently, the only noise coming from the windshield wipers and the gentle splatter of raindrops on the car.

"When I was in Orochimaru's cell," Naruto said breaking the silence, "Both times I was below ground. The room was dark and damp, moisture draining into the room. There was a continuous dripping noise… all the time. It never stopped." Naruto didn't realized that his hand was shaking until Sasuke wrapped it in his own, bringing it to his lips before tenderly kissing his fingers, black eyes still trained on the road ahead. "I thought it was horrible when I was five. Since then, rain… the drips… make me remember. This time, I thought I might go insane."

Sasuke finally turned and looked at Naruto, "Thank you for telling me."

Naruto leaned back against his seat concentrating on the feel of his fingers wrapped in Sasuke's. "I… when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I thought about you. How much I l-loved… love you."

Sasuke turned on the blinker and pulled off to the side of the road. Turning in his seat, he took Naruto's face in his hands, touching foreheads with the trembling man in front of him, "I love you, too." Sasuke pressed his lips chastely against Naruto's, feeling the softness before he parted his lips slightly, running his tongue along Naruto's lips, dipping it inside and tasting Naruto's sweet tongue as it moved seductively against his own. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, dobe."

Naruto smiled against Sasuke's lips, "I'm not… not anymore," Naruto reached up and laced his fingers through midnight locks, pulling Sasuke closer, "Teme…" He moaned and nibbled Sasuke's pale lower lip, "Please… please…"

"What, Naruto? Anything? What?" Sasuke whispered and trailed kisses across Naruto's jaw, nipping and licking and nuzzling.

"Home… more importantly… bed, floor, wall, table… ahhh! S'uke!" Sasuke sucked harshly against Naruto's pulse point before pulling back, panting and grabbing hold of the steering wheel tightly.

"Right. Home." He nodded, turning the fan up to dispel the fogged windows and pulled slowly back into traffic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the trip was surprising quiet. Just like the walk into the lobby of Sasuke's building and the ride up the elevator. The doors binged and Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own, pulling him out of the box and toward his apartment. Opening the door, he pushed the blonde man into the entryway and as the door clicked shut behind him, he turned only to have Naruto push him harshly against the wall.

Naruto pinned his wrists next to his head and pulled the collar of Sasuke's t-shirt down with his teeth, attaching his mouth to the exposed collarbone. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling one of Naruto's knees parting his legs and rubbing sinfully against his groin and Sasuke's hips thrust out against the friction just as Naruto bit the junction between his neck and his shoulder, "Oh hell… dobe!"

Sasuke pushed away from the wall, holding Naruto up as he lost his balance, his sore knee unable to hold all of his weight. It became a non-issue when Naruto was pinned against the opposite wall, Sasuke smirking down at him, lust crashing in waves in the midnight pools of his eyes. "You mentioned several locations in the car, Naruto. What would you like?" The smirk became border line evil, "… First?"

Naruto whimpered and pulled his wrists free of Sasuke's grip. He yanked the shirt free of Sasuke's pants and ripped the fabric over Sasuke's head, before his breath caught and a sound, the cross between a whimper, a sigh and a wanton moan, escaped his mouth, his tan hands running over a pale chest, down tone sides and up to circle dark nubs before he ducked his head and licked teasingly at one nipple, the other being captured and rolled lovingly in trembling fingers.

"Surprise me, bastard."

Sasuke growled and thrust his hips harshly against Naruto's, slamming the man into the wall. A picture crashed to the floor. Sasuke held Naruto's head in his hands, pulling the rose colored lips once more into a mind numbing kiss before he let his fingers run under the jersey. He smirked against Naruto's mouth, kissing and sucking on the swollen lips for a moment before pulling back, tugging on the hem of the shirt. "I almost don't want to take it off."

"Teme…" Naruto growled and gave Sasuke's nipple a warning bite.

Sasuke moaned into Naruto's golden spikes and his hands cupped the shorter man's ass, lifting him until Naruto's legs wrapped around his torso. Naruto took advantage of the height change to force Sasuke's chin up and thrust his tongue down Sasuke's throat, sucking the man's tongue into his own mouth, nearly cooing at the sounds of pleasure radiating through the Uchiha's chest.

"Fuck, dobe." Sasuke said when they broke for air.

"Please…" Naruto gasped and was startled when Sasuke dropped him until his bed. When had they moved? The dark haired man crawled over Naruto, pushing the jersey up to reveal tan skin over toned muscle, pale hands ghosting over the sensitive skin until Naruto arched into the touch, nearly dying for more contact.

All movement ceased at the sound of the door bell followed by a series of heavy knocks.

"What. The. Fuck!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto's arm fell over his eyes, a pitiful moan coming from his mouth in between pants for breath.

"Kill whoever it is… I'll help you bury the body later," Naruto whispered and rolled out from under Sasuke's body.

"Much, much later." Sasuke growled and stalked out of the bedroom swiping his t-shirt off the ground on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled the shirt over his head and yanked open the door only to blink at the eight duckies before him.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke bit out and ran a hand though his spikes. He wanted to kill them… needed to actually, flawless murder scenarios cascading through his genius mind, but he couldn't take on all eight and then he'd have to find replacements…

"Itachi called and said that Naruto was released from the hospital and that we should all stop by to catch the two of you up." Kiba said pushing passed the opened mouth Uchiha before yelling out, "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto stuck his head around the corner of the hallway. "Oh," He forced a smile onto his face, his blue eyes nearly raping the tall man still holding the door open even though all the duckies were inside, "Hey, kids… why the hell… I mean, come on in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From Sasuke Uchiha

To Itachi Uchiha

You goddamn, son of a bitch, asshole. Die. Die. Die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had excused himself to the bathroom while Naruto ushered the duckies into the living room. The blonde's voice echoed down the hallway and Sasuke leaned against the door, his forehead pressed against it while he willed the fire in his abdomen to calm. Oh fucking hell… his dobe laughed… the fire flared to life.

Sasuke ripped the t-shirt over his head, kicking his pants off as he headed toward the shower. Gripping his cell phone so tightly in his hand that he heard the phone creak, Sasuke angrily snapped open the phone, stabbing at the buttons all the while mumbling under his breath. Having finished, he tossed the cursed device onto the bathroom counter and stepped into the shower.

Cold water hit his skin, taking away his breath but not before Sasuke yelled, "FUCK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

To Sasuke Uchiha

From Itachi Uchiha

I love you too, little brother. I hope you weren't busy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked down the hallway, working his way toward the living room when he heard a muffled noise coming from the bathroom. Turning the handle he threw the door open, only to find Neji pushing Gaara up against the wall, his tie dangling loose around his neck while Gaara ran his pale fingers through the long, dark hair of his lover.

"Oh, fuck no…" Sasuke growled from the doorway. The two men jumped, not expecting the intrusion. "If I don't get any, ain't nobody going to fucking get any…"

Neji smirked while Gaara started coldly, "Ah… did we interrupt something, Uchiha?"

"Get the hell out of my bathroom." Sasuke seethed and turned his back on the two men.

Gaara licked Neji's neck, "Hn… I guess that answers that question."

"It was only a matter of fate," Neji said stepping away from the red head man, his hands reaching up to adjust his tie.

Gaara's fingers stopped him, taking over the task, "Ah, yes, fate. Would you like to hear what is 'fated' for you later today?"

Neji smirked down at the shorter man, "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

To Sasuke Uchiha

From Itachi Uchiha

P.S. I am telling mother you called her a bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke entered the living room, Gaara and Neji trailing behind him to see Naruto on the couch, wrapped up in a throw blanket. He had his elbow leaning against the arm of the couch, his head lying in his hand, blonde wisps of hair tickling whiskered cheeks. Sasuke walked around the back of the leather couch and nudged Naruto's elbow with his hip before sitting on the arm.

"… and then, I guess, Iruka woke up while I was missing. He is doing great. He'll probably be in the hospital for a few more days." Naruto continued as though he didn't notice Sasuke in his space, as though the man's toned thigh wasn't pressed up against his side, the heat making his brain foggy and his abdomen tight. Shifting, he moved so that his fingers could run up and down the length of Sasuke's flank unnoticed by the duckies around him.

Sasuke, feeling the wayward finger, let his hand rest on the back of the couch while his own finger traced his name into Naruto's back like a fiery brand.

Sakura had opened the discussion into what had been happening at the office, all the duckies adding their two cents. Naruto tried to focus, honestly he did, but the last several days had been trying at best and turning his head to a right gave Naruto a very clear view of a part of Sasuke's anatomy that Naruto was beginning to think he might need with the same burning compulsion as ramen and air.

And through it all, the long fingers that had caressed his chest, threaded through his hair and gripped his ass less than an hour before, ghosted across his back, sending shivers up and down his body until his blue eyes fluttered closed and his tan fingers flexed into Sasuke's thigh.

"Okay, we are on vacation until further notice. Get out."

Eight sets of eyes glared at Sasuke, who smirked while shrugging his shoulders, "It wasn't me." Black eyes looked downward and the duckies gasped. Naruto's face was flashed, his eyes still closed and his breath shallow.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked timidly, "Are you okay?"

Finally, Naruto opened his eyes, emotions racing across the blue orbs, "Fine… better once you leave. Things to do. Important things." He stood, the blanket falling to the floor and although Sasuke no longer touched him, he could still feel the finger trails on his back.

"Don't call us, we'll call you… in a…" Naruto bit his lower lip, contemplating.

"A week," Sasuke added sliding up behind the thinking dobe, warm hands pressed into his lower back. Sasuke's breath caught when Naruto leaned into the touch, the back of his blonde head resting against his shoulder. Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Lee stared open mouthed while Neji, Gaara, Shino just stared and Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome'.

Blue eyes slid shut once more when Sasuke's hand moved from behind his back, wrapping around his side and pressing hot and tight against his abdomen, "Leave, duckies." Naruto all but moaned and Sasuke bent to capture his earlobe tenderly between his lips.

Black eyes met and held the duckies', a smirk tugging on pale pink lips, "Hurry, duckies… hurry."

They didn't need to be told twice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke continued to nibble and suck on Naruto's earlobe until the sound of the door shutting seemed to spur Naruto into motion. Twisting in Sasuke's arms Naruto brought his hands under Sasuke's dark t-shirt before ripping it roughly over midnight spikes and tossing it to the floor. Tan hands anxiously ran over the pale skin of Sasuke's abdomen, caressing the knolls and valleys of the strained muscle beneath before working upward, flitting across hardened nubs, tweaking gently before pinching without warning.

"Fuck…" Sasuke whispered his hands weaving into golden silk when Naruto's head bent to sooth the abused flesh with his tongue. It wasn't long before Sasuke determined Naruto wasn't trying to sooth and the wicked tongue and teeth were actually a means of erotic torture. Pulling back on the strands of hair fisted in his hands, Sasuke leaned Naruto's head back until his lust filled eyes met Naruto's, "I have promises to keep, dobe."

Naruto's growl was drowned in Sasuke's mouth when the pale lips captured his, teeth, lips and tongues rubbing, teasing and tasting. Moans, whimpers and growls filled the silent apartment before Naruto twisted his head to the side, breaking the kiss and panted heavily against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke kissed the crown of Naruto's head before once more lifting Naruto so that his legs wrapped around his waist, Naruto's obvious arousal rubbing against his bare stomach. Naruto gripped the sides of Sasuke's face and smirked down at him, "I remember this…" And the blonde descended, laying siege to Sasuke's mouth while the older man moved them through the living room, slamming Naruto against the hallway wall when he bit harshly on Sasuke's pulse point, making Sasuke's knees threaten to give out beneath them.

Once more Naruto found himself tossed onto the bed. Blue eyes narrowed expecting Sasuke to follow as he had before but instead the taller man stood at the side of his bed, black bangs falling into his face while equally black eyes scanned the panting man before him. "As much as I adore you in my clothes, Na-ru-to," Sasuke purred, "Take them off."

Naruto smiled blindingly, "With pleasure, bastard."

Tan hands caught the hem of the jersey but stilled at Sasuke's growl, "No, take my name off last."

Blue eyes twinkled with amusement before he slid to the edge of the bed, closer to Sasuke. He stood, their chests nearly touching while his hands slid the black sweats and boxers slowly off his hips until they pooled on the floor.

Reaching forward, he wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's wrists, pulling the pale hands toward his chest, up and under the numbered jersey. Naruto moaned softly when their joint hands ran over the dark sensitive nubs on his chest, his naked hips thrusting forward shallowly. The jersey hiked up around his neck and he released Sasuke's wrists in favor of wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Leaning forward, he whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Even when the shirt is gone, S'uke, you've made sure that the name is still there," A pink tongue licked slowly along the pale shell of Sasuke's ear, "Haven't you, bastard?"

Something inside Sasuke snapped and the jersey was ripped from Naruto's body before pale hands shoved Naruto back onto the bed. Dark eyes drank in the tan flesh displayed so beautifully against the midnight black sheets beneath. Naruto ran a finger over his weeping erection, hissing at the feeling before bringing the now moistened tip to his mouth, sucking it in with a moan.

"Who has too many clothes on now, I wonder?" The tan finger trailed down his chest but before it could reach its destination a pale hand slapped it away. Blue met black and Sasuke held Naruto's eyes while he unbuttoned his pants, the zipper the only noise in the room over their breathing.

"Oh god… Sasuke…" Naruto said pushing himself onto his elbows, looking at the pale, beautiful man before him, the straining erection red and twitching at the look in Naruto's eyes. The blonde's mouth felt suddenly dry and he licked his lips before closing his eyes and moaning, "Oh god…"

The bed dipped and blue eyes opened to half mass watching Sasuke gracefully settle between his waiting legs. The moment Sasuke's warm flesh brushed against his own Naruto gasped and arched into the pale chest. Sasuke's hands gripped tan hips and forced Naruto back onto the bed.

"Naruto," He whispered nuzzling the man's neck, breathing in his scent and tasting his skin, "I won't… can't… last long." Naruto's back arched again and pale hands once more forced him down, "I want this too much. I need you…" Naruto gasped when pale fingers moved from his hips to caress his hard cock with feather like touches, "I need you too damn much."

"Yes, S'uke!" Naruto hissed and yanked the dark haired man's head down until he rasped into his ear, "Stop fucking talking or I'll cum before you 'do' anything!"

"Next time, dobe, when I have you against the wall of the shower," Naruto heard the lid of a bottle snap open, "Or in the backseat of my car," The blonde hissed when a single digit circled his entrance, "Or on the kitchen table," Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in his own, the finger pushing passed the tight ring of muscles, Naruto screaming out at the sensation, "Or… oh shit, Naruto… under the fucking table…" The finger pulled out only to enter again with a second, "I'll go slow. I'll make you moan my name," The fingers scissored and twisted, pulling out only to push back in, "You'll be begging me before it's over." A third finger jointed the others and Naruto arched violently when the bundle of nerves deep in his body was brushed, teased and molested while Sasuke's deep voice still managed to penetrate his lust fogged mind. "But this time, angel, this time," The fingers left and Naruto whimpered, "I just want to hear you scream…" Sasuke pushed slowly into Naruto's quivering ring of muscles, his eyes squeezed shut only to snap open so he could remember this moment, entering his dobe, filling the writhing male until he was settled balls deep.

Naruto arched once more, "Sasuke!" Tears leaked from closed eyes and his lower lip was clamped harshly between his teeth. Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's, feeling the heat radiating from the body beneath him while he licked at the whiskered cheeks and sucked tenderly at the abused flesh of the pouting lip.

"Naruto… I… tell me what to do?" Sasuke whispered, will alone keeping him from cumming in the tight heat while his thumbs rubbed softly against Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto's eyes opened and although pain danced at the edges, lust and pleasure swirled like a maelstrom in the dark blue depths, "Stop talking, bastard." Tan hips shifted, increasing the friction, the feeling of being encased and being filled to the point of bursting causing both men to moan at the sensation, "I'm ready to scream."

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed at the challenge on Naruto's beautiful face before his body took over, thrusting again and again into Naruto's burning heat, Naruto moaning beneath him, rocking to meet Sasuke as they created a fast rhythm towards their completion.

"Ohhhh," Naruto growled and then tan fingers clawed at Sasuke's shoulders, leaving thin, red scratches while pulling the man toward him, "Just like that, harder… THERE!"

Sasuke smirked and a drop of sweat waivered on his nose before he shook his head, black locks plastering against the side of his face. Pale fingers carded through Naruto's hair, the golden blonde turning the color of warm honey from the sweat of Naruto's exertions, "So fucking good… beautiful… you…"

"Touch me…" Naruto whispered and then screamed out when Sasuke complied, his hand wrapped around the base of Naruto's cock while his wrist began jerking up and down, the smooth skin of the weeping member like silk against his pale skin.

"So close…" Sasuke breathed into Naruto's shoulder, the younger man's scent and taste drowning him as his movements became frantic, fast and jerky.

"I know… I know… I know…" Naruto chanted the white light building inside him pulling inwards from his extremities before coiling tightly at his center.

"Naruto… Naruto… Na-Naruto!" Sasuke said every muscle in his body tensing, waiting… longing to be pushed over the edge.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed and came hard between them, muscles clinching, pulling Sasuke willingly into the abyss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Naruto was coherent enough to realize where he was, Sasuke was leaning over him, a soft, warm cloth in his hand, running over Naruto's rapidly cooling skin.

"Hey," Sasuke said smiling down into wide, crystal blue eyes that watched his every movement. He chuckled as a blush spread across Naruto's face and down his sun kissed neck. Tossing the used cloth across the room, Sasuke ran his fingers along the reddening skin, chasing it down the lithe neck towards the gently raising and falling chest before the hand once more raised and held Naruto's cheek tenderly.

A tan hand reached up and pushed the hand against his cheek, nuzzling into the warmth.

"You keep your promises, teme," Naruto said smiling gently his spare hand reaching up to push midnight strands away for smoldering black eyes. Naruto wasn't sure he would ever be able to look away, wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

Those eyes descending toward him until their foreheads touched, their breaths mingling between them, neither one blinking, both memorizing this moment, this feeling, this person.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto finally breathed unable to hold it in.

Black eyes fluttered shut and a slow exhale of air escaped the pink lips before they parted, touching Naruto's chastely, softly and above all else lovingly.

"Hn, dobe. I…." The dark haired man dropped his head into Sasuke shoulder, shifted to the side before humming into the golden skin.

Naruto chuckled, emotion nearly choking him when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against his chest before adjusting the thick, dark blankets around them. Naruto closed his eyes, the feeling of contentment easing him into sleep and just before the blackness overtook him Sasuke whispered into his ear, "I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: It's that time again, my brilliant readers. The end of the story where all my fluffy gooeyness vomits everywhere and at any given moment any one of you could go into a diabetic coma. If at any time during the reading of this chapter you feel light headed or your vision blurs, please stop reading and contact your doctor.

So, I have an epilogue planned, but I don't know… does it feel done or would you like more? It would pick up a couple of years from now and give you a window into what the Devil and his wayward Minions are up to.

WARNING: Now that lemonade is officially on the menu, Sasuke and Naruto (ie me) have gotten a little 'punch drunk' as it were… You have been warned.

The Demilitarized Zone

Chapter 15

The room was dark when sleepy, blue eyes blinked open slowly. Tan arms lifted above the blonde head and stretched upwards, muscles pulling and bones aligning, causing the young man to moan at the feeling of relaxation that filled his body.

Closing his eyes again, Naruto smiled into the darkness. Arms finally done with their stretch, a tan hand ran across Naruto's face, rubbing childishly at his eyes. Things were okay now. He was okay now. His parents were going to be fine and Orochimaru was in jail. Doubts began to surface about whether that was a secure enough 'solution' or not, but Naruto forced them down. It was fine for now… for this moment, he wanted to drown in this feeling of completeness.

On his last day of high school, Naruto's English teacher had explained the notion of the 'transcendental eye', a moment of clarity in life when they would feel as though their minds, bodies and souls were aligned… if only for a moment. The man had even given each of them a card with his number to call him should they ever achieve this moment in their lives. Naruto chuckled quietly… what a call that would be.

"Mr. Koide? This is Naruto Uzumaki… I just wanted to let you know that I get it, that moment of clarity you were talking about… when? Oh, well, I'm not sure if it started when I was kidnapped and nearly assaulted or when I was fucked soundly by Sasuke Uchiha… although I'm leaning toward the latter… Yeah, the bastard is just that good… You need a tissue? Yes, I can hold…"

Naruto rolled onto his side and hissed, his eyes squeezing shut, as he tried to sit up, the painful burn snaking up his back.

"Here."

Naruto turned his head to see his dark haired teme standing in front of him with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Naruto cocked a suspicious eyebrow at the medicine.

"It's aspirin, dumbass," Sasuke said and shoved the glass into Naruto's hand before upending the bottle and presenting Naruto with three white tablets. Naruto took them gratefully before handing the now empty glass back to Sasuke who set it on the end table and crawled onto the bed, pulling Naruto into his arms.

"I keep my promises," he smirked into Naruto's disheveled blonde spikes.

"Yeah, bastard," Naruto said trying to sound annoyed but even to his own ears he sounded like a pleased kitten, "But, I could always use more proof."

Naruto's breath hitched when pale fingers, he didn't even feel move, wrapped around his half hard erection and slowly moved up and down with the leisure of a Sunday stroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: My Minions

From: I think you know

Subject: Crisis Averted

Hello Boys,

I was mildly shocked today when I came to work only to find that my wayward minions were not in attendance. I, of course, rushed out immediately to question your little duckies only to find that you had taken leave.

Interesting that… and here I thought I was the boss.

Oh, wait. I am.

Get your asses back to work. You have been out of the building for over a week. I will not hear any whining about 'tough times', 'emotional stress' or 'discovery of sexual feelings we all felt since you were mere babies'. It is not this company's fault you are both stupid.

Request for leave? Denied. Report or find yourselves in the unemployment line.

Itachi Uchiha

President, Uchiha Inc.

Konoha, Leaf Country, Main Branch

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something was going to crack.

Sasuke's pale, pink tongue ran up Naruto's tan inner thigh, catching the rivets of water that cascaded down his body from the shower head. Sharp, white teeth nibbled at the skin there before Naruto looked down to see Sasuke's dark head nuzzle against the blonde curls between his legs.

"Oh god…" Naruto sighed and his knees nearly gave out at the feather like touch of Sasuke's fingers against the soft skin under his balls. Sasuke continued to lick and suck and bite, but never where Naruto wanted him too. Never where he needed him too. Blonde lashes fell against flushed, tan cheeks, "Stop…"

The fingers stilled and Naruto's eyes shot open, "No, don't stop 'that', bastard! Stop teasing!"

"Hn," Sasuke whispered and the fingers and teeth once more began their exploration, "And people accuse me of having poor communication skills."

Naruto growled and fisted the dripping black locks on Sasuke's head, tilted Sasuke's head back until they were staring directly into each other's eyes, "Do you want me to order you, Uchiha?" Naruto's voice became deeper and the tan fingers tugged harshly, "Suck it now." A dark, elegant eyebrow arched but Sasuke didn't move. Naruto's crystal blue eyes softened along with his voice, "Do you want me to beg, S'uke?" Naruto kneeled until they were face to face. Sasuke watched water droplets trail across whiskered cheeks and dip under his chin before they coursed down the dobe's tan chest and toned abdomen, disappearing lower…

Sasuke growled and Naruto chuckled, "Please…" He whispered while he nuzzled against Sasuke's neck and nipped at the pale earlobe, "Please, Sasuke…"

In a flurry of movement, Naruto found himself once again standing and slammed against the wall of the shower. He hissed at the shock of the cool tiles against his warm skin and hissed once more when his head cracked back against the same tiles as Sasuke's mouth finally stopped playing.

Yeah, Naruto thought, his head repeatedly falling back against the tiles while Sasuke's tongue twisted and rubbed against his swollen erection, something was going to crack… maybe the tiles, maybe his head… and then Sasuke hummed and the suction increased to nearly unbearable levels.

Naruto didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: My Dark Lord

From: One Damn Satisfied Minion

Subject: Thank you for your concern

Hey Lou,

I can't tell you how sorry I am that you were 'concerned' about our whereabouts. Really, I think I was up all night worrying about it.

No, wait, I was up all night, but you never crossed my mind. Sasuke made sure of that. Gotta say, the bastard keeps his promises.

Here's the deal, we have a list of places… um… things that we need to do. Until the list is completed, I can't responsibly return to work. The Uchiha name is on the line! Never let it be said that an Uchiha can't keep it up… damn it… I mean, can't keep their promises.

In closing, you're just going to have to reign over hell on your own for a little while longer, boss. So many surfaces… so little time.

Naruto Uzumaki

Minion in post-coital bliss

P.S. Thanks for having some of my belongings delivered. I appreciate Gamabunta greatly. I can't help but notice that you forgot all my shirts or that Sasuke is suddenly in possession of so many shirts with the Uchiha name or symbol conveniently in my size.

Sick, evil bastard… that's what you are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's hips as the smaller man impaled himself slowly, his head thrown back and the tan neck stretched, glistening with sweat. Love bites and bruises littered the lithe neck and Sasuke nearly came right then looking at all the marks that he had left on his dobe.

He couldn't get enough… he might never get enough of this man. His heart rate increased at the thought. Someday they were going to have to leave his house. He was going to have to let Naruto go… Pale fingers tightened and Naruto shifted at the nearly painful pressure causing both men to moan as the pleasure whipped down their spines, pooling in their abdomens like molten lava.

He wouldn't be able to. He nearly had a panic attack when Naruto stepped out of the room.

Biting his lower lip, Naruto pulled himself up slowly before he pushed down quickly and then a frown furrowed his brow. Sasuke seemed to be somewhere else entirely. His body was certainly still responding, but his eyes were blank, his mind elsewhere, "Teme? Am I boring you?"

Black eyes blinked and Sasuke smirked up at him, "Hn, dobe." He thrust his hips upward and Naruto yelled out, his prostate receiving the blunt force of the action, "Not fucking possible."

Sasuke set a steady pace and Naruto met him thrust for thrust. Moans filled the room and Naruto threaded his fingers in Sasuke's hair before leaning down and breathing in his teme's scent, his nose pressed into the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder, "So close…"

The pace increased, "Naruto…" Sasuke moaned and he pulled the blonde head towards his own, their foreheads nearly touching, Naruto's cock throbbing between their stomachs, "Look at me… you're so… beautiful…" Their lips connected fleetingly until Naruto lifted his head slightly to look into midnight black eyes while white erupted around the edges of his vision and he cried out Sasuke's name once more.

Sasuke was pulled into his own orgasm by wide, clear blue eyes that crashed like waves against the shore with lust and love and everything that was Naruto.

Naruto fell against Sasuke's body and he nuzzled into the damp, dark locks that curled gently against the pale neck.

"Shit, Uchiha…" Naruto panted and shifted so that he lay next to Sasuke. The older man had his eyes closed and he pulled Naruto against his chest, kissing the honey colored hair on his crown.

Naruto stiffened as he looked around, "How the hell did we end up under the table?"

Sasuke chuckled, his breaths still shallow and quick, "Hn, dobe," A pale finger touched Naruto's chin and pulled his face up until Sasuke could claim his pouting mouth in a chaste kiss that was nothing more than lips touching, but Naruto still moaned into it, "Just another location to check off the list."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Itachi Uchiha

From: Sasuke Uchiha

Subject: Uchihas Don't Whine

My dobe was kidnapped in front of my eyes. He was held in a dank cell for the second time in his life while he lived with the knowledge that I had been killed.

We are taking the damn vacation while I fuck his brains out.

Sasuke Uchiha

Vice President, Uchiha Inc.

Konoha, Leaf Country, Main Branch

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were in Sasuke's room once more but this time, Naruto was pushed over the back of the black chaise lounge, the soft leather back supporting Naruto's lower arms while Sasuke pressed up behind him sucking eagerly on the back of Naruto's neck as the blonde in question attempted to buck back into the taller man.

A pale hand pulled at the string of Naruto's sleeping pants, pushing them down over his tan ass while the other hand snaked under the infamous jersey Naruto bitched about at every turn but wore to bed every night without fail. Fingers ghosted over the blonde's spine and trailed around until his hand was splayed against his quivering abdomen, pushing him up and back, increasing the friction on Sasuke's still clothed erection.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered and the hand not holding Naruto against him reached for a hand gripping the back of the lounge chair, the tan knuckles white. He threaded their fingers and paused all movement to hold Naruto tightly against him, marveling in the differences of their fingers intertwined… so different and yet perfect.

Naruto's breath returned to normal and he turn his head until he could see his dark haired teme.

"Show me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took great satisfaction in checking off the chaise lounge… twice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: The Silly Minions

From: Your Master

Subject: Trying my patience

Boys,

Obviously you think I am joking. You are sadly mistaken.

Itachi Uchiha

President, Uchiha Inc

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled the wire rimmed glasses off his face and rubbed his eyes. Neji had sent several reports and contracts for Sasuke to read, modify and sign and finally he was done. For the last two hours he had listened while Naruto reacquainted himself with his cello. Sasuke had nearly laughed out loud when he heard Naruto in the guest room apologizing to the wooden instrument for being away so long and then the dobe 'confessed' to playing the piano. He 'almost' laughed but when he stepped through the door way to mock his silly dobe, he was appalled to see tears running down the idiot's face.

Sasuke stepped back into the hall before he could be seen and leaned against the wall. Sounds of shuffling told him that Naruto was setting up the instrument before the beginning notes of 'Ava Maria' filled the air. Running a hand through his dark hair, Sasuke remembered Naruto telling him why he had taken up the cello in the first place.

A means to express himself after the first kidnapping… stepping away from the room, Sasuke had retreated into his office. Naruto needed this time alone and so Sasuke gave it to him.

Currently, the 'Blue Danube' could be heard throughout the apartment and Sasuke felt Naruto had had plenty of time for his musical meditation. It was time for a different form… one they both could participate in.

Naruto heard him enter the room this time and paused in his playing to flip through a book of music. Without turning his head, he spoke, "I know what you want and the answer is 'no'." Naruto tossed the book to the side and shifted, wincing as he faced the dark haired man, "I am done. Six days is enough. No, wait… six days, multiple times a day… is enough."

Sasuke made to interject and Naruto held up a warning hand, "No… it's not going to happen," He turned away from Sasuke, bringing the wooden bow to the strings and positioning his fingers on the neck of the cello, "So, unless you are up for a 'line change', as it were, that 'activity' is out."

Sasuke nodded stiffly and left the room. Naruto released a soft sigh and drew the bow across the strings.

"Dobe, I am waiting."

The bow made a clattering noise as it fell from Naruto's fingers. Naruto wondered if he had imagined Sasuke's voice, which sounded dangerously close to a purr, when it happened again.

"I don't wait well, dumbass." Admittedly, an irritated purr.

A smirk to rival any Uchiha crossed Naruto's face and laying Gamabunta gently on his side, Naruto made his way into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Itachi Uchiha

From: The King of the World

Subject: FYI

Due to an internal restructuring of our 'merger', Sasuke and I will not be in until the day after tomorrow.

Apparently, an Uzumaki has promises to keep as well.

Naruto Uzumaki

Vice President, Uchiha Inc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, bastard."

Sasuke drifted into consciousness slowly and without opening his eyes moved his arm out to find his dobe and pull him closer. A scowl reached his face when the arm came up empty handed. Black eyes blinked open to see sparkling blue eyes filled with happiness, love and a concerning amount of mischievousness.

"How are you feeling?" The dobe asked and the smile splitting his face made Sasuke's cheeks hurt.

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke shifted and then winced, "Or not."

A tan hand stuck out eagerly into his face, three innocent pills blinking up at him.

"Who keeps their promises now, teme?"

Sasuke glared death upon the blonde idiot in front of him as he took the aspirin and downed the glass of water. As soon as the cup was resting safely on the side table, Sasuke lunged at his dobe and dragged him onto the bed, pinning him beneath him.

"You seem to be feeling 'better', Na-ru-to…" Sasuke's head ducked and ravished Naruto's pliant mouth, his tongue demanding entrance while his hands touched anything and everything they could reach. Naruto arched into the sensations and crossly though he should have moved away from the bed faster…

Then Sasuke nibbled his ear, grinding into his pelvis and moaning his name. Tan hands winded through Sasuke's tangled, black locks and Naruto smiled into the intoxicating kiss.

Ah, well… slow and steady wins the race.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Former VP's of Uchiha Inc.

From: Itachi Uchiha

Subject: The line you crossed

You are both fired.

Itachi Uchiha

President, Uchiha Inc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Deidara?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"I want you to gorge my eyes out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein leaned back into his leather chair and listened silently, his cell phone pressed against his ear while his other hand gripped the glass in his hand to a point just shy of shattering. He had paid a lot for this suit. It was his favorite. It wouldn't do to ruin it in a tantrum.

"I understand," Had anyone been in the room, the tone of his voice alone would have sent chills down their spine and goose bumps over their skin. Pein was not a happy man. "After this we are through… even. I will never think of you again and I expect the same courtesy from you."

He sat in silence once more while he listened to his tormentor's reply, "Do not attempt to threaten me! It will be done."

The lawyer clinched his teeth and snapped the phone shut. Regardless of his brave words, they both knew that he had felt threatened… "Fuck!"

The glass shuttered against the far wall and his suit remained pristine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Itachi Uchiha

From: Still happily employed minion

Lord of Evil,

I recognize when someone has been having a bad day. Are you lonely? Feeling down? Need a hug? Feel the need to fire two amazing vice presidents for no reason whatsoever? Where's the love?

Don't answer that. Sasuke just walked by. I found it. God, I even make myself sick…

Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I chatted with your father this morning. Brilliant man, just brilliant. I told him how terribly, terribly sorry I was that my personal life was inhibiting my work attendance. I told him I would be more than willing to be reassigned and allow my position to be refilled.

He seemed shocked! He told us to take off as long as was needed and that he was more than confident that you, his prodigal son, could handle a few more days while we 'settled'.

Now, My Slimy Evilness, I want you to know that I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted that Sasuke and I keep our jobs at his company. Funny, that.

See you on Monday!

All my love,

Naruto Uzumaki

Cackling Minion

Uchiha Inc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ding! Dong!

Sasuke unwrapped himself from Naruto's body and shook his head to Naruto's suggestion that he pause their movie.

"I'll just see who it is," Sasuke walked around to the back of the couch, "Punch them in the face," He leaned down and kiss the chaotic blonde mess on top of Naruto's head, "And be right back." Naruto snagged his retreating hand and use the arm to pull the dark haired man down until their lips could meet.

"Can't wait, bastard." Naruto breathed and then smiled, "Hurry up."

Ding! Dong! Followed by a series of sharp knocks.

"Little brother, I know that you are in there."

Sasuke's head whipped toward the door and Naruto's blue eyes grew impossibly round, "So, I'll just go ahead and pause this then."

"Hn."

When Sasuke reached the door he opened it and a glaring Itachi walked right in without even looking at him.

"Come in." Sasuke muttered at the empty hallway and closed the door, following his brother into the living room.

Naruto was still wrapped up in a blanket on the couch and Itachi sat himself in a chair across from him, glaring at his blonde haired minion while Naruto chuckled and sent a cheeky grin back at him.

"Hey there, long time, no see." Naruto said and when Sasuke sat on the couch beside him, placed his hand between them so that their fingers touched under the blanket.

Itachi sighed and then leaned forward, shrugging his suit jacket off before tossing on the coffee table. A pale hand reached up and loosened his dark red tie. Dark eyes shifted between his little brother and Naruto, noting how relaxed the former looked… at peace, content, happy.

"You both seem… well," Itachi began his voice cool and his eyes unforgiving. "I trust that you will somehow manage to overcome any psychological scars you may have acquired."

Sasuke remained impassive, not a twitch or a flash of emotion could be seen while Naruto smiled brightly and nodded in a way that reminded Itachi of a toddler, "Yes, boss, I think I might pull through this time. Let me tell you… last time I learned to play the cello to express myself. This time I learned to play Sas…"

"Don't."

"Right, sorry. Let's just say that the therapy this time around has been very… rewarding." Naruto smirked and Sasuke rolled his eyes before knocking Naruto on the back of the head. Naruto opened his mouth to protest when Sasuke's fingers massaged the back of his head softly and he had to put all his energy toward not drooling.

"Brother, is there a reason for your visit today?" Sasuke asked his voice devoid of feeling but his eyes stared softly down on the man next to him.

So fucking sweet… Itachi reminded himself that he needed to make a dentist appointment.

"Yes, Sasuke," Itachi tapped a manila folder that had gone unnoticed in his lap, "This is my press release concerning your engagement."

The pale fingers stilled and Naruto's eyes snapped toward Itachi.

"Our engagement?" Naruto repeated his own fingers curling around his knees.

"Yes, we need to correct the misunderstanding. I should have done it immediately, but, as you are well aware, things got… busy." Itachi crossed his ankle over his knee and leaned back into the chair. Sasuke had yet to form a reaction and if Naruto wiggled anymore he was going to fall off the couch.

"Right… fake engagement," Naruto looked sideways at the bastard, but Sasuke continued to stare relentlessly at his older brother, "How are you… I mean, what are you going to say?"

"Misunderstanding… blah, blah, blah… respect your privacy… yada, yada, yada… We can't continue to lie to people. Plus, regardless of your new 'therapy', neither of you know where this is going. You'll want to be open to pursue other possibilities and so on. You are both young and Naruto, soon you will be coming into your inheritance and won't need Uchiha Inc. at all."

"No, what the hell, I wouldn't…" Naruto stuttered angrily glancing between the brothers, glaring at Itachi before the blue eyes turned nearly pleading at the devil's younger brother.

"We aren't lying."

Naruto stopped what was sure to be a full out rant and looked at the man beside him. "What?"

"Yes, Sasuke, do enlighten us."

Midnight eyes flashed, emotion crackling promising all levels of pain and dismemberment, "You are an asshole."

Itachi smirked, "I never denied that."

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered and both brothers turned to the blonde, "What are you talking about?"

With a final glare at this brother, Sasuke twisted and took Naruto's smaller hands in his own, "I'm not saying today, dobe, or tomorrow, but I have every intention of marrying you. I won't let you go. I won't let you 'pursue other possibilities' and I'll fucking contest your father's will myself if having your inheritance will take you away from me."

"So," Naruto began and his head tilted to the side, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You want us to remain engaged because you don't want me to be with anyone else… personally or professionally?"

"No, dobe!" Sasuke spat, "Are you stupid?" A pale hand caught the swinging fist before it could hit his face and Sasuke sighed, "I want you. That's it. For the rest of my life."

Naruto blinked. And blinked again. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened…

"Damn it, dobe. Do I need to draw a diagram? I need you. Marry me…"

Naruto pulled his fist free of Sasuke's grip and turned his head to look out the window. Sasuke waited, his heart beating so fast that his chest tightened in response. His breathing had all but ceased when the blonde head turned once more, a small smile curling pink lips up and god, the light… in Naruto's eyes… for him.

"At least you asked me this time, bastard." Naruto said and pushed himself into Sasuke's arms, "I love you." He whispered into Sasuke's chest and pressed his ear against the beating organ while Sasuke placed kisses onto his head, "I love you, too. Thank you."

Naruto pulled away and Sasuke's arms wrapped around him, bringing him forward until their foreheads touched and their gentle breaths mingled between them. Sasuke smiled… truly and honestly smiled, before closing the distance. Their lips touched and Naruto laughed against his mouth, the blonde's fingers gripping Sasuke's shoulders as Sasuke's tongue trailed along his lower lip.

Neither man noticed Itachi leave the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, sir!"

Itachi stilled and turned to the voice. A man he recognized as Sasuke's doorman stumbled up beside him, eyes wide and a slip of paper in his trembling hand.

"Yes," he asked his annoyance at being stopped clear.

"You d-dropped this, sir." The paper was thrust into Itachi's chest and he glanced down at the manila envelope in his hand, finding it indeed, empty. Looking up, Itachi met the man's nervous gaze once again.

"Throw it away… it is nothing."

"Yes, sir, of course, sir."

The doorman watched as the young business man strode out of the building, disappearing onto the busy streets. Looking at the paper in his hands, he shrugged and dropped it into the wastepaper basket.

The paper was blank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And so, it is my order that Orochimaru Sannin be released on his own recognizance until such time as a hearing can be schedule…"

The snake bastard smirked and turned to his brilliant attorney, "You are worth every dime."

Pein pushed papers into his briefcase and then snapped it shut. His face blank, he turned toward his sneering client. "Yes, I know. I have a car waiting for you outside that will take you to the airport. I chose the drivers myself."

Orochimaru nodded and followed as the light haired attorney lead him to the black sedan. They shook hands before Orochimaru got in the car. Looking into the front, the pale man saw two men. The passenger was a white haired man who turned and smiled brightly at their client, "Hey, congratulations on the judgment. My name is Suigetsu and this," the man nodded toward the large, black man in the driver's seat, "is my partner, Kisame. Sit back and enjoy the ride."

Orochimaru's eyes widened when Kisame turned around and grinned. "You?!"

The interior of the car was sound proof and the windows so tinted that no one could see or hear Orochimaru clawing at the windows and screaming as the car pulled into traffic heading toward the desert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three shot glasses slammed onto the table in unison.

Kakashi grabbed the bottle of tequila and filled each glass once more before a hushed giggle had him glaring across the table.

"Hands above the table, Uchiha! Dammit!"

Said Uchiha lazily turned lust filled black eyes toward the older man and smirked. His hands immerged above the table, fingers splayed out against the wood, while his mouth descended onto Naruto's neck pulling forth a moan and several more giggles.

"I'll kill you and no one will ever find your body." Kakashi said before nodding toward the glasses. Sasuke, Naruto and the older man shot them back, the clink of glass on wood once more radiating through the kitchen.

"Dad," Naruto said with a heavy alcohol induced accent, "That would make me very sad."

"And none of us want to see Sunshine sad, do you… Dad." Sasuke grinned and then winced when Naruto slapped his thigh under the table.

"Hands above the table, dobe!"

Seemingly oblivious to the parents in the room, Naruto leaned in and his hand ran consolingly over the abuse leg before trailing higher and cupping in between Sasuke's legs, "Are you sure that's what you want, teme?"

"Naruto!" Iruka said sighing. Naruto jumped at the exclamation and would have fallen out of his chair had Sasuke not reached out and grabbed his jersey pulling him against his chest. Naruto laughed softly and rested his head against Sasuke's chest.

"Sorry, Papa. I'll behave."

Sasuke growled at this notion of 'behaving' but righted the blonde man in his seat, turning once more to the table.

Kakashi watched his son and the littlest Uchiha with a level of jealousy only parents could feel when they watched their children find someone else to fill the title of 'precious person' in their lives. He had had Naruto in his life since the beginning and now watching Naruto with Sasuke made his heart soar and bleed at the same time. Naruto was so happy. He deserved this happiness and if the snot nosed brat was what Naruto wanted then Kakashi would have clocked the black haired man over the head with a frying pan and presented him to his son wrapped in a big red bow. Smirking to himself, Kakashi thought he was especially glad it hadn't come to that.

Naruto reached across the table for the bottle but was once more thwarted by his brown haired parent.

"No, everyone has had enough, I'd say." Iruka stood and returned the nearly empty bottle to the cabinet. He had been out of the hospital for two days and on so many different medications for pain and to stop infection that participating in tonight's round of tequila induced stupidity would have been irresponsible at best.

Sliding back into his seat next to Kakashi, he smiled at the two younger men across from him.

"So, no more misunderstanding then. You are officially engaged."

"Well, technically, it was in the newspaper so we were… or have been… officially engaged for nearly two weeks, it is just now we 'both' agree." Naruto explained smiling. "Isn't that right, bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke responded before he turned his shot glass upside down and balanced it onto Naruto's. "It's not my fault you are so slow on the uptake, dumbass."

Naruto huffed and using his hand, waved the statement aside, "Please… you totally had mouth diarrhea and you're just lucky that I can tolerate your stuck-up ass."

Kakashi and Iruka watched as the dark clouds built in black orbs and wondered why Naruto just sat there smiling like the idiot the Uchiha insisted he was. Had they taught him nothing about self preservation?!

And then just like that, the cloud lifted and Sasuke sent Naruto a half smile before his face was once more a picture of all things Uchiha, "I am lucky."

Sasuke's eyes widened when all three of the table's other occupants spoke.

"Damn straight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lay me on my back…" Naruto groaned and Iruka chuckled.

"Naru, you don't want to drown in your vomit do you?" He said easing the blonde onto his bed.

"Good point," Naruto whimpered, "On my stomach then…"

A chuckle drew three sets of eyes to the doorway where Sasuke leaned against the frame, "Honestly, I can take him either way… no need for all the concern."

"Oh hell no," Kakashi said standing up and then grabbing his head at the pain the sudden movement caused, "You're on the couch, pretty boy."

"But, Daaaaad…" Naruto mumbled most of his face smashed into the pillow.

"You aren't married yet!" Kakashi said and started toward the door to push the smirking bastard out of the room and maybe the house if he could build enough momentum.

A whisper from Naruto stopped him, "He keeps the nightmares away."

"Shit," Kakashi breathed and then turned toward his son's dark haired lover, "Get your ass in here and keep your hands to yourself!"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and even though no one noticed, so did Sasuke. Naruto might have mentioned his nightmares, but Sasuke wasn't sure he could handle a night of his own dark dreams without Naruto by his side.

"I promise to behave, sir." Sasuke said and pulled back the blankets, siding up against Naruto and pulling him against his chest.

"Goodnight then," Iruka said and dragged Kakashi out of the room, "See you in the morning."

"Hmmm…" Naruto said, "… love you. I'm glad you're okay."

"Love you too, Sunshine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka moaned and Kakashi grinned into his neck before sucking gently once more.

"God, I missed this," He breathed against the tan skin and let his fingers skim up Iruka's sides before flicking at the hardened nubs on the tone chest.

"Kakashi! God!" Iruka panted.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hands above the sheets!!"

All movement stilled and Kakashi rolled onto his back, "Uchiha! Go. To. Sleep!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suigetsu opened the trunk to the car and tossed the dirt covered shovel in before slamming the lid closed.

"Well," he commented breezily, "That was entertaining. Who knew the bastard loved his mother that much?"

Kisame grinned back, "In the end, everyone wants their mother… fuck, mine was a whore and if someone were burying me alive, I'd probably ask for her too."

"I didn't bury him alive." Suigetsu replied sounding offended. The black man raised a mocking eyebrow, "Fine, I 'started' to bury him alive but the fucker wouldn't shut the fuck up."

"And so…" Kisame lead as he got into the driver's seat.

"And so I let you shoot him in the head. And anyway, that's what you wanted to do from the start."

"I'll never understand your need for flashy… one second, one bullet… several problems solved."

Kisame pulled out his phone and pressed several buttons before closing it and sliding it in his pocket. Leaning forward, he turned the key and pressed his foot to the gas, easing the car forward.

Suigetsu drummed his fingers on his knees, "So, what are you plans now?"

Kisame smiled, "Can you say 'Aruba' and 'little pink umbrella drinks'?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

It is done. It was a pleasure doing business with you. –K

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi shifted a sleeping Naoki on his lap being careful not to wake the boy as he put the cell phone back in his pocket. Ink black bangs fell into his son's face and Itachi brushed them aside and leaned down to place a gentle kiss against the boy's forehead.

Leaning back against the head board of Naoki's bed, he looked up and saw Iyo playing across the hall. Sensing the gaze, the little girl turned and met her father's eyes, smiling brightly before picking up a stuffed dog and making the furry thing wave enthusiastically at her father.

Itachi smiled and lifted a regal hand to finger wave at the miserable mutt causing the six year old to giggle before she turned back to her scheduled tea party.

Black eyes slid shut and an image of Sasuke and Naruto curled together on a hospital bed flitted across his mind. Soon after that image was replaced by Iyo twirling around in a pink tutu and Naoki standing on the beach, his toes wiggling as he squealed, pointing into the sky at the kite Itachi was flying.

And then Itachi saw his wife, Kaeda. She had run ahead of him, her black hair catching in the wind, floating behind her like a veil. Daisies bloomed all around them and she laughed, picking one and holding it out to him.

"I love you." She whispered and it floated on the wind until the words wrapped around him, warming him with their embrace.

A content sigh escaped pale, pink lips as sleep gently swept the elder Uchiha into her arms.

Itachi would never regret the decision that he had made calling in his favor with Pein or hiring Kisame and Suigetsu…

Because, in the end, Itachi was a man who protected his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke drew a tired hand through his hair and closed the file on his desk. A glance at the clock told him it was past midnight and he ran a hand across his face, barely covering the yawn that escaped his mouth. This was his first day back to work and he was already missing his time on 'vacation'. Especially his time with his blonde dobe. That thought brought a frown to his face and he sighed, tonight would be his first night away from the idiot. Naruto had a meeting with the Konoha Symphony Orchestra about a guest appearance and then was headed to his parents' house. He supposed he could have gone, but he had so much to catch up on…

Reaching over, he shut down his computer and leaned back into his leather chair dark lashes falling onto pale cheeks.

A gentle knock drew his attention to the door and he nearly started, unaware that there was anyone else in the building. Without waiting for a response, the door knob twisted opened and Naruto's frame was illuminated by the hallway lights, making the young man nearly glow in the dimness of Sasuke's office.

"Hello," Naruto said quietly entering the room and shutting the door behind him. He walked silently toward the desk and a small, teasing grin reached his face and made his blue eyes sparkle. Before Sasuke could even voice a question or response, Naruto crawled onto the dark, mahogany desk and moved slowly toward the gapping Uchiha.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha…" A tan hand reached out and ran a finger down Sasuke's tie, before wrapping fingers around the material and gently tugging the dark haired man forward. The tip of Naruto's tongue innocently licked his lips while those bewitching blue eyes ate up every inch of the speechless man before him, "My name is Naruto Uzu…"

With a growl Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and yanked the smaller man off the desk and onto the chair until the blonde straddled his lap and moaned into his mouth, their lips having connected without conscious thought in the flurry of movement. Pale fingers carded through blonde locks and he twirled the chair until he was facing out of the large windows into the night sky.

Naruto's mouth broke the kiss and lavished attention on Sasuke's jaw line, sweet kisses, licks and nips trailing along the jaw bone until he reached a pale earlobe and moaned into Sasuke's ear, loosening the tie before sucking greedily on junction between Sasuke's neck and shoulder.

"I told you I wouldn't let you get to your name, dobe." Sasuke said his voice a mere shade away from pure sin. Naruto mewled in response before his breath drifted over Sasuke's ear.

"I love you, teme…" he whispered.

Sasuke's head fell back and even though his eyes had fallen to half mast from the sensations the blonde's mouth and wicked hands were sending through his body, he was able to make out the stars and a brilliant full moon, the light shining in the window, catching golden locks and turning Naruto into an angel before his eyes.

Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

Sasuke smirked, his nimble fingers releasing the buttons of Naruto's shirt. The light of the moon had nothing on his dobe.

Naruto was a supernova and Sasuke planned to bask in his light for the rest of his life.

"I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: There… done. Sadness abounds, for me at least. Thanks for following along. As I said at the beginning, I do have an epilogue planned, but the question is… Would you read it?

Michele


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Itachi Uchiha has always had a sadistic streak when it came to his little brother. Now the perfect opportunity has presented itself and he just can't let it go by. He does love him after all. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. As I started writing this I realized that my original plan to pick up several years later wasn't going to work. The chapter would have been eighty pages long with all the things I wanted to put in it and that just wouldn't do. I suspect I'll have to revisit the DMZ in a couple of oneshots to fulfill my dream of what happens to them in the future but, in the meantime, I had to come up with something different.

I can't say I'm totally happy with it. I tried to wrap up a few loose ends and so what I have for you is the ribbon on the outside of a package. It isn't needed, but, who doesn't like to see the colorful mass of shiny ribbons on their present.

If you loved how it ended in chapter 15, maybe you should stop now. Honestly, it doesn't further the plot, there are no big reveals. It was just fun to write… mostly because 'I' wasn't ready for it to end.

Either way, thank you all so much for reading and please, enjoy.

Michele

The Demilitarized Zone

Epilogue

The first day that the two Vice Presidents of Uchiha Inc returned to work after attending a 'Teamwork Camp' and then… other things, the fourteenth floor celebrated its reunification and the disbandment of the Demilitarized Zone.

The party had been in full swing for a couple of hours, food, drink and laughter abundant, before a sudden eerie hush began at the elevators and spread across the floor like wild fire.

"My, my," a dark voice drawled, the sound of expensive shoes walking through the room echoing in the workers' very hearts, "What is this?"

All eyes turned to the imposing figure of Itachi Uchiha, President of Uchiha Inc to outsiders and Lord of Darkness to his employees and the nervous crowd divided until all the little duckies could be seen, wide eyed, at the buffet table.

Kiba stepped forward, or rather the other duckies took two steps back, and cleared his throat a nervous smile spreading across his face, "Hey, boss, Uchiha… sir!"

A dark eyebrow lifted. The remaining duckies took one more step back, bumping into the table. Some looked apologetic, some looked stoic and some… well, one… looked bored, but they all wanted to create some distance between themselves and personification of evil standing before them.

"We were just celebrating Naruto and Sasuke's return and, well," Kiba took a deep drink of his 'special' punch, his fingers fiddling the end of his poker dog tie, "Since they aren't trying to kill one another anymore, we figured that the DMZ wasn't necessary and so," he spread his arms wide, "Reunification!" The smile lasted for three point two seconds before the Uchiha's blank stare scared it right off.

Suddenly a half smile appeared on a pale, handsome face and several men and women in the crowd whimpered. Kiba could say he blamed them. "And, tell me… where are our guests of honor, I wonder?"

Eyes shifted, heads turned and mutters were heard. No one knew.

Itachi turned on his heel and headed back toward the elevator, "Reunification," they couldn't see the sneer but everyone heard it, "is complete. Get back to work."

After the elevator doors closed, Itachi leaned back against the wall, pale fingers running across his face and closed his eyes. He was going to have to buy a new copy machine… again.

Damn minions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month after their triumphant return, Sasuke, Naruto and the duckies were scheduled to report to the main conference room with Satan for their monthly 'team collaboration meeting'.

Itachi walked off the elevator and found that he still had a hard time with the new reunified fourteenth floor. He could honestly say that he missed having the blatant division. Now everyone was so… happy. Pale lips quirked into a scowl and the path in front of him immediately cleared. The scowl deepened. Before reunification, he wouldn't have had to wait.

Upon reaching the conference room, Itachi found all eight duckies loitering around the closed door. Hinata's face was flushed crimson, Kiba and Sakura were muttering darkly under their breath and the rest of the duckies, save Shikamaru who mumbled 'troublesome' before looking at the ceiling, wouldn't meet their boss's narrowed eyes.

A dark eyebrow shot up in silent demand. Shikamaru sighed and stepped aside, "But, I wouldn't if I were you."

Itachi reached out and turned the handle, the door pushing in three seconds before the sounds coming from the room alerted Itachi to the activities on the other side. With a pale hand still holding the silver handle tightly, the eldest Uchiha saw Naruto sitting on one end of the conference table… at the President's seat, and his younger brother sitting in his chair. Naruto was bent over so that his lips could capture Sasuke's. Sasuke's hands shifted lazily over Naruto's thighs, first along the outsides before trailing slowly up the insides to the junction of his dobe's legs.

A low moan escaped Naruto's mouth and Sasuke eagerly slid Itachi's chair closer to the table, his fingers carding through blonde silk, while his lips and tongue continued to plunder the younger man's mouth.

"What the hell is this?" Itachi growled.

Naruto eep'd and Sasuke turned to glare harshly at his brother before nodding, respectfully, "Big brother… you're early."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that day, Sasuke and Naruto were not allowed in a room together without Itachi present.

The conference room also got a new table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: My wayward minions

From: Lord of Darkness

Subject: Emergency Services

Morons,

Every time 'someone' presses the emergency stop button in the elevator, emergency services receives an automated response from our security system. They, in turn, call the switchboard, who calls yours truly, to make sure that nothing is amiss.

They also charge the company for each false alert.

I am tired of paying that bill, boys, but mostly, I am tired of taking the goddamn stairs.

Don't press buttons. There are always openings for aspiring VP's in Suna.

Itachi Uchiha

President, Uchiha Inc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coincidentally, the elevators ran smoothly from then on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hn. Dobe, when you open your mouth do you even try to say something intelligent or do you just like to see how wide you can open it?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair and smirked. An Uchiha smirk with just a twist of Uzumaki unpredictability, "Funny, teme, last night you didn't seem to mind how wide my mouth can be."

The duckies and Itachi stilled. Kiba dropped his head to the table. Oh dear god, here we go…

Sasuke leaned forward, his elbows on the conference table and his chin in his hands, "What I require from you in my bedroom and in the conference room are two different things, dumbass. Even with your bedroom mentality you should know that."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Bedroom mentality, bastard?" The words were hard and sharp, "Are you implying that I am…"

"Stupid?" Sasuke interrupted with a half smile, "No, I'm just saying that I don't mind at all when you can't form a coherent sentence under the dining room table, but here, at the conference room table, I don't think it would hurt any of us if you tried to rub those two brain cells you have together."

Naruto's fists clinched in his lap and he didn't hear Itachi clear his throat in warning, "Well, asshole, at least my vocabulary in the bedroom and the conference room differs. Yours is exactly the same… hnn… doooobbbeee."

Sasuke was over the table in a second, tackling a yelling Naruto to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi had Hinata and Sakura dust off the video conferencing equipment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within two months of the reunification of the fourteenth floor, the Demilitarized Zone was back in effect.

Itachi was tired of hearing about secret meetings in broom closets, rendezvous in the copy room and creative uses of dairy products in the break room. That didn't even include the activities he knew his minions were up too. He was seriously considering a name change from the 'duckies' to the 'rabbits'. Horny little bastards…

The rules remained. Duckies were not allowed to cross the DMZ and Naruto and Sasuke were not allowed to step foot in it. All interactions between the two vice presidents were monitored at all times. At gatherings were both men were expected to be in attendance, Itachi still hired body guards… not to protect them from the hostile attentions of outsiders (although Itachi would be lying if he said it didn't cross his mind now and then) but to stop them from 'attending' to each other… in the bathroom, or the coat check, or under the buffet table…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… and in the last fiscal year we bucked the ongoing trend of a downward spiral seen by many of our competitors…"

Had he been any less of a man, Sasuke might have snorted. Uchiha Inc did not follow trends. Uchiha Inc set trends, manipulated trends or annihilated trends. The end. A glance at his watch made the dark haired vice president nearly jump out of his seat. But, he was an Uchiha and instead stood slowly and spoke calmly into the speaker phone.

"I have another appointment. Send all the information you have to Sakura Hurano. Thank you."

"You're very wel…" Sasuke disconnected. He quickly shutdown his computer and yanked the black suit jacket off the back of his chair, sending it spinning on its base from the force, before stuffing his arms into the sleeves and running pale fingers through midnight spikes, resulting in a more 'fresh looking' disheveled look.

Feeling his pockets, Sasuke made sure that he had his phone and car keys before walking briskly out of the office. His secretary opened her mouth to engage him in conversation but Sasuke merely held up his hand in warning. Half way to the elevators, Sakura approached him frown firmly on her face, hands even more firmly on her hips.

"Sasuke Uchiha, it is not my job to…"

The dark glare stopped her mid-sentence and she watched while Sasuke reached forward to hit the elevator button.

"Hey, Uchiha," a voice called to him. Sasuke growled and jammed his long finger repeatedly onto the down button, "Naruto is out of the office today, but I'm sure that you know that, and I needed an authoriz…"

The doors opened and Sasuke stepped inside. If the button on the outside of the elevator felt harassed, the inside button had enough evidence to charge Sasuke with physical abuse. The doors started to slowly close and Sasuke nodded to the stunned faces of Kiba and Sakura. "Handle it yourselves, duckies, or take your issues to the devil. The choice is yours." And then Kiba and Sakura were looking at their own reflections in the polished steel.

Kiba turned to Sakura his tan face pale, "I'm good. Totally under control. You?"

An image of Itachi Uchiha holding her high heel in a death grip while he 'tenderly' explained conference room etiquette flashed through her mind. Her shiver was matched by Kiba's, "Yes, I'm good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Sasuke Uchiha

From: Itachi Uchiha

Subject: The things I do for you

My precious baby brother,

In your office mail this morning you will find tickets to the Konoha Symphony Orchestra. You will notice that you have front row seats to every performance that one, Naruto Uzumaki, will be performing in.

In the past, little brother, your behavior after such performances has been less than exemplary having caused our sweet mother distress with your childish antics. I have it on very good authority that the little blonde cellist will, in fact, be coming home with you this time. I am hoping this will prevent a repeat performance of any pathetic attempts at hunger strikes.

You should know that I had Cook puree cold liver and asparagus just in case you once again need my assistance eating.

Itachi Uchiha

President, Uchiha Inc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke leaned back against the wall of the elevator and ran a hand over his breast pocket, feeling the paper tickets within. The corners of his mouth tipped up slightly when the doors opened and he made his way to his car. Had anyone been able to see through the dark tented windows of his BMW, they would have seen the soft smile on his face as he pulled into traffic.

Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke blinked and then blinked again. Midnight black eyes scanned the bustling auditorium and found nothing… until he looked two feet down. Oh god… school field trip day.

Hundreds of little boys and girls walked in zigzagging lines behind their teachers giggling and whispering loudly. The acoustics of the room amplified the sound to near intolerable levels in the dark haired man's mind and he closed his eyes silently praying to anyone that when he opened them the tiny humans would have disappeared… or at least shut the hell up.

Dark lashes lifted and pink lips thinned… no such luck.

He moved forward, paused, waited for a class of giggling third graders, moved again, jumped out of his skin when a small female human shrieked because a boy touched her and finally flopped… with Uchiha grace… into his seat.

It wasn't long before he could feel himself boxed in on all sides and wondered if he was even going to be able to hear his dobe's performance. A brisk tug on his coat sleeve brought Sasuke's attention to a boy about the age of his niece, perhaps a year older, next to him.

"Who do you belong to?" Chocolate brown eyes blinked up and down rapidly and the smile on the boy's face showed his excitement almost as much as the small thing's inability to sit still on the maroon theater seat.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked and tugged his sleeve away from the gripping fingers.

"Which kid is yours?" The boy said and the smile slipped, eyes crinkling in a manner that implied he might be dealing with an idiot.

Sasuke looked around, black eyes wide, almost like he was making sure none of the little beasts were his, "None of them are mine." He said tightly and then tried staring at the curtain, a sure sign that he was done talking. The hint was missed by the small human.

"Then, why are you here, mister? Are you a teacher?"

The tugging was back and Sasuke sighed, "I came to see the performance. I know someone who is playing."

"Really?!" the little boy said excitedly, "Me too, mister. My whole class does. He came and talked to us and everything. He told us about his job. He's really cool, mister. The best of the best. He works in the really tall building downtown… the black one. Do you know that building, mister?"

Sasuke nodded and relaxed into his seat. What have you been doing dobe?

"Anyway, he talked to us about how school was important and helped us build our own high rises out of milk cartons and then he told us that he played the cello too! So, when my teacher told us we were coming, I was so excited."

The lights blinked on and off and the noise level began to drop. The little boy wiggled and had yet to release Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke reached over and gently patted the hand until the little fingers let go and folded in his lap, "Well then, we should watch. It's about to start."

The brown mop of hair bobbed up and down and then the little boy stared spellbound as the curtain lifted, the sounds of the orchestra tuning filling the room. To the left, in first chair, sat Naruto, his head was tipped to the side while he listened intently to the sounds his bow made as he moved smoothly over Gambunta's strings. As if he sensed Sasuke's gaze, bright blue eyes shifted and looked directly into black and a small smile blossomed on the tan face like a ray of sun through a cloudy sky shining all of its glory on one small section of the earth. And then Naruto winked.

Sasuke's lips tipped up once more but his attention was pulled, quite literally, to the side. He looked down to see the small human staring intently at the blonde cellist, his brown eyes wide with wonder and excitement. "Mister! Mister, did you see? He winked at me. Naruto winked at me."

Sasuke looked up once more and Naruto's attention was on the conductor as the players positioned their bows. The dark haired man looked down at the little boy and nodded, "You are a lucky boy."

And then the concert began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched while Naruto moved the bow gracefully across the strings, totally enraptured in the sounds he was drawing forth. Golden lashes fluttered over crystal blue eyes and Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't in the room with twenty classes of elementary students and he wasn't in the room with thirty other string players and maybe… maybe he wasn't even in the room with him. Naruto was enraptured with the dulcet sounds he alone created with his cello the way Sasuke knew he was enraptured with Naruto.

It had been three months since Itachi had sent them to 'teamwork hell' and sometimes Sasuke still couldn't believe all the changes that had occurred. Near deaths, Naruto, kidnappings, Naruto, fake engagements, Naruto, daring rescues, Naruto…

Sasuke smiled softly… Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

Was there anything else? Did anything else matter? The DMZ could come and go and there would still be Naruto. Overprotective parents, evil brothers and possessive nephews and there would still be Naruto.

They never talked about Naruto moving in. It was more that he just never left after that first week when Sasuke wouldn't have let the little idiot leave unless the fire department knocked on the door and asked him to evacuate. More of Naruto's things appeared around his apartment until last month when Naruto mentioned his lease coming up over breakfast. Sasuke passed Naruto the syrup, met clear, blue eyes with a smirk and a 'hn' and Naruto officially moved in.

Black eyes focused once more on the blonde cellist on stage. His dobe looked… Sasuke paused to ponder the appropriate adjective. Naruto wore a black tux with a crisp white dress shirt and blue bow tie. He wasn't the only one, the apparel being the same for the whole orchestra, but Sasuke only saw Naruto. His golden spikes catching the theater lighting as his head moved gently back in forth. Tan fingers gripped the neck of the cello delicately and moved so gracefully they seemed to have a mind of their own. The expressions on Naruto's face flew by… from small smiles to furrowed brow to full out grin and then back again.

Sasuke couldn't say which he preferred, sitting here, in this auditorium with the whole orchestra behind his dobe the notes nearly vibrating through his body while Naruto looked… breathtaking… or when Sasuke leaned against the doorframe of Naruto's study, coffee in hand, watching the blonde clad in gray sweats and the infamous Uchiha jersey while he hummed along to the songs he played on Gambunta before looking around to grace Sasuke with smile that brought the light into blue eyes, making the young man… breathtaking.

What choice was that?

Suddenly, Sasuke blinked and the little humans were cheering and clapping. Naruto stood and bowed deeply before joining in the clapping. The curtain began to lower and Sasuke watched as the other players clapped Naruto on the shoulder and crowded around him. Sasuke's heart rate increased as the curtain dropped lower and lower and when the curtain blocked any view of his dobe, Sasuke felt like he had been cut off from the sun and plunged into darkness.

This would not do. Standing, Sasuke strode toward the exit, plans swirling in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others had long since gone home but Naruto was still in the green room behind the stage. He fiddled with his cello before tucking him in for the night and standing slowly. Reaching his stiff arms over his head he yawned, his eyes closed and a smile came to his face, as the muscles and bones in his back realigned.

"Dobe."

Naruto started and turned toward the noise, "Teme! Dammit, now I'm all tense again." He pouted and began moving toward the dark haired man. Two steps away, Naruto stopped and tilted his head to the side. Sasuke hadn't smiled or made any move or noise since gaining Naruto's attention. "Hey," Naruto closed the gap, tan fingers brushing against Sasuke's pale jaw before trailing up to push back ink black tresses, "Is everything okay?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the warmth of Naruto's hand, "I want you, Naruto." For a moment Naruto's breath caught in his throat. Sasuke's voice was so soft he felt like he wasn't hearing it with his ears but rather with his heart.

Naruto smiled and felt the worry dissolve in his chest, "Well, yes, bastard, I am aware of that."

Midnight eyes opened and Naruto felt himself fall into them once more, unable to look away, unable to remember where he was and unable to bring himself to care if he ever moved again.

"I told you not today or tomorrow… do you remember?" Sasuke asked and intertwined his fingers with Naruto's, pulling the quiet blonde toward the couch against the wall.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yes, I remember. When you said that you wanted to marry me, that our engagement wasn't fake. Are you changing your mind… do you not…"

Pale lips descended, a pink tongue immediately tracing Naruto's lips and stealing the words from his month. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke's adventurous tongue darted teasingly into his mouth, tickling his gums and mapping the sweet cavern. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's fingers and jerked away, "Answer the question, bastard. Are you changing your mind?"

Dark lashes blinked over emotion filled eyes. Naruto would have immediately categorized that emotion as love, want and not just a smidgen of lust, but he couldn't be sure.

"Yes, dobe. I am changing my mind."

Naruto gasped before ripping his hand away, "I… well, no. No, I won't let you." His voice may have started out small, but by the end had a borderline threatening quality that made the littlest Uchiha smirk and wince at the tightening of tan fingers around his own, "Don't laugh at me. I'll kick your ass from here to…"

"Dobe," Sasuke leaned forward once more and placed his hands on Naruto's reddening cheeks, "You're not listening. I want you. I said not today or tomorrow… but now, I'm changing my mind. I want you to be mine. I want to plan tomorrow."

Blue eyes widened and Sasuke was fairly certain that the blonde had stopped breathing. Suddenly, Naruto relaxed against him and dropped his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder. A gentle chuckle shook the blonde's body and Sasuke placed a kiss on the golden spikes on Naruto's head.

"Sasuke Uchiha… you suck at proposals."

Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him and against the back of the couch before tilting the blonde's head backward and nuzzling the junction between the lithe tan neck and shoulder, "Hn. Regardless, I will have your answer, dobe."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's upper arms while the dark haired bastard licked and sucked, leaving a stinging bruise before he bestowed the tenderest kisses Naruto could comprehend, imagine… dream…

Lacing his fingers into Sasuke's soft, black hairs, Naruto moved Sasuke's head back, "So, what you're saying is you would like to get married sooner, rather than later."

Ignoring the tug on his hair, Sasuke leaned forward once more and invaded Naruto's smiling lips, "What I'm saying is the next time you play in front of a crowd, or speak in front of the board, I want to see my wedding ring sparkling in the lights telling everyone that you are taken…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's thighs and shifted them both quickly so that Naruto was straddling his lap. Black eyes stared possessively into glistening blue, "So that everyone knows that you are mine."

Naruto wiggled in Sasuke's lap, smiling when Sasuke's eyes snapped shut and his breath came out in a rush, nearly forming a moan, "Well, then… I guess tomorrow has arrived."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled the laughing blonde into the apartment, slamming the door and pushing Naruto against the wall. Pale hands ran down the obnoxious orange colored Hawaiian shirt before slipping underneath and dipping into the waistband of khaki shorts.

"Oh god… S'uke…" Naruto panted all laughter having left his voice while his own fingers worked frantically at Sasuke's own buttoned up shirt in a more muted blue pattern. Sasuke's lips attached to Naruto's earlobe and Sasuke nibbled before pulling back slightly to moan in Naruto's ear.

"Fuck… you still taste like coconuts…" He reached down and his hands cupped Naruto's ass before pulling him up so that tan legs circled his waist and Naruto smirked down at him.

"Hello," Naruto purred into his ear, "You must be Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Naruto Uchi…"

His introduction was cut off by a growl and Sasuke blinding maneuvered them toward the bedroom, "Won't let you…" Naruto cupped his cheeks in his hands before nibbling at Sasuke's lips and teasingly dipping his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, "Finish your name… regardless of how much…" Naruto bucked his hips, "Love it."

Sasuke lowered Naruto onto the bed and followed him immediately, sliding between his legs and licking his lips like a hungry kitten. Naruto closed his eyes and arched up into his husband's chest, the look in the bastard's eyes nearly dragging him over the edge.

"Naruto… I love…"

DING! DONG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Mr and Mr Uchiha

From: Your loving big brother

Subject: Welcome Home

Minions,

Welcome home. I do hope that you enjoyed your honeymoon. I'm told the islands are beautiful this time of year.

While you were gone, a situation arose at the Suna branch that required several of the executives to journey to Konoha. I considered putting them up in hotels, but then I remembered how not too long ago, Naruto was interested in the inner workings of the Suna division and offered them lodging with the two of you.

No, you don't have to thank me. Your smiles shall see me through.

Itachi Uchiha

President, Uchiha Inc

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the three smiling men in their doorway and re-read the note they had produced once more.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke and god help him, the blonde whimpered, "He really is the devil… isn't he?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the fifteenth floor of Uchiha Inc, Itachi Uchiha brought the glass of amber colored liquor to his smirking lips. In his other hand he held a silver framed picture. Naruto and Sasuke stood dressed in their wedding suits, under the green canopy of the forest behind Gai Maito's retreat. Naoki and Iyo stood in front of them laughing as the four of them waved at the camera.

Leaning back into the black leather chair, Itachi turned until he looked out on the city lights of Konoha as they illuminated the night. A deep chuckled filled the president's office.

God, it was good to be king.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Ramblings: Really, sit back because I have a whole lot of nothing to chat about.

First, when I first shared the idea for DMZ with Roely, Kakashi and Iruka died in the accident. The rest of the story was about Sasuke helping Naruto through the loss… After the second chapter I couldn't do it. Roely laughed, told me she knew I wouldn't and then I had to come up with the current plot. I, for one, am much happier with this story than the original concept.

Second, although my next chaptered story is planned, I'm going to be producing several oneshots and working on finishing 'All the Small Things' before I start. Please, look out for those. Or press the 'author alert button'… just a suggestion.

And finally… MANGA SPOILER…

WTF! Honestly! Who didn't see Sasuke's revenge on the village coming? Raise your hand. If you hand is raised, lower it and slap yourself. Regardless of the brilliant repeating plot device (Madara and the First, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, now, Sasuke and Naruto) you would think after seven years of being manipulated like a puppet by his older brother, regardless of Itachi's reasons, Sasuke would be a little cautious. Uchiha genius? I think not. 'Oh, hello, Mr Madara, sir… yes, just go ahead and manipulate my every action… I don't remember the last time I thought on my own.'

Grrr… I'm done.

Thanks for reading.

Michele


End file.
